Shattered
by Aura
Summary: KagomeSesshy with some KagomeOC for a while. Sesshomaru takes in Kagome after she's injured not realizing she would have a issue with lost memories not quite full amnesia as most people see it. Rated Mature for adult themes. Complete.
1. One: Fractured Compassion

_It's like a knife through the heart when it all falls apart.  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon.  
It's hole, it's a cave, it's kinda like a grave,  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new.  
Why they call it fallin', now I know._

**-Unknown**

_**Chapter One: **Fractured Compassion_

She just ran.

It was the only thing that she could manage to do in the sad circumstances. It was the only thing that was keeping her from curling in on herself and wishing she was dead, or perhaps that she never existed at all. The tears streaming down her pale cheeks blurred her azure vision of the lush forests around her and left the bitter taste of salt on quivering lips. She didn't care that she was getting more and more lost, deeper and deeper into areas she was unfamiliar with. She didn't care about much of anything, her very soul felt somehow numbed by what she'd seen.

She made her legs move faster.

Her breath was getting much heavier as soft ebon hair flowed behind her rushed escape. She wasn't about to let something like her body screaming for air pause her retreat. It was a matter of pain that she was fighting to not remember. To not think about her first love's lips on those of that other sufferable woman… Or the way he had curled his arms around her in an embrace she would only ever be able to long for. How he hadn't chased her at all when she fled from where she'd found them entwined with each other.

She pushed herself even harder.

Hoping perhaps that she would make herself black out so she wouldn't have to deal with her overwhelming misery. That the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness would work as a temporary cure to this matchless anguish. It was a self-defeating departure.

The burning in her lungs was making her gasp in long breaths now as her legs started to slow…she fought her bodies weakness as best she could to press forward. She was going to do anything possible to get away from the betrayal of that man. To escape the only way she knew how in the situation that she had been cruelly shoved into.

With the tears blocking her sight and her feet moving just to keep in motion it was no surprise she didn't notice the cliff that had come up on her, the sudden feeling of freefalling after her quick flight from the village left her without the air to scream as she fell.

She bitterly smiled as she closed her eyes, wondering if the fall to her possible doom in the darkness of the new moon was somehow a simile for the scene she'd just been witness to. Her final thought before she blacked out before impact was that she didn't particularly mind that she would pass from the world unheard…not anymore.

It was dark enough out without the moonlight and with most of the stars covered by clouds that seemed to be threatening heavy rain that the small imp stumbling through the forest was having a time of it. His muttered complaints about the girl he was stuck 'babysitting' going without ears to hear them as they always did.

"Rin!" His squeaky voice called out to the woods around him. "Where are you, you troublesome girl! Always off getting lost and making me waste my and Lord Sesshomaru's time searching for you!"

He seemed accustomed to being irritated and unlikely to stop being so for some time. More mumbled curses followed his tripping over an unseen branch and into a bunch of vines, getting himself heavily entangled in the process of trying to fight his way free.

A fit of rage only managed to make his entanglement worse and he hung there as Rin's light laughter mocked his position.

"Master Jaken." She chimed with a natural cheerfulness that was never far beneath her also bubbly surface. "Why are you playing in there? You'll get yourself stuck you know."

"Rin…just help me get out of here." the imp snapped back at her, glaring a little as he demanded the aid from the young girl.

The eight year old heroine just giggled away the threatening look and reached out to save her green companion, tugging him loose of the foliage that searched to tie him up. Then jumping back with a frightened squeal as another body fell within view when she disturbed the herb prison, sliding down but not quite falling all the way to the ground.

Jaken had jumped with the youth to safety behind a nearby trunk, peering out with the girl toward the perceived threat before he recognized the girl that was always traveling with the worthless half-breed Inuyasha. He strode bravely forward with his new knowledge and poked her with the staff in his hands, eyeing her broken body as it swung without movement in response to his prodding.

"It's Kagome." Rin blinked nervously. "is she okay Master Jaken?"

"I don't think so…" Jaken answered seriously as he took in her wounds.

She had a broken arm, the strange angle at which it was bent made it obvious even with the lack of much light to observe her with. She had blood from a larger wound he couldn't determine along with a few dozen other cuts. The whole right side of her face was so heavily bruised he had to wonder if her brain had survived such a massive impact - the only thing that could have caused such a thing. If she was still alive then even he had to pity the pain she would feel upon waking from such a state.

"She's still breathing." Rin announced with a measure of relief, releasing a breath she didn't notice she was holding until she spoke. "We need to get Lord Sesshomaru to help her Master Jaken!"

"He has better things to do than come to the aid of some wench of his half-brother's Rin." Jaken frowned at her instant assumption that his lord would lift a finger for a human. He had to admit that Sesshomaru's protecting Rin was strange but he realized that it must be some sort of personal code to keep her alive as he had been the one to return her to life after she'd died.

"What is going on here Jaken?" The deep timbre of the lord of the west immediately removed Jaken from his other thoughts and he turned around so quickly he nearly fell over.

The dog demon seemed to radiate his own gentle light, a trick because of his white garments and silvered hair but something that only aided his grand stature. The fluff that was his tail curled and flowed in the gentle wind that was blowing, swaying in unison to the unconscious and still hanging upside down Kagome. Amber eyes looked over the woman, his superior vision picking up the injuries that Jaken was listing off as well as a few he had missed.

It seemed one of her legs was broken in a couple places where the vine had tangled around it and was still holding her above the ground. She smelled so heavily of blood that he was having trouble picking up many other scents around her. He stared for a time before starting to turn away, his expression never changing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called in childish protest. "We need to help her! We can't just leave her here. She'll die!"

He resisted the urge to sigh but paused and turned to look over the girl again.

Just what was Inuyasha's woman doing here in such a state? Did she get separated from all of her friends so much that they were unaware of her invalid state. He glanced upward at the top of the long fall she's survived and had to admit the fact that she had survived at all was impressive by itself. He didn't need more difficulties but she'd interfered before in an attempt to aid him during the final battle with Naraku. He didn't really owe her anything but something gave him the idea he'd never hear the end of it if he did leave her. For Rin's peace of mind if nothing else he could carry her back to his estate and have a servant tend to her wounds. If she didn't survive then at least his young ward wouldn't constantly remind him of his failure to at least attempt.

His mind made up in a quick series of motions he cut down the girl and kept her from falling by letting her blood stain his kimono. Her eyes were swollen from tears he just managed to scent because of the closeness now. It added to the curiosity of how she'd gotten into this position but he would have the chance to ask later if the desire touched him to bother with it.

She was slumbering for the moment, it would be a shock if she woke up at all but if it would make Rin feel better, the simple act of transferring her back to his home was something he would offer.

"But…Lord…she's just a human…Inuyasha's little…" Jaken started to protest before a single golden glance silenced him. The imp still staring in annoyed disbelief of what he was watching. Worried he might have a second girl to be caretaker for if she didn't end up dead.

"See…told you Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't just leave her." Rin proclaimed proudly to Jaken, standing up straighter and sticking her tongue out at him. "You don't know him at all."

"Why you…" Jaken started to retort but then had to jump up and grab onto Sesshomaru's long tail as he took off into the sky, floating on a cloud that came into existence beneath him at his will. The vexed lesser demon hanging on for dear life as they sped through the air toward the west.

**End Chapter**

_Author Notes: _This fiction is placed after what I consider the end of the series. Sesshomaru has both of his arms because as of now he has both arms back in the manga (cheer). I'm writing this fiction for October's 'write a novel' month thing. I'm hoping to hit 50,000 words by the end of the month (gulp) but I guess I'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading.

_-Aura_


	2. Two: Time and Eternity

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted;  
One need not be a house;  
The brain has corridors surpassing  
Material place._

**Emily Dickinson**

**Chapter Two: **_Time and Eternity_

Pain was the first thing that she felt upon waking, though instead of the emotional torture one might think of it was all physical in this instance. Her head, her arms, her legs, every part of her body seemed to ache at once, she wasn't even certain she wanted to open her eyes to see where she was. What on earth could have happened?

The last thing she remembered was falling down the well in the broken down shack on the shrine's grounds…was she at the bottom? Did it hurt her that badly? She fought with herself and finally opened her eyes then snapped them shut again…it was brighter than expected in the large room she was in.

_"Am I at some sort of care facility?" _she thought as she squinted at the large room. _"A canopy bed? Mom and Grandpa can't possibly afford this…what on earth could have happened to me? Did I get into some sort of other accident?"_

The room where she was resting was one of the largest she'd ever seen, double doors with glass panes were allowing the sun to shine inside, though thankfully cloud cover had made it not as bright. There were plush emerald curtains pulled up to let the light inside. Other than the bed - though it was grand enough on it's own, there was a vanity and dresser both framed with some sort of onyx stone. There were two other doors, one was open and she could see a bathtub but not much else. The other door was closed leaving her with little clues as to where she could be other than the large mountains in the distance outside.

_"I'm in the country then?" _She wondered curiously as she forced her arms to move a little, wincing but pushing herself to the side of the bed. _"I need to find out what happened. Where Mom, Souta, and Grandpa are…even if I fell down the well I shouldn't have been this hurt."_

She slowly scooted to the edge of the bed, glad for the stand table and the pitcher of water she found there. She poured herself a glass and sipped at it appreciatively, realizing how dry her throat had been for the first time. She settled the glass back down and stared at her feet off the side of the bed, trying to gather the will and energy to stand without falling over. She moved slow in case she couldn't support her weight, putting pressure on her feet slowly.

It was pins and needles for a while, getting some feeling back and wincing at the pain involved before she managed to keep her legs shakily holding her up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped at the ugly brown and yellow bruise covering the right side of her face from her jaw to her forehead and from her ear to her nose. She stared for a while in disbelief and then shook her head a little.

_"How long was I unconscious for?" _She swallowed nervously and stepped toward the closed door, it took her a minute or two to reach it but she did and she paused to catch her breath. _"I'm really out of shape, I must have been out for a while."_

She finally opened the door and then was shocked again to find a grand hallway filled with other doors and a set of steps much further on leading up. She was daunted by the fact that she saw no people around and avoided the idea of needing to go up steps yet, instead using the wall as extra support she started to make her way to the next door. Someone had to be inside this huge facility somewhere.

It took her just as long to reach her destination and she knocked on the door as hard as her sore bones would allow - which wasn't very loud consequently. When she didn't receive an answer she tried the knob but found it locked.

_"I'm starting to think it would have been a better idea to stay in bed." _she glanced back toward the room she came from. "_I already started looking so I might as well keep at it."_

She turned when a door opened, looking hopeful for answers when she had to blink and rub her eyes in wonder if she was awake at all.

Sesshomaru had left his office at the little noise she'd caused knocking on the armory door and he was watching her in all his glory. His fluff over one shoulder and a clean kimono with the symbol of his house painted in red at the shoulder and on the leg, his sword tucked into his sash. Golden eyes as cold and unreadable as ever they were, the midnight blue quarter moon mark on his forehead and scarlet lines on his cheeks a stark contrast to his pale skin. He didn't appear inhuman but something about his aura told her what she was and she knew to be nervous.

_"She doesn't recognize me." _he noted to himself after a few moments as she continued to stare at him. _"Curious."_

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He observed aloud, his voice demanding her attention even in it's dead tone, "You nearly died from all the injuries you sustained. I'm surprised you can walk at all, and while that is vaguely impressive for a human, you should return to resting so you will recover."

"Um…what happened? Where am I?" She asked, steadying herself on the wall so she wouldn't fall over from some dizziness that was bothering her still. _"For a human? What else is there?"_

He raised a metallic brow just a bit, though otherwise seemed more annoyed than inquisitive as he answered. "You fell off of a cliff several miles from here. This is my estate, I brought you here after I found you. I'm sure you can return to your friends once you are improved."

"I fell off a cliff?!" she was louder than she meant to be as she repeated the frightening news. "Where are Mom, Souta, and Grandpa? Do they know I'm okay? Do my friends and family know I'm here? Are you a doctor then?"

He let out a small sigh and she easily picked up that he felt this conversation below him.

"I do not know where any of your companions or family might be. As far as I do know, no one is aware of your location or the status of your health. I am not a doctor, I simply employ some good healers." He replied, eyes glancing elsewhere now as if his mind was on other things.

"Good healers? They aren't doctors? Why did you bring me here then instead of taking me to Tokyo or another city with a hospital that has actual monitors and such things?" She was frowning now, the attitude wasn't making her feel any better and the dizziness was making her lose her patience.

"Demon healers are better than human doctors." He glanced back to her at the insolence but didn't give away any emotion but boredom still. "What do you mean by having monitors?"

"Demon healers?" she blinked and frowned more. "Are you crazy? What's a demon healer? Is this one of those crazy cult things out in the woods that people read about?"

That was when it all added up for the demon lord.

"You've lost your memory then." He as much thought aloud as told her. "I suppose such a heavy hit to your head explains such an occurrence. I'm not certain of some of the things you are babbling about but you were unconscious for almost a month before you woke up today. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and you are at my estate. You used to travel with my brother and a group of other humans with various skills for your race. I can take you to the village where you all tended to stay often after you are well if you haven't remembered where it is by then."

She was staring at him like he was a madman. As far as she was concerned he was and he'd helped her but kidnapped her in the process. "Look, can I just use your phone and call home so my Mom and family will know I'm okay? I can give them the address and they can pick me up sooner."

"I think you are still suffering from the blow to the head. You are mumbling gibberish again." He started to walk toward her and she felt suddenly afraid, backing up and tripping without the extra support of the wall.

She blinked as she noted it was the man calling himself 'Lord somethingorother…" was the one that caught her. He'd moved faster than possible then.

"How did you…?" she blinked, then blushed as she noticed she enjoyed how nice and warm it felt to be held. "…I mean you were all the way…"

"This grows tiresome." He announced calmly, carrying her back to her room with a swift step that made her eyes see stars for a bit before she was settled back on the bed. "Rest for now, I'll send in someone to help tend your wounds and feed you. I'll see what I can find out about this bothersome memory issue."

He was slightly annoyed that she couldn't remember who he was, how on earth was he going to be considered a fearsome lord if a weak human girl didn't fear him other than out of reaction to her priestly powers. He narrowed his eyes on the slight burn already healing on his palm, unfortunately it seemed her subconscious at least hadn't forgotten her abilities to purify.

**End Chapter**

_Author's_ Notes: Whew, two chapters in one day. I hope I can keep up this sort of heavy writing tomorrow. I'll need to get out a lot of words per day to get to my goal. About 3320 into it - not counting my notes! Only about 47000 to go…sigh.

_-Aura_


	3. Three: Trapped with Demons

-1_All I know from my own experience is that the more loss we feel the more grateful we should be for whatever it was we had to lose. It means that we had something worth grieving for. The ones I'm sorry for are the ones that go through life__not knowing what grief is._

**-Frank O'Connor**

**Chapter Three:** _Trapped with Demons_

"Any luck with the search?" Shippou asked, nervously wringing his little paws as he looked up at Sango and Miroku as they re-entered Kaeda's hut. The fox kit was obviously concerned for their lost companion.

"I'm afraid there is nothing yet." Miroku answered with a serious look on his face. "It's a pity Inuyasha is such an idiot. The least he could have done is tell her instead of letting her catch them like that again."

"To late to worry about that now." Sango put in wisely. "He did go back to her time for us to see if she was there. We know that she's still here somewhere and we need to do what we can to find her. I doubt we'll get much more help from Inuyasha with Kikiyo keeping him busy. Now that he doesn't have his demonic powers any longer he wouldn't be a great help to our search anyway."

"It's been a long time though." the fox kit pulled at one of his ears as he talked. "I mean…do you think she's still okay? Why wouldn't she have come back by now? Or at least gone back home?"

"Who can say?" Miroku sighed a little as he sat down in the hut, tired from a long few days of searching. "He broke her heart, you can't really blame her for not wanting to risk coming in an area where she would be reminded of that."

Sango watched Miroku's observations thoughtfully and slightly surprised at his insight to a woman's feelings in this area. Finally nodding in agreement when she realized Shippou was looking at her for some sort of confirmation.

"I have to agree." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know where she could have gone without being seen though. I'm not willing to believe that something could have happened to her but for Kagome to go without being seen by any local village for such a long time isn't faith inspiring. We will have to keep searching."

"Master Miroku!" The squeaky voice of Hachi reached them from above somewhere a moment before the frightened demon ran into the small shack. "I found this in the woods! Here, here."

The raccoon held up one of Kagome's shoes to the monk with a grin of victory at having spotted it at all. "I found it at the bottom of a cliff and was worried that she might be dead but there wasn't a body anywhere…that means she has to be somewhere right?"

"Bottom of a cliff?" Sango asked with concern coming into her eyes. "That's pretty far to the edge of the area we asked you to search Hachi. It's really close to…"

She didn't finish the thought aloud, glancing to make certain that Miroku was on the same page as her.

"Sesshomaru's territory." He finished for her with a equally worried nod.

"That guy?" Shippou asked nervously. "Do you think he'd even answer if we asked if he'd seen her?"

"It's possible after the final battle with Naraku." Miroku didn't seem convinced of it himself. "It's the first lead we've found in a while."

"We should at least try then." Sango agreed. "It'll take us a while to get there even with Hachi though. Want to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah…want to stay the night with me?" Miroku asked, his hands wandering to Sango's bottom.

The resounding slap and slam of the door left Shippou rolling his eyes and the monk smiling despite the redness forming in his cheek…

Kagome stared at the door after the very odd man left, who would get a tattoo on their forehead? He had a certain natural regal appearance that inspired respect but his attitude and demeanor ruined the fact that he was so attractive.

She shook her head and leaned back to rest as she'd been bid, not because she was told to but because she realized she really did need to relax with everything that had happened.

_"Is he right?" _she wondered as she settled an arm over her eyes gently. _ "How much of my memory did I lose if I did lose some of it? I thought amnesia meant I forgot everything, even my name…but I remember my name and my family and my friends and school… I've got to find a phone soon though so I can contact someone and get out of this strange place."_

She eventually drifted off to sleep with her thoughts, waking sometime later to the noise of someone ruffling through the dresser. She blinked in surprise at what she was seeing, idly wondering if she was dreaming.

A beautiful woman with a long set of folded dragonfly wings coming from her back was calmly folding linen and putting it away. The wings appeared to be faceted blue and green glass, though it was hard to see where or how they attached to her back because amazingly bright silver hair was falling over them almost like a shiny cloak. She was wearing a fairly simple Kimono with a low back because of the unreal appendages. She turned with a smile when she realized that Kagome was awake.

"Oh. I didn't mean to disturb you lady…" she started to apologize when the teenager started to scream and backpedal away.

Kagome had seen her eyes and started to freak out. The Dragonfly demoness had green eyes that were faceted and stuck out a bit from her head much like the animal that she partially embodied. The many reflections of her bruised face staring back at her was a little much for the girl without memory of demons to bear.

"Miss…I…please don't scream." the servant seemed suddenly anxious and glanced at the door.

Kagome backed further away on the large bed, wanting to cradle herself or bite herself and wake up but the pain from her injuries already told her that she wasn't still asleep.

"You'll wake the Lord and he'll be unhappy with my service." the woman looked back to the supposed invalid she was suppose to be caring for. Kagome backed so far she fell from the bed and barely managed to catch herself, her whole brain threatening to send her into a feint from the quick movement and impact.

"A bit late for that." Sesshomaru's deep tenor reached them from the bathroom door, there must have been another connecting room with it for him to have arrived that way. "What is going on here Emera?"

The voice made her feel a little better, mostly because even if the man was strange he at least was apparently in control of whatever the woman was.

"I was just folding her some clothing and putting it away as once she starts to move again I'm sure she'll want a clean change from time to time. When she woke and looked at me she just started screaming as if she expected me to attack her." The woman bowed as she rushed her words to explain. "My greatest apologies for causing this disturbance to your slumber Lord Sesshomaru."

"Don't dwell on it Emera." the lord answered, instead looking at Kagome as he considered things. "Take your leave of us, you may return to work with her in an hour."

"Yes Lord." The woman bowed lower, which hadn't seemed possible, and then swept from the room without much of a sound as Kagome was still pulling herself back to her shaky feet.

"Ow…" she complained aloud at her clumsiness, blushing again as Sesshomaru continued to stare.

"Why is it you were so rude to Emera? Was she displeasing in some way?" He asked with the same cool he always seemed to possess. "Did I not tell you that I was having a demon healer come to work with you?"

"Wait…" she pulled herself to where she was sitting on the bed, paling at his explanation. "You are telling me that she's a demon? That's not possible, demons aren't real."

He stared at the woman again for a long time, curious of her odd claims and behavior.

"Where were you raised that you don't know of demons?" He finally asked, the intrigue was peaking even his rare interest. This woman got stranger and stranger each day.

"I'm from one of the shrines in Tokyo." She answered, still wanting to disbelieve what she'd seen. "Everyone knows demons aren't real. They're just stories to frighten or entertain people."

"You are mistaken." He replied with a flick of his wrist, summoning his energy into the long ribbon like whip that he sometimes used just to show her the power. "You are staying in an estate full of us. Don't start screaming again though unless you want me to gag you."

That much paused her thoughts of more noise and an attempt to run away.

"No one here will harm you, you are under my protection." He explained. "You will allow Emera to tend to you so that you will recover faster. Your priestly powers allow you a greater regeneration than most humans so hopefully soon I'll be able to send you safely on your way."

She nodded a little, completely uncertain of just how she was suppose to act and at a loss of anything else to say. This was a little more than she was willing to believe, she laid herself back down with a wonder if she wouldn't wake in her bed late for school in the morning and tell this all to her friends as some fanciful dream.

**End Chapter**

Okay almost 5000 words in. I wasn't too happy with this chapter but things should be picking up a little more as I move along.

_-Aura_


	4. Four: Introduction of Chaos

-1_Zeus most glorious and most great, Thundercloud, throned in the heavens! Let not the sun go down and the darkness come, until I cast down headlong the citadel of Priam in flames, and burn his gates with blazing fire, and tear to rags the shirt upon Hectors breast! May many of his men fall about him prone in the dust and bite the earth! _

**-Homer "The Iliad"**

**Chapter Four:** _Introduction of Chaos_

"How long do you plan to hold that mortal here? Subjects within the grounds are growing concerned with her continued presence now that she's awakened." The voice was calm but serious as the speaker stared at Sesshomaru from swirling snowy eyes.

The man appeared to be nothing else than a simple servant, wearing a tailored black suit with tails and immaculately white gloves, short alabaster hair fell to just above his shoulders with bangs interrupting the view of his unique vision. He wore paired daggers for weapons that could be seen settled at his belt. His expression was difficult to read thanks to the fact that the emotions his eyes expressed constantly seemed to shift chaotically.

"What are you suggesting Rimida?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, looking almost bored with the conversation's sudden turn. "That I should go out of my way to bring pointless concerns of my servant's to ease? That is below my position."

"I realize that and nor am I saying you should do anything at all." The man offered a small shrug and widening of his hands. "But you should be aware of the whispers that occur. My sister hears much and I pass such information on to you. She sees trouble in the future that she is unable to place that circles that woman and her so far unknown position within this house. Though she did also mention her continued presence would possibly lead to great prosperity for the western lands."

"Saiya has seen things involving the human?" Sesshomaru was more interested but that was only shown by the boredom disappearing from his tone. He didn't show any actual intrigue in his tone but the sudden lack of tedium gave away his true feelings to those who knew how to look.

"Only what I just mentioned, I don't pretend to know what her visions mean. I have never had the seer's blood of most of my bloodline." He shrugged a little. "My area of interest lies elsewhere as you are aware. Do you want anything else of me while I'm here?"

The demon lord leaned back as he considered what he'd just been told, resisting an urge to drum sharp claws on the desk where he'd been trapped all morning. If the woman was being seen by his best seer, then there was something more to her than he originally knew. Even if she might bring trouble it was never a good idea to ignore what fate's mistress' had to say about the future.

"I want you to give up your teaching in the fields for a while and take up guarding our mortal guest until further notice. If what you say about the unrest is true your presence should deter people getting ideas about harming her." He nodded slightly and returned to the papers in front of him as a silent dismissal of his guard.

The man nodded a little, bowing before leaving the office without much sound, nearly floating over the ground as he walked…so easy was his movement. Her room not being far from the office made a short trip before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a nervous female voice in response.

He stepped into the room, glancing over the woman laying in the bed and her still heavy injuries before he closed the door again. He could sense her fear and with what he understood of her loss of memory and lack of real knowledge of demons he couldn't blame her for the nervousness in his presence.

He approached but remained far enough away that he wouldn't take personal damage if her holy powers happened to flare at his presence.

"You don't need to be nervous lady." His voice was hardly comforting more than slightly confusing, it also seemed to shift through more emotions than she could follow. "I am Rimida, a demon of Chaos as it were. I'm here to let you know that I've been assigned as your personal guard to help put your mind at ease while you are a guest at my lord's estate."

"A guard?" She didn't seem less anxious by the news, wringing her hands. "Why do I need one?"

"It's just a precaution. Besides, given your stress at your being here the lord believed it might be easier for you to have someone around to be of aid so you would perhaps be less fearful of your surroundings." He explained as he watched her, picking up details.

"Your eyes are really…moving…aren't they?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He smiled at her, remembering that humans enjoyed such a show. "It's a part of my blood you could say."

"You seem really organized for a chaotic person." She added, as if already just accepting him as her personal solider.

"It's a matter of personal taste." He said mysteriously. "If I ever tell you not to look at me however, I would greatly appreciate if you would simply listen. My true form could be harmful to the psyche of most other creatures. I wouldn't wish for it to cause you harm."

"Oh…" She nodded a little, trying to take all of the strange information in. "So why are you wearing a suit if you are here to protect me? Shouldn't you have armor or something?"

"My clothing works as armor." He replied without offering further explanation. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now that I've been able to learn a little more from Emera and she's been doing what she can to heal me but I guess having priestly powers makes it harder for her…I don't' understand a lot of all of this still. It seems more like a dream than reality." She smiled tiredly, as if just thinking about it took energy out of her.

Yet she had a natural cheerfulness that was infectious and Rimida had to admit that he didn't mind the mortal that much. He'd never been one that was interested in causing harm to those of lesser power than he so her throwing such a kink in Sesshomaru's usually perfectly run house was something that was close to his heart given what demonic race he represented.

"I shouldn't bother you too much at the moment." He nodded to her again. "I will be outside so if you need anything just call for me. Rest well lady."

"Kagome." the girl corrected as she yawned, starting to fall asleep again at the suggestion. "Just call me Kagome."

"Lady Kagome then." He winked as he left the room, closing the door.

_"I think this will be a fun job at least." _He thought to himself as he leaned against the wall nearby.

"Rimida?" A surprised voice reached his ears and he turned to look at another of the demons within the large estate that worked for Sesshomaru. "Why is the captain of the guard wasting his time in the halls when there is so much training for the young ones to be done?"

The smaller male had brilliant green eyes and matching long hair that was pulled back in a simple ponytail, he wore light leather armor that was black in color and had a nasty looking red short sword on his belt that seemed to pulse with some sort of negative energy. He had a slightly shocked expression on his pressed, hawk like face.

The paler demon grinned back at him cruelly. "I suppose I'll be kind and take that as a greeting for one's superior. What is a scavenger like you doing in this part of the estate, Tuay?"

"I was just taking a walk Captain Rimida." The smaller man shrugged indifferently. "No reason to get so touchy just because you were demoted to common bodyguard. I suppose then that the girl everyone's talking about is staying in the room behind you. Funny that that's the room reserved for the lord's eventual mate isn't it?"

"Seems news travels fast." He returned with a shrug. "It is the most secure place, I suggested myself that it be used when I knew that the lord would be looking out for another mortal girl. I'd hate to see a repeat of what happened to Lady Rin a few months ago."  
"Oh yes, the demon that attacked the young one." Tuay put on a sad expression. "It was a pity that they never caught the people behind that particular event."

"I'm sure you feel that way." Rimida answered with a shrug. "Either way, I see you in this area again when you are banned from it and I'll have to throw you into the prison won't I? I was never actually demoted from my real position after all. I have no patience for the vulture clan."

"No need to threaten Captain. It doesn't become you. I'll be on my way." He tipped a non-existent hat and moved along the corridor again, disappearing around the corner moments later.

The chaos demon stared after him for a long while, narrowing his churning stormy gaze as he thought about the many things such a visit could possibly mean for him and the lady resting within the room behind him, blissfully unaware so far of the many political issues that were being spun in a deadly web around her person.

_"I guess that Sesshomaru had the right person in mind when he picked me out for this. I've been wanting an excuse to kill that little rat for years now, hopefully he'll give me a reason. Whatever happens, this promises to be a great amount of fun for me."_

The thoughts brought a dark smile to the suited demon's face as he leaned back against the wall again and cast his eyes toward the ceiling to wait.

**End Chapter**

Another chapter down, pulling in characters of my own to start to detail out more plotline - it would be difficult otherwise of course.

-_Aura_


	5. Five: Searching

-1_The faintest waft is sometimes enough to induce feelings of hunger or anticipation, or to transport you back through time and space to a long-forgotten moment in your childhood. It can overwhelm you in an instant or simply tease you, creeping into your consciousness slowly and evaporating almost the moment it is detected._

-**Stephen Lacey**

**Chapter Five:** _Searching_

"Do you think there is a way for me to get my memory back?" Kagome asked her doctor of sorts as she sat through some sort of sticky salve being put over her bruises. It smelled slightly like mint but felt more like snot was being put on her skin. It was something she'd meant to ask for the past couple days during her recovery but now she was willing to talk about anything to distract her from the gross feeling of the healing mixture.

"I am not too familiar with wounds to the mind." The dragonfly demoness answered calmly with a small shrug. "I have heard few things about amnesia - it's not a problem that commonly effects any of the demon races. I would assume that it is something that has to fix itself through your own actions. My best recommendation would be to visit places or people that you were once familiar with. Even if you don't remember them, Lord Sesshomaru might be able to help you in that area."

"I don't really want to bother him. He doesn't seem to be very happy about my being here." Kagome answered with a shake of her head, flattening the blanket over her lap and fiddling with the downy fabric between two fingers. "What is he really like anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The healer seemed surprised by the inquiry. "He is the most powerful demon of this part of Japan, perhaps one of the most in the whole world. His father was also one of the greatest of his days before his death, leaving no surprise as to his only full blooded child's status."

"I mean…what's he like? Is he always so…overbearing?" Kagome asked with a small blush as she thought about how close his face had been to hers when he'd caught her.

"It is expected of his position to act as he does toward others." She smiled as she started to wrap some bandages over the goo on Kagome's bruises. "The fact that you are here at all has caused major whispers in the castle as to what you mean to our Lord. Once you are able to walk about the estate I'd recommend that you be wary as to whom you speak with and what you say. There are some here that do not trust our lords intentions toward mortals."

"What do you mean?" Kagome offered a confused look to her caretaker at the commentary, nonetheless taking the warning to heart.

"It is frowned upon in demon society to become intimate with mortal's on a personal level. Half-demons are ostracized by both our and human people's so in the end such a joining is cruel to any possible offspring that come to exist from such a union." The dragonfly-ess continued to speak as she moved to place the same sort of cloth she'd wrapped her arms in on the side of her face that was injured - leaving a space so Kagome would be able to see from her eye on that side of her face.

"Oh, people think that he um…wants to mate with me? Isn't that sorta fast for just bringing me here a week or so ago?" Kagome asked with a deeper blush spreading across her face at the suggestion.

"Not exactly at the moment but his father fell from grace by choosing to take a human mate over the demoness he'd been with previously. It tore at the family lineage and left Sesshomaru with the responsibility of cleaning up the mess as well as the difficult throne that his father gave up with his death in the defense of his human mate and half-demon child. Therefore people worry that what was good for the father will be fine for the son."

"Well, that doesn't make sense, he's his own person right?"

"It is a justifiable concern for those whose lives were so uprooted by what happened with his father isn't it?" She asked with a knowing smile. "You can't blame people for fearing time repeating itself. I would not mind myself whatever happened with my lordship. Honestly I think a relationship of any kind might do him some good - but don't tell him I told you any of this…I doubt I would continue to be employed here."

Kagome smiled warmly at the comment. "Thank you for speaking with me Emera, I wouldn't betray your trust like that. You are my only real friend at the moment. The only one I can remember or see right now anyway."

That made the demoness pause a moment and nod slightly. "Thank you Lady Kagome, now that I've finished though I should be on my way, I have other duties I must accomplish. You should start to walk a little more today, even if it's just around the room. Don't overdo it though, I don't want you collapsing again when there might be no one around to catch you."

The young girl nodded at the instructions and waved a goodbye as she sat to think over all the things she'd been told.

_"I guess the best thing for my memory would be to speak with Sesshomaru directly then." _She thought hesitantly. _"I've been avoiding it but I had a sinking feeling that's what I would end up needing to do. I can't remember anything around him but he's the only thing that I've seen that inspires any familiarity at all."_

"Okay then." The words spoken aloud helped her get the will to get up and move over to pick herself out a red kimono - not aware it was something similar to what she used to wear when her school uniform would get dirty. It was close to a priestess' uniform but she didn't know that either when she picked it out.

She frowned at the large white mask-like bandage over the whole side of her face but knew it was better than the bruise. She watched herself and nodded a little to do more self-convincing before she strode to open the door, shocked to find herself nearly running into Rimida upon her exit. Having forgotten in the two days she hadn't left her quarters that he'd mentioned he would be guarding her.

He turned and offered an amused smile with a nod as she nearly walked into him.

"Good afternoon Lady Kagome." he greeted and took a step back so she wouldn't possibly zap him with holy energy. "I'm surprised to see you out and about so early but Emera did mention you might be taking a couple walks. Something in particular interest you where I might escort you?"

"Oh, I forgot that you were stationed for this…I'm sorry." She apologized quickly, raising her hands a little embarrassed. "I was hoping I might be able to see the um…Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I can walk with you over to the office and you can ask him." He winked at her and motioned toward a door not far down the hall. "Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at the likable demon that was her guard and followed over to the office of her reluctant savior. She paused as he knocked and announced her intentions for her - the gesture alien to her but she didn't want to be rude by interrupting or protesting it.

After a while there was an accent to her presence and Rimida opened the door for her. "here you are Lady Kagome. I'll be here when you are finished."

She nodded to the man as it seemed the most appropriate and scooted into the office, looking around it's interior curiously.

Bookshelves surprisingly covered the walls and there was little furniture otherwise than a desk and a chair - where the intimidating demon lord was seated. No chairs for any visitors, so she simply came to stand after approaching. The light coming in from the window behind him seemed to only heighten his impressive aura, though his face and eyes were icy as always.

"Um…I was just wondering if you might be able to tell me some things that you know about me…Emera said that familiar things or knowledge might help my memory return to normal." Kagome barely spoke above a whisper, not that the greater senses of the dog demon needed her to.

"I wasn't very familiar with you other than our equal dislike of Naraku." Sesshomaru acquiesced without other comment. "You were always traveling with my worthless half-brother as some sort of assistant or comrade. With you traveled a demon-slayer and a monk. I never bothered to know much about any of your group, it wasn't something that was of any interest to me. What little I know is that you are the reincarnation of a priestess that once sealed Inuyasha away from the world for some personal issue regarding the sacred jewel. That situation I am not familiar enough with to detail out beyond that point. I also already stated that I will take you to the village where you used to stay once you are recovered. Likely they will be able to aid you far more than I."

"Yeah…I just…figured something you said might help." She answered nervously. "I don't mean to be here and cause you trouble…people keep acting like I could be a burden on you and I'm sorry for that."

"Nothing to worry yourself over." He waved off the words without a blink of an eye. "It is pointless to concern yourself over the choice I made. Any consequences are mine to deal with. Though I would request that while you remain you at least take a basic study in the control of your powers so you don't accidentally hurt anyone that I work with. Rimida should be able to offer you a rudimentary study of such a thing without an issue."

"Why could a demon help me control holy power?" It seemed a strange enough thing it was worth asking about.

"I could help you but I'm afraid I might either smother you with my energy or you would flare in some sort of subconscious attempt at defense and burn out what little power you have at the moment; which would undoubtedly slow your recovery." He explained, eyes back to his work.

"Oh, so how do I know you exactly? You just act like you knew of me…is that the only way I really knew you? We just occasionally ran into each other against some common foe?" She continued to pester him without knowing the usual sign of him dismissing someone.

"That was more or less the situation yes." The demon lord replied while he signed another of the large stack of papers. "Though your presence in the final battle was the most impressive show I've seen from one of your race. Without your purifying energy we would have more hard-pressed to defeat that lesser creature."

"Naraku is what you keep calling this man…" She observed aloud more to get the name of this person she helped defeat in her mind. "Why were we after him?"

"I was seeking his death because of a personal issue. As far as I knew you were helping simply because you disliked him. Inuyasha was after him because he caused him to lose his lover and become trapped as he did for fifty years. I believe that the demon-slayer had an issue because he'd murdered her family and I don't honestly know in regards to the monk. Don't pity the thing that you helped kill, it was more than deserving of it's fate."

"Oh. I still can't really remember anything." She frowned at the fact that nothing at all was helping her remember the time she'd lost.

"If that's all you can see yourself out." He finally noted to her, even taking the effort to motion at the door. The hint far less subtle this time as to his growing tired of the questioning.

"Thanks anyway…" She mumbled, a bit of spark in her eyes at the rude treatment. "Jerk…"

She turned to the door, not seeing the actual glance her last muttered comment had earned her.

**End Chapter**

Moving things along slowly, Sesshomaru and Kagome are just being difficult for me for getting them into situations to start their relationship up mutter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Flirtymiyu _- Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you enjoy my story. -and yes, I can't imagine someone that wouldn't have been frightened in that situation.

_Demonic Dragon Eyed Chick _- I guess it's a good thing you don't have suggestions?

_Domiinik Journot _- It'll be a little while before she recovers her memory. I still haven't decided if it will be all at once or slowly. Sorta waiting to see where the fiction takes me. Nice to have a faithful reader ;)

_Evil RULZ _- All updated!

_MeddmaLyd _- I appreciate that you like my style of writing and hope you continue to enjoy it.

_LovingoOKawaiiGirl _- Continued!

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams _- Just have to catch up to the other chapters now ;)


	6. Six: Surprising Contemplations

_I've run out of answers , I've run out of time  
And I'm so confused that I'm loosing my mind  
Its gonna take a miracle to save me this time  
I'm traveling a road that has not one sign._

**-I Need an Angel**

**Chapter Six:** _Surprising Contemplations_

Rimida turned to find a much more irritated Kagome leaving the office than who entered it, though was more shocked to see his lord actually looking after her before the door closed. He just smiled to her again, concealing a further grin at the subtle clues he was misinterpreting.

"Can I escort you anywhere else Lady?" He asked her, drawing her from her inner tirade of chosen words for the estate's master.

"Oh…sorry Rimida. You keep surprising me. I'm not really used to having someone around like this." She had jumped at first when he spoke but smiled warmly to him now, apparently having forgotten whatever was disturbing her just like that. "Is there any sort of garden here? I think some time outside will do me a lot of good after being stuck in that room for so long."

"It's a bit of a walk from here but I can take you if you think you are feeling up to it." He agreed. "Though if you start to tire then you need to let me know."

"That's fair, I'd like to go to the gardens then." She smiled brightly at the opportunity and followed her bodyguard off in the direction that he had motioned her.

"It would be easier if we knew where his home actually was." Shippou pointed out for a countless time as he rode on the back of Hachi with the other members that once worked with Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha wouldn't have been the best person to ask to accompany us. Even if he feels horrible for the way Kagome found out about he and Kikiyo, he's not someone she should have to face if she's been avoiding him this long." Sango offered with a shrug. "The best we can do is continue to fly around and search the general area that he did know about."

"Why did Inuyasha have to be such a jerk and do that to Kagome anyway?" Shippou complained with a tiny raised fist. "Who would want Kikiyo over Kagome? He's such an idiot!"

"Despite the fact that we don't agree with the way things happened…it would have been just as wrong for Inuyasha to continue to lead Kagome on when he'd chosen her predecessor." the monk offered with a helpless shrug and a small sigh.

"Still a stupid person to pick." the fox kit mumbled irritably. He knew that it was probably better that Inuyasha had left Kagome but he couldn't help but be angry with the half-demon; it was his fault that they were on this search in the first place.

Sango reached over to give the younger demon a gentle pat and offer as comforting a smile as she was able to muster, she wasn't going to admit that she shared his distaste of their previous companion at the moment.

"Either way, complaining about Inuyasha won't help us find his brother…or defend against him if he decides we shouldn't be in his presence." Miroku pointed out to change one dark subject to another. "Maybe we'll have better luck if we ask some of the locals in villages? I know that he doesn't care for humans but that doesn't stop them from knowing about him."

"Seems sound enough to me. I'd be happy to spend the night inside after the past few evenings of wet ground, it looks like it's going to rain again." Sango wasn't about to argue with the idea of an inn instead of camping out.

"I guess it can't hurt…we haven't found anything else yet." Shippou nodded as he still tried to look as far around as he could from the high vantage point flying upon the odd form Hachi took offered him. The kid doing his best to strain his eyes so he might find a clue as to where his surrogate mother had disappeared to.

Kagome had to gape in shock at the beauty she found in the gardens of such a cold-hearted person as Sesshomaru. With the fall weather a lot of the flowers had ceased to bloom but quite a few others still scattered brighter colors amongst the autumn spectrum of leaves both littering the cobblestone paths and hanging in a sun kissed breeze as a colorful canopy above where she walked. There were some areas of pink spotted throughout the grounds where cheery trees where in silent blossom as a fruitless warning of the coming winter.

She grinned a little and started to walk as she took it all in. "What an amazing place. It's so strange that someone like him would have something like this. He doesn't seem like someone that would take the time to enjoy the beauty involved."

"Perhaps he does, or doesn't." Rimida shrugged a little, walking a bit behind Kagome as she wandered. "It is expected of royalty to have expensive or impressive things, even if they can't appreciate or enjoy them. Though I have seen him often take walks here when he wished to be alone or was thinking about things seriously…don't think so poorly of our lord Lady, he will likely manage to surprise you."

"Do you really think so?" She asked, looking to her guard curiously. "I guess you would know him better than I. How long have you worked for him?"

"For two-hundred years, give or take a few." Rimida replied, laughing at the shocked look that he was given. "Demons live much longer than those of your blood. I believe that people with holy powers do live longer than many others of your race but few of mine will not outlive yours."

"That's amazing though." She smiled at him. "I'd love to live for that long…It'd give me a chance to see and do so much!"

"Hmm." He eyed her thoughtfully but didn't give voice to any of his inner workings, eyes still swirling hypnotically.

She blushed a little at what seemed like such an intent gaze, her own eyes dropping off to look around the gardens. "How did you come to be in Sesshomaru's service? Were you born to it?"

"No…I've been alive a lot longer than I've worked for the Lord." Rimida answered her questions as he kept an eye on her. "He helped my family and myself two centuries ago and what he did for us is why I will remain in his service for as long as he wants me here."

"Must have been quite something for loyalty such as that." She observed with another smile on her face, pausing to look at a weeping willow amongst the huge amount of land lent to this 'garden'.

"You could say he rescued us all from a fate worse than death. The whole family wasn't as…" he paused a moment, carefully choosing his next word. "grateful as the few of us that decided to live in his service."

"How many of your family are here?" Kagome perked up at the idea of demon families - demon wasn't a word that inspired feelings of close relations after all.

"Only three of us have stayed for this long." He answered with another smile. "While we did owe the Lord much, it is not surprising that some decided to leave over the time that passed. One of my sisters and a cousin still remain here. My sister, Saiya, is a seer and my cousin, Trion, deals in…things better not mentioned to a lady such as yourself."

"It must be nice having family around though." She kept up conversation more to fill the silence in the garden than anything else at that point.

"I enjoy it sometimes, less others. I suppose that is a commonality between our races though to both love and sometimes hate our families." He replied as if reading her mind and she got quiet again, shocked at how easily he could figure out what she might say.

"Don't let me make you uncomfortable." He said with his usual calm, earning another surprised glance. "I am used to needing to watch those around me for any intentions they might have. It is a skill that makes battle much easier when I can make my opponents give away such things."

"Oh, guess I never thought about that…" She answered. "It's just a little strange talking to someone that seems to be reading my mind."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve Lady." He had to actually grin at the blush and bashful behavior he got in return for the statement. "I hear that is an admirable trait for your race, no reason to be so humble as to the things that make you attractive to others."

_"Does that mean he thinks I'm attractive?" _She wondered with another deep blush, the idea a little much for her…or perhaps the walk had been. She was suddenly very dizzy for some reason, stumbling as she saw the ground coming closer she vaguely felt an arm around her. For a moment she had the flicker of something else familiar as she was lifted from the ground to be carried, blinking at the uncertain image of Rimida in front of her eyes mixed with the black spots that were growing and eventually took over her vision until she had fully blacked out.

"Guess telling you not to overdo it didn't quite work." The chaos demon observed in amusement as he watched the slumbering mortal in his arms, part of him nervous she might try to purify his energy but not enough that he would drop her in her unconscious state. "I can see why you could cause trouble for his lordship strange mortal Kagome. Should get you back to your room though I suppose."

**End Chapter**

This chapter was another hard one. Hints of a possible love triangle in the future - cause I think putting Kagome in the same situation Inuyasha was in is really befitting of her. I just have to figure out a way for her to get closer to Sesshomaru now instead of the original Character pulls hair gah! Anyway, wanted to get this chapter up before bed, maybe sleep will inspire something more for me.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Eerie Iri _- Thanks, hope you keep on liking it!

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams _- Updated!

_Flirtymiyu_ - Just have to figure out how to make him less jerk like now.

_Dominik Journot _- Possibly, I'm still on the fence with several ideas as far as her memory issue goes.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick _- Well I'm trying to keep them IC and thus my difficulty as to getting them to think about each other…but I do have a plan for the next chapter to get them to start getting on a little better…or at least thinking of each other more.

_Evil RULZ _- Thanks, I was happy with my character idea with Rimida.

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - Eventually more detail as to the Inuyasha situation will come to light - but not too much more - this chapter helped describe that.

_Cream-Bunny156 _- Can't blame her with the way that Sesshomaru acts toward her.

_Atsila_ - Thanks, I'm still having difficulties with getting em together but I don't wanna make them ooc when I do it.

_KiTsUnEoOkAmI _- I'm trying to keep the chapters to the general length I've been using because I need to write about that much each day or two to get to my goal of 50,000 words by the end of October- so far so good.


	7. Seven: Reluctant Tutor

_Maybe I am hiding in my own confusion,  
Maybe we're just a picture in my head,  
Maybe what if it could be the way I wish it was,  
Maybe I don't wanna see it, the way it really is.._

**-The Way It Really Is**

**Chapter Seven**: _Reluctant Tutor_

_"As unfortunate as it is, Rimida is needed today elsewhere on my estate so I am temporarily taking his place as guard as well as beginning your training so you can learn how to better control the holy magic that you have access to." Sesshomaru explained as Kagome avoided meeting his golden eyes from where she was still holding the covers to her chest in the bed. He'd invaded her room before she'd gotten a chance to change out of her nightgown and the vulnerable position left her even more bashful than usual._

_"You need to work on developing these powers so you don't use them without thinking about it as you've done a couple times in the past. You've accidentally caused harm in this way to some of my subordinates and this will help you cease to do such damage." he continued either without sensing her uncomfortable feelings at his presence or not caring that she felt such a way._

_"I guess that makes sense, I don't want to hurt anyone." She nodded her accent and didn't move, still clinging the sheets against herself. "Can I be alone long enough to get dressed first?"_

_"I'll have Emera escort you to the training room when she's done with your treatment this morning. I will meet you there to work with you."_

Kagome thought back on the morning's events with a mixed curiosity for what she would get to learn from Sesshomaru and a nervousness as to how well she would do with it. She walked along and looked at racks of weapons covering one of the walls of the extensive training room. It was mostly an open area but in some parts there were practice dummies and mats of different materials than the wooden floor. She was getting a little bored given that she had to have been waiting at least an hour already for her rude benefactor.

"Rimida will have to work with you on combative teachings as well if you are going to remain in this era. I recall that you were good with a bow but it's a matter of luck that you survived so long without any training in a melee weapon." Sesshomaru observed upon his arrival to the room, looking as he always did. She'd half expected some sort of other outfit for training but she was proven wrong as she turned to look him over.

"Um, if you think I should." was the quiet reply. "I never thought about learning stuff like that. It's not really needed where I'm from."

"Here it is…but that is something I can mention to Rimida later. For now the first step of helping you with your powers would be to let you learn to feel them when they arise. I'm going to raise the level of my energy and yours should react to that. Are you ready?"

He didn't give her a chance to agree or not to the question, instead she could already feel his darker energy and something inside her wanting to rise up and defend against it. It was a oddly recognizable sensation and she just managed to catch herself from lashing back. The effort was more than she'd imagined though and it left her a little dizzy, she shook her head and frowned a bit.

"It's hard." She mumbled. "Could you not use so much pressure?"

The request fell on deaf ears, Sesshomaru was curious how far he could push her, he didn't fear the purifying powers of a human, the worst he would end up with was a small burn or possibly a headache. He heightened the dark energy of his power toward her, watching her fight to keep her own holier magic at a equal level. She was thus-far managing to cancel out the negative effects such a show of demonic power would have on a normal human but she was starting to sweat a little. He could smell the salt on her skin as she narrowed her eyes to concentrate on him.

"Please stop." She seemed ready to beg. "I don't want to hurt you."

"All the power you possess couldn't do me harm." Sesshomaru answered icily. "Your subconscious seems to remember a lot even if you can't…though what training you received was poor at best. You put too much into fighting back, you should be able to match this level without much thought…the fact that you are already nearing your limit means you have a lot left to learn."

He pressed a little further, he wanted to use this time to learn just what her limits were so when he came to check on her progress he would have a definite basis for comparison the next time he administered this particular test.

"Why are you still…?" She asked distractedly, her breath starting to come a little harder. "Doing this? …thought…you just wanted…know…if I could."

She couldn't even manage to complete whole sentences as he continued to release his demonic force toward her, letting it wash over her weakening shield. Watching as she started to tremble a little, her eyes annoyed now as she did her best not to fail at this strange test.

_"Damn guy thinks he's just the best." _She thought irritably as she tried to blink her vision clear of the blur that was threatening to send her into another feint. _"I don't wanna let him win."_

She was becoming much less worried for his well-being as she got more annoyed with his attitude, her emotions managing to help her hone her defenses. Though she never really stood much of a chance at the whole silent battles beginning, it was always just a matter of time and how slowly or quickly Sesshomaru chose to heighten how much he pressed her shield.

She lasted a whole ten minutes before he'd pushed her too far and she blacked out where she stood, his quick steps allowing him to catch her long before she would hit the floor. A final flare of her energy burning into his hands and offering him a moment of dizziness for the sudden shock to his system. His recovery from that was almost instant though he still had to give the sleeping girl an appraising glance at the impressive moment.

"Wake up." He then ordered, shaking her a little bit and settling her feet gently down so she could take her time to stand on them on her own. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" she asked groggily as she managed to take her own feet, now just being held steady until she came more to her senses. "Sesshomaru? Did I feint again?"

"Something like that." He let her go when she seemed able to stand by herself. "I believe that is enough training for the moment. I think you'll do better working with Rimida when he finds the time again. I'll take you back to your room."

"Wait…" Kagome frowned then. "Why did you keep going when I asked you to stop?"

"It was needed to see what your limits were, I can't figure out if you've developed if I don't know where you began." He answered truthfully with a shrug. "You weren't harmed by it, perhaps a bit of a spiritual work-out but nothing that hurt you."

"But I asked you to stop." She was growing more angry with him at the moment. "Don't you respect anyone enough to listen to them? If you are only gonna treat me as another of your servants then you should just take me back to the village you say I'm from now."

"And what should I treat you as? You are just a mortal." Sesshomaru replied without returning the favor of raising his voice as she had. "I think that you are tired after your expulsion of so much of your holy power, I'll escort you back to your room."

He motioned lightly and then she noted that his hand was burned, staring at where it disappeared; covered by his long sleeve.

"Did I hurt you while I wasn't awake?" She asked without the mad tone she'd had a moment ago. Eyes having a hint of regret to them. "I didn't mean to."

"I said before it will take time to learn how to control. It is not damage of any note." He replied with a small shrug. "Shall we head back then?"

"Oh…I guess." Kagome said, shaken a little by the thought that she'd done harm to someone of his power - even if it was only a small amount. "Thanks for trying to help teach me."

He didn't answer her comment, simply taking her back to her room and telling her to stay there until another guard could be summoned for her. She sighed a little at being stuck in her room but didn't mind the chance to lay down for a while after what had occurred. She didn't know if she should be grateful for everything he was trying to do or angry at the way he was doing it and she was frustrated about her whole position in this and missing home more and more with each passing day.

**End Chapter**

Well, not quite what I actually wanted. Kagome and Sesshy don't wanna contribute to my fiction here growl and raise a fist at them. I figure Kagome should just be frustrated by Sesshy but realize that he is helping in his own jerk-like way. Til next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl _- The gang will probably see Kagome without her memory but they should be some help in at least letting her know where she really is and making her think she's crazy heh.

_Cream-Bunny 156 _- Might give it some Drama…hopefully anyway - a little drama in fiction is what you need wise nod. So moving things along here.

_Flirtymiyu_ - Glad you do, should like where I take this then.


	8. Eight: Discovered Independence

_In a story told in many traditions and versions; a man is crouched over the ground at night under a lamppost obviously looking for something. A passerby asks, "Have you lost something?", "Yes, my key," he says. "Did you lose it here?" "No", he says, "over there, but there's light over here."_

**-Thomas Moore**

**Chapter Eight:** _Discovered Independence_

"I don't really like waiting here like this." Sango whispered to Miroku as she kept her eyes on the family that had asked them to stay in their barn until they were able to get a representative from the castle to speak with them. "It's a little funny that they're holding us here."

"To be fair," Miroku pointed out with a shrug as he enjoyed the meal they had been given with the fox kit. "You never asked to leave. Besides, if they bring us someone that could contact Sesshomaru for us then that makes our trip immensely easier."

"You are always too trusting when it comes to anything given by a pretty woman." Sango gritted her teeth and slammed herself down with a less than ladylike grunt, picking up a bowl of her own. "I don't want to end up having to say 'I told you so'."

"Don't worry so much Sango." Shippou chimed in with a messy face. "The food is great and while it's a barn it's better than wet ground. Though we should probably ask how long it's going to take them to contact this representative so we know how long we might be waiting here."

"Not very long." A new voice announced for them, they coming to meet Rimida for the first time. The alabaster demon smiling to the shocked reaction he earned as people reached defensively for weapons or the young one hid behind his friends. "No need to get aggressive, you wished to speak with my master. I'm simply here to see if you would be wasting his time or not. What is it you want from Lord Sesshomaru?"

They exchanged worried glances, none of them had sensed this man approaching and that had all of them fairly nervous - finally it was Miroku that spoke up first.

"One of our friends disappeared in this area and we were wondering if he might have any information about it." the monk explained guardedly. "She helped in the final battle against Naraku when he was there and used to travel with us often. Her name is Kagome."

"Lady Kagome?" He didn't give away the curiosity in that question. "She is staying at the lord's estate as she recovers from an unfortunate accident that left her very injured. He brought her back going on three weeks ago now, though she doesn't remember the past few years as far as we can tell. Your presence might be of aid to her in that department if you wish to accompany me back to the grounds."

"When can we leave?" Sango spoke for the group first. All of them ready to rush to do whatever she could for their mutual friend.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she looked out her window, bored from being stuck in her room now that she didn't have a 'suitable' guard to look after her whenever she left. Like she was some toddler and needed a slightly larger and nicer than usual playpen. She had taken to pacing next to the glass doors with a view to the mountains beyond her little cage but didn't want to go onto the balcony as she was 'supposed' to have someone with her if the doors were opened.

She was having a mental tirade about just how unfair this treatment was…even if it was in her defense it seemed far too much for sanity's sake. She eventually convinced herself that stepping out for some fresh air for a little while without supervision couldn't hurt anything and she needed the freedom for a little bit.

Pulling open the door she let out a small shiver at the cooler air that greeted her when she stepped out, it was getting further into the fall and the air was getting steadily more cold so it wasn't much of a surprise. She had to smile at the cherry blossoms in the gardens below where she stood, happy to feel the wind in her hair and relish in the sweet illusion of freedom it offered her.

"Can't wait to get home." She said to herself aloud, the noise of her own voice helping her to think. "I miss my family and friends…this place is a little too strange for me."

"Perhaps you aren't fairing as well as my cousin mentions if you are wandering about without permission and speaking to yourself." The voice was male and smooth though not nearly as deep as most of the demons she'd heard so far. It made her jump and turn, eyes searching for whoever it was lingering on her balcony, suddenly regretting the decision to ignore Sesshomaru's warnings.

"Who's there? Where are you?" she asked with less of a shake to her tone than she thought she'd be able to manage.

"I'm Trion, and I'm right here." He answered, settling a hand on her shoulder from behind, earning himself a flash of holy energy and a burned palm as she yelped in reply to his actions. "That was unexpected…"

He watched his hand then turned his gaze back to her frightened features curiously. He was a man of average height, wearing plain black clothes. He had glittering dark eyes and matching shadowy hair. Everything around him seemed somehow darker, as if his presence drained the illumination of the world around him.

"You can calm down Lady Kagome. My cousin asked me to look after you in his absence. You do remember Rimida yes?" He asked, though he didn't get a chance to receive a reply before he had to pull back to avoid the signature glowing yellow whip of the estate's lord. He barely avoided the attack before settling himself in perfect balance on the balcony's ledge. "I am just the target of all sort of unjust attacks today."

"Explain your presence here Trion." Sesshomaru demanded as he stepped out to join them. "Why is it you are distressing the mortal in her quarters?"

"Rimida asked me to keep an eye on her in case she wandered outside of her perimeters Lord. I didn't say anything to her until she stepped outside without her escort. I figured my presence was better than those of possible enemies. I can cease my watch if you don't approve."

The demon lord was silent for a time.

"It's acceptable. So why is it you were disobeying my orders?" Sesshomaru turned to speak to Kagome instead. She could feel the condescendence he didn't express.

"I just wanted some time outside without other people lingering nearby. I don't suppose it's too much to understand wanting to just have a little fresh air and my own thoughts is it?" She snapped a bit as she responded. "You really could learn to have a little more understanding. It's hard to stay cooped up all day like I've done the past two days."

"Yesterday we worked on developing your powers, or does the damage to your memory extend to things happening even now?" He pointed out with the rude question to add insult to injury.

"It was yesterday morning and I've been stuck here. I don't even have a book or something to read. There's nothing for me to do but lay in bed and you can only do that for so long before you start to get stir crazy!" She had started to raise her voice, it felt good to let out her frustration. "I appreciate that you want to help me but driving me insane in the process won't do much good for either of us."

"Trion, take up the temporary position of Kagome's guard until your cousin returns to us? I trust she won't be able to get free of your watchful eye easily?" Sesshomaru ceased speaking to the girl and started giving orders to the sneakier demon. Kagome frowned a little and was about to give him a piece of her mind when he gave a final comment that made her quiet down. "Escort her anywhere she might be interested in visiting in the estate."

She smiled a little after him as he moved to leave.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" she called after him as he left the room, though he didn't even pause a step so she couldn't be sure if he had heard her. "I guess he's not so bad sometimes."

"The lord is a man of principles and puts a fair amount of respect into logic. If you can give him a justifiable reason he'll usually at least keep in mind that possibility. You get away with a lot with him though I notice." The crafty demon observed as he stepped down from the ledge.

"I don't know what you mean?" Kagome offered an honest naivety to what was being implied.

"You act toward him in ways that would get any of his subordinates at the very least heavily punished for their insolence. Yet you simply get the privilege of him ignoring your rude actions toward him." The man explained without implications this time. "I simply figured you should realize the special treatment you receive. It's part of the reason that people like me are needed to look out for you."

He winked at her blush, starting to understand why his brother didn't mind this job so much - it was fairly fascinating to see how the lord reacted to the human female, especially one with enough spiritually energy to cause him physical harm. "So is there somewhere in particular you'd like to go to relieve this tedium that so plagues you?"

She blinked as she remembered that she could wander somewhat freely again and started to consider just what it is she'd like to do with her newfound 'independence'.

**End Chapter**

So soon she should get to see her friends again (which will be fun to write) and I got to introduce another member of Rimida's family. Did a little bit more with Sesshy/Kagome and got things moving slowly still but at least they are moving.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Callie-yue Lost Dreams - Things are developing slowly but getting there.

Cream-Bunny 156 - Probably not well, poor Shippou.

LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl - Well yeah, Kagome is still 'just a mortal'.

Flirtymiyu - Heh.

KiTsUnEoOkAmI - I'll have to check that story out whenever I get the time.

Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick - Lol, no worries, we all have other issues.


	9. Nine: Silent Lessons

_"Perfect love is rare indeed...to be a lover will require that you continually have the subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artists, the understanding of the philosopher, the acceptance of the saints, the tolerance of the scholar, and the fortitude of the certain"_

**-Leo Buscaglia**

**Chapter Nine:** _Silent Lessons_

"Um…no. I don't recognize you. I'm amazed that I was capable of half of the things you told me I did." Kagome's voice was apologetic as she watched her former friends stare hopefully after telling her the long story of their adventures together. At least now she knew that she wasn't in the modern era and as bizarre a thought as that was she couldn't possibly argue with all the other peculiar things she'd learned lately.

"So I can just return home through that strange well?" She asked when they didn't say anything else, glad to have knowledge of a possibility of returning to her life.

"Well, yeah…but you should probably make sure you aren't still suffering wounds…you would make your family worry unnecessarily." Miroku suggested as he still watched her. "So you really don't remember us or Inuyasha?"

"You are somewhat familiar but I can't actually remember you before today." She shook her head as she watched them, petting the cute fox demon that had placed himself in her lap. "I'm sorry, but that's just what I know. How is it I can travel back here but demons and people from here don't use that well to do the same?"

"Only you or Inuyasha have ever been able to use it." Sango answered for her. "You hadn't returned yet after we defeated Naraku because you weren't sure if the well would seal itself off after you left this time now that the jewel has been sealed."

"It's such a fantastic story." She sighed a little as she leaned back in the bed where she was meeting with her old 'friends'. "If we traveled with that guy Inuyasha for such a long time how come he didn't come with you to meet me? Did we not get along?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a knowing glance - what was becoming a common occurrence between the two.

"Kagome." Sango started slowly, as if using the words at such a speed would make hearing them easier. "You were in love with Inuyasha but he decided he loved Kikiyo instead of you. He didn't want to cause you pain by coming with us to look for you. None of us imagined that you could have lost your memory like this."

"Oh…" She seemed a little surprised by the news. The only guy she'd ever had even just a crush on was Hojo…how was it she fell in love but didn't remember it? It couldn't be as much as what they acted like.

She was reasoning to herself when there was a knock on the door, Rimida letting himself in a moment after the audible warning of his arrival.

"Lady Kagome, I apologize for interrupting your time with your companions but I have people here to escort them to their rooms as it is time for us to work on your training. If that is all right?" Though the questioned seemed more like a statement to be polite than an actual query.

"We'll see you later." Sango promised, stopping to give her friend a tight hug before picking up a Shippou that seemed on the verge of tears at having to leave Kagome's lap.

"I'll see you Kagome." He offered bravely, with only a small quiver in his lip to give away his sadness at his mother not remembering him.

"Stay well, we will figure something out to help you regain your memories." Miroku said, hugging her without even feeling her up. The inaction stating volumes for the two people that did still know him in the room. It was a few lingering moments before the trio finally retreated to leave Kagome with a lot to think about with Rimida standing forgotten nearby.

"Did the visit bother you?" the demon asked her as a reminder to his presence.

"Oh." She blushed a little. "I don't know, a little I think. More because I don't remember them than anything they said. I…I guess it'll take a lot more than just talking to help me. Makes me a little worried that I might not get better at all."

"I wouldn't concern yourself about it." His words comforting without intention. "Even if you don't remember you'll physically recover and as long as your happy with your life as it becomes then this lost time is something to be mourned but not obsessed over."

"You are really wise for as young as you look." She complimented with a small smile. "But I guess you do have the age for it to fit."

"Just don't go thinking I'm too old." He winked at her and held out a hand. "Shall we begin your studies?"

She paused a second, staring at the offered gloved fingers as her cheeks turned a rosy hue at the idea of holding hands with him. Noting for the first time just how attractive he really was, she didn't hesitate too long before taking it timidly and accepting the help out of the bed.

_"I have got to stop meeting people while I'm in bed, this is such an embarrassing situation!" _She thought to herself as she turned steadily a deeper shade of red.

"If you'd rather I not touch you then you simply need to ask and I will refrain as much as your safety allows." He had picked up on her discomfort though not the exact reason or thoughts.

"Oh, it's okay…" She answered. "Just still sort of disturbed by the lack of any progress with meeting my friends. Let's go and train then."

She smiled brightly and followed him to the room where she'd been tested by Sesshomaru the day before, having her looking around curiously again at the large collection of weaponry.

"Are you really gonna teach me how to use hand to hand stuff?" She asked nervously. "I don't think I'll be very good at that sort of thing."

"Then it's good that you have such an amazing teacher." He winked at her again as he followed her gaze. "I can train you in the use of any weapon here, though there are some I would recommend more than others in your case."

There was a rare interest in his voice when the topic was brought up and kagome couldn't help but feel a little better having gotten to witness him genuinely intrigued by a topic. "You are the Captain of the Guard here right? I guess it must be boring just watching my door all day."

"You are the most fascinating assignment I've had in decades Lady Kagome, give yourself more credit." He remarked. "Though sadly work with weapons has to wait until you have a better control of your powers. Which is where we will start today."

She nodded seriously, getting quiet so she could listen to what he had to stay to her.

"From what I've heard your biggest problem is reacting suddenly when you are surprised. Which is a reaction based out of fear, what we need to work on is not just helping you control things but when to control them. If you just lash out whenever you are afraid you could end up spending more of your energy than is needed and leave yourself open to further attack by the same source or possible other sources." He started to explain with a calm voice, he was easy to listen to and a good teacher for what he was working with her on. "I need you to concentrate on controlling that power…so for now as Sesshomaru said you once used it through holy arrows we'll start with that."

"But…I've never shot a bow before…" She commented skeptically as she looked over the bow and arrows he'd waved toward. "What do I do?"

"I want you to try it first." He moved over and picked them up, handing them to her. "Do what you feel you should do. Try to hit the target I placed at the end of the room."

She nodded seriously and held up the bow, glancing at it a moment longer before pulling an arrow. She'd seen it on tv before so she wasn't totally clueless but if she couldn't remember having done it how was she suppose to do it now?

"Relax first and aim slowly down the length of the arrow." He offered suggestions when she didn't seem willing to try without some nudging. "You want to picture where your shot is going to end up and then pull it back. Don't rush yourself, that will just make you miss…take your time and then release."

She listened to him and nodded again, his voice helping her gain a little strength for the strange request before she finally took aim and hit the target, it wasn't a bull's-eye - far from it on the edge - but it had stuck.

She leap up and squealed a little at her surprising success. "Yes, awesome! I hit it! I figured I'd just fumble and hurt myself. That's great."

"Don't get too overexcited just yet." He laughed at her jubilant attitude. "Now you need to invest your energy in a shot…it'll not only make the arrow more damaging but make it able to fly more true to what your desires."

"Um…okay…" she mumbled uncertainly. "I don't really know how to do that."

"All right, well, I'll help you." He replied, settling a hand on her shoulder. "First you need to take aim again…"

She swallowed a little and nodded slowly, raising the bow and another arrow as she tried not to react strangely to his touching her, even just on the shoulder. It made her cheeks flush slightly and she had to fight not to let her thoughts get carried away by the idea of another crush - she would not fall for someone else if she was supposed to be recovering from a broken heart!

"Now, you still have to relearn the ability to call up your power on your own but the easiest way to do that is to let you become accustomed to how it feels when you are using it. I will use this contact to draw your holy energy out just a bit and you should be able to use it from there." He explained professionally. "What you want to do is concentrate that magic into your hand and let it flow into the arrow. It will become visible at the time that it's moved into the physical object. From there you should have a much more accurate shot. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She listened and gritted her teeth in preparation.

There was a sudden chill in the shoulder where he was holding her, a moment of utter confusion crossing her senses at the chaos demons release of energy. Then she felt a second moment of warmth as her own powers rose to her defense naturally and she grasped the thought of those to twist it to her will - forcing them into the arrow and doing her best not to lose concentration at the elation of seeing it take on a gentle blue illumination.

As described she was suddenly better at archery than she could have imagined, not only had she hit the center of the target, but it had taken a deep charring when it had struck. She grinned then and whirled to hug Rimida in her excitement, nearly tripping in the quick movement with her general clumsiness.

_"I've got to stop falling all over the people here." _She thought absently as she watched his chaotically hypnotic snowy gaze from mere inches from his face. _"You know…they do say the best cure for a broken heart…"_

"Are you all right Lady Kagome?" He asked in a softer than usual tone, curious at the woman's actions. It had interrupted her train of thought. "Was this too much for you?"

"Oh no…I'm just really clumsy." She felt herself getting warmer in the region on her face and neck as she retook her own feet. "I'm sorry. How was that?"

"You did well for your first time Lady." He answered with a chuckle. "You are certainly the most interesting human I've ever met. Though you should be careful not to stare too much at my eyes…sometimes they cause things I don't realize or intend."

"They're really magnificent though." She complimented with a bashful smile. "But I'll do my best."

That earned her a raised platinum brow. "My lady, are you…no…never mind, that should be of help though. Do you think you could try to practice for a while without my direct help? It would do you well even if you can't call upon your powers on your own just yet."

"Sure." She nodded some, pulling another arrow from the quiver without looking at him. Somewhat glad and yet really unsure of what she thought about the whole event.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I got caught up on WoW as opposed to working on this like I'm suppose to be. slaps self on wrist bad Aura! Bad! Okay well here ya go.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Flirtymiyu _- Slowly he is. Sorta switching things around as I go.

_KazunaPikachu_ - I'm glad you like the original chars. Always good to know people don't mind when I toss in some of my own ideas. And suspicious chars are nifty too ;)

_Emily_ - Don't have to wait anymore.

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl _- Thank you.

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams _- Moving it along.

_Demon-Dragon-Eyed-Chick _- Well this chapter was a little longer than usual…but it just ended up that way.


	10. Ten: Harmful Considerations?

_In sleep, fantasy takes the form of dreams. But in waking life, too, we continue to dream beneath the threshold of consciousness, especially when under the influence of repressed or other unconscious complexes. _

**- Problems of Modern Psychotherapy**

**Chapter Ten:** _Harmful Considerations?_

Kagome was settled on her bed, yawning a little and rubbing her sore arm from the long workout of the day, she was tired and perplexed by the strange little exchange they'd had while she was learning.

"Was I flirting with him?" she whispered to herself, unsure herself as to her intentions while she had been complimenting him. "But he does have such amazing eyes."

She sighed again and turned over. She needed to talk to her friends about all this, she certainly had some guys around worth giggling over, even if nothing was going to end up anywhere the thoughts and dreams didn't hurt, did they?

_"Can't believe I did that."_ She decided not to speak out loud anymore after the last incident on a moment of retrospect. _"I wonder if maybe it was like he said and perhaps looking into his eyes too long causes events he doesn't mean or effect? What an odd thing…but I guess he did say he was a chaos demon…that is a little unstructured for a power."_

_"I wish I could remember those nice people that came to try to help me. They say we were and are close friends but it's not faith inspiring that I don't remember them at all. They're somewhat familiar, but no more than Sesshomaru and he I didn't know as more than a passing acquaintance at best before my loss of memory." _It was all just leading her in circles that didn't actually go anywhere. _"Sometimes I think it might have been easier to have been in a car crash instead of this bizarre fairy tale world I ended up in."_

_"When I get back home though that well that Miroku told me about I can tell my friends about a really detailed and interesting dream I had at least." _She thought girlishly before sighing some again. _"I wonder why that doesn't seem as great as it might have a few days ago? Suddenly being more important than a normal teenager and having these powers to develop…it's all something I'm not sure I want to give up the moment that I'm well again."_

"Quiet." The whisper came from below her in the bed and she was about to do just the opposite of it's request by screaming when an arm reached out of the mattress and a hand muffled that yelp. "Why can't people ever listen when I ask them to?"

She froze then, feeling an amazing amount of the dark demonic energy she'd been dealing with lately pouring into her from a small prick that had been put into the back of her neck. She was afraid to struggle any further and any consideration of staying here being an enjoyable option fading at the assault on her person.

Her own holy magic had risen in natural defense of the attack but it was already weakened from the long day of practice, having been slightly overused it was much less than it could have been, failing her as she started to feel light headed. It seemed like her very essence was being drained from her person, her spirit and resolve slowly fading away into a darkness she found her consciousness welcoming. If she just went to sleep she wouldn't have to feel the pain or the fear, it would just be all be numb.

She was half-asleep when the door to the room opened and there was a streak of white before the pain in her neck disappeared and she felt herself seeming to actually return to her body - as if whatever was happening was trying to pull her soul away from it.

It was a blurry minute after she realized the strange attack had stopped, she was floating not far from the bed, watching it drunkenly from her new position about three and half feet off the floor, it didn't have an arm sticking out of it anymore. Wouldn't it be funny if all beds had hands? Then you wouldn't have to worry about rolling off. Then it blurred more as she nearly fell and then went up and down, being shaken before lolling her head back toward the other part of the room to find a face full of white fabric.

She barely managed to make out the regal features of Sesshomaru's face above her, staring around him as opposed to looking at her. His voice penetrating the slight fear that remained and eradicating it. "Are you all right?"

There wasn't anything else she could think to say before she passed out.

"Now I am…"

"Who do you believe it was that made the attack?" Sesshomaru asked his Captain seriously, the demon was standing and looking out the window at grim clouds that were threatening an early frost.

"Most likely culprit? Nyn, they're the only demon in your employee with the ability to reach through matter. Though I doubt that she was the mastermind, which leaves us in the need of knowing who it was that she was working for considering she's fled the grounds - another thing that puts her as the likeliest of the assassins. It has not yet been determined just what they were trying to accomplish but Emera says that she should recovery perfectly fine."

"Send Trion to retrieve this Nyn then and have Saiya do what she can to discover who else is planning such treachery." He ordered, the clouds above curling and growing steadily darker with the fast winds that were picking up. "Also, I need you to revisit the local village. Word is another of the demon lords is looking for our guest as well and making quite a ruckus."

"Who will take over the watch of the lady?" He asked as he filed away the other needed actions in his mind.

"I suppose I will have to keep an eye on her in the meantime." He didn't sound pleased by the announcement.

"I know I've asked before but how long do you plan to keep the Lady Kagome here?" Rimida questioned seriously, watching the lack of movement from his lord. "There will be more turmoil for you the longer that she stays."

"It is my estate. I will have whomever stay here that I like, it is not the duty of my vassals to decide who they do or do not approve of. I will not tolerate this insolence from any of them. This woman helped me once before and I owe her at least sanctuary. It is disgraceful that my own servants would threaten the very safety that I offer her." His tone had taken a vengeful hint, this was something he would indeed not put up with. "All who act against my guests are considered to be acting against me and I will take every expected action for any that raise arms against me. Let that be known as well, you are dismissed Captain Rimida."

"As you will it Lord Sesshomaru." The man bowed deep before retreating from the office to leave the annoyed demon lord to his thoughts and the rain that had started to fall outside.

"If people are attacking Kagome she'd be better off just returning for medical attention in her own time." Sango observed to her friends with a frown.

"That's assuming she can return at all." Miroku answered with a shrug. "I know no one has wanted to say it after what happened with Inuyasha but without the jewel still existing there is no promise that she'll even be able to get back to her own time. I know she was worried if she did she wouldn't be able to visit us any longer but I'm not sure that's the largest of her issues."

"But I don't want Kagome to leave at all." Shippou commented sadly, he'd been looking down ever sense they had arrived. "She needs to at least get better first so she can choose on her own. It might be harder on her if we sent her back without that choice. She might think we abandoned her, I won't do that."

Sango smiled softly at the young fox, she had to admit the young fellow had become tough during their time together. "Don't worry Shippou, I doubt that Sesshomaru would let us take her before she was better anyway. He seems to be set on repaying her for saving him during the last battle with Naraku, it's surprisingly honorable of him. She'll get better sometime, hopefully soon, and then we'll be able to talk to her normally again."

"Let's hope so." Miroku shrugged a little. "I'm not so certain though. She suffered a major loss and betrayal with what Inuyasha did, I doubt that her brain will want her to remember the emotional trauma of that anytime soon."

"Well at least she woke up and was okay after the attack thought." Shippou changed the subject back, not wanting to talk about the idea of Kagome not getting her memory back. "That means she should be pretty much safe here with Sesshomaru himself looking out for her shouldn't it?"

"That's true." Miroku agreed with a wince as Sango twisted his arm when Shippou wasn't looking, nodding toward the fox kit to let the monk know to take his commentary easy when the kit was around. "I'm sure she's as safe here at the estate as she could be anywhere Shippou, and she'll remember us, we just need to support her and give her the time she needs. Maybe it would be good for us to get the guards to let us take a tour of the mansion here. It's quite immense and it would be great to have a chance to get our minds off all the trouble lately."

"That's a wonderful idea." Sango agreed immediately. "Kagome mentioned that there were some magnificent gardens here. We could ask and see if it would be all right to visit those after all the time stuck inside the past few days."

"Well, I guess that is okay." Shippou nodded slowly. "She needs to get more rest after what happened anyway is what the healer lady said."

The fox kit seemed hesitant to do to anything but waiting for his mom to get better but reluctantly agreed that the outdoors seemed like a nice break from all the worrying. He followed them to ask about the possibility of such a thing…

Kagome was still asleep, Sesshomaru needed to take her for her daily lessons but had paused in his steps to watch her at rest for a time. The mortal girl was certainly tougher than she appeared, especially to have survived an attack by a demonic assassin. The fact that her defense had been purely subconscious just added volumes to how much her power spoke. Yet in rest it was hard to imagine she was capable of calling forth the power that could purify the demons she was choosing to remain with.

Her eyes closed and lips just slightly ajar with the twitch on occasion from some unknown dream in that bizarre mind of hers. Her rich dark chocolate hair curled around her on the pillow and tickling at her cheeks. She was quite the creature for a mortal, for one of her race she had to be considered rather attractive and charismatic. Even if her personality didn't help his position of aiding her he had to admit it was different to see a mortal constantly fine with challenging anything or anyone; even if she was aware that that person could kill her without much difficulty. It was something that was foolish but still somehow admirable. The woman was confusing yet intriguing, just how she was suppose to bring prosperity with all this trouble he had yet to see but it was so far an experience that he would not easily forget.

He considered that she'd also at least revealed one of the members of his household that wasn't loyal and ousting such unappreciative servants was something to appreciate about her presence, however irritating having to come to her rescue was it was worth the annoyance.

Which lead him back to the thought that he needed to teach her to defend herself so he wouldn't have to be as concerned about saving her from every demon that might have an issue with her presence her, moving to shake her to wake her up.

**End Chapter**

This was a longer chapter - hopefully people enjoy that much at least. I had to break some things up but this should catch me up to where I need to be for the day I'm on of the month - I've been pushing it but so far I'm managing! cheer

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Cream-Bunny 156 _- The scene wasn't suppose to be fully explained as Kagome in this chapter wasn't certain herself ;).

_Asuka-2004 _- Updated!

_Evil RULZ _- There you are!

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl _- Yeah Shippo is having issues there - which is only justified I would think.

_Flirtymiyu_ - Lol, well he doesn't quite feel that way just yet.

_Shadowkitty33_ - Heh, yeah so it'll be a little larger than a triangle as you should be able to tell from the hints this chapter. Though Inuyasha probably won't show up or if he does it'll be a long time. There will be more with Rimida and Kag too in the future.


	11. Eleven: Many Sides of a Triangle

_But if thou, jealous, dst return to pry in what I further shall intend to do, By heaven, I will tear thee joint by joint and strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs: The time and my intents are savage-wild, more fierce and more inexorable far than empty tigers or the roaring sea._

**-William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Eleven:** _Many Sides of a Triangle_

It was quicker than any mortals eyes would have been able to follow, a whirlwind slamming into a black blur with a small explosion of energy from the contact. Rimida had simply raised a metallic brow at the actions of the wolf demon prince, having raised his arm to block the kick and staring quietly as he watched the volatile man for his next action.

"What did you do to my mate?" the enraged Kouga demanded of Sesshomaru's vassal. "If you hurt her I swear you'll pay with years of pain."

"I am unaware of just what or whom that what involves that you are speaking of." the chaos demon replied quietly. "If your aggressive actions continue I'm afraid I will have to put an end to them by force."

"Don't play dumb with me!" He screamed in return. "Kagome. Where is she? Her scent is all over you. Just what have you done with her?"

"The lady Kagome is your mate?" That idea was somehow disturbing and surprising enough that Rimida took the strike to his face unaware, his gaze narrowing as it churned slowly - as if his eyes were unaware of the anger he was feeling. "I somehow doubt that, though sense she lost her memory even if it happens to be true if you don't behave yourself I'll be forced to tell her of her lover's demise on my blade."

Gloved fingers where twitching slightly, Kouga had crossed a line and Rimida was losing his patience with the other demon lord.

"Where is she then?" Kouga repeated without concern of the threats.

"She is at Lord Sesshomaru's estate under his protection because of the loss of her memory that I mentioned." He explained. "Though I will request that if you do happen to meet with her that you not touch her…there is reason to believe someone is after her and I will be more than happy to stop you from acting in any way that could disturb her recovery."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kagome you fool. I'll do as you ask but only because it's what's good for her." Kouga snapped. "Hurry up then and take me so I can see her and know she's safe."

The chaos demon just narrowed his eyes a little, turning to lead the wolf as he'd demanded…though this battle was far from over, few would get away with striking him without reprisal.

"Who is Kouga?" Kagome asked with a blank look on her face, wondering if her friends kept forgetting that she didn't remember anything.

Sango and Miroku exchanged the concerned look they were mastering as the days went by, they had left Shippou to play with Rin in the gardens as the friendship would do him well and get his mind off the problems with Kagome they were now dealing with.

"He is a wolf demon that decided he's in love with you." Miroku shrugged a little. "I'm not sure how else to explain it to you really. He covets your holy powers."

"But I thought I loved this Inuyasha person." Kagome was confused by this whole thing.

"You did yeah." Sango was happy to put it as the past tense. "Kouga you only ever considered another friend as far as I knew, but he was always convinced he could win your heart and hand."

"and hand? He wanted to marry me?" The school girl looked shocked at the idea of marriage at her young age.

"Sort of, demons don't marry in the traditional way that mortals do. He wanted to make you his mate." Miroku did his best to explain but didn't want to make Kouga seem as horrible as it was ending up being. "It's just the way a lot of demons are."

"None of the ones here I've met seem that bad. Well most of them." Kagome mentioned then amended herself. "I think that it seems pretty selfish that he just decided what he wanted from me and figured he could take it without much thought to my wishes."

"It's not like that Kagome." Sango was quick to correct her thoughts. "Kouga has done everything he can to help you and to respect your wishes, he might call you his mate incorrectly but he's always actually respected your choices and been an amazing help to us and you. He's saved your life several times in the past couple years to be honest. You do actually owe him a lot and I'm not saying you should agree to what he wants but you should remember that you did think of him as a friend."

Kagome nodded a little more somberly at the news, glad to hear that he was nice to her the majority of the time at least. These demons were really odd as a culture.

"So he's a wolf demon, Sesshomaru is a dog demon, Emera is a dragonfly demoness, and Rimida is a chaos demon…are there major differences? Other than appearance obviously." Kagome asked her friends curiously, these are questions she didn't want to bother Rimida or Sesshomaru with unless she absolutely had to ask them because no one else knew.

"Different races of demons are stronger than others." Sango took the question as she was the demon slayer. "Any race that can take a mortal form is stronger than the ones that cannot. I'm not too familiar with the insect races but I believe that the majority of them are considered amongst the weakest of the demon ranks. I've never heard of chaos demons before you just now told me, I actually hadn't a clue of Rimida's race until you mentioned it. As far as dog and wolf demons from personal experience the dog demon race that I've witnessed is much stronger than the wolf, though both must rank fairly high as each Sesshomaru and Kouga are demon lords."

"Oh." She tried to register all that information at once. "Guess I'll have to ask Rimida about his own race then."

"Probably the best idea." Sango agreed with a gentle smile. "I wouldn't mind getting some information once you find something out."

Kagome returned the warm gesture, nodding a little, she would be glad to have the chance to speak to her friends again, even if she didn't remember them they made her feel good. It was s a promising feeling at the very least if nothing else was.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye before Sesshomaru comes in to offer my lessons today, he seems to get annoyed when you guys are still here on his arrival." Kagome explained with a small shrug.

"Yeah…about that." Miroku hesitated a moment. "…just why is Sesshomaru teaching you to develop your powers? I mean it's great that you are finally getting some real tutelage as opposed to being forced to figure it all out on your own but what's in it for him?"

"He said it would be safer for the demons in his employ if I wasn't randomly shocking them with my holy magic." She answered with another rise of her shoulders. "I just figured I didn't want to hurt anyone so it was probably best to learn as he requested."

"Well Kagome." Sango jumped in. "It's just that he's never seemed to be someone that concerned himself with anyone other than his own needs. He often would fight with Inuyasha just because he had a personal desire for the sword that his half brother owned. We just want you to be wary of accepting too much or feeling to obligated to aid him."

"But I sort of am." Kagome answered while suppressing a smile at the slightly horrified looks she got for that statement. "He did save my life and is taking care of me. He let me speak to you probably understanding that you would speak to me of such things. He's been kind to me and done more than I could possibly repay him for, how couldn't I be obligated toward him?"

That was Kagome though, her heart wouldn't let her think so poorly of someone that had done so much for her. There was goodness under the icy demeanor that Sesshomaru showed everyone and she'd been a recipient of that - it would be horrible for her to just ignore that it existed or act like it was all some plan to use her.

"Well we will leave you to that but please just don't forget what we told you, it wasn't to try to hurt you." Miroku said with a small sigh before he left the room abruptly.

"Stay well Kagome." Sango smiled to her before she followed the monk.

She watched the door after her 'friends' for a time, a little bothered by how they had taken her reply. Yet, if they were her friends, they would come around and respect her decision so she had to have faith…she certainly lacked knowledge of them so belief was all that remained for her.

The lessons had been going well, had meaning of course in the past tense before all this trouble had erupted. Sesshomaru had paused to slightly shift her aim, one of his hands settled on her shoulder - he'd finally started to relax a little - when some strange man in a loincloth had rushed in and been paused by Rimida before he'd launched himself on Sesshomaru in some sort of unjustified fit.

It took Kagome several moments to catch up with the event, staring at the strange fellow in fur rags as he growled at a returned to ice prince Sesshomaru. "_Well, there goes my plan of getting him to open up a little."_

"What are you doing with Kagome?" The man demanded harshly. "You have her scent all over you as well, are you passing her around to all of your servants?"

_"Excuse me?"_

The comment was followed by another deep rumble in his throat, eyes narrowed hatefully at the lord of the estate where he was posturing.

"Lord Kouga." Sesshomaru said in calm reply, his voice stressing lord slightly as a small reminder of his station. "I would appreciate if you not imply such negative things about my guest. She is here as my ward until she decides to take her leave of my estate. If you raise hand to me again however, you will leave your tribe without a leader yet again."

"What did you say to me?" He almost hissed in hate. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Rimida." the lord of the estate was ignoring his newest guests answer. "Could you take and give Lord Kouga a room for as long as he chooses to stay here. Perhaps some experience with etiquette could do the pup some good."

"Yes lord." the chaos demon nodded to him. "And if he attacks anyone?"

"You have permission to keep him in his room by force if it becomes necessary." Sesshomaru replied with a shrug. "Be gone then."

"Of course." Rimida offered the wolf demon an malevolent grin, his back to Kagome so she wouldn't see the threatening spark to his eyes.

"How dare you…" Kouga started to push past Rimida but then both of them just up and disappeared, there was no warning or drawing of energy just poof, they were gone.

Kagome frowned a little - she'd missed her chance to yell at him for basically implying she was Sesshomaru's whore. "What happened to them?"

"Rimida has the rare ability of one of our race to teleport to anywhere he'd visited commonly or can see." the demon lord explained calmly. "He's simply taken my newest and rude guest to cool down for a while before we speak at further length."

"You aren't gonna hurt him are you?" Kagome asked, a little concerned even if she was angry with him. "I mean yeah he's mean but I was told he was one of my friends."

"His health depends solely upon his actions." Sesshomaru replied. "It will do his ego good to get several bruises before we speak again. Rimida was less than pleased with him or he wouldn't have asked for permission to use force."

"Oh." Kagome got quiet, thinking about that. _"Is Kouga so bad he really angered someone as collected as Rimida? Certainly there has to be a better way than violence…"_

"I suppose that we should end our lesson for the day." Sesshomaru commented. "There are other things that will require my attention as of now."

_"Why do I have the feeling he's going to hurt Kouga?" _she thought to herself. _"I guess it's not really my place to interfere, Kouga did attack him."_

"Kagome?" The demon lord's voice saying her name immediately stole her attention away from her inner commentary, her azure eyes moving to meet his amber ones. She wished she wasn't so pale as she felt the blush starting to threaten at her cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"Ye..yes. I'm fine." She half-stuttered. "Just a little tired after all the excitement."

_"I'm hopeless."_

"I'll get you back to your room then so you can rest." He moved for the door then and she followed as she chided herself for getting girlish over her savior.

Rimida let go of Kouga's arm as they reappeared in a room that at least gave the illusion of having no doors or windows at first glance, the grin had spread slightly and he stepped a few paces back as he started to circle the wolf demon. His demeanor had changed from the cool-headed servant he'd been moments before and now was as predatory as any other demon Kouga had met over the years.

"You think you can beat me by separating me from everyone?" Kouga snickered at the other man. "You are a fool if you think I'll be defeated by some simple slave of Sesshomaru's."

"A slave am I?" even his voice had changed a little, it was filled with an edge of excitement and bloodlust. "You are the young one here, you are the one who ignorantly believes he is capable of stepping onto my level. I do not serve Sesshomaru because I am lesser than him in battle - not that we've ever truly fought - I am in this position because I choose and only that."

"Yeah right, you are gonna regret this, I wasn't even doing anything wrong and now you are attacking me." Kouga pointed out with a chuckle. "You really are something."  
"I don't believe I touched you?" Rimida mocked him as his fingers twitched again in anticipation. "You see, I never make the first strike, it's part of a code of ethics if you will. You'll come after me before I return the favor…it's just a matter of time."

**End Chapter**

Gah, I'm falling short of the words I need to get each day to get to the end of the month successfully! I've been getting addicted to WoW again and it's interfering with my writing! That and the latest .hack game leave me grasping for the time to work on it - hopefully I'll get the inspiration I need to catch up though. And I left ya with a nifty cliffhanger - mwahahahaha! cough hack

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sesshyandkags4ever _- Thank you!

_Callie-yue Lost dreams _- Gave you a cliffy this time.

_Shadowkitty33_ - Lol, well it's all in good fun.

_Cream-Bunny156_ - That will be developed and told as the story continues.

_Evil RULZ_ - Glad you like it.

_Flirtymiyu_ - He'd edging ever closer.


	12. Twelve: Child of War

_Jealousy is never satisfied with anything short of an omniscience that would detect the subtlest fold of the heart._

**-George Elliot**

**Chapter Twelve:** _Child of War_

_"This guy is a little nutty but I'd better not let my guard down, he wouldn't be in the position he's in if he wasn't somewhat formidable."_ Kouga might have one of the largest egos around but he wasn't stupid. _"Not that I'd mind kicking his ass but he's got to have something up his sleeve if he's so set on this."_

"So are these my quarters or are we going to be headed there soon cause I'd like to get out of your range for a while, you stink." the wolf demon taunted with a smirk.

There was nothing else said and time would have passed slowly if Kouga hadn't jumped forward in a flash of movement to leave slashes of crimson bleeding down the other man's cheek, though the strike was close to his throat the demon was staring at his own claws in shock at the movement he'd taken, it wasn't something he'd meant to do but it wasn't something he'd been forced into either. He surprised himself more than anything…

"See, you even managed to get first blood." Rimida cackled manically at his chosen opponent, his eyes taken on a slightly grayer hue as the slow churn had turned into a faster storm within. "Let's see how well you do now that I'm actually going to be fighting you back."

He had drawn the paired blades he wore as he spoke, spinning them in his hands as the look on his face seemed to take greater mirth by the wolf's shock.

"You did make me do that…" Kouga realized, it wasn't direct but somehow he'd made him so angry for a split second that he couldn't help but strike out at the chaos demon. Though that succeeding in making him cut the other demon it only succeeding in truly annoying him. "You think I'd let you get away with controlling my emotions like that?"

The wolf bent lower to the ground, holding up his arms as he got into a ready stance to fight with the servant, baring teeth a little at the lowly trick that had been used.

"I didn't make you do anything." Rimida shrugged at him, launching himself into a fluid series of strikes that Kouga found himself hard pressed to defend against. First it was one toward his hip, then his head, then his calf, then another at the hip, then at his arm…the man moved just as fast as Kouga if not faster and it was a bit of a shock to say the least for the wolf.

The man was an alabaster painter on a war swept canvas with the singing blades in his hands as the only tools with which to create his deadly art. If someone had had the pleasure to watch the battle it would have seemed as if it had been perfectly choreographed - at least on the chaos demon's end. Another detail that made him far more the enigma than many of his race, most demons were fairly easy to read based on the type yet in his case 'chaos' seemed a rare thing…it was as if not a moment of the battle occurred without his predicting it.

It was after Kouga had suffered several dozen smaller cuts and bruises and one particularly nasty strike to his left shoulder that he'd jumped back a little to get a better perspective of his opponent, it'd even been difficult to withdraw - for a time he'd found himself constantly being backed into a corner. Then just as suddenly as the bizarre battle had began Rimida seemed to allow him to back off, the grin on his face mocking enough that he wanted to wipe it away.

"You have some sort of magic you are using." Kouga observed as opposed to asking him. "You are cheating with it, it's letting you predict what would happen moments before it does and perfectly attune yourself to act with it."

That earned him and even more elated smile. "Not quite young one," his voice had changed even further sense he last spoke, it was much deeper but intoxicated with the combat. "Your guess is incorrect."

"At least if you are going to cheat you should admit it when someone calls you on it." Kouga snorted in disbelief of that statement. _"If I keep him talking I might be able to catch him."_

_"I can't just leave him to get attacked even if he was a complete jerk."_ Kagome thought to herself nervously. _"I know it's not right…I need to speak with Emera and see if she knows where they are. I can stop Rimida before he hurts him too badly."_

The girl nodded to her decision, sneaking out of her room without permission for the second time because she was being herself; she was more worried about others than being concerned with her own wellbeing…

"I'll be kind enough to explain a couple simple things for you." Rimida's tone dripped with kind sarcasm. "One, using ones personal abilities to their advantage is not cheating…so don't be such a poor loser. Two, it is not predicting what will happen, it's changing what you are planning to do if you happen to get a strike closer than I'd like. I might be a demon of chaos but you can call me a child of war."

"Child of war?" Kouga raised an eyebrow curiously at the odd choice of words from a demon. "Just what are you hinting at there?"

"Doesn't particularly matter." He shrugged at him and the grin returned as he leapt forward, though Kouga was fast enough this time to bend low and disarm one of his weapons by kicking upward at his hand as hard as he could, the blade sparkling as it twirled through the air and clattered to the ground out of reach of them.

"Ha." Kouga snickered then blinked a little at the exhilarated glow that was coming from his opponent, the guy was enjoying every moment and him showing that he could be a challenge was just making this even more entertaining for the man.

"Don't get overconfident just yet." The whisper came from right next to the wolf's ear, he hadn't seen Rimida move an inch yet he was behind him and his sword had dug deep into his right thigh from behind. "You are decades away from being a truly glorious battle, just because you are slightly entertaining doesn't mean I can let you think otherwise."

Kouga twirled and made a wild swing at the man, he was getting a little dizzy now with blood loss from his various wounds and his eyes weren't working as well as he'd like, blurring slightly and blinking - he could have sworn for a moment that they were in the woods and not in a closed off room.

"You are still using cheap tricks." Kouga pointed out. _"Distracting him and getting him bragging worked last time…"_

"You still assume that my powers are simple hoax's." Rimida returned. "Shall I share more of my powers with you or are you worth the trouble? This is the most amusement I've had in a while but I'm not certain you are worth the compliment."

"Asshole." Kouga snapped as he eyed the man, doing his best not to let his anger get the better of him after the issue that started the whole battle. "Just what are you doing if you aren't showing me illusions?"

"Why do you believe they are deceptions of reality?" the chaos demon jeered, eyes daring the man to step into his reach, to push him and let him deal more damage. "The world changes around me as surely as my blood isn't of practical nature, I cannot completely control chaos…but then I wouldn't think you were old enough to know much of my clan."

"You are a chaos demon?" Kouga felt like cursing himself for his bad luck. _"I don't remember much of what father and grandfather told me but none of it was good…why on earth would Sesshomaru be dealing with them?"_

"Then you have heard of us?" He laughed right out. "It's good to know that some peoples aren't completely lacking in a basic education."

"Wasn't your race banished for betrayal?" Kouga shrugged a little at him, wondering if he could touch a nerve. "I guess you managed to escape your eternal prison, too bad that…how was sitting in a room that no one else could effect where you couldn't die but couldn't do anything of use?"

"Don't speak of things beyond your limited grasp!"

Reality seemed to flicker and everything around him seemed to shimmer, go darker, warp, and have amazing clarity all at the same time. The world was reacting to the anger he'd managed to reach and it wasn't the goal he was after, there were all sorts of confusing emotions he couldn't quite put a finger on racing through him and it was difficult to think straight more or less react to any battle that might follow such a pulsating of energy. It was no wonder they're race was banished from the world if this was some of what they were capable of…

"Let's remove you from the need of bothering Sesshomaru for the remainder of your short stay shall we?" Rimida hissed, obsessive vengeance dripping from every word. It was as if he wasn't completely taking out his sudden animosity on Kouga alone even though no one else was around.

He raised his sword a little from the floor, shaking the blood that was on it until that time free of the magnificent blade, leveling it next to him as he started to approach, his whole form still seeming to change all reality of any normal function around him as he walked, colors suddenly seemed to have taste or sensations suddenly had scents.

The enjoyment he'd seemed to be having earlier had turned more malicious somehow, as if his already strange love for combat hadn't been a little off there was a new sadistic desire to cause him as heavy a pain as he could.

"Heh, guess this is it." Kouga muttered, not even sure he'd managed those words or in the right order as he fought to just focus on the chaos demon at all. The wolf demon shrugged a little, he wasn't about to beg for mercy or quiver in fear.

Rimida's ruthless grin only widened as he raised his blade for a final strike…

**End Chapter**

Whew, this was a fun chapter. Even left you with another cliffhanger! Hope you still like Rimida - slightly psychopathic guy that he can be and all. Also have a question for my reviewers: Do you like the quote at the beginning of each chapter thing or should I get rid of it? A friend of mine said they didn't like it.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - No she doesn't remember much yet, thus the amnesia thing for her time while in the feudal era. Though I'm thinking I should have made it full amnesia where she didn't remember anything.

_Shadowkitty33_ - I do like the idea of Kagome walking in and seeing the fight. Not sure what I'll do yet though - it would definitely be a different side of Rimida she would see though!

_UtterChaos247_ - It was up pretty soon I think!

_Evil RULZ_ - Ah please don't post in all caps - it bugs me eyes. Thank you and glad you like the story.


	13. Thirteen: Discord into Misery

_There is no glory in honesty if it is destructive. And no shame in dishonesty if its goal is to offer grace._

**-M.J. Rose**

**Chapter Thirteen:** _Discord into Misery_

"NO!" The scream echoed into the warped space around the chaos demon and the voice and holy energy brought him to an instant halt.

The loss of control gone a moment later as everything returned to normal. Things with him never lasted for more than a blink of an eye, and even his reverting everything to it's correct state had been instantaneous. He pushed Kouga over into unconsciousness as the sword vanished from his hand to return to it's sheath at his belt - along with it's twin that had returned at some point during the battle though it had been across the room.

He was still standing and watching the now slumbering and still bleeding wolf demon that had fallen in front of him. He wasn't completely certain how Kagome would take having seen him as he was moments before and was similarly not sure of what he wanted as a reaction or if he cared.

"Rimida?" Her voice was timid as she whispered, still half behind the door that she'd opened into the battle. "Are you okay?"

_"Would I have finished him if she hadn't stepped in?"_ He wondered, he had no remorse for Kouga, more irritation at his lack of personal mastery. "I am fine now Lady Kagome. I apologize that you had to witness that, are you all right?"

He finally looked at her when he asked the question, canting his head at personal curiosity to why this woman's newborn disturbance by his person vexed him so.

"I guess…I think Kouga needs some medical attention though…" She said, still seeming unwilling to enter the room with him. Obviously frightened by whatever part of the battle she had witnessed. "I know that he started a lot of trouble but he shouldn't need to be in pain…"

"You are what some would consider too kind lady Kagome." Rimida commented as he bent down to lift the other demon. "Though you shouldn't be here without an escort…I will need to take you with me to drop him off at the infirmary before I can return you to your room."

"Oh…um…okay…" Kagome nodded slowly, backing up a couple steps when he moved to walk out the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome." He said more softly than he'd meant to. "I said I was sorry that you had to witness that and I am, but it is part of me…my blessing and curse so to speak. It is not something you'll have to ever concern yourself with having pointed at you."

"Thanks…" she smiled a little bit, the promise of safety seeming to make her feel a little better. He nodded a little then and started to take the wolf demon to the healers, it was all he would be able to do for the girl for now. She would have to learn to trust or not trust him again completely on her own, nothing else he could say would influence that.

"This outsider, she is a woman that is both entangled and yet free of fates threads." The voice was exceptionally soft and any that heard it couldn't help but be slightly relaxed by it. "Many around her cherish her and yet she manages to also garnish enemies anywhere within our world that she goes, those that are tainted cannot help but envy or hate those that are pure."

As a seer Saiya usually didn't say things that would be of complete sense to those that were listening, it seemed that a part of being tied into fate was having a speech pattern as hard to predict as the future.

"Not of this world?" Sesshomaru asked, choosing to narrow in on that part of what he was being told first.

The demon lord was curious enough of what he'd been told and what had been happening around this young human that he finally had decided to visit his seer within her own given quarters at his estate - she always seemed to see things clearer when her various devices and symbols were near her, he wasn't so prideful that he would risk a lack of the information he wanted by summoning her to his office instead.

Once Kagome had put a stop to Rimida's rage with nothing but a loud protest Sesshomaru's intrigue had certainly pushed him to seek more information about the still recovering girl.

"She is a person whose soul is tied to years far beyond our own." Came the slightly cryptic response.

To look at Saiya it would be hard to believe that she was related to Rimida at all, her eyes were pits of black as opposed to his snowy gaze. She had ashen colored hair and her skin was a heavily tanned olive. She was petite to the point of almost being tiny and looked like nothing but a child next to Sesshomaru's grand stature, the change was so complete that any blood relation other than the detail that they were chaos demons would be completely argued if it wasn't known fact.

"You mean she's from the future?" Sesshomaru was getting good at deciphering her unique way of speaking over his years with her.

"Yes." The doll like woman nodded.

"How is that possible?" He was even more interested in such news.

"She rides the tunnel of stars, though there are almost none that could join her on such a celestial path…only those within her heart are able to embark." His answer came and he had to spend a short moment processing it.

"She can only take other people to her time if she cares for them?" He guessed.

"It is not that simple." She shook her head slowly. "There are few that she doesn't reach out to. She must not just care for such an individual."

"She has to love them?" His next guess.

"If it needs to be that close is unclear." He was offered a light shrug.

"Where is this path?" He had to ask the right questions to get the right answers, dealing with Saiya always involved a great amount of patience.

"It is both a supplier of life and a grave within a forest of sorrow." She answered after a moment to think about it. "Those that are near to her are aware of where it is, though the path is fickle with those it allows passage."

"and just how is she suppose to bring my house prosperity?" Sesshomaru changed the subject as he doubted there was much else he would be able to decipher about travel to the future.

"The threads of fate are tangled there, I haven't yet been able to unravel such a vision." Saiya offered a small shrug of apology. "She is both difficult to see and yet blinding clear at the same time, she is an enigma of her own but I will continue to try to discover what I can of the outsider."

He nodded slowly, having ended up with more questions than he arrived with - often the result of one of his visits to the seer. "Thank you for your time Saiya, I have a few more ideas of how I wish to approach this. I should be on my way."  
She reached out to grasp his sleeve, though she never offered any gesture where she would be forced to touch anyone so he ignored any insult by the surprise of such a movement. "My lord, I apologize but I feel the need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" He did an excellent job of covering his continued shock. "What is it Saiya?"

"I would request that you take my brother away from the influence of the outsider." she requested softly, obsidian orbs staring quietly at the demon lord. "I believe that her presence is a temptation for him that disturbs the tapestry. Before his assignment to her well being his future was always clear to me and now things have shifted into what I cannot see and I fear for him. He is one of few family I still have in this world and I want only to protect him."

"I understand your concern Saiya but he is the best choice to look after her when I have other needs to attend." Sesshomaru replied. "Have you seen something specifically negative coming from his continued service in this respect?"

She paused for a time as if reaching for something to reply with but finally shook her head, eyes dropping to the floor. "No my lord, it is just a personal request."

"I apologize Saiya as I know you ask for very little but if you see something specific or I feel that things are growing negative as you said then I will pull him. Until then it is better to take the logical course of action." He explained as she took her hand back from his sleeve. "Let me know immediately if anything changes there."

"As you will it my Lord." She gave him a small curtsey before he turned to leave though still frowned a little at her inability to see the threads around her brother, as he'd always been so clear in the past.

"I don't mean anything really bad but it was sort of scary." Kagome had finished explaining the basics of what she'd seen to her 'friends' and their concerned looks didn't really make her feel better about the event.

_"He'd changed so much…"_ Kagome thought to herself while they discussed amongst themselves. _"It was like he was going to take pleasure from causing Kouga such pain or even possibly killing him from what it'd looked like before I'd stopped him."_

"I wish I knew more about them really to tell you if that's normal or not." Sango said with a helpless shrug. "It sounds like it could be the side effect of him using his powers if he is a chaos demon - it would make the most sense just from the name. Maybe Miroku could ask Hachi."

"Yeah I suppose I could." The monk agreed. "The raccoon can be surprisingly knowledgeable about history. Want us to find out what we can Kagome?"

The girl thought about it for a while before nodding seriously. "Yes, I think it would be best if I know what I can about him if he's suppose to be protecting me."

"Maybe you should just ask him." Shippou chimed in, he'd been content just to be near his mom even if she didn't really know him yet but he thought it was a simple answer to the problem.

"Yes, I could." Kagome agreed, covering her discomfort at such a thought from her friends. Something about what she'd witnessed still just disturbed her. "Well, either way I have my lessons soon so I guess you guys should wait until later to speak with me."

**End Chapter**

This chapter was fun to write, decided it would be more dramatic to have Kagome walk in on Rimida seemingly willing to kill Kouga. Mmm Drama… There is some history coming for the chaos demon to explain some of why he's so weird. Thanks for the comments on my quotes at the beginning. I like them so as no one seems bothered by them I'm gonna keep em.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Flirtymiyu_ - Lol, well he's not a dead wolf, almost though.

_Shadowkitty33_ - Heh I ended up deciding on going with Kagome walking in, she had to save her friend she doesn't remember cause she's too kind as Rimida has told her.

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams_ - giggle It was fun.

_Dominik Journot_ - Well, Rimida is gonna get a little history so you'll see why he's so…well…chaotic heh.

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - Well, it was basically over but I liked the way it ended.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Well, Kouga didn't do as well as he could have but he does sorta need to be knocked around from time to time - he's got an ego possibly bigger than Sesshy's.

_Simma_ - Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy.


	14. Fourteen: Fashioned for Conflict

_The folly of WAR becomes clearly apparent when one examines history, and listens to the calls of those who have experienced the reality of war, rather than the fantasies of those who have not._

**-Joe Brandt**

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Fashioned for Conflict_

"You've seemed disturbed all afternoon." Rimida commented as he watched the girl miss another of her shots at the target across the room. "If my presence bothers you so deeply you only need to mention it and I will have Lord Sesshomaru assign someone else to help you."

"I…" Kagome hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry Rimida but I just keep thinking about what happened yesterday. It's hard to concentrate. Were you really going to kill Kouga?"

He canted his head a little at the straightforward question, snowy eyes churning hypnotically. "I'm not completely certain if I would have dealt him the final blow or just injured him heavily but I intended to do him serious harm yes."

"Why?" She was nervous talking to him when he was okay with what he was saying but she wanted to know.

"He attacked me first. It is not common for any of the demon race to take such an insult without reprisal. If he'd of managed to actually strike Sesshomaru I doubt he would still be alive for you to be concerned with." Rimida explained, watching her reactions to his words carefully. "It might be hard for you to deal with but that is a part of our world and while Kouga is your friend, he too lives by such a code."

"It just seems so heartless." Kagome commented with a shrug, something about his answer seeming dishonest. "What does Sesshomaru want from me if that's how this society works? I'm not an aggressive person."

"I cannot speak for our lord though he is likely repaying the fact that you helped him during the final battle all of you had against Naraku." Rimida replied with a shrug. "I am appreciative that you were able to help him at that time."

"Oh…" she nodded a little, she'd forgotten that she'd been told that. "Um…just what happened to the chaos demons anyway? Most people seem like they don't know anything about them."

The change of subject was all Kagome could think to bring up, even if she was a little frightened she also really wanted to know a justification for why he'd been so psychotic the day previous.

"Have you been asking things about my family?" He was a little taken aback by the level of her interest in him and his but he considered a little. "It is a long story but I will try to abbreviate it as much as possible for you…"

"Chaos demons?" Hachi was fearful at the comment, wringing his paws nervously as he glanced around while Miroku glared in warning that he'd better talk. "Why would you wanna know about that? It's an unlucky thing to talk about."

"Just answer the question." Miroku replied as he tilted his staff a little in silent reminder of the punishment that awaited if the raccoon didn't answer.

"Well…" He was still looking at all corners of the room as if fearing sudden attack. "I don't know the whole story but the whole of the clan was banished from the normal world three hundred and fifty years ago. They had betrayed the rest of the demonic races as far as I know but I'm not really aware of much of anything. They're all gone now anyway so it's something better not spoken of."

He wasn't looking at Kagome directly as he explained, his stormy eyes somewhere else while he told the tale. "The story begins before my birth by several years, my family has always been a master of the magical arts and has been the holder of the most powerful of seers for ages. Of those many of them foresaw horrible things happening to the races of demons far in the future if they did not learn to live with the mortals with some level of respect. What this would be was unknown but it would result in the near destruction of all with demonic blood."

_"That's why there aren't demons in my time anymore…"_ She thought to herself sadly, listening without comment however.

"The rest of the races didn't want to listen to what we had to say once it spoke of their destruction. They grew resentful, distrustful, envious; any number of negative things toward the chaos demons and decided that we had betrayed all the demon races stood for by admitting that we would be defeated in any time. As this came to pass my ancestors realized that it was only a matter of time before their warnings would be silenced by state of war." He settled a hand on her bow, taking it from her to put it away as he spoke.

"Yet, they were a race of magicians and while they were not defenseless, the art of war was something that they were unfamiliar with so they turned to magic to create themselves children that were capable of fighting this coming battle for them. That is what I was born for, to destroy what enemies would present themselves at our doorstep. Though the effort took so long that by the time my generation was coming of age it was still to early for us to succeed at what we were made for."

He settled the bow back into it's place on the racks but his mind was definitely somewhere else by this time in his story.

"They were unable to kill most of us thanks to the various wards that our elders had formed in our defense yet they did manage to turn the very spells with which we were defending ourselves against us. They used them to somehow separate our homelands completely from any other realm, alive or dead. Imprisoning us in a hell of our own making…that was three hundred and fifty years ago that we were wiped from the world in a instant created by the fear of those that were once our comrades."

Kagome was quiet, listening with horrified surprised at what she was being told, wondering if she would have been better off not asking - but it was too late to take the question back now.

"There my clan remained trapped for another hundred and fifty years, many going insane with the long entrapment. Being separated from the world did not take away the gift of sight and they could still see many of the things that would happen with the time outside yet remained completely unable to do anything. Caged behind bars they couldn't even call from behind. The wisest of those tortured by it killed themselves to save the rest of us the unpleasant experience of putting them down if they attacked others."

"I had been made for the defense of my family and here I found myself killing them to protect others. It was something I got more experience in than I like to admit or remember. Less than a dozen of the original hundred that had been entrapped by the time that we were freed."

He was silent for a time after that last comment, perhaps taking a moment of silence in honor of those comrades that had fallen or he had been forced to fell. Kagome still had nothing she could say, she was definitely regretting having asked at all, her fear for Rimida being replaced by a deep feeling of pity for what she was hearing about what he'd been forced to go through.

"I'll skip over other less pleasant details but it was two hundred years ago that Sesshomaru managed to free us from that hell dimension, he never asked for our service and not all of us even chose to stay and serve him after such a long time without freedom. Though I feel as free here as I did the day I finally escaped, I know I could leave any day I desired and that by itself is all the liberty I need."

"Only a handful of us remained in his service and now that number has dropped to only three though it is good for us to have somewhere to belong again." He nodded a little then, as if agreeing with himself. "I hope that you will also understand this, I was a unique creation of a family whose mastery was in the arts of magic. The only reason I was born was to defend the blood I share with them, it is ingrained into me to do all I can to defend those of my race and so when I am faced with one of the demon races that helped to banish them it is all I can do to keep from carrying out a vengeance on them that I desire with all of my being."

Kagome nodded a little, realizing that meant that the wolf demons had been one of the clans that aided the unjust imprisonment of centuries before. "I…I'm sorry Rimida…"

"It is not something that you need to apologize for Lady Kagome." He replied with a small shrug, calmer than he should have been in her opinion after such a story. "Though I appreciate your sadness on my behalf it is not needed."

She nodded a little, silent as there was nothing else she could say to him that wouldn't seem like she was just grasping to fill uncomfortable space.

"I should return you to your room. Lessons for the day are likely pointless to try to continue with all the distraction you've been having thus far." He said as he opened the door for her, always about his duties even after such a sad story.

"Right." Kagome agreed, she doubted that the reason they were stopping was her previous issues but wasn't about to argue with Rimida after he'd been kind enough to tell her his whole story.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was actually hard with how it was with his history and such, I had to figure out which parts I wanted him to talk about or not talk about but I think I did an okay job of detailing out the basics of what happened with the chaos demons and why he is like he is.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Simma_ - Well hopefully you didn't have to wait too long!

_UtterChaos247_ - Well there was a little more info on Saiya's family history at least. Love your name btw ;)

_Firevixen73_ - All updated.

_BlazingMidnightRain_ - Um…Tylenol is good?

_Flirtymiyu_ - Here you go.

_Dominik Journot_ - Glad you enjoy it! giggle Saiya is fun to write for.

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - it would be too simple to just kill Kouga - less drama.

_Shadowkitty33_ - Saiya is worried for her brother is all. Hope you enjoyed the history for the chaos demons, figured there needed to be a reason they were never in the show or manga before.

_Evil RULZ_ - Glad you like Rimida - he's fun to write for.


	15. Fifteen: Fleeting Faith

_I'd only told them the truth. Was that so selfish? Our integrity sells for so little, but it's all that we really have. It is the very last inch of us, but within that inch, we are free. I shall die here. Every last inch of me shall perish. Except one. An inch. It's small and it's fragile and it's the only thing in the world worth having. We must never lose it, or sell it, or give it away. We must never let them take it from us._

**-V for Vendetta**

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Fleeting Faith_

Kagome was staring out her window toward the still cloudy skies, the evening was promising to be dark and fairly ominous given the continuing poor weather. Fall was coming in a little more and the colors that were so bright on the trees just a week or two prior were all turning a universal brown as the few leaves that remained were threatening to fall with the winds that were whistling outside his doors, threatening to blow the glass threshold in on itself.

_"I miss home."_ She thought to herself a little sadly as she tried unsuccessfully to look toward the stars. _"Things like high school are so much simpler than the people here. I feel horrible for judging Rimida so quickly given what he'd been through but…"_

She shivered a little and pulled the blanket she had wrapped around herself closer when she remembered the unforgiving hatred in his eyes when he was about to kill Kouga, it was frightening even if she understood the reason for it.

She still wasn't sure if she would tell her friends, it seemed almost like it would be betraying his trust to tell them what she had learned about him. It was a little confusing and she wasn't even certain of her own feelings in regard to the sad story and the chaos demon that was her guard.

She was still lost in thought when she was grabbed from behind, she didn't get the chance to even gasp aloud before a hand had closed over her mouth. Her eyes widened and with a flash of lightning she was able to make out the figure of a man pressing her against him, a tall fellow but other details escaped her - the flicker of illumination fleeing before she had the chance to figure out more features of her attacker.

"Best job I've had in a while." The guy whispered in her ear, biting at the bottom of it and then kissing her neck. "You aren't bad looking for a mortal you know."

She froze then, what did this guy want? He didn't seriously plan to rape her did he?

The kiss he'd placed below her ear lingered detestably before his lips trailed along her skin, taking a deep breath of her before kissing the nape of her neck, turning her slightly so he could reach easier. It was only after he'd moved his face up to hers that it all seemed to sink in and she started to struggle and try to pull away from his grasp.

"There we go." He encouraged her battle. "It's not as much fun if you don't put up a little fight."

The comment made her a little dizzy with dread for what was happening, it meant this guy had done this enough before that he knew what sort of things he enjoyed more from it. There was a wicked lust mingled into the very demonic energy that he was giving off. She tried as best she could to concentrate her holy power as she'd been working on but the experience was making her too scared to manage, her powers were just randomly trying to cause the unknown demon harm.

She could smell the hand over her mouth burning as the flesh took such heavy damage from her subconscious assault. Yet, he didn't react to the pain he had to be in, he just used his freehand to press her back and then push her down against the bed, starting to remove the pants that she'd been given to use as pajama's.

_"No. Stop…"_ She thought frantically as she tried to push the man away, tears starting to fall from her eyes. _"No…please no."_

He kissed at the tears running down the side of her face, licking her cheek a little. "There we are, you are warming up nicely now aren't you? I suppose I'll have to visit the healers once we're done here but then I'll just have to make you worth every injury won't I?"

His hand had managed to remove her pants and his fingers trailed back up her legs and along her inner thigh toward her womanhood, hovering just from violating her before he instead moved his hand underneath her shirt to touch her breasts with a gentleness that was cruel and surprising for what he was forcing on her.

She whimpered as she grasped unsuccessfully for something to fight back with now that she had a free hand, pushing against him and failing to call any holy magic to her command - instead continuing to cause him random burns where she struck.

"I'm not going to rush my dear." He mocked her. "It ruins the whole sensation to not enjoy each and every inch of your body."

_"Where is Rimida?"_ She vaguely remembered her guard as her struggles started to lessen as her body spent her energy uselessly trying to defend itself.

"Though I suppose I could give you a sample of things to come." He commented softly as he trailed his fingers back down and between her legs, a teasing threat to move inside her.

Then as quickly as he had appeared and assaulted her he was gone, blasted away from her and knocked so harshly into the wall that he had left a several inch deep hole in the marble, blood running down to the floor from where his head had bounced off. Though perhaps more frighteningly he was still managing to stand even though some of the gray matter of his brain was visible through the wound in his skull.

"Stay away from her." The voice was just as surprising to the frightened girl, she had been expecting Rimida and instead found that Sesshomaru had once again come to her rescue. "Just who are you? Do you think I wouldn't figure out that you were controlling my servant when he continued to function when dead?"  
"I'm a shadow of the creature that you helped murder. You may have stopped my ability to grasp the shikon jewel but I will easily be able to cause vengeance against those that would have stuck me down."

The man laughed at him. "I don't care that she can't remember what she did, I'll make her pay for it just as I'll ruin you."

The mind controlled zombie didn't get a chance to say much else, Sesshomaru drawing his sword to banish the creature back to the land of the dead with a single stroke.

_"Naraku?"_ He wondered idly as he stared at the space the body had taken up a moment before. _"Or just a copycat trying to deceive me?"_

"Are you all right?" He asked Kagome, moving over to put one of the extra blankets around her given her half-naked state. "Kagome?"  
She blinked a little, it always seemed strange when he said her name, like it wasn't something he would normally do. She shook her head in the negative, she wasn't okay, this wasn't something that was all right, if he hadn't come in just then…

She burst into tears and buried her head into his shoulder, mumbling against him though he couldn't make out what she was saying he settled one clawed hand on her back, patting it for a loss of how to react to such an outburst.

_"Just where is Rimida anyway?"_ He wondered in irritation. _"It's not like him to abandon his post like this…hopefully I haven't lost yet another servant in this damn attack."_

The door opened then and the chaos demon rushed inside, blood running along the whole left side of his face and various other wounds covering him where his skin was visible below his torn suit. His eyes seemed to be aglow and reality around him was shifting and moving in reaction of him using his powers. Though it faded when he noted Sesshomaru, eyes moving to take in the clues of what had occurred before rage flickered for a split second into focus within his chaotic gaze.

"What occurred?" Sesshomaru asked before he could start to apologize for being absent from his assigned place.

"I was assaulted by a group of lower guardsmen that seemed intent on attacking the lady, it wasn't until I was already mid-battle that I realized they were being controlled by someone else, it was as if their souls had been removed. I'm afraid it seems that by the time I dispatched them however I was too late." He explained with a frown on his face, his expression grim. "If you wish I can ask my sister to divine for who else might be being controlled or whom is behind such a tactic."

"Go and speak to Saiya." Sesshomaru agreed, one arm still around the weeping mortal girl. "I will remain here."

"I thought you were suppose to be protecting her." Miroku accused Rimida when the chaos demon brought news of Kagome's incident. "Between all the people here if Sesshomaru can't take care of her then he should let us escort her to her home where she'll actually have some semblance of safety."

"I would think that that is her choice, not yours." Rimida answered neutrally. "So far she hasn't wanted to see anyone, including you."

Miroku seemed about to take action but Sango stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder, addressing the demon instead. "So who do you think was behind this attack?"

"I know a few of the people that were involved but I don't yet know the identity of the spider spinning the threads." Rimida replied with a small shrug. "It is being worked on by several individuals at this time and we all have hopes to put a permanent cease to such assaults on her person."

"If we can do anything let us know." Sango said as she squeezed Miroku's shoulder. "It is difficult for us just to sit by and not be able to help our friend in any way."

"I will speak to some people as to what you'll be able to be involved in." He answered, turning to leave them after the silent offer. Tired of putting up with the complaining of these people in this woman's life. He felt bad enough for his inability to save Kagome, he didn't need to be reminded by others of his failure, he would continue to spend time thinking about and being irritated by the night before.

He left them despite a small protest by the monk and moved along the halls toward the prison where some of those believed to be involved were being held. His frustration would hold some merit in the fact that he would get information from those that dared to distract him in such a way.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. The baby was very demanding yesterday and what little free time I normally have was absorbed by the cute little fella. Got this chapter up and I'm now a little behind the words I want to be at but hopefully I'll be able to catch up.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_UtterChaos247_ - Heh, If I see anyone stealing your name I'll let them know that thieves are to be killed and eaten ;) That's what I write on my rpg books.

_Estry _- Moving it slowly.

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams _- Well good, you are suppose to feel a little bad for him once his history shows up.

_Dominik Journot_ - Mmm explain chaos? You are asking for a difficult thing my friend, not much order there.

_Flirtymiyu_ - If you love something you let it go and all that jazz.

_Simma _- Glad that you enjoy it so much.

_Chasing Starlight_ - smile

_Lizze B_ - giggle blush Too kind.

_Shadowkitty33_ - I just sorta write when it comes to me, the reason I'm getting stuff up so fast now is for October's 'write a novel' month. I'm hoping to get in 50,000 words by the end of the month…sadly I'm getting behind frown

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - It's a possibility whistle.

_Kanna-raine_ - Trying to keep up at least decent work.

_Kag x sess_ - Updated

_This kagome_ - Wow, thanks for the wonderful review, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad I manage to keep the feel of the show, I was worried about that, and I think it's nifty that you enjoy the quotes grin


	16. Sixteen: Settling Concerns

_Most people's lives are run by desire and fear.  
Desire is the need to add something to yourself in order to be yourself more fully. All fear is the fear of losing something and thereby becoming diminished and being less.  
These two movements obscure the fact that Being cannot be given or taken away. Being in its fullness is already within you, Now._

**-Eckhart Tolle**

**Chapter Sixteen:** _Settling Concerns_

"What if you or Rimida gets controlled and they try that again…or just try to kill me next time?" Kagome asked uneasily as she rubbed her arms, understandably still bothered by what had happened to her. She was relieved that it hadn't been pushed further but her helplessness during the act was keeping her near her current escort without the hesitation of before.

"I'm above such a magic as that and chaos demons are immune to any form of mind control by blood, one cannot put form to anarchy." Sesshomaru told her without looking up from his desk where he was stuck with the annoyance of political paperwork. "We are some of very few within the estate that you need not worry about being controlled in such a way. I would be wary of your friends, especially the wolf demon, until we've gotten to the bottom of this - they would be the most logical targets for those who are after the both of us."

"Well, you have reason to be less nervous than me." Kagome frowned some at how calm he was given how often she'd been the subject of attack recently. "At least you can defend yourself, I couldn't even push him away…"

"You did fine." Sesshomaru still wasn't looking at her, nor was he really trying to make her feel better more than simply stating. "You were doing damage to him but he wasn't feeling it, you could hardly expect a burned table to cry out in pain or react given it cannot feel it."

She grew silent at that for a while, her brain tossing the comment around in her mind for a while before she finally gave him a reply. "But if all the people this person is sending after me are like that then I'm still basically defenseless because I can't do any real damage to them."

"Then I recommend you ask about being trained in the art of hand to hand melee next time you take your lessons with Rimida." Sesshomaru offered the suggestion. "Instead of complaining about what you cannot do, fix it. Holy magic isn't exactly weak, you simply need to keep developing what you've already started."

"I'm pretty well now, I have almost nothing left of the bruises I came here with." Kagome didn't want to learn to fight more, she didn't want to face that situation again - the very thought of it frightened her. "Couldn't I just go back home now? I appreciate that you've been helping me but I sort of would like to have my family around and get away from all of this."

He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, he knew that it was going to come up but he didn't want her to leave just yet, there was still too much mystery surrounding the young priestess and his estate. If Saiya said that she was somehow tied to bringing prosperity to his lands he wasn't too willing to just let her leave.

He had stopped writing and glanced up to her, amber eyes seeming to pierce hers with nothing but the simple movement. "I would prefer you wait until we have found out what is going on here, I couldn't do anything to protect you if they managed to somehow follow you to your time."

"You know about me being from the future?" Kagome was shocked. "Miroku and Sango said that you weren't aware of that."

"I have my ways of getting information." He wasn't planning to introduce the seer and the priestess ever if he could help it. "I only knew you were from a different time though, not what time that might be. Nonetheless, it doesn't seem as if you would want to possibly endanger your family…I do give my word that I will see you to your home safely but I request that you give me more of a chance to find out what I can in regards to what has been happening."

She nodded a little, remembering that they had told her some demons had been able to pass through the well other than Inuyasha, even if she was afraid she wouldn't endanger her family because of that cowardice.

"So, while Rimida is busy investigating will you be giving me my lessons then?" She changed the subject as a way of agreeing to stay without stating it outright.

"Do you think they suspect you?" The voice was slightly more high-pitched than most demons, the vulture having more of a squawky voice to match his birdlike blood. The dark fellow was still rotting in the prison, various wounds all along his face and arms where his skin was visible, leading any that would look on him to believe he had likely been whipped everywhere else on his person as well. He licked at a scab on his right hand as he stared through the bars at whomever it was hidden within the shadows not far from where he was imprisoned.

"If they did wouldn't I be sharing a similar arrangement?" The other voice held a measure of cruel amusement, it's possessor flipping a dagger in one hand repetitively as he leaned on the cold brick of the dungeon, staring at one of his few employee's that weren't under his control thanks to the unique mirrored knife he'd managed to obtain. "I take it this was Rimida's lovely work?"

"Yes, the bastard." the vulture cursed and spat on the floor at the chaos demon's name. "I want to eat his innards when this is all over…while he watches."

"All in good time." the unknown confidant replied. "We need to make sure that the mistake that brought down the great dog demon isn't repeated with his son. Sesshomaru likely has more power but that's just all the more reason to be concerned with such an outcome."

"Yeah, damn humans." the vulture agreed, "I'd be fine with wiping them all off the earth. Starting with that little bitch that's gotten to Sesshomaru and Rimida."

"Gotten to Rimida?" the unknown man seemed curious.

"Yeah, he was pissed that she got hurt in the attack last night." Tuay rolled his eyes. "It's sickening demons that fall in love with or befriend humans, like diseased animals the most merciful thing is just to put them down so that they don't continue to infect others with such malicious beliefs."

"Things are progressing well, it's all a matter of getting the right puppets into place while showing illusions instead of threats." his estranged companion commented though seemly more to himself than the vulture. "Will you continue to endure these insults for the cause brother?"

"Rimida will beat me to death before he gets a word out of me." the vulture promised darkly. "I'll be fine you need not worry of betrayal on my end, I'd prefer work get done as opposed to anyone coming to keep me company."

A response never came, the man that had been was just that - he was gone now, disappeared into the shadows that had kept his face out of view. The remaining demon just gave a small grin, things were going to get better and while he might have to suffer wounds at least he didn't have to do any work.

"There is much that is shrouded Rimida and it is not our way to pursue the unknown." Saiya protested softly. "We have lost so many that I would not wish to lose you as well."

"So I should abandon my duty because you are uncomfortable Saiya?" Rimida was slightly irritated with his sister's lack of being able to tell who was behind this but telling him that his duties were possibly dangerous to him. "Sense when have my duties to Lord Sesshomaru been a cheery walk in a park? There is something else to your suddenly deciding this, what have you actually seen?"

The tiny female hesitated, she had seen more sense she'd contacted Lord Sesshomaru but what her sight was telling her she wasn't ready to accept, she knew that it was something that would eventually come to pass but she didn't want to bring it up to either her brother or her lord.

"Saiya." His voice didn't approach the usual kindness it held just for his sister, he seemed impatient with her sudden behavior, considering it dangerous for the whole household.

"If you are not careful then you will die Rimida." She explained simply. "I love you brother so I do not wish to see this fate come to pass. Please take my advice before things can no longer be influenced by anyone, someone is spinning the threads of fate and it makes it hard for me to aid you."

"Who though Saiya?" He asked more quietly, taking what his sister had said with all seriousness. He couldn't do otherwise, he had never known her to be wrong with her advice. "And I need to know what you saw with me, what exactly."

She bit her lip gently and reached out to take one of his gloved hands, holding it. "You were battling with our lordship…that is why I haven't told him of the vision. It was hard to see exact things but you can only assume the outcome of such a battle. You would not win against him, even you must realize that. His power is beyond ours or he couldn't have released us from the prison two-hundred years ago…he has already proved he can do things that were beyond the grasp of all of our blood, a single one of our member stands not a chance."

Rimida had grown quiet, what she told him was so unlikely that even if it was his sister it was difficult to believe that he would raise a hand to his sworn lord, he was willing to serve Sesshomaru to his death…what could possibly change that?

"If you've seen it then how would my leaving my current duties change it?" He seemed disturbed still but unwilling to give up his responsibilities. "If you have seen it will it not come to pass in some way?"

"Not always," She shook her head once. "It is not an exact art, there is a reason they call fate a fickle mistress. Sometimes we are given feelings with our visions or even are able to hear things with them that allow us to possibly prevent the negative things we see. That is why you were born after all, in an attempt to change the fate we had seen - we were simply too late."

"So did you get such a feeling or hear something that makes you believe I should cease my interaction with the lady Kagome?" He questioned seriously, patting his sister's head fondly to try to help her feel better given the circumstances.

"I…" She paused, not sure of how to put what she was going to tell him. "It saddens me that you will no longer listen to me without more justification than you've ever asked for before and that also makes me fear your fate. When I did have this vision I had a horrible feeling in regards to your fate, though I did not see it it felt as though you died. You and Sesshomaru were battling over the lady Kagome for some reason or another…I do not know exactly, but if you were separated from her it makes me think that perhaps your death could be prevented. I do not wish to lose anymore of my family brother. Will you please take this knowledge and accept my request to be relocated in positions?"

He was silent then, even more shocked by what he was being told by his only remaining sibling, nodding silently to her question; after she had finally caved and explained her motives how could he do anything but agree to try to stop his contact with the mortal priestess? And it definitely bothered him far more than he would like with what he had just learned - was he going to be going to his death in weeks or months? Years? For the love of a human girl? How much time did he have if he didn't manage to avoid the fate his sister had foreseen for him?

**End Chapter**

This chapter was actually very difficult to get out. I had a lot of issues figuring out how I wanted the last part to go especially. I don't think I'm happy with this chapter though overall frown perhaps I'll come back and change it once I've gotten through my 50,000 words for the month hmm.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Turtley2005_ - It's nice that you like my story enough to keep reading - I'm usually pretty wary of introducing original characters as well but I wanted to try something different with this fiction.

_Female-Kazekage_ - Thanks!

_Flirtymiyu_ - Already updated.

_This Kagome_ - Well, it's good that you feel bad for Rimida, that's what I was going for. I thought his history was pretty horrible to be honest. It'll be a little while longer before the love triangle becomes open, some other things have to happen first.

_Simma_ - Well, this chapter is up. But I suppose you have to wait for the next one now ;)


	17. Seventeen: Soul Windows

_Let us then be up and doing, With a heart for any fate;  
Still achieving, still pursuing, Learn to labor and to wait.  
_

**-H.W. Longfellow**

**Chapter Seventeen:** _Soul Windows_

"Why?" Kagome asked in surprise. "I thought that he was going to be teaching me melee? I knew he was busy the last week but he was suppose to start helping me again."

She was having a hard time believing that the chaos demon would simply abandon her as she was being told, was there some sort of plan of which they weren't telling her?

"He asked to be reassigned so I allowed it." Sesshomaru answered as he walked into the gardens, a break he was welcoming. "This way his professional eyes are looking out for the people who have been causing all of this trouble within my home. Several people have been imprisoned and we are currently doing what we can to get information from these individuals."

"That's good at least." Kagome had to admit that she did feel safer staying around the demon lord, she enjoyed speaking with Rimida more but Sesshomaru was definitely someone that made her secure. Though the nights were the worst, she was constantly afraid what had happened would repeat itself during the hours she lay awake before exhaustion would overtake dread and she would pass into unconsciousness.

Though she also had to admit that Sesshomaru was a much better teacher than he wanted to admit, he could control his own energy better than Rimida and it had helped her develop her own powers far faster than if she had been with the chaos demon.

"We aren't practicing today?" She asked curiously as they wandered deeper into the garden area.

"It seemed a better idea to give us both a break, your friends mentioned the other day when they were visiting you that you enjoyed hot springs so I figured I could let you come back and use the ones we have here." He answered, adding mentally. _"Not to mention that if you don't bathe thoughoutly soon I'm not sure my nose will be able to tolerate you much longer."_

She grinned at him at that. "Thank you, that's exceptionally kind of you Sesshomaru. I really appreciate it."

"Just don't expect me to be far off." He replied, he wasn't about to have another attack on one of his guests while he was watching her. If he was demoted to the work of a common guard then it would still be done better than anyone else could manage.

"Right." She agreed to that without hesitation, she'd rather be safe than worry heavily about modesty, he wouldn't see anything unless she was already being attacked so she couldn't really get too embarrassed about it. "Are you going to bathe?"

He looked at her curiously when she asked the question. "If it doesn't bother your sensibilities."

She narrowed her eyes a little thoughtfully as they continued to walk, shaking her head a little, why would it bother her if he took a bath?

"The house is here, will you be fine getting undressed and getting the towels and soaps you'll need without me?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah…" she blushed some at that question, the idea of stripping for him embarrassing. Certainly he was one of the most attractive men she'd met but he wasn't a man, he was a demon…and she was suppose to have a crush on Hojo wasn't she? She was starting to wonder how much of her own time she was still attached to outside of her family. She honestly hadn't missed class much the past couple months, she likely had already missed the majority of the semester.

Fall had turned into winter, it was already late November, in another month it would be new year. The chill air didn't seem very cold in gardens of the estate so she hadn't thought about the time in the week and a half sense the attack.

She got herself undressed and could feel the cold a lot more without the miko clothes that they had kept giving her to wear and then picked up a towel, wrapping it around herself and picking up the basket where Emera had gathered soaps and healing salves for her before her arrival.

She moved out and tested the perfectly warm water with a toe before giggling to herself at the chance and taking off the towel to settle herself into the spring with a small sigh, she needed the chance to relax far more than she wanted to admit with the way her life was going lately. She still hadn't gotten a hint of her memory back and with this conspiracy after her and Sesshomaru she was nervous.

_"Wish I could forget when they tried to…rape me."_ she thought to herself a little numbly as she started to scrub her skin with the small towel she'd been given for that purpose.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru's voice so close made her temporarily forget that attack out of modesty as she turned a deep crimson when she finally realized he had been sitting in the water not far from her for some time. He wasn't looking at her but she was finding it a little difficult and embarrassing to look away from him.

He was a lot more muscular than she had originally figured, she always knew he had to be in shape but it was almost unreal to see someone that perfectly sculpted. The water felt a lot warmer than it had when she had first gotten in.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?!" _She protested to her appreciating Sesshomaru's body far more than she should. Closing her eyes and looking toward the sky when her eyes wandered lower than was appropriate for any lady. _"Maybe they drugged me during the attack and I didn't notice. It's suppose to make me go a little crazy. That's why he figured I might not want him to take a bath! Well crap…way to catch on Kagome, you really shouldn't keep missing school at this rate."_

She did her best to clean her body over while keeping her eyes closed, she was hoping he would do the decent thing and not look at her the whole time either while she fumbled around. Her relaxing was out the window with the situation that this had turned into.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" _she was repeating the mantra angrily at herself so much so that she actually jumped when he only spoke softly to her.

"I can leave if this is disturbing you so much. The idea was it might help you recover a little from all the stress." He said, though to her great chagrin he was looking right at her when she chanced opening one eye slowly.

"Um…I…it's ah…" She was blinking, staring at his smolderingly enwrapping amber eyes. She nodded a little and finally managed. "…it would make me feel better."

_"I'm an idiot."_

"You are a very curious human." he commented as he moved to leave and she pressed her eyes closed again before she chanced more of a glance than she was willing to. "I'll be right outside, if anything happens I'll be here."

She nodded without opening her eyes. "O..okay."

"Are you certain you are well?" He asked, lingering even longer and making her resist the urge to curse at herself.

"I'm fine, I got some soap in my eyes." She gave herself an inner cheer at the fitting lie.

"All right." he headed away after that, she heard him get out and then his footsteps recede around the nearby fence before she let out a breath she'd been holding, opening her eyes again.

_"I can't believe I stuttered like that…I need to get back home before I do end up getting more of a crush on someone than I can get away from here."_ She nodded to herself at that thought. _"I don't even know Sesshomaru that well."_

She took some time to cleanse her skin and hair and then use the salve she was given over the few bruises that remained on her person as she had been instructed by Emera. The long process gave her a chance to calm back down and while she didn't get her mind completely away from the suggestive scene she'd just been a part of she managed to start thinking instead about stuff she would be able to enjoy when she went back home…like shampoo.

There was a rumble somewhere nearby and she blinked a little curiously, glancing up and taking it for thunder given the dark clouds that were still haunting the skies as they'd been for the past few weeks sense shortly after her arrival. She lifted her towel and dried as quickly as she could - it was warmer in the gardens than the main outdoors but it was still chilly and she would enjoy getting back to her clothes - they might be strange but at least all that fabric was warm.

She put the towel around her and walked by an already dressed Sesshomaru toward the bathhouse though he didn't look at her and she was honestly glad not to meet those eyes again - why were all demon eyes something that she had such a hard time not staring at for whatever reason?

_"Guess eyes are the window to the soul."_ she thought to herself as she dried her hair and started getting dressed. While the outfit was warm it was always something a little difficult and time consuming to get with all the pieces in the right places.

She smiled a little at herself in the small mirror in the room that she was using, it was warmer inside and with her clothes on so she wasn't in nearly as much of a hurry now that she was when she first exited the spring water. There was another rumble of thunder but it was much louder and seemed much closer, she saw a flash of light and figured the storm was a lot closer than she originally figured by how close the lightning was coming after the noise.

She smiled to herself in the mirror, the event however stressful it had begun had made her feel better, she would have to thank her benefactor for the outing. She put up her hair and hurried to the door so she wouldn't keep him waiting even longer, he had to have many things he was putting back to look after her like this while she was indulging herself in the mirror.

She felt a little bad for wasting his time and starting to apologize as she opened the door but she was completely unprepared for what she saw outside, there was another demon with similarly silver hair and strange dog like ears wearing red; facing off with Sesshomaru while holding an unbelievably large sword against his much smaller one, sparks flying.

She blinked several times, tears starting to threaten in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered forlornly.

**End Chapter**

Just in case anyone was curious I jumped the rating to mature because even though the rape didn't fully occur I think personally that any indication of such a dark plotline should be put into the mature category. Personal preference. This chapter was difficult to write - Sesshomaru still doesn't want to agree with me putting him together with Kagome but it was fun to fluster our heroine so much. She needed the distraction from what had happened to her.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Simma_ - Thanks for the quick reviews, hope you continue to enjoy.

_Callie-yue Lost dreams_ - Well I'm hoping with Rimida gone - for at least a while - that it'll give the sesshy/kagome relationship some time to bloom.

_Dominik Journot_ - I actually don't have the words I need yet for the month lol, so I definitely won't stop writing.

_Flirtymiyu_ - It's hard work, but I manage.

_Chasing Starlight_ - Well, you know have an idea.

_XxInuKatxX_ - I haven't decided on Rimida's exact fate just yet. As far as Inuyasha, that is a possibility but I haven't yet decided that either. I only plan out some stuff, other things I leave open so I can fiddle.

_Evil RULZ_ - Saiya didn't tell Sesshomaru because she was afraid he might attack her brother sooner or somehow take out frustration of such a vision on him. She's more in the corner of her family than her lord.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Aw, well thanks for trying to review each and every chapter at least. I do have a baby - a lovely little boy ;). I'm not sure if I should take appearing to be a young writer as a compliment or not…ponder. I'm twenty-five, whole quarter of a century. And he's not too difficult to handle most of the time, only when he gets a lot of gas is he too fussy. Thanks for the nifty review!


	18. Eighteen: Shattered

It is singular how soon we lose the impression of what ceases to be constantly before us. A year impairs, a luster obliterates. There is little distinct left without an effort of memory, then indeed the lights are rekindled for a moment - but who can be sure that the Imagination is not the torch-bearer? 

-Lord Byron

****

Chapter Eighteen: _Shattered_

Her memory had returned in one fell and unforgiving swoop, the reason for her original retreat along with all the pain threatened to shatter what little resolve she had managed to muster after her already difficult weeks.

"Get out of here." Sesshomaru hissed, his warning accented by a flash of scarlet in his eyes. "Whatever you think you are doing half-breed you are sorely mistaken if you think I'll allow you to be here."

"Me?" He seemed incredulous. "What about you? What have you done with Kagome and the others? Holding them here, they haven't returned for weeks."

Inuyasha pushed harder against his brothers sword but times had changed and while he might have been able to overpower Sesshomaru on rare occasion before he'd gotten his arm returned with both of his arms lending strength to his blade it didn't budge, more sparks flew and then the demon lord tossed his brother away through the garden as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

Kagome wanted to fade away, to return to her blissful lack of memory…ignorance really had been bliss in comparison to this. She blinked in surprise when Sesshomaru moved in front of her defensively, with her memory back it was certainly a bizarre thing to see him standing to keep her safe. Though she had to admit it was nice to see that he would protect her after everything that had gone wrong in her life lately.

"Kagome, stay close." He commanded her attention as easily now as he had before she'd lost her memory. "I don't think that's really the half-breed. He's an idiot but he's usually not this weak. Something about him smells off as well."

Kagome nodded a little. _"Shouldn't be a surprise…it's not like he ever really wanted me for anything but to find the jewel shards for him. Now that the jewel is gone he has no reason to want to speak to me."_

She wasn't really paying attention, instead lost in her own thoughts as she realized she really did remember everything from the past years, finding the well for the first time along with Inuyasha…meeting her other friends, fighting against Naraku. Why she hadn't gone home…

_"If I leave I might not be able to return…"_

She was still in her own world when she was picked up and pulled away from where she was standing, out of the path of a line of energy similar to but not exactly the wind scar. It looked just like Inuyasha but it wasn't really him, what did this person want to torture her like this?

Then she blinked, looking up from her embarrassing position under Sesshomaru's left arm, having shifted his blade into his right hand as he continued to face off against the attacker. She blushed immediately as she realized how horrible it looked, she definitely never expected to be in the arms of the man she'd attacked in anger so many times in the past. "Put me down!"

He made another quick leap out of the way of another of the long blasts, the energy was unlike the wind scar in the fact that it seemed to suck the life out of the areas it touched, long patches of the gardens suddenly black and grey with death. She swallowed a little at that and when the demon lord failed to comply to her command she didn't argue with him, he was keeping her alive.

"Did you really think you could take me on in my own home with such a weak attacker and such petty tricks as this?" He seemed on the verge of laughing in amusement as he paused his retreat and raised his blade to the next attack that was sent at them.

"What are you!?…" Kagome started to protest then threw up her hands in front of her, expecting to feel the negative energy trying to rip life from her. Though when she opened her eyes the ground around them was scorched in a V that indicated he had used his own blade to split the attack and send it away from him…even if she hadn't been sure of what to think of the older of the demon dog brothers she had to admit that he never failed to impress.

"What about you Lord Sesshomaru." The copy of her ex-crush used the word 'lord' in a very mocking way. "If I give it enough attempts don't you think I'll make it through your weakening defenses and manage to kill the mortal girl? Just like you lost Kohaku to my past, you'll lose Kagome to me."

"Those beneath me shouldn't speak above themselves." Sesshomaru returned, his pride untouched by such comments. He raised his own blade with a small screech of power in the air as he swept it at the enemy, destroying them along with a large chunk of the neighboring foliage as Kagome tried to push his hand away at the last moment, the demonic energy burning into her skin heavily when she tried to veer it off course.

It may have been just a copy but it still had looked like the man she'd once been in love with, how could not have acted to try to save it as best she could?

"What on earth are you doing?" Sesshomaru sounded cross as he put his blade away, settling her on her feet and looking at the heavy wound on her palm and wrist.

"It's not that bad." She protested unsuccessfully with a wince added when he had touched her there. "I just…it seemed so much like Inuyasha."

"My brother, for all his annoyance, wouldn't have been felled by a single blow." Sesshomaru reminded her of the strength of his blood calmly as he continued to study her self-induced wound. "Come then, we'll need to find Emera before that gets any worse."

"Worse?" Kagome was confused, didn't such wounds just remain the same for a while before healing?

"You absorbed a lot of my energy, if you think that small burn is the only consequence you are greatly mistaken." He picked her up and started back toward the estate while she found herself blushing furiously again.

"You don't have to carry me…" she started to fight back but then felt suddenly dizzy and weak. She realized he hadn't been kidding, her head began to ache as her body was fighting off the dark energy it wasn't used to possessing, the amazing strength of his demonic power was tearing through her as some sort of painful revenge for having interfered with it's intended target.

"It'll pass." Was all he said as she pressed her eyes shut, shuddering a little as her own energy continued to be drained by doing what it could to push his out of her spiritual system as it were. She had passed out by the time he'd reached the healer and he could only sigh at her actions as he waited while Emera looked over her slightly writhing form.

"You can't really be angry with Sesshomaru for this one." Sango said a little tiredly. "She did sort of bring it on herself by trying to defend an image of Inuyasha. I just hope that he's right and her memory returned as seemed to be implied by her actions."

"I suppose so." Miroku nodded a little bit. "It's just frustrating not being able to do much to help her with the situation. We can't even see her without him sitting in and well…that's a little intimidating."

"I feel the same way." Sango agreed, reaching over to hold the monk's hand. "But it's not as though it's not justified, if we were somehow controlled like the others that had attacked her it wouldn't only be a danger to her health but it certainly wouldn't make her feel better to see her friends trying to take her life. We just have to wait and do everything we can to support her, I just wish Shippou hadn't overheard the discussion of her memory being back. He'll be heartbroken if it's not true."

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose it's the hardest on him. Though I want you to be careful as well."

He put a hand gently over her belly, smiling at her in an equally tired way. "If you are right about your sickness in the mornings I want you to take care of yourself first and foremost."

She had to grin back at him for the gesture, putting a hand on his head and curling fingers through his hair, they had grown ever closer sense Naraku had been defeated and it wasn't surprising that she might be with his child now.

"Just don't talk about it too much." She chided him with a smile on her face. "I don't want too many people to think it's happening until we are more certain about it. I don't want people making a fuss over just a possibility."

"Well I plan to make a fuss about it." Miroku replied seriously. "Could you expect anything else?"

"Mmmhmm," She still grinned despite her serious tone. "Aren't we suppose to be discussing ways we can help Kagome out or possibly find the people that are after her?"

"No harm in taking a break now and again." Miroku answered, picking up her hands and kissing them before giving her an innocent but cute look from below black bangs. "Shippou's been in here every night the whole time we've been here, you can't blame me for being taken with you when I sleep so close but can't do anything."

"Sure I can, you are just so animated about the bedroom because you are still a pervert." She announced to him before gasping when he pinched her butt. "Miroku! You are incorrigible."

"Only because it's you." He winked at her and pulled her down closer and onto his lap as he kissed her cheek, moving his arms around her tightly, protectively as he cuddled and perhaps more with the demon slayer.

****

End Chapter

This chapter was a little difficult too but I thought after the slightly negative beginning the scene at the end would end it on a sweeter note. I always wanted Miroku and Sango to have a kid - I can definitely see the two of them ending up with children once Naraku is defeated in the manga. Also, at no point in this fiction will Kagome be stronger than Sesshomaru - because Sesshomaru always possessed the most raw power out of anyone else in the series.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

First I'd like to thank anyone sticking with me after the long time without an update. My son has been exceptionally sick for a long while now and as he's not even 3 months old yet that has been taking all of my time. Thankfully he's getting better now and I've gotten a chance (and desire) to start writing again after the trying event of his illness. I will try to update more often but everything depends completely on how he is doing.

-Aura

If-you-lie - heh, aw, I'm glad you like him, his history is something I've messed with for a while to get where I wanted it.

Flirtymiyu - Sorry about the long delay this time.

Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick - She did. It's the niftyness.

Simma - Thank you, hope you keep enjoying - despite the annoying cliff hanger.

Elvenarcher516 - She did…though caps are bad…please don't review in all caps. It hurts my eyes.

UtterChaos247 - Lol, updated.

Callie-yue-lost dreams - Thanks.

This kagome - yes kouga is still around, though he's still recovering from his ah…altercation with Rimida.

Glykera - She did remember.

Chasing Starlight - Yeah, it makes sense that it took Inuyasha to make her remember everything.

Lizze B - Thank you for the kind words and compliments. I have far to go. As for my favorite authors…hell, there are too many to list.

Turtley2005 - See, I did update, just not as soon as I would have liked.

BlazingMidnightRain - giggle

Sesshyandkags4ever - dunno about thrilling but glad you like it.

Evil RULZ - yes, Inuyasha is a bastard.

Shadowkitty33 - I apologize for the long wait between chapters.

Xx-INuKat-xX - Updated.

Emily - heh, me too.

Nene09 - Glad you like it so much.

Chii576 - thanks.

Astrid Effects - Hope you continue to think so. 


	19. Nineteen: Unexpected Saviors

_"Love proves itself by deeds, so how am I to show my love? Great deeds are forbidden me. The only way I can prove my love is by scattering flowers and these flowers are every little sacrifice, every glance and word, and the doing of the least actions for love."_

**-St. Therese de Lisieux**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_ Unexpected Saviors_

Kagome groggily started to wake up, her head still throbbed from the experience, though that was definitely a lesson learned not to try to pause any of Sesshomaru's attacks. The room was thankfully dark but that must mean she had slept the whole afternoon and into the night. Once she moved she still felt the ache in her whole body from what had occurred but it was now so muted that she was able to move on her own again. She pulled herself to the side of the bed and sat up slowly, the sheets still a little damp beneath her from where she must have been sweating.

She curled her body up, her knees coming slowly closer to her chest as her arms wrapped around them, body balanced on the edge of the bed as her head buried itself in her knees and the tears started to flow now that there was nothing left to distract her from the agony of her thoughts and newfound memories.

She was sobbing so heavily she didn't hear her door open, though once a hand settled on her shoulder she was so startled she fell off the bed harshly onto her ass. "Ah!"

The person standing next to her was a second small shock, it was strange to see Sesshomaru standing in her bedroom and looking down at her clumsiness. She blushed as she pushed herself back to her feet, finding a place on the floor to stare at as opposed to meeting his amber gaze. He didn't still have the armor piece of his usual outfit on, indication that he had been sleeping in the connected bedroom before she must have awoken him.

"Are you still in physical pain?" the question was asked in his normal cool tone, his demeanor though was somehow softer than usual when he'd noticed the moisture on her cheeks.

She shook her head negatively, black hair flowing around her face and helping to hide her embarrassment. "No."

"Then why are you crying?" The question was simple enough.

The answer wasn't.

"_How do I tell him it's over Inuyasha?_" Kagome wondered to herself without having averted her eyes from the corner of the carpet. "_He hates his brother, it won't do me any good to tell him. I don't want to cause him anymore trouble…he's already done so much for me I can never repay. All I keep doing is bringing all my friends here pain…maybe I should just return to my own time…"_

"I can leave you to yourself if you need such time." He offered in a rare show of understanding.

She considered that, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"No…could you stay…please." She commented so softly that anyone without his hearing wouldn't have picked it up. "I just…I wasn't expecting my memory to be what it was. It was all so…"

She paused and glanced up with complete surprise in her eyes as the soft finger settled on her lips. Staring up at Sesshomaru in the gentle moonlight filtering in from the large window, creating a silver halo around her unexpected savior. She felt the rose in her cheeks returning, her already uncertain emotions even more suddenly confused as she gazed into unreadable eyes.

They were there for not more than a moment but it seemed to draw on for several minutes as they stood, the space between them becoming more and more of an annoyance, Kagome had started to lean forward when the dream was broken by a sudden knock on the entry leading to her balcony.

She took a step away and glanced bashfully back at the floor as the door opened, Trion taking a step in with a fast bow. "I apologize for interrupting you Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome. I am afraid there is a disturbance on the western area of the grounds from what I can tell and your presence is required my liege."

Sesshomaru didn't react, just watching his servant for a moment and taking in what he was just told…nodding after a few seconds of contemplation. "I will be there shortly, I can scent Rimida nearby in the hall. I will send him here and then catch up to you, please proceed ahead of me."

"At your word." He nodded to his lord and then offered a half-grin and a wink to Kagome before he was just gone, moving off to do as he'd been ordered.

She blinked a little curiously after the overly cheerful man that frequented her windows and then again when she noted that Sesshomaru had left already to do whatever was needed.

_"Makes sense…he is a lord of all of the western lands and he has more important responsibilities than babysitting a crying teenager. I guess I'm destined to be alone…"_

"You've been crying…" Rimida observed as he walked into the room, his hair seemed a little more unkempt than usual and his clothing was ruffled as if he'd recently seen some sort of combat of his own. "Is there anything I can help you with lady Kagome?"

She wanted to stop crying. She wanted to just go back to sleep and forget about Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him everything was okay and that she didn't need anything. She tended to want a lot of things that she never ended up getting.

Instead she burst into tears again, running up to and embracing the chaos demon as she sobbed in unintelligible sentences about everything that had been bothering her. Something about her experience while at the estate made her subconscious think that Rimida would be the least likely to judge her for such a childish outburst.

He had frozen when she first wrapped her arms around his thin waist, eyes a blizzard of shocked activity, having a moment of actually matching his personal feelings. The last thing he had expected upon the request to look after her just until Sesshomaru had dealt with the attacks outside was this. It was a uncommon event for him to be put into such a state of shock that he just stopped moving.

Yet, it didn't last more than a few seconds before he settled gloved hands on her back, drawing her closer as he had seen humans do in his travels. He wasn't too familiar with such interactions but he was good at predicting what it was that the people he was around wanted so it was easier than he would have ever imagined to comfort her.

"I…I'm sorry…" she mumbled, rubbing her nose with the back of her sleeve and swallowing a little as she tried to catch her breath, words still broken with the occasion sob. "You don't want me doing this…"

"You don't need to apologize Kagome." He answered seriously, settling a gloved finger over her lips in what was becoming far too common of an experience. "For a creature so full of understanding and forgiveness you often seem to think that you don't deserve the same treatment in return. You are correct that I don't wish to see you crying like this, but incorrect if you believe I wouldn't want to do what I could help you. Especially if it is something as effortless as a hug, as I believe your race calls this."

His mentioning that was enough to make her back away, she was getting a little to open with all the men around her lately. "I…I'm sorry! It was really rude of me to presume…"

She was about to continue but he settled his finger back in it's place lightly over her mouth, smiling a bit at her flustered response to the closeness they had shared. "Shhhh. Didn't I just say that you didn't need to do that? Now don't make me repeat myself."

She started to say she was sorry yet again but instead she nodded a little. Despite the situation the whole interaction had made her feel a lot better, at least for the moment. It would be difficult to get over what she had expected from Inuyasha but all of her new experiences after that horrible night had started to help her recovery both physically and emotionally.

"Am I a danger to Sesshomaru and the people here at his home while I remain here?" She asked, suddenly remembering all the things that had been occurring.

"I doubt it." Rimida answered honestly with a small shrug. "People who attack might use you as an excuse but don't mistake anything; they would find another reason if you weren't here. They were using Rin before your arrival. I suppose that if anything you could think that you being a target helps to protect her from becoming one."

"You are just trying to make me feel better." She smiled despite the comment, even if it was something with the powers that his demonic blood involved, she had to admit she enjoyed the fact that he always made her more comfortable.

"You were so set on finding your family when you first arrived here. Perhaps they would be best suited to help you with your relationship problems." He offered the suggestion with a honest meaning to help but that was one of the things that Kagome wasn't sure about.

"Yeah…just." She paused, thinking a moment, she needed to mention it to someone. Rimida had somewhere in her time here become someone she liked to confide in. "I don't know if I go home if I'll ever be able to return."

He raised a silvery brow at her comment, waiting silently for any further explanation to that final of a statement.

"Well, you already know that I'm from a separate time. It's pretty difficult to travel back and forth between here and there." She answered. As much as she wanted to trust him she wasn't willing to endanger her family by telling demons about the portal to her time.

"I get the feeling there is a little more to it." He read her as easily as he always had. "Though it is your knowledge to share or not share. Whatever the difficulty you have been here for a very long while, don't you believe your family would at least appreciate it if you would let them know that you are well? Or was it a habit for you to take this long of trips without them?"

She shook her head, the thought of her family worried about her unusually long absence made her feel guilty. She wasn't thinking about them when she was hesitating to return…they were suffering because she was being selfish.

"You are right." She nodded. "I should go back soon. Do you think that Sesshomaru would protest me leaving?"

"Only if he felt it would be dangerous for you." He smiled a little. "It seems you have touched our lord more than many would like to admit, including the liege himself."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously, trying not to think about the fact that they were on the verge of kissing when Trion had interrupted them.

"A matter of observance." Rimida shrugged a little, offering a half-grin with it. "I tend to notice when the people around me begin to act differently. He's always been protective of Rin, and he has taken on that same sort of attitude toward you…perhaps even more than she if that is possible."

"I doubt it." Kagome shook her head. "He risked everything when we battled Naraku to save that little girl. It was surprisingly chivalrous of him."

"The lord has grown much in last few years…you and your group have to be credited greatly for that…as well as lady Rin. It has helped him in his own problems and also aided his development as a leader here, there is much that you do that you never realize." Rimida explained, his eyes still churning and twisting with that underlying pandemonium. They had such intensity that Kagome still found it hard not to stare, even after the warning that gazing for too long could have unpredicted and possibly negative results.

"You speak as if you've known me for years." she laughed a little, trying to make the situation seem less serious than it felt. "I only met you when I came here. It's been a little over a month."

"Time has little to do with my perceptions." He replied. "Perhaps a result of my long imprisonment…I don't think I judge you incorrectly just because we haven't been acquainted for decades. I have never seen a soul as bright as yours."

She swallowed a little, reaching back with a hand to find the bed and sink onto the side of it. A wave of dizziness had threatened to send her plummeting to the floor again and she wasn't sure just what all these new feelings she was having really were.

_"I'm not even over Inuyasha…then I'm almost making out with Sesshomaru in my bedroom not even a half hour ago. Now I'm getting woozy over Rimida?" _she thought to herself, lost in her own personal conflicting emotions. _"He's right…I need to go home…clear my head…but…"_

"Why did you ask to no longer be my guard?" She had forgotten about that in all the bustle of the past few days. Having shared with him seemed foolish once she recalled that distressing detail of her time here.

"There were a lot of circumstances that were pressing at me to take a different path. My sister thought that my future was uncertain whenever you were involved and it frightened her." Rimida answered as honestly as he could. "I didn't wish to give her undue duress. Though I wasn't trying to make you feel as if I was unhappy in my responsibility taking care of you. It had been among the best assignments I've had in a long while."

"What do you mean your future was uncertain?" She asked curiously, canting her head a little and glancing back at his nose instead of his eyes.

"My sister is a seer." He spoke the statement slowly as if considering how to explain it further afterward. "She…sees things that no one else can. Within our clan she was always one of the most gifted to exist, perhaps that had ever been. Generally when she offers warning it is best to listen, she has been wrong less than a handful of times in her life."

"So…you being around me is dangerous for you?" Kagome asked. _"Do I only threaten everyone that gets close to me?"_

"She thought me keeping the job as your constant guard was dangerous. I doubt this would count my lady. There was precious little she could see of your future, as if you are lucky enough to not be tied down by the strings of fate. You concern yourself to greatly as to how your presence effects others, you should use your energy to a more positive end, it is unbefitting of you to act as if you are unwanted."

That was enough to make her start watching his eyes again. _ "How is it he always seems to know just what I'm thinking? I was never this obvious to anyone else…it can't just be because of his powers…"_

"You are very kind to me Rimida." She had recovered enough from her dizzy spell to walk over and take his hands with a brighter smile than she'd had sense she'd gotten her memory back. "Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek after the thanks, it was meant to be something of a simple show of appreciation but she was surprised to see the storm behind his eyes had stopped when she leaned back from it.

There wasn't a chance to ask him about it before Sesshomaru returned to her room…

**End Chapter**

Whew, that was a long chapter for me. There was a lot I wanted to get done…like pin-point and start up the real love triangle issue. I always figured that Kagome should have to go through a similar difficulty as the one Inuyasha went through…minus the 50 year getting stuck to a tree thing. I have a few things planned and some other things that I figure I'll get when I get to them. Sort of a cliffy this time but not too much. I really enjoyed this chapter overall though, it was a difficult but fun write. I feel accomplished! grin

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evil RULZ _- She was only sick and passed out for a few days or so…no one's told her though. Don't think anyone will and she probably won't figure it out. Ah well, stuff happens.

_Flirtymiyu_ - Yeah but she's okay.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Heh, well I'd say this was soon enough. Things move along.

_LovingoOKawaiiOoGirl_ - Continued.

_Simma_ - Who the bad guy is will be explained in the next few chapters or so. I already have plans for what's gonna happen there.

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams_ - Thanks for the good wishes in regards to my son. I hope so too. Though things should remain pretty interesting for a little while - or I hope so anyway.

_Xx-InuKat-xX_ - I am still not certain if I am going to put Inuyasha in the fiction for real but I do have an idea where I could fit him in for a short while in about 4 chapters or so from now…we'll see.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Thanks for the now lack of caps, better on my eyes J. Wait is over for this chapter but starts for the next one.


	20. Twenty: Changing Pace

_Accept the things to which fate binds you…and love the people with whom fate brings you together. But do so with all your heart._

**-Marcus Aurelius**

**Chapter Twenty:** _Changing Pace_

"Lord, may I receive a report as to what else was happening that I wasn't able to aid with?" Rimida asked seriously, the kind words and demeanor he'd been offering Kagome swept away by Sesshomaru's cool presence and replaced with all business.

Whatever tender moment she'd been a part of seconds before had disappeared.

"A gathering of lesser demons attacked the barracks. Many of them had taken control of bodies of our men before I arrived to aid the situation. It's something to be wary of, it's not normal behavior for carrion crows to attack in this sort of way." Sesshomaru explained, either having not noted or not cared about the scene he'd interrupted. "Whoever was controlling the previous attackers must have expanded their repertoire of tricks to include now being able to take over more than a single target at one time."

"A disturbing thought, while I'm still unsure exactly who is behind things I do believe that Tuay knows more than he is telling." Rimida offered after he took in the briefing. "I can speak to him further if you desire."

"No…it is time I speak to him myself in regards to all of this." Sesshomaru said, a promise of pain in the tone he used. "I realize you asked to be relieved of guard duty when it comes to Kagome but I would appreciate if you began to train her in melee. It would be better for all involved if she learned how to defend herself."

"If you will it my liege." Rimida replied with a small bow. "We will begin at the ladies earliest connivance, though I believe that she wished to visit her homeland soon."

That gained the teenager Sesshomaru's serious scrutiny. "Is this true?"

She nodded a little, still not looking up…feeling almost as if her wanting to return home was betraying all he'd done for her. "I would like to see my family and let them know I am all right."

"Will you be safe from these attacks there?"

She glanced up then, smiling a little despite herself at the anxiety she was being offered by the demon lord's words. It meant a lot to hear that he was concerned for her welfare.

"I should be fine once I get there yes." Kagome nodded solemnly. "Though the…path is kind of far from here. It would take me sometime to travel there."

"I can allow the use of Ah-Un for that difficultly, though you will still need protection along the way there and back. Do you think it would be best to leave immediately?"

She was a little surprised to see how far he was willing to go to cater to her needs. Thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think it would be a good idea yes. It's been longer than I've ever went without seeing them and they have to be terribly worried for me."

"Rimida, could you take Ah-Un and escort Lady Kagome where she needs to go?" the demon lord didn't hesitate to ask his most trusted of captains. "If it is as long a travel as she says then you can begin her training along the way."

The chaos demon hesitated, remembering his sister's warning clearly as he took in the request. Though he also knew that he was the best candidate to keep her safe other than Sesshomaru himself and with all the current problems that his lordship couldn't afford to take such a trip. He had to wonder if he was damning himself.

"I will do as you ask my lord, I will return as soon as fate allows." He bowed and didn't ask questions, he often chose to do as he was bid.

"I will look forward to your safe returns." He nodded to both his captain and Kagome, leaving her with her uncertainties as to her return home.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Sango asked seriously when they got the news of Kagome's departure the morning after the attacks. "It's been really dangerous for you and if they follow you outside of this castle who's to say you won't be in more danger?"

"I know Sango…" Kagome smiled sadly. "but I can't just let my family keep worrying about me. I miss them. I think going home will help me relax and clear my head."

"We could travel with you." Miroku offered, the small fox kit nodding animatedly at that comment.

"Yeah Kagome, it's like we just got you back and now we're losing you again." Shippou said sadly. "I'm really glad you are better but I don't want you to be in danger."

"Thank you Shippou." She grinned reassuringly at the fox kit, hugging him close. "but I'll be okay, and it won't be long before I'll be back. It'll be faster if we just travel between the two of us and I'm sure by the time that I've finished at home you'll be back at the village and I can see you there."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances as had become common and Miroku shook his head.

"Kagome, we're going back to my village to settle down. Sango is going to bear my child." He couldn't keep himself from smiling dumbly when he said it.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome gasped in delighted shock at the news. "When I get everything all settled though I'll come and visit on my way back. It's nearby the path we'll need to take to return here."

Sango nodded a little, patting her stomach absently and considering Kagome. "Why are you coming back to Sesshomaru's home? Wasn't he just helping you recover?"

The girl pondered her friend at the unexpected question. "I…I think I owe him for what he's done and if this person is after both of us then I should do whatever I can to help defeat them."

"Well. Good luck Kagome." Miroku offered, putting a hand on her shoulder and then hugging her without feeling on her ass…a testament of how dedicated he was to Sango now. "We'll be glad to see you when you get back. You shouldn't keep waiting anymore, the sooner you get going the sooner you'll get to see your family."

Kagome grinned and offered a last hug to everyone before hurrying to catch up to Rimida outside the rooms her friends had been given so they could head off for her home. She was both sad to leave but excited to see everyone after so long.

Once she'd left the room Sango frowned a little.

"I don't like what she's getting herself into."

Miroku shrugged. "It's her decision to make. She's still hurting from what Inuyasha did to her, I think she might get more of a cleared head once she goes back home and sees her mother, grandfather, and brother. Likely it'll put everything into perspective for her."

"and if we're right and she's unable to return here?" Sango asked, trying to ignore the horrified look on Shippou's face. "Do you think giving her our sort of blessing was the right thing?"

"They are her family and it is her home. More than we are or this place is." Miroku answered with more wisdom than many people had come to expect from the lecher. "Without our support she would never chance seeing them again, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for something like that. It was her choice to go home, as her friends it's our job to support her in what she wants and needs."

"True." Sango agreed, holding onto the fox kit as he trembled a little. "It's okay Shippou, we want to see her again as well."

"Where are you taking Kagome?"

It was Kouga's voice demanding an answer just as she had settled herself onto the two-headed dragon in the still heavily damaged gardens outside, a coat wrapped around her to protect her from the chill winter weather. She refrained from her urge to sigh, she didn't still have the ability to sit the person that the wolf-demon was pissing off.

Rimida hadn't forgotten the previous battle nor had his demeanor in regards to Kouga changed. His voice was harsh and almost cruel when he addressed the other demon. "You would do well to remember the lessons taught to you. I don't have time at current to readdress the matters of your etiquette, or lack thereof. I am taking the lady back to her home at her request and any attempt to stop her will be interpreted as an aggressive action."

Kouga was already starting to ruffle at the threats dripping in the answer he was given, Kagome could just feel the anger rising and see it sparking in his emerald gaze. She waved then to gain his attention and smiled in hopes to diffuse the growing problem. "Hey Kouga, it's okay. I asked him to take me so that I could see my mom as I haven't in a couple months. I am kinda in a hurry though so can I talk to you when I get back?"

That made the wolf demon a little more compliant as it was Kagome asking and he nodded. "Okay Kagome. Long as you say that's what you want. You let anything happen to her and chaos demon or not I'll make you pay everyday."

Rimida ignored the comment, instead hopping onto the back of the dragon without using any leverage save the jump itself, landing smoothly behind Kagome and putting his arms to either side of her to guide the dragon away. It was something that was needed, but he knew that such an action would serve as a slap in the face of the wolf.

The growl he heard in return for his trouble was enough to put a smile on his face as they rose out of reach of his irritation and moved off quickly toward Kaede's village and Kagome's path to her home.

"You didn't have to do that." Kagome commented, trying to ignore the warmth that Rimida was offering, she didn't want to get too close. "Even if he's a little overbearing you don't have to bait him."

"He needs to learn to control that temper if he ever wishes to prosper." the chaos demon shrugged. "Besides, it's worth him knowing he couldn't follow through on all the threats he throws my way. He knows enough of what my family did to understand he wouldn't win."

"Just seems very childish." Kagome returned as she pulled the scarf tighter on her face, it was colder than she expected and the flight wasn't making her any warmer. "Figured you were to old for such antics."

"I hope I'm never too old for such things, it might be immature pleasure but we all have things that we enjoy that might not be right. I'll live with teasing the weak as opposed to what I'd rather do to them." He answered calmly. A reminder of what he'd told her before, his blood told him to kill Kouga with all his being and instead he just made fun of him. Kagome couldn't really offer more argument when it was as chivalrous a way to react to such a odd way of being.

"If you are cold you are welcome to lean against me. It would likely be safer for a mortal than just enduring." He offered, amused at her varied behaviors. One moment she jumps on him and sobs and the next she acts like touching him would be sticking her hand in a fire. The unpredictable behavior was something else that drew him to want to watch her…most humans he'd seen weren't so interesting.

Though his distraction with her was something he learned was a mistake a moment later when a bird demon snatched her from his arms and off the dragon's back…

**End Chapter**

Hahaha! I am getting better at this cliffhanger thing again. So this was a fun chapter but parts of it were hard to write up, I think once I finish this fiction (whenever that happens) I want to come back and fix up pieces of it…this chapter will definitely be involved in that fixing. Anyway, I'm off as I need to finish some chores about the house before the baby wakes up. Hope to update soon. Next chapter I'm going to tell people who the person behind things are! This chapter marked me for 40,000 words…yay!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Powerful Mind_ - Yeah, I've been thinking that too…but I really don't know who I'm going to have her end up with now. It's still Sesshy at the moment but if the readers would prefer I switch things up I might do that to. I've confused myself!

_Obsequious101_ - Heh, man the issues I have with it too. If you only knew. I've got a strange reaction out of myself with my own fiction! Bah! I feel bad for the situation I made!

_Evil RULZ_ - Updated!


	21. TwentyOne: Unexpected Protagonist

_You cannot run with the hare and hunt with the hounds._

**-Old Proverb**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _Unexpected Protagonist_

There are those frightening moments in life that happen much like when you watch a show on TV and everything moves in slow motion or singular shots of the horrific moment that is being lead up to. That was what Kagome's sudden disappearance had seemed in Rimida's unique eyes, he watched it move so slowly yet remained unable to react until the normal speed of the world caught up in a sudden flash of activity brought on by the scream that reached his ears.

He hopped free of the dragon that was turning too slow for his taste and seemed to walk on air as if it were a solid surface of his choosing, running after the creature that had stolen the lady away from him.

"You'd better wait unless you wish to have me accidentally drop her to her doom." The creature's voice was high-pitched and mocking. "Dead dead dead she'll be, if you happen to cross me."

"What do you want from me?" He had paused but was watching, unable to react to his full potential while Kagome had a chance to see his eyes when using that level of power.

"You care for this mortal?" It didn't seem to be speaking itself, much like the other demons it was being controlled by whoever was causing all of this trouble. "You want to keep her safe from all that's been occurring here? You can buy her freedom from my making her a target."

Rimida just narrowed his eyes, resisting the temptation to tear the creature to pieces, silently waiting for the demands that he would be given.

"I will swear to withdraw all harm I would intentionally give this human girl if you will in return withdraw your service to the lord of the western lands and instead on my request assassinate him. I wish him to be removed from his position and your loyalty is worth more than this petty creature." The voice held a hint of success even though the chaos demon had agreed to nothing.

"Rimida, don't even think about it…ah…ouch…" Kagome whimpered as talons dug deeper into one of her arms, the scent of blood hitting the air as the creature attacked her further. "Let go of me."

"I'm sure you'd prefer I didn't." It mocked, shaking her body a little. "Now be silent and let the man choose for himself. Unless I'm mistaken Rimida and it wouldn't effect you at all seeing her fall to her demise like this…for the vultures to pick over come dawn…"

"As if I'd let you interfere with my duty to transfer her safely, you already will be punished for your harming her arm as you have. Kagome…close your eyes tightly and keep them shut, things are going to be dangerous for you otherwise. Whatever you feel or think you hear do not open them until I tell you that you can." He explained as the air around him seemed to suddenly charge with energy. "I do not want what I'm about to do to harm you."

The teenager shivered a little at the malicious edge that had taken over her guards voice and complied to his orders as much because she didn't wish to see him in such a state as his reasoning that it would be harmful for her. Pressing her eyes shut as much as she could she felt consciousness starting to flee from her, there was a short moment where she wondered if that was part of what Rimida was doing before she was gone.

"Then I was right all along, the great sword of pandemonium is taken with a weak mortal girl." the bird creature mocked him. "How low your clan has fallen, first the humans will destroy us and now they are good mating stock? Do you think people won't realize that your feelings for this trash go further than a simple assignment to protect her?"

Rimida still hadn't replied aloud to the creature, the air around him continued to shift slightly and then stopped moving all together, frozen as if by his will alone. His eyes had changed from the winter silver, growing brighter before the rims on the outside changed color as if they were on fire within, the innermost portion before the black of the iris remaining the bright white with a mixture of blue to represent the hottest of flames.

**"You tread upon ground that you are a stranger within. You are not welcome here, nor will your appearance within my realm be accepted. Be gone from my presence, be gone from this mortal coils grasp. I deny you this trespass."** The way he spoke had changed again. It was as if he was incanting some sort of spell as he spoke the words. At the end of his speech the bird demon simply disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place. Kagome floating exactly as her body had been held without movement, as frozen as the energy charged area around them.

"Your lack of information is going to result in your dismissal from my service Tuay, along with any future service you would offer anyone else." Sesshomaru told him simply. "If you need it spelled out for you you will tell me what is going on or I will kill you and that will be one less traitor I have to deal with."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you. You trust Captain Rimida and his sister too dearly to ever believe they were betraying you." Tuay answered, the vulture was still bleeding from many wounds as a result of their 'conversation'. Sesshomaru wasn't above torture as a means to extract information from those that would cross him.

"I would take any warnings you have with a healthy amount of skepticism. What do you have to say about my retainers?"

"The seer, she didn't wish to betray you to be fair…but I overheard her telling her brother her vision had given her images of him trying to overthrow you and steal that which is yours. That she wanted him to avoid anything that might lead to that but he dismissed her and she wouldn't dare warn you because for all the things she'll do for you she would never betray her precious sibling. There aren't many of them left after all. Why do you think he wanted to put me in here? Yeah he never liked me but if I'm imprisoned for being a traitor you'll never believe what I have to say about him."

The story made Sesshomaru pause to consider, Rimida and Saiya had been acting very strangely as of late; something that just the attackers wouldn't explain fully. If he confronted the seer she would tell him, she loved her brother but she had never been strong of conviction when it came to her personal wellbeing.

"Things will be found out…if I find that you are lying…payment for your misdeeds will be something that will come in flesh." Sesshomaru promised harshly as he headed out of the cell and within moments had reached Saiya's quarters, opening the door and entering unannounced…he was tired of all this going on beneath his nose.

"Saiya, we need to speak." He told her as she glanced over at his sudden arrival, raising herself out of her chair to offer a slow curtsey, and though his demeanor was out of character and hurried for the demon lord she still kept her easy and relaxed manner.

"As you wish, I am at your command. What questions can I answer for you?"

"Did you see that Rimida was going to betray me?"

The directness caught her off and she had a flicker of a worried look. "I did not, I saw a battle between you but it wasn't any sort of betrayal that lead to it as far as I could tell."

"So what did lead to it?"

"The girl, the mortal girl. She was the reason for you fighting one another. That is why I asked that he request to be removed from his job as her protector. I thought perhaps that such a retreat might avoid whatever fate had shown me."

There were a few moments of silence before Sesshomaru started asking again.

"Why didn't you tell me of this vision sooner?"

"I realize that you saved us Lord but he is my brother, there is little I have left close to me in this world and I feared that you might wish to attack him out of some sort of perceived threat. I did not mean to cause trouble with my silence, I hoped to avert such a disaster as that which a battle between you both is assured to bring."

"In the future I appreciate to know of all things you see involving this Sesshomaru." He told her simply. "Given the dishonesty however, you will be under watch and I will be sending a group after your brother in the morning to watch over Kagome in his place."

"I understand my lord. It was an inopportune time to let my feelings for my brother interfere with my duty to you. It will not happen again." She bowed her head, never having raised her voice or spoken any quicker than she always did.

"Don't promise what you cannot give Saiya. It's below you." Sesshomaru replied. "Continue to try to find out what you can of this attacker. I expect results sometime soon."

Then without further comment the demon lord turned and left, moving to send another group to retrieve his captain of the guard. He would get to the bottom of all these deceptions if he had to destroy the majority of his manor and facility to do so.

"Ah, dammit!" Trion pushed back from the deep sink where he'd been meditating, his arms sizzling from the way the water had boiled so instantly that now his room was filled with steam. The skin had warped and he had boils from his elbow to his fingertips. "Shit…what the hell was that…Emera…deal with this…"

The dragonfly demoness moved with a jerky posture that indicated she wasn't aware of what she was doing, like so much of the staff of the demon lord's estate her mind too had been warped to Trion's desires. She moved to start healing his injuries without a word or gesture that she really heard or understood much else of what was going on outside her work.

"He was able to injure me from that damn far away! Just what in the hell did the elders do when they made him anyway? By the gods, why make a weapon that can be turned so easily back on yourselves? No wonder we were nearly wiped out, no vision for the future even when they could see it." He complained aloud, though the only one there to hear his annoyance didn't understand it.

"Please, hold your arm like this." The female was speaking only to do what she'd been bid to the best of her ability though Trion couldn't help but grin at her. At that fact that when he wanted he could control just about anyone.

"It's a pity the Dog Demon isn't as easy to take over as everyone else, otherwise I wouldn't need to do all of this…pretend I'm that stupid Naraku creature. No, if his mind was weak like yours; then I could just rule from the background and no one would have to know the difference." He sighed a little as he watched her start to heal his wounds, it was easy for her to use energy to make his regeneration faster as he was a demon. It wasn't as difficult when she was healing for the mortal. "Why can't my family see that they are their own biggest threats. No desire to rule themselves, with as strong as Rimida is even if he was a lesser member of the nobles he was still of the blood! No, to content with just serving a lesser demon; so they make me arrange for them to be removed as a threat as well. At least so far I'll be able to save Saiya from such a fate but I can't risk leaving Rimida…"

The girl hadn't replied, wouldn't reply, but it was good for him to have a way to speak all the things going through his mind that he couldn't risk telling anyone. "…but my god…I wonder if even Sesshomaru will be able to defeat him if he's this damn powerful. I have to avert my current plans until I figure out what he is, until I can find out for certain what weakness to leak to the demon lord so I know that Rimida's death will be a result from the battle."

"I am finished." The slave announced to him, for that is how he would always view the other races. She moved back off and sat down again where she had been bid before the rebound of magical energy.

His arms still ached, it was painful enough that he knew he had to be wary in all future dealings of with his 'brother'. He would be weak for several days thanks to that, possibly would be dead if it hadn't been for the distance between them. "I think I'll have to speak to Saiya and find out just what she knows about Rimada's conception. Return to your room and then your normal duties Emera, you'll remember none of this once your door closes."

**End Chapter**

So it was a little cheesy to have the villain spill his plans and reasons aloud, but hey; I like using the traditional ways of writing as much as I do coming up with new stuff. Gotta mix it up. Besides, this way my readers have an idea of what's been going on and who's really behind it. Though the plot is moving along I still have plans for quite a bit yet, I'd say I'm reaching somewhere around the half-way mark but who knows how things will end up developing shrug.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lindajrjt_ - All updated and I do have some plans as to who can and cannot travel to her time.

_Zoey Tamagachi_ - Caps bad.

_Chelsea34_ - Thank you for the compliments to my writing style. I try to indeed keep things simple and I'm glad I don't seem babyish while doing it ;)

_XXkuraiokamiXx_ - Thank you, hope you keep enjoying.

_Flirtymiyu - _would there be? Hmmm….

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Heh well I wanted to get all those chapters up so yeah I put them up kinda fast. Happy belated birthday by the time you read this. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait this time.

_Chasing Starlight_ - only some…

_Elvenarcher516 _- Well Sesshy didn't save her…but she was saved.


	22. TwentyTwo: Unwanted Presences

_"And even if you were in some prison, the walls of which let none of the sounds of the world come to your senses - would you not then still have your childhood, that precious, kingly possession, that treasure-house of memories?"_

**-Rainer Maria Rilke**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** _Unwanted Presences_

There was a gentle breeze that was making her soft raven locks sway and tickle her nose and cheeks until Kagome slowly managed to pull her brain back to consciousness. She was still drowsy but a little surprised to find herself in the clearing with the well to her own time. Warmer than she would expect for the time of year until she noticed that she was wrapped in an extra blanket, while nearby Rimida was slumbering in the chill air without even the jacket part of his suit, something else he had offered her when she wasn't conscious to accept it.

A small dusting of snow covered the chaos demon in however long they had been slumbering here near the well. She was surprised that he would actually sleep on 'duty' but was glad to see he was able to relax as it seemed he solved whatever issue was happening.

_"Unless he did agree to betray Sesshomaru…but he wouldn't do that…not for me. I'm just someone he's looking after, it wouldn't make any sense to betray the person he's looking after me for."_ She thought to herself, moving to get up and head over to the chaos demon.

He was almost innocent looking with the snow mixed into his matching hair and over his shirt and pants, fitting for the creature that so often reminded her of a winter storm. She reached out to dust some of the snow free of him, even if demons weren't as effected by the cold, that couldn't be a comfortable position to be in. He wasn't nearly as warm as he'd been the night before.

_"Maybe his body adjusts as he needs or wants it to."_ She pondered to herself as she started dusting off his legs and shirt. _"I wonder how long he'll sleep."_

She didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question. His eyes slowly opened as she was still dusting off his legs and he was watching her when she looked back up once she was finished.

"I apologize for letting myself sleep like that, how long have I been asleep?" He asked her seriously though his malicious tone from the night before was gone, replaced with the kinder voice he seemed to reserve only for her.

"I don't know." She shrugged a bit and stood back up. "I just woke up a few minutes ago myself but I'd say it's mid-morning by where the sun is. I suppose it would depend if you knew when you let yourself get some rest."

"An hour then, perhaps two." He replied. "I wasn't sure who you knew in the nearby village so I stopped us here in case they didn't appreciate the presence of one such as myself."

"Mmm, probably not now that Kikiyo is back." She thought aloud, sort of glad she promised to visit her friends somewhere else when she realized that the priestess would obviously be back to her duties to her town. "She's a priestess here that's probably one of the most powerful around."

"More than you?" The question was serious.

"Yeah I think so." Kagome nodded. "I'm her reincarnation from my time. That's how I was able to come here."

"What a strange story…" he observed, eyes moving past Kagome to the woods beyond. "Speak of the devil and they arrive I suppose."

Kagome froze then, those weren't words she wanted to hear, she slowly started to turn and came to face with the unwanted pain that she'd been going home to avoid. There stood Kikiyo and Inuyasha wasn't far off though the half-demon seemed unable to meet her gaze. At least he seemed to feel bad for his actions in regards to her.

"Why are you here demon? Your kind is not welcome here." Kikiyo announced coolly, she had no pity when it came to the full blooded demons as opposed to the half ones. "You aren't being aggressive but I have to request you leave before you scare the children that like to play here."

That only gained the priestess an amused smile. "I appreciate your politeness but I'm afraid I'll have to decline, I am here on the behalf of the demon lord of the west as the watcher of this lady. You will be hard pressed to remove me from that position, I mean you and your people no ill will but any aggression toward me will be met quickly and without mercy."

His tone again had changed then now that he was addressing someone else, as if he were speaking to a unruly child and threatening to punish them for misbehavior. Kikiyo didn't seem to like the way he was acting, neither shooting the arrow aimed at him nor lowering the bow. Inuyasha reacted even more poorly, moving closer once the man had threatened his lover.

"Hey, don't think I'd let you hurt Kikiyo." Inuyasha told him with narrowed eyes. "I don't care if you are working for my brother. I kicked his ass enough that I'm sure I wouldn't break a sweat kicking yours."

Rimida sighed in a resigned way, as if he was being forced to do something that he wasn't interested in, the snow on his person moving and falling to the ground as he shifted his weight and stood. He tightened his gloves and moved his hand forward to settle a hand lightly on one of Kagome's shoulders. "Could you do me the favor of staying out of the way lady Kagome? I would hate for you to be caught in the crossfire…it seems I'm doomed to teach the pups how to behave themselves."

"I…um…uh…but…" Kagome moved slowly as he lead her, wanting to protest the fight but not really sure what to say in the circumstances. "I just want to go home…couldn't he just stay here until I get back?"

"Pup!? Who are you calling a pup?" InuYasha exclaimed in irritation. "I can't believe Kagome's hanging out with a hack like you. Kagome, if you wanted to go home you didn't need to bring someone like this along, why does he need to stay here anyway? It's not like he can go with you."

"He's protecting me because someone is after Sesshomaru and I, but it has nothing to do with you anymore Inuyasha. If he's not hurting anyone here then you both should just leave him alone." Kagome replied, her own voice taking a hint of a chill.

"I never tolerated demons here, just because Inuyasha is accepted doesn't mean we can let any of his blood come here and linger." Kikiyo said calmly. "It is nothing personal against you Kagome, it is simply the way things need to be, else we encourage attacks by letting demons too close."

"Kagome, where is the passage to your home?" Rimida asked her, ignoring the fact that he would interrupt either of the other two people there. "If you go ahead I will catch up to you once I bring this argument to an acceptable end."

"Um…it's through the well…" she told him freely as he'd asked. "But no one else has ever been able to come through but Inuyasha. You probably won't be able to follow me."

"I have my ways lady Kagome." He didn't seem concerned with her warning. "If you go ahead, I will follow shortly."

She bit her lip, not wanting them to fight but not seeing a way out of it she finally nodded and moved over to the well, hopping in - a flash of blue light the signal that she'd moved on to her own time. Rimida smiled a little at how it worked and then that short flash of happiness faded as he turned back to the couple facing him. "Do you insist on this impasse?"

Kikiyo released her arrow as if in response to his question, though even she had to widen her eyes when the arrow disappeared in the air. Not parried or blocked in any way…just…gone.

"I wouldn't recommend the use of ranged weapons against my person." He offered a shrug and a smug smile. "Anything else?"

"You want something else?" Inuyasha asked as he drew his sword, it growing in width and length as he pulled it from the scabbard. "This good enough for you?"

"You remind me of the wolf I've been forced to deal with so often lately. I don't suppose you could just drop your weapon now as opposed to having to disarm you?" Rimida asked calmly.

"You'll eat those words you prideful bastard." Inuyasha announced, raising the blade and starting to run at the other demon. Stopping in an instant when his opponents paired blades simply appeared in his hands in a easy block of the swipe coming at him.

"It's not pride if it's true." Rimida returned, twisting his hands and wrenching the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha's grasp just like that, tossing it to the side in the grass. "Is that all then?"

Inuyasha was silent, shocked at how simply he's been disarmed…the battle stance of the man was so similar to Sesshomaru's he wasn't sure what to think of it. Kikiyo meanwhile canted her head curiously at how peaceful the demon really was about the confrontation, nodding a little.

"Enjoy your passage in our home demon. I'll leave things at what they are." Kikiyo agreed to let him pass after the shows of power she'd been given. She was prideful but wise when it involved her work as a priestess and was willing to not take things further unless he did.

"Thank you priestess." He answered as he dropped his blades, the pair popping out of existence and then back into the sheathes at his belt. He half saluted the still surprised Inuyasha and hopped into the well himself, shocking the half-demon even further when there was another bright flash of blue light.

"Should I follow him?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of being slack jawed. "If he's that powerful he could be dangerous in Kagome's time."

"Do you think that would be wise given what she's going through?" Kikiyo asked. "I think it hurt her just seeing you here. You betrayed her trust and she doesn't want your protection anymore Inuyasha."

"Yeah but she doesn't have to see me, I just want to make sure she's safe. Even if she doesn't like me anymore, I'm still her friend." he answered with another shrug. "Unless you would be bothered by it."

"Do what you feel is best." Kikiyo answered truthfully. "I know that she is pained by what has passed but I also think that she deserves happiness. Do what you can to not hurt her further."

Inuyasha nodded, waiting a few more minutes before he hopped down into the well…shocked when he hit the bottom without anything happening…

**End Chapter**

Okay, well Inuyasha was in this chapter. The real one. And I made Kikiyo less of a bitch than I could have! Sorta surprising but I always sort of figured that by the end Kikiyo would wish Kagome well. And shock Inuyasha can't travel through the well anymore?!? Teehee, not quite as interesting a cliffhanger as some of the others but I still was fairly happy with it. Whoo, I'm averaging two chapters a day! Though I hope I don't wear myself out.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Diamond princes_ - Well, I wanna see perhaps what other people think but I'm still torn as to what I want to do with her, either way it'll be sad for the other person. Aw well, angst helps a story.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Trion is a nifty villain, he's always so happy! Though about knocking him out of the sky, maybe later on once people discover what's up with him…but that will be a while. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading!

_Zoey Tamagachi _- Thank you for the review minus the caps from before ;) , and thanks for not using them it's just a personal preference. It gives me a headache when I read too much stuff in caps. I figure at least 35 chapters is fair. Right now I'm not certain…there is a lot I want to do yet but it depends on my readers too and what they want.

_Obsequious101 _- Thank you and I'll figure it out sometime…it's hard to choose…right now I just have love triangle stuff planned, not the eventual result. At the moment I'm still leaning toward Sesshy cause that's what I started with but I might decide to change it.


	23. TwentyThree: I’ll be home…

_"You say that love is nonsense...I tell you it is no such thing. For weeks and months it is a steady physical pain, an ache about the heart, never leaving one, by night or by day; a long strain on one's nerves like toothache or rheumatism, not intolerable at any one instant, but exhausting by its steady drain on the strength."_

**-Henry Adams**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _I'll be home…_

Kagome had a bit of a bittersweet smile upon her arrival to her time, touching the ground of the well sadly, still not sure if she would be able to return but unwilling to try just yet. If she waited to try then she at least still had the hope of doing so. She stayed for several moments and then rose and climbed up the ladder her family left in the well for her, nearly at the top when she saw the flash of blue light behind her.

Assuming it was Inuyasha she turned to give him a piece of her mind when she instead saw Rimida standing curiously below her and looking around, it was so bizarre to have him there that she was distracted enough she almost fell from the ladder. "Yikes."

She clung to the side and let out a sigh of relief before finishing her climb out and clearing the way so he could come after her…though it wasn't too shocking that shortly after she'd reached the top he merely jumped himself up, landing easily next to her. "This is your time then?"

She nodded dumbly, his presence, unlike his physical prowess, was a great surprise indeed. She didn't know how to respond but to stare, if he could get through the portal then could anyone?

"What happened with Inuyasha and Kikiyo?" It seemed as good a question as any.

"They realized it would be best not to truly anger me." He replied as he looked around the small shack the well now resided within. "There is so little magical energy here compared to our time…perhaps my people were right all along."

"Well, there aren't demons here so probably." Kagome answered truthfully, forcing herself to move toward the door, expecting him to follow her. "I didn't think you'd be able to come with me."

"My blood allows me passage to more worlds than you'll ever know…I suppose I register as both everything the magic requires and everything it might not allow. I tend to confuse such magic so greatly I'm not denied travel anywhere I know of." He explained with a small shrug. "Though it is the first experience crossing time."

"Things are really different here, as there aren't really demons you shouldn't use any powers and I should get you something to cover your eyes cause people might start talking or they might try to take you away and I don't want to see anyone, including you, get hurt. At least your clothes should blend well enough…" she observed, realizing for the first time how odd it was for a demon from the feudal era to be in a western styled suit. "My family is a little overbearing sometimes but they already know about demons so they're okay to speak to but I wouldn't mention that you've killed a lot of people."

"Lady Kagome." he interrupted her tirade. "I understand that I should lay low for myself as well as for everyone else. I will take your recommendations, you needn't worry so deeply."

"Right." She nodded again, this was just a bit much for her…it was like having Inuyasha here all over again…but at least Rimida's eyes were easier to hide than the half-demons ears were. "Well it's pretty cold so I guess we should go inside."

"Lead the way lady." he gestured her toward the only exit in the small shack, smiling at her flustered attitude.

She nodded and pulled the doors open, letting him out before closing them again and walking toward the house, not having a chance to head inside before Souta zoomed out and hugged her leg tightly.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed excitedly. "We thought something horrible happened. You're okay! What happened!?"

"Souta calm down and let Kagome and her guest inside." Mom always was the calm one. She smiled softly at her daughter but there was a relief in her gentle gaze that made Kagome even more guilty for her absence. "We were about to have breakfast if you would like to eat with us while Kagome tells us what's been happening with her."

Rimida nodded politely. "I would like that very much, thank you for the invitation."

"Such interesting eyes." her mother commented before she moved back toward the kitchen. "Hurry up dears."

After some more rushed and unanswered questions from Souta they finally managed to get themselves seated, Grandpa staring at the new demon contemptuously…Kagome half afraid as she explained everything from the defeat of Naraku to how she had come to be in Sesshomaru's care…leaving out a few details here and there such as why Inuyasha was no longer with her and just how injured she had been was replaced with having just been ill with some sort of bad cold. She introduced Rimida and explained that he had become a guard of sorts for her until they figured out what was wrong, and his ability in that regard was highly praised by Kagome as much in truth as an attempt to relieve any fears her family might be having.

"So he's a full demon but he's good?" Souta asked when the majority of the explanation seemed to be over. "I thought Inuyasha was only nice because he was half-human?"

"It tends to depend on the individual, have all humans you met been good?" Rimida replied before Kagome could piece together an answer.

"I guess that's true." He nodded a little. "So what sort of demon are you? I know there are different kinds cause of Kagome."

"I am a chaos demon." He answered truthfully.

"What?!" Grandpa jumped in. "The evil clan of demons that wiped out most of the magic in the world?!"

The holy water predictably came next and Kagome had to admit the look on Rimida's face as he tried to focus his eyes on the water dripping from his bangs was priceless she also got up to stop any further assault from the geriatric in the room.

"Grandpa, calm down…what are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, the words he said a little disturbing but something she wanted to know about nonetheless.

"You need to read more of your history." Grandpa complained. "You should know the story. Years ago there was magic and angels and demons and all sorts of creatures that roamed japan, and the reason they are no more is because there was a great war started by the chaos demons…a clan of demons that until late into the war was believed to have been banished even hundreds of years before that because of their evil being so great that even the other demons couldn't live with them. They are the ones that nearly destroyed all the world, not just the magical races."

Rimida was eyeing the old man skeptically but not speaking while Kagome just sorta nodded. "Well I think your story is wrong Grandpa, Rimida and his family have been nothing but kind to me. Maybe it's just a story."

"Nothing is ever just a story! Hmph!" he replied, storming off in irritation. "I'm gonna go ward all the scared things against demons."

"Don't mind Grandpa." Souta commented after the door slammed. "He was always a little crazy whenever Inuyasha visited and I guess as you are a full demon and not a half he's worse than usual."

"A bit of a disturbing story though." Rimida answered as he raised a hand to grease his hair back as it was still wet down. "Do you think you could find a text of such a tale?"

"At the library maybe, I'm sure I'll be stuck there for days now that I have to catch up on all my school work for the past month and a half. You don't mind waiting here while I do?" She asked. "I'm sure mom would let you stay in the spare room."

"I don't mind dear. It would be nice to have a guest for a little while." Her mom commented. "Though for now I need to get Souta off to school and get to work so I'll let Kagome take care of things for tonight if you decide to stay. Thank you for taking care of her while she's away. It's good to know that even if she's not still traveling with her old companions that she's being looked after."

"Mom!" Kagome and Souta protested at the same time. The teenager at such an embarrassing comment and the youth because he wanted to stay and talk to the 'cool' new demon guy for a little longer.

Souta was drug off and Kagome was left with Rimida alone in the dining room.

"Are you certain you'd prefer I'd stay here? I could wait back in my own era if you would prefer." He offered, not completely sure how to interpret some of the signals she was sending.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with Inuyasha complaining the whole time and a bed is so much nicer than sleeping on the wet ground. I couldn't live with myself if I let you sleep on the snowy ground while I was in a warm bed." She assured quickly. "Want me to show you to your room?"

"It is your home lady, I will do as you like." He replied seriously, still glancing around at the odd boxes all over the kitchen. Her family must have been like a merchant family to afford such a large home in comparison to most peasants. "A lot of things here are very shiny."

She had to giggle at that, it was a funny observation. "There is a lot we've developed over the years that we never had in your time. I'll do what I can to explain things if you'd like."

"That sounds as if it would be the safest way to proceed."

So she found a fairly neutral way to spend a couple hours, going over all the things in the kitchen and then a lot of the electronics in the living room as well as explaining what she could about cars, trains, airplanes, and other forms of transportation that she remembered. It took them several hours to go over everything to the point that he mostly understood and she made them lunch, the two eating as she finished going over some details and questions he had.

"It is certainly amazing how far things have come. Almost unbelievable what humans have replaced magic with." He commented as he sipped at the tea she made for them.

"Yeah I suppose so…tomorrow is Friday so I'll have to go to school. I probably should have gone today but I didn't want you to think I'd just abandoned you. You think you'll be okay here by yourself?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't want to go out.

" I take it you don't want me to wander without you watching me in this time?" he picked up on her anxiousness and had to smile at how nervous she always became. "I would prefer to escort you but with the lack of other demons here you seem as if you will be safe enough."

"I just don't want to have to deal with all the questions if you were to come with me." She replied. "Unless you can turn invisible."

"I could do that." He shrugged a bit. "It's not my favorite thing but I can manage well enough."

Kagome blinked at him a few times. "Wait…you can turn invisible?"

"I can do a large array of things other demons cannot." He replied with a chuckle. "Does it still truly surprise you that much?"

"I…well yeah…" She nodded. "All the rest of the demons I've come across usually don't have more than a dozen or so things they are capable of."

"Have you seen me do more than a dozen things?"

"well…no." She admitted. "Just a lot of things that don't seem to relate."

"Should I mention the word chaos again?" He asked with a laugh when she blushed at the silly remark she'd made. "I was born to be the best warrior possible. The idea of being invisible wasn't poor but they also forgot that many of the other clans have better senses of smell than us. It's not something that is as useful as it sounds."

"Oh." Kagome nodded a little. "Well I guess I should show you your room and then get to all my schoolwork, I have so much I'll have to catch up on I hope I don't fail the semester."

"You seem intelligent enough, I'm sure you'll manage." He answered, rising in response to her getting up, leaving his cup behind and following her as she lead him up the stairs and to the room across the hall from hers. It wasn't large and there were all sorts of things cluttering it but the bed itself was still mostly accessible. She only had to move a couple boxes so he would be able to sleep come night.

"There are some old clothes of dad's in the closet in here too if they fit and you want a change of clothes, I didn't think about it until now but yours must still be wet from sleeping in the snow last night. I can get the shower ready for you if you'd prefer to clean up and get a change of dress.

"That sounds wonderful." He agreed, opening the closet to pick through things as Kagome wandered off to start the shower for him.

_"I can't believe I've got Rimida as a guest in my home, here in my time."_ the thought repeating for the hundredth or so time in her mind. _"He's so more well behaved than Inuyasha ever was…but he's the most humanlike of any demon I've ever met in the feudal era so I guess maybe that's part of the reason. I can't imagine if I ever had Sesshomaru here."_

She had to giggle again as she pictured Sesshomaru's bangs dripping with holy water when her Grandpa attacked him like he had Rimida today, she didn't figure his reaction would be much different and had to grin at the mental movie that played through her head.

"Something funny?" Rimida asked curiously as he found the room she'd disappeared to, some of her father's old clothing over one of his arms and already stripped down except for his pants for the shower.

The fact that he was nearly constantly training in some way at Sesshomaru's estate showed in the well-sculpted muscles over his chest and shoulders, he wasn't huge muscularly but he also had absolutely no fat anywhere that she could see. There were a few fading scars as a sign of his common battles but that didn't in anyway detract from the fact that he had one of those perfect bodies people only talked about in books or saw in movies.

She didn't even realize how badly she was checking him out until she reached his face and saw the small grin lingering there, who didn't like to be appraised after all? She immediately blushed and tried to find anything to say in her jumbled brain.

"I…um…I…I…sorry. I'll let you take your shower…" She tried not to look at him after that. "There are towels under the sink here and all the soaps are in the containers here in the tub."

"Thank you for the help." he said calmly, not wanting to bother her further by mentioning the stare. It wasn't as if he hadn't had a fair amount of stares in his days but a reaction like that was new and he didn't wish to alienate her by stressing it. "I should be fine, perhaps you should get to work on all the things for your schooling that you kept mentioning?"

"Yes, yes I should." She immediately agreed, jumping onto the first excuse her brain was given and slipping past him, moving quickly back toward her room.

He watched her leave and shook his head a little before closing the door, moving to figure out this new invention as he chuckled at the strange way his ward always acted.

**End Chapter**

giggle I had to do some more flustering of Kagome this chapter. I think she almost swallowed her tongue. I'm now all torn as to what I'm gonna do with her. At the moment plans still have her ending up with Sesshomaru but given reviews and my own personal opinions as to where things have been going I wonder if I should change some of my plans as to where things will eventually end up. Reviewer opinions in this regard? There will be a Christmas chapter sometime soon.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Astrid Effects - _I try to update when I can. Hope you continue to enjoy.

_Flirtymiyu_ - Hehe.

_Hey_ - ah, I like the way I spell it better.

_Chelsea34_ - Why Inuyasha can't go through the well anymore will be discussed in future chapters, I've already come up with it but will need to find a place to put it in.

_UtterChaos247 - _Guess we'll see in the future huh?

_Soubi Shoukyaku - _Yeah, I figure she's not -always- such a bitch.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Working on the next chapter soon.

_Mythology101_ - Thanks for the nice review.

_Glykera_ - Yeah, fun to write.

_XXkuraiokamiXx _- Thank you, I hope to get the next chapter this one up sometime soon.

_This Kagome_ - Thank you for the wonderful review, making me blush on this side of the screen. I appreciate that you like it so much. Hope you keep liking it.


	24. TwentyFour: School Days

_"I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived."_

**-Margaret Mitchell**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _School Days_

After a long night of trying to do as much homework as she could catch up with and using it as a distraction from her brain trying to wander to thoughts of Rimida in the hot shower. She didn't even manage to get any sleep before her alarm went off but she had caught up with a good portion of her work in her overnight vigil. She stopped then to take a quick shower and get ready for school, tossing on her uniform and getting just a quick piece of toast before rushing off to catch the right trains on time. She still barely managed to make it into her homeroom on time and her friends were delighted to see her when she finally sat down a minute before the bell was due to ring.

"Kagome!" Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri exclaimed in unison.

"How are you?" Eri asked.

"Are you okay?" Yuka added.

"We heard about that guy spitting on you and giving you mono, what a jerk." Yuka confirmed her fear that her grandfather had chosen something particularly embarrassing…the kissing disease?

"We had a whole class about how the disease is passed through spit and not just kissing." Eri continued the conversation Kagome wished she could turn invisible for. "I can't believe someone who had it would walk about doing that. I'm glad your family made sure he was arrested."

"Yeah…that was good." Kagome agreed, she already knew her face was competing with a tomato for redness. "But I'm just back for a little while to get my work and try to catch up before the holiday. You guys shouldn't get to close, I shouldn't still be contagious but I don't want to get you sick."

"Well, we don't want you to feel like we're abandoning you. We'll have to go shopping this weekend for Christmas, that should be okay for you right?" Ayumi asked, her eyes serious as she watched her friend.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay." She agreed, she forgot she hadn't bought any gifts yet…though she would have a couple months of allowance with how long she'd been gone…she'd need it.

"Great." they all agreed before the bell rang and things drew down from a low roar.

Class progressed and Kagome learned that thanks to a real breakout of sickness she wasn't as far behind on work as she had feared, it wouldn't take her as long as she expected originally to manage to catch up and that was the best news she'd received in what seemed like ages.

It got a little boring a couple times and she found herself staring at the sky out the window, able to think about Inuyasha without tears in what seemed like such a short time was sort of bizarre. It didn't make her so much sad to remember it now than it did angry. She didn't have a chance to consider it too long between the work she needed to catch up on and her friends constantly asking her things on the little free time they got during lunch and breaks. The whole day was busy but had her even closer to her goal of actually being caught up on her schoolwork.

"Okay, so we'll meet up tomorrow morning and go to the mall?" Yuka confirmed, smiling when Kagome nodded at her. "Well, later then."

After a wave to the trio of girls Kagome got off at her stop and started the walk back to her house from the station. Nearly jumping out of her skin when Rimida was next to her, not having walked up, just there.

"Don't do that!" She chided with a frown. "You scared me."

"It wasn't intended." He reassured with raised hands. "You have quite a city here, it's hard to believe that it's grown so much larger and taller. Though your school is also fascinating, a college of that quality in my era didn't really exist."

"It's just okay in our time. Education has become something that is one of the most important things in our society." She answered. "I forgot that you were going to follow me about unseen."

"That is probably best." He replied. "You might have felt more awkward if you had remembered I was going to be nearby."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Perhaps more to myself than others." He chose to take the politest rout in answering that. "Am I to hide when you go to this mall place as well?"

"Well, I guess you could join us…but I'll have to find some sunglasses for your eyes." She replied. "I don't want you to not be able to interact with anything, seems sort of cruel."

"I appreciate your concern but I would survive either way lady Kagome." He smirked a bit. "You really do need to put yourself ahead of others from time to time."

"I've had a lot of people mention things like that." She admitted. "But I like to make other people happy, it makes me happy. That's sort of like putting myself ahead."

"Sounds a bit like an excuse." he replied, glancing to the large set of steps before the shrine and her home. "Doesn't it get tiring for a human to take a set of steps like this daily?"

"Yeah sometimes." Kagome nodded, glad for the change of topic. "But it's not like I have much other choice."

"Oh I don't know…no one is around. I could get you up the stairs in a matter of moments." He replied, a mischievous glint to his shimmering frosted gaze. "Unless you'd protest."

"I don't know…" Kagome hesitated, the idea of being carried up the steps for once was sort of nice but at the same time she was still unsure just what she thought of Rimida. _"Is he just a friend?"_

He didn't let her wait to long before he picked her up and with a series of three jumps settled her down carefully at the top. Holding his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady until her equilibrium caught up to where she really was.

"Um…I didn't say okay." she finally managed as she tried to keep herself upright.

"You didn't protest either. I didn't have all day." He replied with a wink before letting her stand on her own and heading ahead of her toward the home. Leaving her glancing after him with a curious smile before she moved to follow, likely she would have stood confused longer but it was still pretty chilly outside and she really wanted to sit down.

The house they found was empty. Grandpa was out shopping to refill some of the talismans at the shrine, Mom was working late and Souta was staying at a friends house before the holiday started. Everything went on as usual and Kagome was a little sad they weren't around but appreciated Rimida's presence even more.

"You have a very busy family it seems." He observed after reading the notes that were left over her shoulder. "Is there work you need to do for school as well? Should I leave you to it?"

"No, that's okay. I was sort of hoping for some social time but I shouldn't be surprised that everyone's busy - they always are this time of year." she said, stifling a yawn at the end of her comments. "I stayed up all night working on things and sense school isn't in again until after the holidays I can wait to do it later."

"You can go and rest if you are tired, I am capable of entertaining myself." Rimida said softly. "I didn't want to mention it unless you did but you seem exhausted."

"I am, but I don't want to mess up my schedule either so it'd be better for me to stay awake at least until after dinner." she explained. "Sorry that I'm not a better hostess."

"You often apologize for things that you don't need to." He pointed out to her. "It is interesting just seeing how a mortal family lives. I can't imagine having such a short period of life, nothing personal."

"No, I can't imagine living as long as demons do so I guess it's just a matter of how we are both used to expecting." She answered with a tired grin. "But then, it's probably not the same for demons…all your family and most of your friends live just as long as you do."

"I suppose so…" he paused as if he'd intended to say something else but stopped. _"She doesn't know…"_

"Well, I had gym today and forgot my clothes so I'm going to set up a bath for myself. Feel free to read any of the books in the library or the newspaper - Grandpa usually leaves it on the table. Or watch the TV if you feel it won't overwhelm you." She said before heading up the stairs toward her room to pick up clothes before she went to the bathroom.

She got the water the temperature she wanted and filled the tub before stripping down and getting into the water, leaning back to let herself enjoy the feeling of it on her skin after so long without an actual tub. It was nice to be clean in her own time as opposed to being clean in the past. She washed herself up and then just settled back again to let herself soak, becoming more comfortable than she should in her tired state, drifting off to sleep while she was still in the tub, her body sinking toward the water.

**End Chapter**

The end. No, just kidding. Though Kagome does some really unwise things - like take a bath when she's completely exhausted - that's just dumb for a reason. People -have- drown that way. So what will happen? We will see in the next exciting installment! See you soon.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kimoukai _- Lol, sometime maybe. Not just yet though anyway. Perhaps in future chapters.

_UtterChaos247 _- Getting closer to it, there will be an x-mas chapter but again…not just yet.

_Flirtymiyu _- Updated.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Already answered your question. Probably will remain SessKag but might write something else later where she ends up with Rimida.

_Zoey Tamagachi_ - I love to torture my heroines yeah.

_Diamond princes_ - Yes I plan to leave her with Sesshy for this fic but maybe write a sequel later where I change things up.

_Callie-yue Lost Dreams_ - Heh thanks.

_Turtley2005_ - Hope you keep liking it.

_Hannah_ - heh well, not right this fic but perhaps in a different one.

_Dominik Journot_ - nay. He's like 21-22 in appearance. He has white hair but it's more like other demon humanoid's hair as the show. His eyes are the fun part to write though.


	25. TwentyFive: Familiar Awakenings

"_A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom."_

**-Bob Dylan**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _ Familiar Awakenings_

It was becoming too common an occurrence to wake up in beds that weren't her own, Kagome was starting to wonder if it would continue to repeat as she managed to get her eyes to focus on the hospital room. She coughed a little and then moved a hand to her throat, it felt so sore it was raw and a few tears sprung up in the sides of her eyes as she swallowed. There didn't appear to be anyone else in the room so she was instead frowning as she remembered falling asleep in the bathtub.

"Kagome!" Her mother had just walked in the door and noted she was awake, moving right over to offer a warm hug. Something about her mother's touch was just comforting and it made her feel better just to have her near. "I'm so glad you are okay! How are you feeling."

She winced when she cleared her throat and her voice was weak and broken when she started whispering as opposed to speaking. "Okay I guess, just woke up. What happened?"

"That fellow that is staying with us found you drowning and rushed you to a hospital, it's thankful that he was there to help. The doctors wanted to talk to him for a while but he should be back soon. I'm just glad you are okay." Kagome felt her guilt hit new heights when her mother had a tear run down one of her cheeks. "Well, I'll see what the nurses recommend that you eat and I need to call Grandpa and Souta so they know what's happening. I'll be right back honey."

Kagome gave as much of an apologetic look as she could muster as she received a kiss on the forehead and her mother moved away. _"Great Kagome, I almost kill myself then you make Mom cry. I'm such a moron."_

"Lady Kagome. You are awake." Rimida seemed surprised to see her conscious. "I was worried I had failed in my duty to protect you. I didn't think that the people here could help you come back from drowning but you said the healers in your time were amazing so I brought you here. I have to apologize for my shortcomings."

She remembered that she'd mentioned the hospital when they passed it while walking home from school and had to smile a little to herself, at least she'd been smart enough to tell Rimida where to take her when she nearly killed herself.

"Rimida." She forced herself to whisper. "Don't. I should say sorry to you…I'm always causing you nothing but trouble but you keep helping me."

"It is my duty lady Kagome." He replied. "Though the healers say you should be well enough to return to your home this evening you should reserve your voice so you don't harm it."

She nodded a little bit, happy to not be forced to talk for a while. Her mother brought her some ice cream and then starting talking to and thanking Rimida while they waited for the doctor. Once he arrived he nodded to the family and then smiled to Kagome.

"Okay miss Higurashi." He started to explain. "You are very lucky that you your friend checked on you and was able to rush you here, much longer and you would have had died or at least had heavy brain damage if we would have been able to save you. And yes I'm trying to scare you because I don't want a repeat of this to ever happen again, falling asleep in the bathtub is just stupid, do you understand that?"

She nodded a little, she wasn't going to protest, she was stupid for that.

"Now then, when your boyfriend brought you in we had to put a tube into your lungs to help us pump some of the water out and then used it to give you oxygen for a short while as it seemed your lungs were on the verge of shutting down. So while you'll be okay, you'll probably have a cough for at least the rest of today and tonight as your body will be trying to get rid of what's left in your system. Your throat will also be sore because of us needing to tube you but that will pass fairly quickly as well. You were very lucky, I can't stress that enough." The doctor finished, turning to speak to her mother when she nodded at him, pulling her mother out to the hallway to speak there.

"I should leave so you can get dressed in something more than that bizarre sheet." Rimida said calmly to her and followed her mother out.

Hospital gowns we're such horrible things; uncomfortable, cold, and if one wasn't careful; very revealing. She sighed and got up, seeing her clothes where her mother had left them, starting to get dressed when her face turned a bright red.

"If he found me in the tub then…I was naked." The realization only added to her embarrassment.

She tried not to think about it and made certain her body was well covered before she moved to open the door to find her mom and Rimida and head home.

"What do you mean he's gone somewhere you can't go?" Sesshomaru asked with slight irritation upon the return of the team he'd sent to retrieve Rimida. His sharp claws clicking on the edge of his desk lightly as he eyed the paired female demons he'd sent after his captain.

"We aren't completely sure to be honest lord." One of the two spoke for them both, her face slightly distorted with crimson lines semi-similar to Sesshomaru's. The pair were also both dog demons but they were from a distant clan and unrelated to Sesshomaru's line. "We traced their scent to a strange well outside of the village where Inuyasha stays with his mortal priestess, though I'm horrified to admit that they drove us away shortly after arrival. Your brother seemed distraught near the same well where the scents disappeared, as if he was also unable to use whatever portal they had proceeded through."

Sesshomaru listened carefully, he knew why it wasn't so simple to get through the well, he'd already been told of Kagome's home in the future but just hadn't been aware of what the exact portal was. At least that much more had been discovered for him, he was growing impatient with the long absence, he wanted the girl returned where he could keep a closer eye on her. Especially with the whispers that Rimida might be betraying him, he could be trying to turn the priestess against him as well.

"There is much to consider." He said aloud, more to himself than to his employees. "You both are dismissed until further notice."

"Yes my lord." They both bowed and headed away, leaving him to turn around and glance out the large window behind his desk. "I just want her where I can keep her safe until I can discover what prosperity she will bring my home."

Though that argument worked well enough to appease his own ego, whispers were beginning about the estate that he was going to become as his father had been, taken with a mortal woman as opposed to a demon as he should be to continue his great line. He did realize that even if he knew he wasn't going to lower himself to being with a mortal he had to step carefully if he wanted to keep his retinue convinced of that fact.

Then there was a knock and the familiar squeaky voice of his second-in-command. "You called for me my lord?"

Sure the small imp wasn't much to look at; or expect much from, but he was the most trustworthy member of his staff, which is why he held such a high position in the demon lord's court. Sesshomaru had to consider the placement of the moon before he smirked a little to himself; now would be the best time for him to pay his brother a visit, whatever risk of rumor he might have to take.

"Jaken, I need you to look after some things here while I take a small trip. There is some information that is more important than keeping up appearances at the time being." He ordered coolly. "If you can make people believe I am merely in a cross mood and have no intention of leaving my room for a time but if not then simply keep things going in my absence, do you understand?"

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp jumped at the possibility of aiding his master without risking personal harm for once. "You won't be disappointed in me."

"Never, or you wouldn't survive." He replied as he left the room, sweeping past the suddenly nervous demon. The threats were empty but he would never lack the enjoyment such provocation invoked in his servant.

"I'll find out one way or another Orna, it would be better to discover it from you than the annoyance of having to find it in one of the musty texts that I managed to bring with us from that hell dimension." Trion said calmly, a cheerful smile on his face despite the words. "There is something unique with him, there must me. He is the only member of the family that was respected as one of the troops, he was exponentially better than all the rest of the battle bloods we made. Most importantly; unlike all the rest of the members of our blood you can actually see his future yet all chaos demons are suppose to be outside of fate. How is it that he is not?"

Orna just watched her brother silently, not showing any emotion at the revelation that he was the one betraying everyone. As if, despite the fact she couldn't have seen it in the future it didn't shock her at all.

"I know no more than you do Trion. What do you expect to extract from me? If you have the texts that you claim to have then you've only made a mistake by revealing your plans to me. I have no intention of betraying either Rimida or Sesshomaru." Her words weren't cruel or rushed, they were as measured as always though perhaps with an edge of sadness that wasn't present before.

"You are a liar Orna. A good liar, but still a dishonest little whore." He laughed as he reached out to push some of her bangs from her face. "I know you were trusted with a lot of things as the elders daughter, including how you used to sneak over and listen at the door when they had meetings. You are the only remaining member of the clan that knows Rimida's history…his parents names aren't in record like every other child born for battle."

"Assuming I do know something, you still haven't explained why I would possibly betray it to you." she said with a small shrug. "You are still young Trion. I might be the smallest but I am not without my own protections."

"Perhaps but if Rimida isn't really a chaos demon then I should be able to puppeteer him around just like any other demon on the estate. It's my game and I'm sure you would hate to be the subject of him or any of your other friends here attacking you. Even if they don't manage to kill you, can you imagine having to kill everyone you'd created a friendship with after our release? It would be as if you were being banished all over again." He continued to smile jubilantly. "Though there is also always my killing you and then going through your brain for what you know."

That got her to narrow her eyes just a touch. "You play with forbidden magic's Trion."

"Not yet, only if you force me to dear sister. It's not as though I'm asking you too much, I'm just asking you to tell me what it is that Rimida is. I don't want to kill anymore of our race but we deserve to return to the rule we once possessed."

"That time has passed. Others rule now in grand palaces where our lie in ruins. What is there to gain from creating this war?" She wanted to convince him to stop this.

"Well what we were made for Orna dear. Chaos." he chuckled. "Now tell me before I'm forced to get cross with you."

"If you insist though this information will do you no good against him if you plan to fight him." She warned honestly with a shrug.

"Just tell me."

"Rimida…he is not just a child fashioned for battle. He is the result of our family's greatest sin in delving into the forbidden magic…mixed with our chaotic blood he is a forced reincarnation of the god of war."

**End Chapter**

Not quite a cliffhanger but something that should hopefully make people more curious at the very least. I needed to switch out of the Rimida/Kagome interaction for a while in this chapter. Anyway, things are moving along nicely thus far. Next chapter is the x-mas chapter J.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_This kagome_ - Mishap amusement is the best.

_Kimoukai_ - smile

_UtterChaos247_ - Heh, should be soon for you.

_Elvenarcher516_ - I'm glad you like my OC so much, it's good to know that I can make chars people enjoy reading. I like your fiction so far.

_Lizze B_ - Thank you for the nifty review, and I like writing them a lot. Both of the couples in the love triangle.

_Shadowkitty33 _- yes, he's been feeling better now and that's the most important thing. Heh, well I have plans as to where I want to take things.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Yes, I thought it was fairly clever but I wanted to skip ahead as opposed to have an awkward scene where he's carrying her half-naked across the city.

_Chelsea34_ - I'm getting better at them.

_XXkuraiokamiXx_ - Of course.

_Mythology101_ - Who knows grin


	26. TwentySix: All I want…

_"As sweet and musical_

_As bright Apollo's lute, strung with his hair;_

_And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods_

_Makes heaven drowsy with the harmony."_

**-William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** _All I want…_

_"I can't believe that they convinced me to do this…"_ Kagome thought to herself as she headed into the mall with a small group of people.

That morning at breakfast Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had arrived bringing Hojo with them but when they met Rimida (thankfully with the sunglasses on that she had found him) they insisted that he come along as well and Hojo had found an excuse to make himself absent from the shopping party.

They had been giving Rimida the third-degree sense they had left the house half-an-hour ago and hadn't ceased in their pursuit of knowledge once they'd gotten Kagome's confirmation that he was a different guy than the mysterious one that was so abusive toward her. She was just hoping that things wouldn't get to where they figured out that there was something different about him.

So far he'd done a far better job of blending in with the time than Inuyasha ever had though and once they got into the crowded shopping mall she was starting to relax a little, it was a little strange to have all the people around but it was also familiar setting that helped her with some needed recreation.

She finally managed to get Rimida free of her friends after a couple hours of shopping and wandering and gossiping. Even in the stores she hadn't managed to keep him to separated from them and it was hard to hear the answers he was giving them to questions…which was starting to stress her a little again out of the fear that he might say something she couldn't match with if she was asked later. They managed to enlist him into carrying the bags and he was very graceful about everything he was going through to stay near her in his duty as her bodyguard.

He seemed amused by the whole interaction, as if it being something new alone was worth going along with, fairly fascinated with the mall as what marketplaces had turned into. A few of the boys from the high school gave him jealous looks when they realized he was with four girls and just himself and Kagome had to admit that -that- at least was fairly funny.

Once they reached lunch time and walked into the food court her friends finally ditched Rimida and she so they could be grab food for everyone and likely so they could gossip about them while they were separated from them.

"You doing all right?" Kagome asked him once they sat down at one of the tables, watching him settle the dozens of packages on the table next to them.

"I think this place is fascinating, though your friends are very talkative women." He smiled softly at her apologetic look. "I'll be fine, it's a good way for me to learn a little more about you and see your time."

"Um…what did they say about me?" Kagome seemed a little nervous…all the things that her grandfather told her friends all the time it was a wonder that people didn't treat her like a crazed leper.

"Nothing worth mentioning. I am a man of discretion." He said mysteriously, offering her a short view of his eyes above the glasses he was still sporting before pushing them back up on his nose.

He had to admit it, he liked watching the way she reacted to him. It was a fairly alien treatment, as when members of the demon race we're interested in another they were rarely bashful about it. It was fascinating that she was obviously attracted to him but did everything she did to avoid mentioning it.

Kagome didn't realize she was unconsciously playing the hard to get game but it was something that she was unintentionally drawing more of Rimida's interest with.

"Well, I need to go to the ladies room so could you wait here for everyone?" she asked as she got up, doing her best not to blush after the pointed look he'd given her.

"Certainly." He nodded before Kagome headed off toward the restroom.

_"I can't believe how I'm acting." _She wanted to yell at herself. _"I don't even know if I'm over Inuyasha yet and here I am flirting with Rimida and wondering if I like Sesshomaru…and neither of them are even interested in me. He wouldn't possibly want anything to do with some silly mortal girl, he's just doing the job assigned to him when he keeps saving me. I'm just getting silly and girlish because of how knight in shining armor it seems."_

She did her business and was washing her hands, using some of the water to wet her cheeks lightly and fix bits of her hair, even if Rimida wouldn't be interested in her she could still preen. Nothing wrong with looking good.

"I need help." she muttered aloud as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm pathetic."

She sighed and gathered herself together, more afraid to leave her friends completely alone with the chaos demon for too long. She returned at the same time as them and was grateful for that at least.

"Hey Kagome, want to head over to the holiday exhibit next? We still haven't gotten any time this year to ride the carousel and we always do that at Christmas time." Eri commented, with immediate agreement from Ayumi and Yuka. "You can bring Rimida along and sit with him in the sleigh."

She winked at Kagome and Kagome immediately started blushing again…why did her friends always have to act like this? They were suppose to be friends weren't they? Why would they torture her like this?

They all giggled at her and Rimida was kind enough to keep his attention on his food but she knew he had to have heard. Demon senses are better than humans so he was just being kind, kagome had to smile at that…at least one person here wasn't trying his best to torment her.

"That sounds okay." Kagome managed to agree. "It's nice to spend time with you guys after so long, I miss you when I'm sick."

"You too Kagome…but I'm sorta jealous." Yuka said with a small smile. "You won't see us but you'll spend time with your new boyfriend."

Soda coming partially up your nose while dribbling down your chin after nearly choking on it is a really horrific experience. She started to wish she had drown the day before. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Well if you told us more then we might know." Ayumi pointed out before taking a bite of her lunch.

"We'll talk about it, but you guys shouldn't assume so much." Kagome chided seriously.

They got quiet after that but it wasn't really an unpleasant silence, everyone was just hungry and wanted to eat more than talk. After lunch they headed toward the area of the mall dedicated to pictures with Santa and a small Christmas styled village that was set up every year near the opening in the center of the mall with the carousal. It was decorated with all kinds of lights and tinsel and other such things, a large tree at the center with a train for kids going through a candy land styled play area.

"They make this more extravagant every year." Kagome commented as she looked around, following the rest toward the carousel. "Little kids must love this though."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Yuka agreed with a smile, all of the group glancing around with some small measure of wonder as to just how much work the mall had put into it's decorations. "Here we go, line isn't too bad. We should take turns though so someone can watch the stuff we got."

"Ooh, good point." Eri said with a grin. "Let's let the lovebirds go first so we can get a picture of them together."

"Eri!" Kagome was just aghast at the whole day, she should have told them she found out she was still contagious with Mono.

"Oh go ahead Kagome." Ayumi whispered as the other two started taking all the gifts from Rimida. "It's obvious you like him. You deserve a nice guy after that last jerk, quit being so hard to get."

Kagome wanted to giggle a little at the comment, her friend didn't know really what Rimida was and her comment was so fitting of her situation it was hard not to appreciate the coincidence. She felt like an actual teenager again but she wasn't sure if she really had that right…it didn't hurt to think he was cute as long as she didn't do anything was it?

Eventually they got the two tokens and waved to them cheerily whenever they glanced back at the three.

"They seem intent on having me court you." Rimida pointed out, still completely entertained by the whole phenomenon. "You shouldn't be so harsh on them, they mean to help you."

"I suppose." Kagome agreed. "But they don't really understand the real situation."

"Mmm." He offered the noncommittal sound as they both stepped onto the odd contraption and took a seat next to each other in the sleigh. "Isn't that couple a bit…open?"

He nodded toward a couple further up on the carousel in another sleigh like seat arrangement, kissing deeply under some mistletoe that had been hung over that area. Kagome glanced to make sure there wasn't any over the seats they were sharing before she started to explain.

"It's cause of the plant there." She pointed out the mistletoe, smiling at the cute couple. "It's a western tradition that is pretty rare here most of the time. If you are standing beneath it then you are open to be kissed by whoever wants to come up and kiss you is the way the story goes. So it's not really frowned upon to kiss beneath it because it's part of the spirit of the holiday, good will and such things."

"Never would have thought of something like that." He smirked a little. "You have a truly fascinating time…a world of it's own compared to mine."

"It didn't seem that way to me until I spent time in the past." Kagome nodded some, smiling as the carousel began to move, a gentle wind lifting her hair and swaying it. "When you are from here you don't realize just how much more things are just convenient compared to how they used to be."

"That is understandable." He watched her smile as she relaxed, glad she was able to escape the anxiousness that had followed her through the day. "It's nice when you stop worrying about the rest of the world around you and just are yourself."

"Is it?" She wasn't sure what else to say.

"It's so rare I'd say I appreciate the chance to see it when I do." He answered softly, glancing toward her three friends who had gotten interested in something else and then back to her. "You are a good friend to them but they are outside of your world as it is now. There is so much you cannot tell them that you'd like to."

She blushed some again when he touched so close to her feelings. "I know…but it's for them as much as it is me. Though I can't really just not be friends anymore, we've been together for years now."

"I didn't mean to imply that. It is just a sad situation." He shrugged a little. "It seems the ride is over though."

Kagome glanced up to see other people getting off, shocked at how quickly the ride seemed to pass her by. Getting up and heading back out to where the three of her friends were looking through the pictures they'd clicked on their phones.

"You guys are incorrigible." Kagome smiled though as she said it, she had to admit her friends made her feel better even if she couldn't tell them everything.

"Well, we done then?" Yuka asked as she checked her watch. "I need to get back home soon and I know that Ayumi at least does too. Eri?"

"Yeah I need to get going too. You guys mind if we go ahead and head back?" Eri asked with a smile. They had already separated who's packages were whose. "Oh and Kagome a guy came over with this long box here and said that you paid for it a little while ago. You sneaky person, getting gifts when we weren't looking."

Kagome smiled back to her friend, glad that she'd managed to get it without anyone noticing, even Rimida seemed surprised that she'd escaped long enough to do so. "Naw, good to know you guys can't keep tabs on me all the time. I'll see you later, thanks for the day guys."

They exchanged hugs and the three left with the majority of the bags that Rimida had been carrying, leaving him with only a couple smaller ones and the longer brightly wrapped package. They headed back to the exit that would lead them through a park and back to Kagome's house. Normally she'd take the train by herself but she felt safer walking through the park at night with Rimida…and it was cheaper on her quickly emptying wallet after the day out.

"Thanks for putting up with them. I know they can grate on peoples nerves sometimes." Kagome said as they headed back into the chilly weather, her breath visible in small puffs of steam.

"They were fine." Rimida laughed as he answered. "Actually I'd say it's the most intriguing time out I've had in quite a while. I wasn't sure how to react when they threatened to hurt me if I did anything bad to you."

"They didn't?!" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes a minute at the humiliating actions she had to explain for them. "I'm sorry."

"I did say it was fine." He shook his head. "Please stop apologizing, it's unsuitable."

"Oh, I keep making you say that…I…well I'll try." She paused herself from doing it again and had a hint of pink to her cheeks. That could have been embarrassment or the cold air.

They reached the park before long and it was also very well decorated and lit by all the lights sprinkled across it. She smiled at that. "I forgot how much they do with this park. I haven't been here during this time of year sense I was really little. My father used to bring all of us and after he died I think it was too hard on mom to keep coming."

"You lost your father when you were very young then?"

"About five." She nodded, still looking around. "I don't remember much about him. He always made me feel safe and loved, and I guess that's the most important thing to remember. It's lovely though, I should start coming every year even if I don't bring the family. Oh that reminds me, could you set everything down a second?"

She paused so he could comply easier to her request, picking back up the longer box when he'd stood up and handing it to him. "This is for you, it was all I could think of that you might like. Merry Christmas."

He raised a platinum brow at her and considered the box for a moment before carefully opening the paper and pealing it off to show a simple but nice black box with clasps. Opening this second layer of 'wrapping' revealed a short sword in it's scabbard. Various designs written all along it in white while the main coloring was black. He canted his head at her. "I didn't do anything to deserve a gift like this."

"It's another tradition, during this holiday you give gifts to the people close to you. I thought that maybe you couldn't use it really as yours are a lot nicer but figured you probably collected them given how much you seem to enjoy melee." she explained with a smile at having managed to shock him. Glad to not be the one caught off guard for once.

Though that success didn't last when Rimida moved up closer to her, his glasses removed so she was staring into the stormy eyes as opposed to seeing her own reflection. She found her throat a little dry suddenly and swallowed. "Um…Rimida?"

"Up." He explained simply, settling an arm around her waist and returning a much deeper blush to her cheeks that couldn't be explained off by the winter air.

She chanced a quick glance above her and noticed that there was another mistletoe hanging off of the lamppost that hung over the path, all of them had the plant and she'd apparently missed that detail, coming to a stop just beneath one.

_"That means, he wants to…?!?"_

Her thoughts were paused when he leaned down to press his lips against hers, it wasn't exactly as she had imaged kissing would be but it wasn't something she was quite willing to give up on just yet either. She was amazed at how gentle he was and yet how much passion he seemed to inspire. She was unmoving for a long moment before she gave in and returned the unexpected embrace. Throwing her worries and concerns aside for just a little while in thoughts of the holiday…

**End Chapter**

Merry Christmas to all my readers! I had to do something holiday like for the holiday! I know that they don't really do Christmas much in Japan but it's my fiction so I can do whatever I want with it! This chapter was a complete blast to write. Well, I need to head to cook x-mas dinner…I put it off longer than I should to finish this chapter for folks.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Chelsea34_ - Thanks. Glad you like it that much.

_Elvenarcher516 _- There was some fluff with Rimida anyway.

_Sazou_ - Thank you.

_Blueblood Assassin_ - Heh, it's hard to figure out what I want to do myself though atm I still plan on it being a Sess/Kag fiction.

_Powerful Mind_ - ?

_XXkuraiokamiXx _- Hope you follow it to the end as well ;)

_Shadowkitty33_ - Just have to wait for the next chapter now.

_Onekenshinlover _- ;)

_Obsequious101_ - Heh, I'm still planning on it being a Sesshy fic but I gotta get a good triangle going.

_Zoey tamagachi_ - Dead ends are good too. I suppose this one is more evil.

_Cute baby_ - At the moment the fiction is still Sesshy/Kag yes.

_This kagome_ - Aw, well thanks, I am amused by that.

_XxLucykreistxX_ - Don't have to wait now.


	27. TwentySeven: Familiar Betrayal

_Intolerance betrays want of faith in one's cause._

-Gandhi

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** _Familiar Betrayal_

"What do you mean he's a reincarnation of the god of war?" Trion asked with his cheery smile gone for the time being.

"Exactly as I said it Trion. Our elders captured the essence of a god within our brother." Saiya said simply, offering a small shrug. "There is no more simple way to say it. If you wish to destroy Rimida, you have chosen your battle poorly."

"Perhaps not…who better to fight Rimida than Sesshomaru? He's considered one of if not the most powerful demon of these days." Trion returned his cheerful smile to his face after the moment of faltering. "And even if he is unable to defeat him, what does it matter if he dies weakening him to the point that someone else can sweep in and finish him off?"

"You are insane Trion." She told him flatly. "Such a plan will only cause strife, what do you have to gain from such a betrayal? Sesshomaru freed us and Rimida protected us for centuries; you think I could simply stand by now and allow you to continue? I love you as I love Rimida, but I will not allow you to do these things."

"I don't remember giving you an option dear sister." Trion smirked a little. "Our house deserves to regain it's own freedom and power, that will not occur while either of those two still take breath, I am doing what is needed for us to survive. Sadly I had to poison your tea, it won't kill you of course, not you dearest child of the fates…no, it will simply put you into a slumber until such a time as I deem it needed to wake you with the antidote. Did you think I wouldn't know you would choose him over me? I've always known you care for him more, now at least I know why. How could you not care for a god more than a simple demon? Don't worry though my dear sister, I will remedy his hold over all of this world very soon. Until them, sleep and dream of better days than this."

Saiya was already getting tired when he'd mentioned it, and she couldn't even manage to summon the power to offer him some regret for his drugging her. Instead she gave him a sad look as her new state of consciousness left her unable to warn her lord or her brother of the betrayal at hand.

"It's bull, why can't I pass through the well anymore and that freak could?" Inuyasha was still steamed days later by his inability to pass into Kagome's time. More frustrated by his lack of being able to do so than truly understanding what he planned to do once he did arrive there. "Come on old lady, you know about all this stuff. You should be able to tell me."  
Kaede gave the half-demon a disapproving frown, eyes narrowed a little at the commentary. "For someone that wants my help so badly you could be a little kinder. The well has always been a magical passageway and narrowing down the exact terms of using it is almost impossible. Perhaps the type of demon sealed you from passing or even Kagome's feelings keep you at bay, she does have reason to want to do such a thing even if she isn't doing it consciously."

"She didn't want me around before and that didn't stop me." Inuyasha pointed out. "and the guy didn't do anything to the well just went through…so those are wrong. What's different now."

"Now she doesn't care about you like she did before, now the jewel no longer binds her to this time; she may not even be able to pass through again." Kaede said with a little more of a frown. "Either way, all the ties that you both had are gone now, it is no surprise that you can no longer transverse the path to her time."

"Inuyasha." Kikiyo had caught up to the open field and also was frowning, though less than her sister. "Are you still trying to pass through the well? If you were meant to go then it would let you…or are you still unwilling to relinquish your feelings for my reincarnation?"

"I…" he deflated at the comments the priestess were tossing at him. "I just want to help her…she did a lot for me, for both of us if you want to see it truthfully."

"She doesn't want that help." Kikiyo replied coolly. "Give her up Inuyasha, it will be better for both of you. She needs time to get over what you did to her. She is better off with her family and without your interference."

"I have to agree with my sister." Kaede pushed the idea further on the now guilty looking dog. "You hurt Kagome deeply and you must now live with the responsibility of letting her get over you."

He nodded slowly, heading away for some time to himself…it was hard to let go of a friend of the magnitude that Kagome was, even if he knew he should. Then he growled lowly.

"We just keep getting such horrible visitors…"

It was soft and yet perhaps the most passionate moment that Kagome had yet experienced in her young life, the kiss seeming to set her body aflame and the chill from the wintry weather was forgotten in the heat that the touch of his lips had brought her. She didn't even realize that she still shivered despite the lack of cold, the world around her forgotten for that short but ultimately bittersweet moment. Blinking several times after he pulled away as her mind had to catch up with the rest of her, finally taking a breath after several seconds of holding it.

"Wow…" she finally let out, raising a hand to touch her lips.

"Thank you for your gift lady Kagome." He smiled at her reaction. "I appreciate it greatly. I have rarely received gifts that were given without hope of something in return. It is a new experience, but you seem to offer many of those."

"I…well…I'm glad you like it." She knew she was blushing, she figured with the snow falling as she wasn't cold in the least the blush must extend everywhere on her person it was so bad.

"It is getting late though, we should head back to your home before you get too cold. I would not wish for you to get ill during these cheerful times." He offered her an escape from the need to speak of embarrassing things. "I could get us back quickly if you would prefer?"

"Um…I guess that would be nice." She spoke quietly, still not sure what she should think about this whole situation. She hadn't even kissed Inuyasha; not like that…it was new and she liked it but she was also exceptionally nervous…she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

He picked her up and held her close to him wedding style. "Close your eyes please my lady."

She nodded, pressing them tightly shut at his request, resisting the urge to snuggle in closer to his chest while he ran with her. It was similar to when Inuyasha carried her but somehow she felt more secure than she had in ages with him, so much so that she had fallen into a gentle sleep by the time he'd reached her home again.

He considered her slumbering form silently, trying to absorb every inch; each detail of her. This was something as equally strange for him but he knew such a lovely vacation as this would not last, that all too soon he would return to his position as Sesshomaru's captain and all of these new experiences would come to a sorrowful end. Yet for now, for now he had her in his arms and he had no intention of letting her go sooner than he had to.

"You are as fascinating a mortal as I think I will ever meet."He muttered softly as he slowly memorized her face. _"How much I would like to be able to solve the problems that would ever put so much as a lack of a smile on this face? It is a bizarrely hypnotic thing, these feelings that you inspire…I wonder if I would cross even my lord to be near you? My sister was right in trying to part us."_

He frowned as he considered his own thoughts, too dangerous, too rude to the man that had saved them from an eternity of imprisonment. He would master his own feelings in this regard, as long as Sesshomaru had any interest in this girl he would not challenge that, he owed the demon lord so much more than even this difficult task.

"I wonder if I stayed too long if even my resolve would break." He pondered aloud again to the sleeping maiden apparently comfortable in her rest within his arms. "I hate to leave you after you have given me so much Lady Kagome, but it is better if my protective gaze watches you from a safe distance."

He'd gotten easily into her room at her family's home, there was little he wasn't capable of once he decided he wanted it; he'd always attributed it to his blood within the demonic world; he wasn't aware of his divine status after all. He brushed a few stray locks from her face and smiled softly at her before he vanished from her sight, he would leave her to enjoy her family without him for the remainder of her holiday. Withdrawing was what he felt was best for all of the people involved.

He settled himself on her roof instead, for some reason not even sinking in the snow that was atop it, staring at the sky as if searching for the answers that came so easily to his sister and wishing he had her there for advice even now.

**End Chapter**

Whew, okay, well that was a short chapter, but I had a lot to catch up on. I wanted to make you all wait a full chapter before I resolved the kiss, but man, for some reason I was having all sorts of problems coming up with stuff for this particular chapter. Hopefully my problems writing ease up soon. For the record; Kagome will end up with Sesshomaru in this fiction but I might write a fiction in the future where things are slightly different. Depends on how many people would like me to write something like that mostly. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:


	28. TwentyEight: A Bit of Filler

_"It's okay to kiss a fool, it's okay to let a fool kiss you…but never let a kiss fool you."_

**-Unknown**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _A Bit of Filler_

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered with a narrowed gaze at his brother. "What do you want?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of a half-breed such as yourself." the noble returned cooly, not even offering his younger sibling his gaze; interested instead in the well. "This must be it then."

He recalled what his seer had told him and knew that the portal had to be the strange mortal made hole in the ground. Saiya was rarely incorrect about anything so he trusted what he'd been told by her, more curious of how to activate it.

"What are you after?" Inuyasha repeated, moving forward and drawing his blade. "Stay away from there."

"You know how to activate this then?" Sesshomaru finally deigned to look at his brother. "Do I need to defeat you again to get the secret from your lips?"

"This is your brother?" Kikiyo asked, staring with a measure of curiosity at the demon lord she'd only come across once before this exchange. Then it was on a holy mountain and his energy had been diminished by it's power, now he was without any such detriment and she doubted even her power would be enough to purify such a creature. "Inuyasha, it would be best to leave things regarding my reincarnation alone."

Sesshomaru had paused to consider the woman and didn't particularly like the reminder that Kagome had once been courted by his brother. They had never mated as far as he could tell but he still didn't like the poor feelings his treatment of the girl inspired in him. Kikiyo meanwhile definitely looked much like the woman that had become such a controversy in his home, he could see how their souls were related to one another yet this woman's wasn't as bright, as if her years of death had permanently darkened her spirit.

"You at least seem reasonable for a mortal." He glanced back to the well. "How do I pass through here?"

"Get away from there." Inuyasha growled taking a slash at his brother, surprised to find that he'd been knocked harshly away into the woods with an easy parry.

"I don't like to deal with demons but if you will promise to leave this village alone for your long life then I will tell you what I've seen." the priestess offered with a shrug.

"Acceptable." Sesshomaru agreed easily, there was nothing he cared about in the small town.

"As far as I know, you simply jump inside." Kikiyo answered honestly. "That is all I've seen anyone do who is able to transverse into the strange woman's time."

"Kikiyo!" Inuyasha called in disbelief at her comment, staring as if she was betraying him. "Sesshomaru…don't you move."

It was sometime before Kagome woke to the morning of Christmas eve day, she curled in a satisfied stretch as she regained consciousness. Her foggy brain slowly returning to a greater form of clarity, she remembered the kiss she shared shortly before she'd been carried back here.

_"Rimida must have put me back into my bed."_ she thought with a small smile and a tiny blush. _"It was such an intimate series of moments…I can't believe I fell asleep."_

She groaned a little. _"Better than him carrying me naked out of the bathtub at least."_

The blush grew a little more pink at that embarrassing thought.

She yawned a little and stretched more, tempted to just sleep another few hours away as it was the holiday, half drifting in between memories and romantic thoughts when she figured she had to be dreaming; Sesshomaru walked into her room.

She smiled tiredly at that, Sesshomaru in her time, that would be a powder keg.

"Are you not well?" His voice knocked her into a semi-frightened awake state.

She blinked in disbelief and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the demon lord standing in her room. It was like one of those old children's shows where you picked out the item in the room that didn't belong. Sesshomaru was one big 'didn't belong here' in her bedroom.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked dumbly, stressing the word 'you' a little more than was needed.

He considered her tired shock and resisted a small urge to smile, instead continuing to offer his neutral expression. "I came here to see what was taking you such a long while to return."

"I…I had school, and it's Christmas time…I wanted to spend the holiday with my family before I returned." She answered in a state of half-confusion. "I thought you couldn't leave your mansion right now."

"It was my decision." He replied as he stared at various alien items in her room. "I sent Rimida back in my stead a few moments ago. You were planning to return then?"

"Yes." She nodded a little, though the news that Rimida was gone made her a little sadder than she wanted to admit…then it also took a lot off of her shoulders; she hadn't really wanted to face him in all the confusing feelings that had accompanied that embrace.

"Good." He commented, picking up a bottle of her perfume and frowning after he sniffed at it, what little expression he gave away hinting that he didn't appreciate the scent of manufactured vanilla. "Will you be ready soon?"

"I want to stay at least through tomorrow unless that will cause you a lot of trouble. I don't want anyone to be in any duress on my account." She answered. "I guess we could trade gifts and I could return with you after dinner tonight."

"That would be best, but if you wish to stay another day I will not pause you." He answered as he settled the perfume back in it's place. "It is your decision."

She smiled a little. "I appreciate it but if I talk to my mom we could probably return tonight…guess I'll have to introduce you to them."

"Them?" he asked with a raised silver brow. "You have multiple mothers?"

She laughed at that. "No, just one…but I have a grandfather and a brother. Actually…you probably shouldn't meet my grandfather now that I think about it."

"Oh?"

"He's a little wary of demons. He tends to throw stuff at them, he's senile." She tried to explain in such a way that he wouldn't kill her grandpa. "He is harmless but old people get like that. Please just try to ignore him if he does anything."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her and she figured she better change the subject.

"Well, um. I guess I should go and introduce you to everyone then."

"I met the kind lady down the steps already." He replied. "She offered to make me food while I waited for you to awaken, she finally told me I should come and wake you…that you tend to sleep like the dead."

"Oh." she frowned a little. _"Mom, you always manage to do this stuff. I have no idea how you get everyone to like you so easily."_

She continued to frown at the mental image of Sesshomaru and her mother have a stately tea with one another, though the idea of the demon lord daintily eating a crumpet made her smile again. She had started to change out of her pajama's with him right there in the room when she noticed what she was doing before anything dangerous had been revealed, pausing and moving to shove him out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me and wait back downstairs again that would be great." She muttered in frustration of the way demons never seemed to understand mortal etiquette. "I wanna get changed into regular clothes and take a shower…I'm sure Souta will want to meet you when he gets back from his friends house. Tell mom to show you the tv."

The television always managed to entertain her guests from the past - of which there were far too many lately for her comfort - she needed to ask Kaede why it was that so many demons could now pass through, fearing that perhaps the gate had been opened to anyone for some reason.

She closed her door after pushing Sesshomaru out and headed to get ready without a thought as to just how rude she'd treated him. He considered her door in vague amusement but let the slight insult go given her tiredness and simply moved to do as she'd asked by returning downstairs.

His faint but retreating steps made her let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Why was she feeling like she had somehow been doing something wrong?

That train was derailed shortly after it began when she noted she needed to get the presents she'd gotten everyone wrapped. She had bought Sesshomaru a gift but she wasn't sure how much he would actually be able to use it. It seemed to fit the strange man she'd worked with against Naraku for so long.

She frowned some at the idea of the spider like demon having returned, it had to be someone else copying him, it couldn't be him or Miroku would have gotten his wind tunnel back.

_"I gotta push that stuff out of my mind for now. I'm home and I want to spend time with my family, who knows when I'll get a chance to return again."_ Kagome nodded to herself and dug out the gifts to begin to wrap them.

**End Chapter**

Eh, not the best chapter but sorta needed to happen to get onto more interesting stuff. Sorry guys. Good news is it takes me over 60,000 words which knocks me into the next search bracket.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lindajrjt _- There you go, updated.

_Chelsea34 _- Lol, I might just do that, I've gotten a lot of comments about such a thing.

_cute baby _- He might end up all sad, I haven't decided yet.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - I think I'm starting to get over it, sorta doing some forced writing in hope that it helps…thus the filler type chapter. I've been writing replies, maybe I uploaded the wrong save of a chapter.

_UtterChaos247_ - Heh, it's okay. I get that suggestion a lot too.

_Lady Sesshomaru of the Western Lands_ - Hope you keep enjoying it.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Lol, might happen, probably not at this time though.

_Aznxgirl2020_ - I haven't decided Rimida's fate just yet, probably not death though.

_Kimoukai _- Heh, I liked the kissing scene too.

_Sessy.love_ - happy holidays and thank you.

_Guitar Strings_ - Thank you. blush I might write a different fiction sometime with another route of how things go.


	29. TwentyNine: Undesirable Truth

_"Facts are stubborn things; and whatever may be our wishes, our inclinations, or the dictates of our passion, they cannot alter the state of facts and evidence."_

**-John Adams**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** _Undesirable Truth_

He was a stubborn soul and despite all the advice he'd received to that point he wasn't going to simply back down as had been requested of him. Instead, Inuyasha had snuck away from his beloved and her older/younger sister to return to his self-decided post at the well. Irritated that he couldn't manage to pass through to the other side he instead had settled to guarding it so that he could question whoever returned.

A lot of his remaining was selfish in the fact that he was annoyed by his own inability to reach Kagome any longer but there was a measure of honest concern. Sesshomaru in Kagome's time could do such a massive amount of damage that likely there would be little that could stop him if he chose to take things into his hands. As the world often was it wasn't a simple black and white decision, there were multiple factors that had lead him to leave Kikiyo sleeping in the village as he returned to the moonlit clearing to wait for a sign of what was happening.

His vigil paid off around midnight when there was a flash of the blue light and he could smell the irritating chaos demon along with Kagome. He had started forward but was shocked to find that Rimida climbed alone out of the well, the scent of the high schooler all over his dark form was enough to get Inuyasha to frown deeply.

"Where is Kagome? What did you do to her?" He demanded, stepping out without having drawn his sword yet, though a clawed hand rested where he could do so easily.

It was a moment and the suited fellow turned to consider him quietly. "She is still in her home, Sesshomaru has taken over as guard for her. Why are you still here?"

He didn't seem angry, in fact his whole form was his usual neutral attitude, perhaps slightly curious about the half-demons presence but likely not a question he would pursue if it passed unanswered.

"I'm here to make sure Kagome comes back safe…Sesshomaru is dangerous." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"That is a given, but my lord means her no harm so she is safer than she had ever been when she traveled with you." It wasn't insult from the way he spoke, just simple truth. "Your presence here will only cause her further dismay. You should leave and let her pursue her life now that you have chosen not to be a part of it."

"She's still my friend." Inuyasha insisted, growing irritated at how much people told him that lately. "Just because I chose Kikiyo doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"Do you even realize why you care about her?" Rimida asked absently, gaze glancing off toward where he would soon be traveling back to the castle…his own inner thoughts confused as to the girl they spoke of.

"Of course, we traveled together for years to defeat Naraku, even if we will never be lovers we can be friends." he repeated.

"It's because she's the other girls incarnation." the chaos demon explained dully. "You love her because she holds a part of the soul of your lover. That is the only reason she ever chose to love you and now that she is free of you she will find someone else. You are a cruel person, trying not to allow her the happiness you already share with another."

Inuyasha ruffled at those words and started to argue but Rimida put up a hand to pause him, interrupting before he could speak.

"Argue with me all you like, but at least take the time first to reflect on what I've said to you. If she still cared about you the way she once had you would still be able to reach her. You already picked the path you will follow, so you should stop trying to force her from following one of her own."

The half-demon looked down and wanted to react but didn't know how…it was too close to a possible truth that he couldn't manage to reach any words. By the time he'd figured out what he wanted to say the chaos demon had taken leave of the clearing as was barely a speck in the distance, moving fast enough along the sky that it left him to wonder if he'd spent longer trying to find a response than he'd originally planned.

He glanced back to the well, frowning a little and settling a hand on it's edge before nodding a little bit. As much as he didn't like the fellow, and as much as he still wasn't really sure of everything that had been said he knew that everyone else was right. His presence here would just be harmful for Kagome, so he dropped his hand and walked away…if she needed space then he could force himself to give her that.

Kagome smiled at the moon from her room, she was packed and ready to return to the feudal era yet again, more certain than before that the well would let her pass. She had things unfinished that she needed to resolve before it would close off completely. The day had been a slightly nerve-wracking but fun one; she'd mostly managed to keep her grandfather away from Sesshomaru and gift-giving had gone with a little anxiousness with the demon lord sitting nearby but mostly he didn't speak much and seemed patient enough with the mortal exchange.

She hadn't given him the small weapon cleaning kit she'd picked up when she'd bought the sword for Rimida. It felt strange to give him anything, it was unlikely he ever actually cleaned his own weapons after all. It would have felt weirder though to get him a sword as well…yet it seemed like she'd gotten him something less and she shouldn't have. She watched the wrapped package sitting on her desk and then considered the book of fairy tales her grandfather had gotten her last year. It was gathering dust from the lack of Kagome ever really looking at it.

Likely it might have helped her now and again in her feudal travels but she'd never found the time or space to carry it with her or chance reading it. That might be a better gift than the kit on her desk. It wasn't originally something she'd planned on but the fact that she was trying so hard was suppose to be the real meaning behind it.

Guiltily she spent some extra time wrapping the book and settling it in her bag, she would wait to give it to him once they'd returned to his manner…it would be too awkward to give it to him after the day of family exchanges. Her mom would probably be a little cross she didn't warn her about his arrival as she wouldn't have had the chance to do anything for him. Mom's were great about things like that.

Kagome nodded a little, settling the book in the back of her pack and then considered other things to bring…she had some candies from her gifts and then had put in some other foodstuffs in there, she'd managed to catch up on her work so she only needed to take a couple other books to study as opposed to the half dozen she was generally trying to shove inside. Extra clothes, first aid kit, flashlight…seemed like she had all the odds and ends she would need.

She smiled a little bitter sweetly at her room, she loved it in the feudal era but it was always her running for her life or people after her or confusing relationships. She paused a little and blushed at the last mental comment before forcing her thoughts forward. Home would always be just that; home, it was somewhere where she felt safe and was a relaxing vacation from her troubles in the other time.

After a small personal goodbye to her comfy bed and glance to her lovely bathtub she headed downstairs to where Sesshomaru was carrying a bag of things her mother had somehow convinced him to carry. More of her favorite portable foods and candies. Her mother gave her a hug and wished her well before the two of them headed back outside and out to the shack that housed the well.

He didn't say much, of course, he never said too much so that was more common…though it didn't make her as uncomfortable as it used to. Maybe she was getting used to the way he behaved.

"Are you ready to return?" He did ask as she hesitated outside the well.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I already took a lot of time and there is still someone that needs to be stopped back at your mansion so they don't hurt anyone else. I just wasn't sure if the well would still work for me."

"You are welcome to jump through first. It stands to reason while I'm here it will remain accessible." The demon lord said calmly. "Though don't linger too long where you land, I have no intention of leaving you without a guard for more than a moment."

She nodded a little, resisting a blush at how protective that statement seemed and hopping down without further hesitation to help cover the growing embarrassment.

Kagome climbed out of the well to take a deep breath, enjoying the exponentially cleaner air of the feudal era compared to her time. That was one difference she would always partake of gratefully. She saw the well flash a little out of the side of her gaze and felt the immense aura of power that followed the demon lord where he went, his presence more comforting than frightening for the first time.

"Get down." his voice was harsh and demanding as he hopped up next to her, eyes scanning the woods dangerously. "There is the scent of demons everywhere."

**End Chapter**

Not a long chapter but I liked the continuation, it got through the part in the future faster (which was a large part of why I was so stuck) and will get things back to the plot in Sesshy's manor sooner…yay for drama. Only 5 reviews…I must be sucking.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Elvenarcher516 _- Thank you. I will see this story through yet.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Trying to get rid of the writer's block, I think I'm slowly chipping my way through.

_Zoey Tamagachi _- Yeah, I like to be mean to the chars I use to write with.

_Sesshy-kaglover29 _- Possibly. Haven't decided yet. I do enjoy cliffys yes.

_Callie-yue Sesshy's plaything _- You find all things out sooner or later. No she didn't buy anything for Rin or Jaken cause I don't really like to write for Rin…it's a author thing for me.


	30. Thirty: Worried Days

_What more miraculous thing may be told,_

…_That fire which all things melts should harden ice:_

…_And ice which is congealed with senseless cold,_

…_Should kindle fire by wonderful device?_

_Such is the power of love in genteel mind,_

…_That it can alter all the course of kind._

**-Eliza Acton**

**Chapter Thirty:** _Worried Days_

The golden haired solider was wondering just when he'd taken up being a secretary along with his captain of the guard duties. He was at Sesshomaru's desk and had been somehow tasked into dealing with some of the more diplomatic duties in the silver haired lord's absence by that little imp he couldn't stand.

It was a fair enough thing to keep him away from everyone else given that his sister had come down with some sort of sickness that no one seemed able to place. While she wasn't getting worse there weren't too many steps that were lower than her comatose like state - barely a comfort.

He was looking forward to catching whoever was behind all of these attacks so he could ring every inch of good feeling from them before following by taking their life. He wanted to torture whoever was behind all of this so greatly that he was losing his usual control. His sister being so lost to him was something he was unfamiliar with, he's always had her words to look to and it was bothersome to the point that the only thing that did offer the smallest comfort was picturing all the horrific things he planned to do to the culprit behind her attack.

It would probably be another day or so before Sesshomaru and Kagome would catch up to him in the estate and he would be able to more actively pursue whoever was behind everything. He finished the latest piece of paperwork and leaned back to remember the evening when there was the presence possessing the bird demon had attacked. It was hard to concentrate on events when he was releasing the chaotic power within him but if he could narrow down the ambience that had been possessing the bird then he would likely be able to hunt the attacker out.

To add to the other difficulties he'd been avoiding the other visiting demon lord after a small altercation on his arrival back. It didn't take much for the wolf demon to devise that Kagome's heavy scent on his person wasn't simply because of him saving her. As much as he would enjoy teaching the abrasive pup another lesson he knew that they couldn't afford a war with the wolf tribe - might as well have been the rabbit tribe with the way they seemed to breed.

As it was there were various threats coming from the mountains in the south, the bird demon tribes where growing restless and aggressive. So much that it was likely another result of more control on the part of this damnable troublemaker. He glared at the paper in front of him, despite it's innocence to what was happening he wanted someone or something to blame for all that had happened. He wanted his sister back.

Sesshomaru moved over to pull Kagome lower behind him to keep her between himself and the well, reaching to draw his blade slowly. He couldn't quite tell how many there were and that much made him nervous not about his personal welfare but how his ward would end up if a battle were to break out.

"Return to your home." he ordered in his low tone. "It isn't safe for you here."

"I can fight to." she reminded, annoyed that he acted like she couldn't defend herself.

"It's not something I plan to discuss." He replied coolly, return or I will toss you inside.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't sense the danger that her demon lord guardian could and she wasn't about to flee…she was getting tired of everyone and thing walking all over her.

"You irritating woman…." he didn't get a chance to continue, dozens of bird demons swept down on them at once from the surrounding trees, far faster than he remembered any of the lesser creatures. He pulled her after him with his free hand and sliced apart several of the ugly flyers before regrouping where he seemed to think fewer of them might be. "Damn things are like rabbits…"

His comment was no lie and the situation was more grim than before. They had taken the distraction of him pulling Kagome with him to cut off the quickest means of escape the pair had. Seeming to multiple by several times in midair, there had to be hundreds of the pests swarming to surround them, screeching and stinking up the air.

"How many are there?" Kagome was suddenly nervous and wondered if she shouldn't have listened when she was asked to return to her home. Not that she hadn't seen Sesshomaru deal with groups of demons akin to this but they were everywhere and she wasn't sure how she would fare while he was battling.

"Are you willing yet to listen to reason Sesshomaru?" one of them spoke mockingly, flying a little closer. "As opposed to my taking everything and killing you with that mortal wench I'm willing to offer you a deal."

Sesshomaru just raised a silver brow slightly, not even lowering himself to speak with such vermin.

"Glad you are listening." it cackled in a high-pitched sort of shriek. "Give your position in the west up to the demon that is your captain of the guard. If you do that, I will allow you to leave your home and live."

The creature's response was being cut in half, a spiral of blue energy growing around the demon lord as he shifted his sword to where it was vertically in front of him. He narrowed his gaze and actually held Kagome against him so she wouldn't get caught in the energy he was about to release. She started blushing horribly at that, looking at the seriousness of his face and the red hinting inside the gold of his eyes.

"Dragon Strike!"

The blue energy swirled further and lines similar to lightning cut into the fields of creatures, wiping all the ones they touched away as if they had never been there. His power great enough that it not only killed but disintegrated. The ambience around him at that moment too much for the high school priestess, it overcame her and she ended up feinting against his form before she witnessed the rest of the (albeit short) battle.

The energy tearing through the air awoke both Inuyasha and Kikiyo in the nearby village, she held out a hand to keep Inuyasha back. "I will go." She stated calmly. "My reincarnation is there and I would rather you step back at this time."

The half demon hesitated, he wanted to be at Kikiyo's side as badly as he wanted to rush and help his former friend but Rimida's words still haunted him and he let go of his blade. "If you need me, call and I'll come to your aid."

She nodded lowly. "I don't believe that will be needed but I will. Thank you."

He watched his lover retreat from the small home they now shared together, wringing his hands in distrust of his own actions and feelings, starting to pace anxiously as he waited for his beloved's return. Needing to trust her but wanting to rush to help her anyway.

Kikiyo meanwhile paused to let her eyes adjust to the light outside, smiling softly at the restless steps of her half-demon lover as she prepared to speak with his brother. It was something she was still curious about, even if Kagome and she had never been close she didn't wish the girl ill. She made her way along the paths and widened her eyes in a small show of surprise when she noted that he was holding her and she was unconscious. Pausing in her approach when he offered her a low growl, turning her way with his sword still drawn.

"What do you want priestess?" He asked with a measured gaze.

"I…" she paused to gather her thoughts, it was amazing that there was such a difference in power between Inuyasha and his brother. "I felt the different demonic auras and while those didn't wake me, your blast of power cut into my consciousness instantly. If I couldn't aid I wanted to make sure that my reincarnation was well. Why would you give off so much of your dark energy if you knew she was close enough to absorb it. It will be physically painful for her when she wakes."

"It was better than leaving her to the death that being in the range of such an attack would cause." He replied with a neutral tone and expression. "She will survive, that is the important thing. I took the least regrettable course. My brother didn't accompany you to hound me about the girls involvement in my business?"

"He is learning that the pain he's caused her is best remedied by his absence. Someday they might be friends again, but I doubt that is likely. It is a sad series of events given all they experienced together, but I must say I understand. I am simply here to make certain that you mean the girl no harm. I couldn't leave her to such a fate in good conscious."

"I think it's fairly obvious that if I meant her harm she wouldn't be alive." Sesshomaru replied, growing tired of speaking with the mortal he gathered more energy around him, clouds forming at his feet before lifting him and Kagome from the ground. "You'd do well to leave us to ourselves in the future."

Kikiyo looked after the two as they headed away. There was nothing else to be said to such a thing and she had no intention of voicing any irritation at the insult in his words. There was much torment in their future she could sense and she honestly wished them well, she wanted her reincarnation to share the same happiness and peace she'd finally managed to attain.

**End Chapter**

Mmmm. Well, not quite what I was after but I guess it works. Trying to develop the Sesshy/Kagome thing a little more. Figure I'll have them run into some more trouble before they get back. Of course ;)

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Jeweled Fairy_ - Heh, possibly sometime but probably not. I don't like to write Inuyasha/Kagome interactions for one reason. sheepish

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Thanks, updated as soon as I could muster it.

_Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything_ - It is, which is something he tends to do first for those he considers under him. Rin/Jaken for examples.

_cute baby _- Yeah, I sorta decided not to write it cause I'd already been in the future so long so I went for more of an overview.

_Zoey tamagachi _- thanks

_Elvenarcher516_ - Yes, it's harder to write with Sesshy when I'm so torn about changing it to a Rimida thing but I think I might start picking up more steam again.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - lol. You are funny.

_Lindarjrjt_ - Updated.

_Chelsea34_ - Thanks


	31. ThirtyOne: Unwanted Edges

_You learn to speak by speaking, to study by studying, to run by running, to work by working; in just the same way, you learn to love by loving._

**-St. Francis de Sales**

**Chapter Thirty-One:** _Unwanted Edges_

The small screeches and stomping outside the cave hinted that the demons harrying them were getting much closer to discovering the temporary shelter. Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome with him to watch her while she still slept from absorbing so much of his energy, with what seemed like hundreds or even thousands of not just bird demons but several types of lesser ground dwelling demons searching for a fight the last thing he wanted to do was hide away.

Yet he was doing just that, all for the sake of the mortal girl slumbering unaware of the trouble that was threatening them. He could stand for some time and kill the lesser creatures nipping at his heels but he didn't want to risk using another of his wider reaching attacks or take Kagome where he might not be able to offer her all the attention she'd need to keep her safe. So the damned cave was where he was staying…if any happened to stray inside he'd add them to the growing pile in the corner.

The smelly, damp, uncomfortable, steadily smaller cave…

The demon lord of the west was ready to face whoever was behind all of this, his patience for the irritation it was causing him quickly running out. Even his concern for the priestess he was accompanying was growing thin in the face of his anger. The urge to go out and wipe the forest clean of the vermin with his Dragon Strike would likely win out soon, if the girl would have woken up already then that would have been a much easier path to take but she was still a little pale and slightly sick from absorbing too much of his dark power the last time he released it against his foes.

It was getting late into the evening so it was unlikely they would be found if they hadn't been during the daylight hours but the fact that she was still unconscious wasn't a good sign. He wasn't really certain how to take care of mortals and what little he remembered of his father's wench (incidentally Inuyasha's mother) didn't include much for first aid. He let out a sigh that no one would hear or see and then moved over to bend down to the mortal girl where he'd left her on the ground.

She had more color than the last time he checked and her breath was a little faster than before, her eyes were fluttering a bit…here he was ruining his pride and she was dreaming. He nudged her then, they needed to move while it was night and less of the opposing forces would see them moving. She didn't even moan in response to him pushing her leg with his foot.

He took a breath and held it while waiting before releasing it slowly, it wasn't quite a sigh but the action was calming nonetheless. Bending down he picked up her shoulders and jostled her a little more violently, which was still rather gentle for a personage of his strength.

"Souta…stop it." she mumbled, pushing at his arms. "It's not a school day…let me sleep."

"Kagome." His voice was controlled, though the deep baritone was enough to knock her from the rest of her dreams into a groggy consciousness. "You need to get up, we have to get moving now that it's nightfall."

"Huh?" She blinked a bit, then backed up when she saw that it was Sesshomaru holding her shoulders, blushing a little. _"Did he carry me all day? How long have I been asleep?"_

She slowly caught up to what she did remember, all the demons she saw and then a burning through her whole body before she feinted. Apparently she was more sensitive to demonic energy when she was in contact with the person using something. She was frowning a little by the time the demon lord spoke to her again.

"Come on. We'll walk for a time until I think it's clear enough for us to fly." It wasn't a request, and she could tell that he was angry, some small thing just gave her inclination.

_"Maybe I've been around him enough that I'm noticing small things no one else would."_ She reasoned to herself._ "I wonder why I never feinted when Inuyasha used powers near me? Because he was just a half-demon?"_

She got herself up from the floor, frowning at the dampness of her clothing and the dirt still clinging to parts of her hair. "I don't suppose they'll be any hot springs along the way?"

At least he'd brought her backpack after she'd passed out. She picked it up as she asked her question, her muscles sore from many hours of inactivity on a hard floor.

He was quiet for a long while, looking outside again while she prepared herself to go quickly. She was starting to think he hadn't heard her when he finally offered a response.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He didn't completely explain himself until he noted the puzzled look the priestess was offering him in return for his observation.

"There is an area of hot springs south of here several miles, it's a little out of the way but I doubt that whoever's sending all these vermin after us will think that we'd choose such a place to pause for a time. I need a chance to consider how far this enemy's reach really goes…as it is unlikely they will step forward on their own. A coward hiding behind any and every other possible thing to try to attain their fruitless goals. There will probably be some battle if we are seen so most of the way we'll have to walk. I'd prefer to carry you, humans tend to make all kinds of noise when they stomp along."

She frowned at that. _"He thinks I stomp?"_

She was about to voice her irritation with his insulting tone when he picked her up bridal style in his arms and she blinked furiously again. She was afraid the blush on her cheeks would be bright enough it would attract every person after them for miles.

"Don't talk." He ordered as he headed for the door. He always expected to be listened to, it was a part of being whom he was. Generally those that didn't listen to him regretted it shortly afterward and it was a hard habit to break. Kagome wanted to respond but knew that it would be dangerous to yell at him while they were trying to sneak through the woods.

_"He's so damn overbearing."_ she thought with annoyance. _"I don't stomp! I can be perfectly quiet without someone carrying me. It's not like I go jumping up and down through the woods cracking all the free sticks and leaves. I know that he's trying to help but he doesn't have to be so mean about it!"_

Once her initial grumbling about the insult was over she managed to step back and look a little at the situation. It's not like she had time to do much but think as she was carried through the woods by the demon lord.

_"He's actually a lot like Inuyasha in some ways." _Kagome thought as she watched the perfect face above her. _"Then in others he's totally different. They both have the fighting solves everything mentality but he's is so much more exact and cold. For Inuyasha battle was a way to prove himself and for Sesshomaru it's just different somehow; I'll put my finger on it sometime. For all the act of the heartless demon, he's pretty soft underneath…he has to be to take in Rin and then keep protecting me even though I'm causing such trouble."_

Her thoughts remained curious about her strange demonic savior as she compared her still somewhat newfound memories to the fresh ones sense she'd awoken in his estate. Which was all just very confusing for her. _"I'm not stupid enough to start liking Sesshomaru and Rimida both am I?"_

The answer was something she was relieved to be temporarily distracted from when Sesshomaru settled her back on her feet and she looked around to notice that they'd reached the hot springs. The snow falling from the sky was evaporating before it reached the water and the area all around had quite a bit of steam from the differences in temperature from the water to the air. She often let herself forget just how quickly demons could move even if it was just their feet.

"Thank you." She said softly, still not sure if she should be speaking any louder than that.

"We should be safe for a while now." Sesshomaru replied, glancing about and walking toward a small shack that at least appeared to be abandoned.

The lack of screams accompanying him opening the door was a good sign that it was exactly as it appeared. He glanced back to her. "I am going to start a fire in here…feel free to bathe but if anything happens call out and I'll resolve the issue. I will try to find something in the woods that's edible as well."

He headed off after the confident remark, not that she had come to expect any differently. She was too excited about a chance to get out of her dirty clothes and get her hair washed to dwell too much on his pride. It was chilly before she slipped herself in the comfortable water but she let out a contented sigh as the warm water washed over her sore muscles.

"This makes everything better." she commented to herself as she reached over to her bag to dig out the soap and shampoo and other bath things she needed. It was a great chance for her to relax for a while and not think about the sad situation she was putting herself in.

"You really are to trusting of a girl Kagome." the cold voice whispered in her ear, the water around her growing harder somehow to move through and then holding her in place as a chill started to radiate her whole body.

Something had turned all the water to ice!

It was a biting searing kind of torment. It had begun as a frightening chill and then the cold was so great that it was moments later biting into her skin and beginning to numb her nerves. Her hand that had been barely free of the water was shaking uncontrollable as her teeth chattered. The only reason her shivering wasn't immensely worse; the fact that all of her body except for her head and part of one arm was submerged when the spring had turned against her.

She tried to scream but it came out as a high-pitched whisper that was quickly lost in the lingering fog; just making the whole scene seem more nightmarishly surreal. She knew she needed to do something before the cold drew her into the deceptive freedom of unconsciousness; if she fell asleep she probably wouldn't wake up but with the numbness creeping from her fingers and toes deeper into her limbs she wasn't sure how much of a chance she would have.

A woman with slightly pointed ears and bluish hair stepped across the ice without slipping at all, her odd appearance an indication that she was either a half-demon or a demon in a mortal form. She offered Kagome a cruel smile as she stepped forward, brandishing a sword that appeared to be made from ice as well.

"You are the woman that brought down the demonic presence of Naraku?" Her voice was as clear of warmth as the ice. "Without demons to protect you it seems you are worth nothing, even as a Miko."

"Sessho…oma…ru." Kagome coughed out, trying to yell but starting to find it hard to even draw in breath. "he'll…ave me…"

"Do you think so?" the woman's tone was mocking, lingering on the edge of hateful. "He's off trying to find something edible for you. No my dear, he'll return to find you floating dead in the pool where he left you."

She leaned down to press the long dagger-like blade against the priestess' throat. Taking in the fear in the eyes of the mortal before her. "Yes, you are realizing it now that he won't come for you."

Kagome pressed her eyes closed. "Sesshomaru…"

**End Chapter**

Yeah, I think I love cliffhangers too much for my own good. I'm sorry for delays on the chapters, my writers block is mostly gone which is good, but my husband has been deployed so I've been pretty sad lately - which is bad. I thought writing for a while would raise my spirits and for some reason torturing Kagome makes me feel better - does that make me a bad person?

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything_ - Thank you.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - I tried to make this chapter longer.

_Hannah_ - The next chapters will make it hopefully as difficult for the readers as it is for me to decide who Kagome belongs with. I'm still pretty torn over my decision to keep it a Kagome/Sesshomaru fiction. I never know if I'll end up changing my mind again.

_Aznxgirl2020 _- Heh, you might yet get to where you wonder as much as I do about where to place poor little confused Kagome.

_Chelsea34_ - I figured once Kikiyo got a happier life she'd be less bitchy.

_Zoey tamagachi _- I do have some fluff planned for folks.

_Jeweled Fairy _- Hope you enjoyed it.

_Elvenarcher516 _- Thanks.

_Adeen_ - It's coming, it's coming. Quit rushing me.

_RedRose722_ - Fluff of many kinds should still be coming. giggle

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - Well, the fiction at least at the beginning was listed as angst, still think it is. Mourning is fitting I suppose.

_UtterChaos247_ - Maybe Kikiyou's attitude is a part of feeling guilty? She does state she wants the girl to find happiness as she has.

_MoonDust369 _- Glad you'll like the fiction either way, sorry for the wait.

_Sweet pie 16 _- heh, I think a lot of women would like to have sesshy. Though that is tempting, I'm exceptionally happy with my hubby - and he must be good to make me resist that ;)

_Chloe Danielle_ - I'm sorry that you don't feel you should continue to read the fiction. I hope that at some point you decide otherwise and I'm glad you enjoyed it to this point. I may still decide to change things but I just don't know.

_Tales Reign _- Heh I think I'm going to end up writing a fan fiction where Kagome ends up with our lovely chaos demon another time, whenever I manage to finish this one.


	32. ThirtyTwo: Darkened Moments

_The beauty of the soul shines out when a man bears with composure one heavy mischance after another, not because he does not feel them, but because he is a man of high and heroic temper._

**-Aristotle**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** _Darkened Moments_

The scene smelled too familiar as Sesshomaru returned from his search for something his human ward would be able to eat, the blood even though it was mixed heavily into the hot spring was immediately recognizable. He came speeding around the brush and then paused as his amber gaze settled on the scene painted in front of him.

Kagome's dark hair curled through the gentle water of the spring, floating on the surface in a deceptively innocent way, partially concealing the peaceful face below the water. Her arms hung limp, blackened fingers trailing the bottom of the small pool while the rest of her naked form also was slightly more sunken than her shoulders. Her feet seemed as burned as her fingers and her eyes watched the night sky from below the warm water as she bobbed with what tiny waves existed in the spring.

The water was tinged a heavy pinkish red around her, the blood still fresh enough that some still ran like fine oil from where her neck had been slit cleaning from below one ear all the way across to the other, creating some sort of frightening bloody smile.

The demon lord stood as frozen as the water had been minutes ago, something had escaped his watch long enough to do this? With no regard as to whatever stains might reach his kimono he stepped into the water and leaned down to pick up the miko he'd managed to save so many times; until now.

The scent of her was mingled with the blood and lessened somehow by the water or by the fact that death was quickly washing away the light for life her soul had possessed. He lifted her in his arms, her body still streaming the cool water from her silky hair and skin. He settled a clawed hand over her eyes and pressed them closed, a frown flickering across his regal face as he watched the limp body of his ward.

He climbed up from the water and walked over to the shack he'd already set a fire up in, the flames dancing in ignorance of the somber scene before them. He set the girl down in front of him and settled a blanket over her otherwise unclothed body. He set a hand over his blade, the Tensaiga rattling lightly in response to his touch - awaiting it's use. He considered him another long moment with a sigh before he drew his blade and narrowed his gaze.

His view shifted and grew darker as he glanced a bit of the world beyond, the imps of the underworld gathered around her body in their cruel work. There was a small sound as he withdrew his blade and a lingering silver line where it's magic lingered even in the air. His power resonated with it and then he sliced it across the tiny messengers of death, their screams meaning nothing to him as they faded to dust.

Instead he concentrated on the color that was returning to her cheeks, letting himself relax from the more tense state he'd taken in her absence. The wound on her neck knit itself closed and even the blood that remained flaked off and disappeared as a result of his blade's magic.

"Kagome." His voice was enough to stir her again now that he'd revived her. She opened her eyes slowly to regard her savior again, blinking once and then reaching up to her neck to find it without even a scar.

"Sesshomaru…I…what happened?" She breathed a little unsteadily, her 'last' moments still replaying in her mind. She'd felt the blade cut into her neck and the warmth of her blood against the cold of the ice that surrounded her. The life as it escaped her…and then…being alive again and here. "You used the Tensaiga? That's how…"

She sat up and then after a moment tugged the blanket over her chest, blushing but looking at Sesshomaru seriously, searching for her answer.

"I did use the Tensaiga." He offered in a lighter tone than his usual one. "Can you tell me what happened when I left?"

"I…" she swallowed a little, she sort of wanted to have her clothes but she understood why he needed the information. "After you left I was in the water and it turned to ice around me…then a woman came, she looked sort of like an elf and had blue hair. She…she…"

Kagome paused, trying to hold back the tears and fear that lingered in the end of that thought, she took a breath and was about to continue when he leaned down and put a finger over he lips, shaking his head. She swallowed at that touch, staring at her savior as her confusion as to everything in her heart hadn't changed at all in the short period of her death. If anything now she was even more confused, and being under just a blanket with Sesshomaru leaned over her wasn't helping her remain calm hearted.

"It's fine." He said before she could continue, standing again then and looking toward the door. "I can get the idea, the woman you mentioned will be dealt with when I find her. You should rest for a while and eat…we'll need to leave here soon if they are aware of our presence."

"Oh. I…I still want to help." she said with as much conviction as she could muster in the situation. "After all this…I can't just walk away. Even if it's dangerous I still want to come with you back to your home and help fix everything that's happening."

"Just rest for now." He answered. "I'm remaining here this time. Though I won't turn around if you wish to dress. We'll discuss our options after you've managed to sleep and get some food."

She looked after him, smiling a little, he was being protective after what had happened. She couldn't help but wonder at how she managed to get herself submerged in the affairs of demons but then realized she should get clothes on while she had the chance and jumped toward her bag to dig out her extra uniform - it would be colder in the weather but it would have to do.

She instead found herself lost in thought - it was just as if she had slept for however long it was that she'd been dead. That word made her shiver from something other than the cold - she'd died and come back to life, it threw all the things she'd gone through onto a whole new level of significance. Just like that it had been over and then she hadn't felt anything or been anywhere…at least nothing happened that she could remember. She finished dressing and sat back down, trying to settle herself and her thoughts away from the haunting imagery of her final moments.

Sesshomaru sensed that she'd finished as could almost pick up her agitation in her scent and it was obvious what the source of her personal turmoil was. He knew that such an experience had to be strange and yet he'd personally seen so little difference for Rin and Jaken that he figured that Kagome would pick up where she left off.

He moved over and bent near her, settling a hand on her shoulder…blinking in a moment of surprise when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His shock only rising when she threw her arms around him and started crying into his kimono…certainly one thing the lord of the west wasn't ready for was a sobbing priestess. Nevertheless; he did the only thing he could think of and settled his arms around her.

"Kagome. It's all right." He said in a much softer tone than he would ever allow any servant to catch him speaking with. He settled a hand on her head and the other on her back, letting her release whatever it was she needed to. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you before it happened."

She shook her head in the negative way but couldn't quite manage to form words. She had to admit even if it inspired more tears it felt so good to be held while she was crying in such a way - it made her feel secure enough that she stopped far sooner than she normally would have.

She wanted to thank him for saving her, for being there for her several times now when no one else had been…there was so much she wanted to express, but she couldn't find the words. How do you thank someone for bringing you back from the jaws of hell itself? Eventually her sadness and confusion blended together with her exhaustion and she simply fell asleep against the fluff of his tail before she could say anything at all.

The demon lord was tired in his own right, he hadn't rested for several days over the period that all of this being hunted had been going on. He watched the girl's face at peaceful rest against his shoulder/tail and had to resist a small urge to smile, though that small impulse got the opposite response. He was as confused as the tiny ward in his arms about everything that had occurred recently; did he care for her as he did Rin? Is that why he brought her back? He nodded a little, the explanation made the most sense to him. He had saved her and she'd helped him in the past, it wasn't a bad thing to consider her an ally, she was still risking herself to help him.

He paused a moment at that line of thought. "I need to return her to her time before she gets killed permanently."

He knew she had stated that she wanted to remain with him and see this though; it was a troubling situation. He wasn't willing to risk her health again, but nor was that a choice he had to make. He couldn't force her to return to her time, then she might try to return on her own and without him she had even less of a chance of survival. He might have failed to protect her the first time, but he wouldn't make another mistake.

It was a scene most people would have considered nothing but fiction had they come across it. The demon lord of the west frowning down at the innocent teenage mortal sleeping soundly in his arms, yet still holding her and simply shaking his head a little at the oddness of it all. He would have to get them to his manor soon and figure out who it was behind all this…it was more than just for himself by this point.

He instead spent his time as a makeshift bed and pillow trying to think about just who it was that was behind all of this…

**End Chapter**

Shorter than I wanted but I felt it was a nicer place to end it after the cliffly's I'd been giving you guys lately. I dunno if I mentioned this before but Sesshomaru -DID- get his arm back in the manga at this point - which is finally almost over. I'm excited. Also. Sheepish I just now realized the stars I'd been using in my word documents didn't carry over onto the chapters on the site. I will begin to use other symbols in hopes of separating parts with different scenes better - whoops!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick _- The third movie is the best one, it's the awesome. You called the tensaiga thing I guess - rats, I figured everyone would be like 'ooh oh yeah!' and it would be cooler as I've never seen someone actually use it - now I feel humbled at least. My hubby is still in Japan (lucky bastard) but in a few weeks he'll be back home. And at least I didn't make you wait too long this time.

_Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything _- It does and thanks. I think my moods influence stuff but I also have a pretty good idea of where I want things to go - I just keep coming up with side plots to add into the main one lol - wonder if I'll ever get done at this rate. Not that I'm sure my readers care.

_XxbigT-N-LilGxX_ - Um, I think that's good. Thanks?

_Jeweled Fairy _- I didn't make you wait long, and no cliffy this time! I was nice. Thank you for the prayers - he's fine though - he's lucky - I wish I could have gone with him. Come on - japan!

_Aznxgirl2020_ - I don't think I do it too much.

_Tales Reign_ - Um? I didn't see any pigs…

_Zoey tamagachi_ - no, I'm not trying to kill you.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - The demon lady will be returning for more interesting plot stuffs.


	33. ThirtyThree: Acidic Rest

_A man is not idle because he is absorbed in thought. There is a visible labor and there is an invisible labor._

**-Victor Hugo**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** _Acidic Rest_

At some point or another Sesshomaru had fallen prey to the sleepiness that had been edging in on his consciousness; the lack of activity along with the warmth and smell of the newly alive priestess in his arms lulling his body into a false sense of security. He'd never before even when sleeping had allowed someone to sneak up on him but he hadn't wanted to fall unconscious just because of the woman that he'd chosen to protect.

In whatever grogginess he'd been in before he'd finally given in to the rest his body had so badly needed - he'd pulled her down next to him and let her sleep on his tail. The fluff of it would certainly keep her much warmer than the skimpy outfit she'd picked out to wear. Between the two of them they had managed to generate more heat than either would have expected. It was still early morning and the demon lord, despite his exhaustion, had woken up before the mortal girl - how much rest was needed after one died? Rin and Jaken hadn't required much but it wasn't as if he had a wealth of experience to draw information from.

He only considered her vaguely though half-slitted eyes - if she was still going to sleep then it wouldn't hurt him to get more rest - if he woke on his own with no apparent danger then it was logical to believe he would definitely return to consciousness if a real threat presented itself. He was drifting back into the lovely darkness of rest when Kagome started to stir instead.

She was enjoying the warmth, it was nice after several days of fleeing in the chill of winter and being basically frozen to death the night previous. She would probably always have an appreciation for warmth that no one else could fully understand after that particular experience.

It seemed like a slightly downier version of her bed given how nice it was, it was the first enjoyable rest she'd had sense she'd been at home at any rate. She stretched a little and when her movement prompted the now sleeping again Sesshomaru to tug her closer she opened her eyes fully.

There were several blinks before she managed to get it into her head that it wasn't some enemy trick or a dream or some strange form of hallucination from a drug; and even then she found herself wondering. It was certainly a surreal thing to be so near to the demon lord when he seemed so peaceful, he was all the more handsome when he wasn't trying to constantly appear stern. She could see just how fine the magenta lines marking his heritage on his cheeks were; just how exact of a quarter moon rested on the center of his forehead. How his hair was so bizarrely nature in his silver coloring that it almost seemed to offer a gentle reflection of the small firelight nearby…

She gazed at him in a bit of silent awe at how perfect each inch of him was, it was as if the gods themselves had but the demon lord together. She was deeply blushing as she half-hoped he would open those eyes of his so she could see the gold within this near.

But then, they say be careful what you wish for and she was a bit unsure of just what to do when her hopes were answered. She found herself staring into the amber touched orbs of her savior, him more alert on waking than she would expect him. Everything about him was just so enticing that she wondered idly about it being a great time to lean up and touch her lips to his.

That thought enough was to bring a much deeper shade of pink to her face and neck, and she couldn't bring herself to match that magnificent gaze, dropping her own eyes to the soft hair of his tail beneath her. She remained like that for a whole half a heartbeat before she pulled herself free with a sudden apology. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cry like that…or fall asleep on you…I…"

After a small tumble to the floor Sesshomaru rose a hand to ward off any further apologies coming from the priestess, a little confused and bothered by his own thoughts and desires in that tender moment on his waking. "Do not concern yourself with it. We need to get a move on if you are rested, I want us to be able to get back to what safety remains at my estate by this evening."

Kagome nodded as her only reply, reaching up to rub her chest a little…something wasn't right and she was concerned about how their day would go…

He was pacing, again.

Pacing was a hobby that the pale captain of the guard was growing better at each passing hour, the absence of their lord was making the wars threatening his estate on the outside slowly start to leak to those living within. It was bad enough that he was away from his base of operations during such a dangerous period but even that may have been overlooked if it wasn't so he could be off protecting a mortal woman.

While Rimida completely understood the attraction of taking care of Kagome he also realized why it was that demons needed to tread carefully in the midst of mortals. If his lord wasn't careful he'd find more of his personal servants turning against him in fear he would turn out like his father had. Rimida would serve him regardless of what choice he made but he doubted many even under him would tolerate a mortal priestess for a lady.

The letter that had arrived for the demon lord the day before had even worse tidings; some tribe of cats in the east were offering one of their higher ranking members up for Sesshomaru to have as a wife or concubine as a symbol of peace. He doubted the offer was in good faith, likely just one more group of people jumping on the bandwagon in these dark times.

Even if the gesture was something that was another plan Lord Sesshomaru couldn't refuse the offer and then remain close to Kagome without causing himself more political problems than he could handle in this already difficult time.

The chaos demon continued to pace, if the floor hadn't been marble he likely would have worn a path into it over the past several days.

The threats from the bird demon tribe in the south had ceased to arrive and little at all was heard from them; it could mean several things but he wasn't inclined to believe that any of the good ones were the true ones. Last he'd gotten word his lord and Kagome were in that area together, a bit out of the way but if they hadn't been caught it would have been a safer path to take. Assuming that they still hadn't gotten back to the estate lead him to think that they weren't lucky enough to avoid the demons after them.

He pressed his pale hair back, trying to keep it out of his face and glanced to the door when someone knocked on it. The pacing immediately ceased and his expression cleared of the worried state it'd been in a split-second before, his outer demeanor faded into the calm that he showed everyone. When the door opened he was watching the dragonfly healer enter, the woman that had been looking after his sister. He was tempted to soften his features when one of the guards under him followed her, not allowing him to offer much kindness.

"Any news Emera?" He spoke to her first, the swordsman would wait - any news of his sister was going to reach him first.

"No milord, her condition hasn't changed." He received a small shake of her head. "I wanted to tell you that I haven't seen Mr. Trion around in some time. I believe his name should be added to the list of those that have gone missing. I'll let you return to your business."

The healer offered a curtsey to the higher ranking demon and then scurried back out the door, leaving him face to face with a wicked looking rat demon, his long nose ended with pointed teeth. He knew him to be one of his better warriors and one that was perhaps ironically trustworthy given the animal blood he possessed.

"Yes what is it Yuun?" He wasn't sure what would be bringing the fighter to him but likely any news wasn't going to be good.

"Sir." The fellow scratched his chin a little, as if he was considering words. "The other solders and what subjects I know in the palace are growing restless…they are tired of fighting a battle for a lord that isn't here. People are getting restless and impatient with what is happening here."

"That much I am aware of Yuun." Rimida shook his head some, he couldn't completely blame them. He was getting restless himself. "But what is it you would like me to do?"

"I figured you should know about the things people are saying Captain Rimida." He replied with a small shrug. "I am loyal to both you and my Lord Sesshomaru but it seems like a lot of the army would prefer to see you in charge instead of his lordship. It's something I thought you might be able to discourage…"

That much was more surprising to him, he blinked once before gathering his composure again. "Are you serious? I would never attempt to overthrow Lord Sesshomaru…anyone that knows me even vaguely should understand that."

"I'm not sure they're worried about you being the one to overthrow him." The rat demon frowned openly, less worried about what emotion he showed. "It's a bad time for such thoughts but to a point Captain you cannot be to shocked by it. The Lord Sesshomaru left us for many seasons while he chased his revenge on the half-demon Naraku and while there are those of us that would not question him whatever his decisions I think that those are fewer with all this betrayal happening."

"So people think that as there is already one enemy in the shadows a few others might go unnoticed." Rimida observed, tapping the side of the desk with one gloved hand. "My lack of presence in the barracks is showing - people are losing their bearing. I think it's time I remedied that situation…who is the ringleader of this little plan?"

"Herra…she's been the one whispering in ears and inspiring thoughts that loyal subjects shouldn't be having." Yuun answered immediately, seeming like he might spit at her name before he remembered where he was and paused himself. "I think she may be using some kind of magic to further whatever it is she's promising."

"Tuay's cousin? Why am I not surprised?" A flicker of a malicious smile came over Rimida's lip at that piece of information. "Where is she now?"

"Are you certain it is wise to confront her so openly?" The rat demon suddenly seemed less sure about having told his captain. "You won't mention that the information came from me?"

Rimida paused and nodded to his underling, realizing that he was living up to the part of his blood that people might expect by being loyal to himself and the lord, he would have to wait. "I will linger here until later and in that way people won't connect your speaking with me to when I make an example of her."

"Thank you Captain Rimida." He bowed. "Anything else you want of me?"

"Just the same as you've always given." Rimida replied with a nod of respect. "I appreciate your words and time Yuun, thank you."

The Rat demon seemed taken aback at the compliments and simply stood straight and offered a serious salute before marching back outside and away from the office. Inside Rimida took a seat as opposed to continuing to pace, he would have a chance to let out his frustration in a manner other than pacing in a few short hours…

**End Chapter**

I still have some plans for this fiction but things are starting to come more together for me for the final plans I'll have toward the end of things. Next chapter Rimida gets to be all cruel and demon like - squee! I'm looking forward to writing it.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything_ - Yeah, I'm still guessing myself. I want to do what I originally said and make it Sesshy/Kagome - but I have a bunch of Sesshy/Kagome stuff so I kinda wanna make it Kagome/Rimida - gah! I confound myself!

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - I try to keep my updates fairly fast. The more reviews I get the more I tend to want to work on something. I think that's sorta human nature for any writer though.

_Chelsea34_ - Heh thank you for the compliment. I dunno if I was going for cute but that's better than scary.

_Tales Reign _- Ah, that makes a lot more sense than before. I wondered if you just lived on a farm or something. Who knows?

_Zoey Tamagachi_ - I do love them a lot, dunno about too much.

_dAKOTA_ - Rimida lol. Rumiko is the writer of Inuyasha and like 60 - but hey if you are into that kinda thing I won't judge. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, I hope you continue to do so.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - The demon lady -will- be explained, promise. I know my hubby's lucky. I also wish I could visit Japan. Thanks for the good wishes.

_Aznxgirl2020 _- Hope you continue to look forward to what I have to write. Glad you enjoy it!


	34. ThirtyFour: Gallant Punishment

_The burst of Greed is a well-spoken lyrist, however, and this dirge may have a cheerful ending, but it will remain what it is until then._

**-James Yates**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** _Gallant Punishment_

The day couldn't have passed fast enough and therefore went by in as slow a motion as possible for the chaos demon. He was anticipating the chance to tear into his enemy this evening, he'd even had the foresight to call in Herra herself and have her gather the troops for a speech and show that they wouldn't soon forget. He was watching the sun as it was lowering in the horizon, it would be soon and he was as close to giddy as a demon would ever get.

Even if he wasn't aware of it the chaos demon had been built for battle, hard-wired to destroy those he considered enemies…defeating them in any way was something that elated him as assuredly as an artist would be delighted by finishing a great work. There was an energy laden in his steps as he finally left the office and went to greet his soldiers and the woman causing all the trouble. Things would be resolved when it came to this issue tonight, killing two birds with one stone was all it was.

_"Probably best that the lady Kagome is still gone with my lord."_ He thought absently. _"She wouldn't appreciate anything of what I'm about to do. Perhaps the life she showed to me just wasn't something I was destined for…"_

He nodded a little to himself, it was definitely better that she wasn't here. He wouldn't want to see how she would react to his upcoming actions. He had to be slightly amused that she'd had such an effect on him, he honestly missed her but those were thoughts for another time. Pushing them away he rounded the corner into the mostly filled courtyard - as much as he didn't like that little imp chancellor he'd done his job of getting the demons that remained in Lord Sesshomaru's service here.

He didn't appreciate the cheers that he got this day as he took the small stage that had been set up, waving for quiet. Once things had grown more silent he raised his voice so he could be heard, it wasn't characteristic of him but he could do so easily enough from years of being in charge of battlefields.

"I'd like to wish you a good evening…though I'm afraid that is not quite possible." He began, getting further silence for his opening statement. "Though lets not yet concentrate on the bad tiding my news today will have for you…I'd like to speak with Herra…could you please come up here miss."

The vulture demoness took the stage almost preening with satisfaction, she didn't know better, had no idea that the fact that Rimida had told her earlier he would lead this uprising of hers was just a lie to get her into a open position to attack her. She had always been more of a fool than her cousin, and she was proving it with each proud step she took.

"There is much I have to thank Ms. Herra for." Rimida continued. "She has spoken gallantly on my behalf for many a day now, as I'm sure many of you are aware."

He got some claps for the announcement, though he had spys posted to pay mind to those that reacted well to that part of his ruse. Others seemed worried or concerned as to where he was going and there were the minority that were simply confused by it.

"Ms. Herra, for those of you that do not yet know, has been telling many people here that I would make a better leader than his Lordship Sesshomaru. That I have always been here and other such details in an attempt to gain support for those that would rise against him with me as a leader in his place."

The turn of his words were picked up on and people stopped clapping, the already pale face of the vulture seemed to lose even more of it's light pink coloring. She turned toward him as if to say something in her defense and he raised a hand, a cruel smile flickering over his face.

"I am here to let you all know now that repeating such a mistake would be foolhardy. If you wish to serve me…you would also wish to serve the lord that I have chosen." He explained in a calm that seemed impossible given the blizzard within his eyes. "Let this be a harsh reminder to those that would stand against him."

Herra started to back up but it wasn't enough, so much demonic energy suddenly swirled around her lesser power that she fell to her knees…along with many of the servants in the front of the crowd, most of those watching found themselves unable to glance away from a chaos demon at work - or at least this one.

The world shifted around him, it was much more subtle than it had been during his battle with Kouga but it still warped and changed, as if his very aura turned the world with it's touch. He pulled his swords and held them out toward Herra, heartless toward her despite the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Please…" she whispered…she was begging for her life.

"You aren't a worthy opponent." He replied coolly. "Be glad I allow your death to be quick."

Both swords pierced her simultaneously, one through her throat and the other her heart, blood running freely from both rooms as she was dumped to the floor of the makeshift stage a moment later, Rimida's blades already returned to their places on his belt as his chaotic aura died down.

"Are there any others here that would have any demon stand in his lordships place?" He demanded of the crowd. After several moments of shocked silence he continued. "If I hear a whisper, the smallest hint of betrayal…your fate will not be as kind or as quick. Get back to your posts, this nonsense stops here."

At the order people rushed away from the gathering, no one present wished to face the angry captain - despite his presence for years rarely had they seem him express anger and never before had they seen his demonic energy so openly. Normally he reserved the sight for those that wouldn't live to speak of it but he hoped the display would keep those in line that were previously considering treason. He paused in surprise when he saw Sesshomaru and Kagome heading toward him through the crowd, wondering how much they'd seen.

"Have things fallen apart this much in my absence?" Sesshomaru asked him once he'd reached his captain. "Normally I don't approve of people being slaughtered in my gardens."

"I apologize Lord." Rimida bowed, a part of him happy to see his lord and then a part irritated that Kagome had to see him at work. "She was attempting to lead an uprising against you. I wanted people to know that I serve only you, I am not interested in such a thing."

"Loyal to you by default makes them loyal to me?" the demon lord was impossible to read as always. "Perhaps you mean well, but people in my care will be loyal to only me, anything else is unacceptable. They would do better to learn that, as would you."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." He held the bow. "I didn't mean to overstep."

"Captain Rimida. Take back over your post as Kagome's guard for a time. I need to speak with my Chancellor, I will have someone sent for you both when I need to hear your report."

That was a job he wanted to jump at but he knew better, he knew with all the things happening he didn't want to risk anything. "My lord I…"

"Rimida." The single word held more warning than any threat may have. "I am not in the mood to be argued with by my lesser…take guard of her or leave my service and take your followers with you. It is your decision."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome started to speak up, she didn't want the two to fight - it was exactly what the enemy wanted. She didn't understand the shows of power or the more underlying political parts of Sesshomaru's behavior. "You should listen to him."

"Lady Kagome. Let me escort you back to your room." Rimida interrupted, he knew that this was not the place to allow such an argument to occur. He at least knew exactly what the lord needed to show to keep his power.

"But…Rimida…" She protested a little as he pulled her away by one arm. The demon lord heading off toward his office with Jaken catching up and remaining in toe.

**Scene Change**

"Damn. Damn…damn….damn!" Trion cursed at the crystal ball he'd stolen from the various items he'd found in Saiya's room. He was a member of the chaos blood - he might not be able to use it to see the future as well as she, but it wasn't difficult for him to activate it to see current happenings. "I thought for certain that would be enough to get them fighting with one another."

He brooded in his small separated cave where he was running things from. Certainly that interchange was promising to divide the troops but that wouldn't be enough to get Rimida and Sesshomaru themselves to fight. Rimida had no plans to betray the demon lord and had made that so abundantly clear that there would be no real reason for Sesshomaru to turn on him.

What more could he do to make them rivals of each other for the priestess maidens heart? Both were close to her. He had so many things set up just as he wanted them, then the damn leopard tribe had to stick their nose in and interrupt his plans.

Certainly it didn't go directly against his wanting to remove Sesshomaru from power to have him choose between the mortal girl and the demoness. Though if a war started between the accursed cats and the western lands then people would most likely forget about their internal drama of choosing Sesshomaru or Rimida.

He could have waited longer for the love triangle to stew and for someone to do something stupid but he was running short on time now that the cats had thrown their paws into the pie. He couldn't wait too much longer before he would be forced to take a more direct hand in starting the fated battle between the two powers. He wasn't about to allow some leopard to take what he'd worked for all these months.

**Scene Change**

Trion continued to frown, glancing back to the globe again and staring at it's misty depths without giving it any order in particular as to what to show him. He would need a shape shifter if things started to move to quickly toward a sign of war.

He reached out to touch the surface and begin his search for his next pawn in the ever more complicated game of chess he was playing.

"Rimida…why did you let him do that? Sesshomaru shouldn't talk to you like that, you've been here taking care of things for him and you were loyal to him even though other people weren't." Kagome was angry at the situation. "That's not fair."

"Sesshomaru had to react that way." Rimida answered pressing a gloved finger over her lips, smiling a little at how quick she was to jump to his defense. "I don't hold anything against him for it. He will call for us and we will speak then, things here are getting very dangerous."

"Why? What happened?" Kagome was a little afraid and a little curious of what she would hear. Trying her best not to blush as he quieted her. She didn't know what to think of the men around her anymore…was this what Inuyasha went through?

"Many have gone ill or simply missing." He answered and withdrew his hand. "I will be honest in saying I hoped that his lordship would leave you in your time where you would be safe…though I am delighted to see you returned to us as well."

He couldn't help himself. He ran a hand along her cheek, wishing he hadn't had his gloves on so he would be able to feel her skin beneath his touch. He knew he cared for her, he didn't fully understand it, but he didn't have to. When she started to get warmer from her blushing he reminded himself that he couldn't do such things and withdrew his hand again.

"I am sorry lady Kagome."

"No…it's okay." She was still blushing but shook her head. "Um…any leads as to who is behind all this? Did Saiya find anything?"

"Saiya…" That reminder darkened his mood enough that it was suddenly much easier to resist his want for the mortal girl before him. "My sister is one of those that has fallen ill."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome frowned with a natural concern. Her pure nature drawing him right back in when she took a step forward and hugged him. He might not have had the sense of smell his lord did but at the close embrace he could pick up the smell of her. Memories of the night he kissed her very vivid with that smell. "That must be very hard on you. Maybe I'd be able to help her with my priestess powers…I'm not very good with them but sometimes it just works."

"I would very much appreciate such an effort on her behalf." Rimida answered and withdrew from the hug before he did anything else that would be regrettable. "I take it your trip here was not without it's troubles."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded a little bit, she thought less of the hug given in good nature than the demon before her. "We got attacked by a lot of demons many times and so to avoid some of them we tried to go further south before traveling west and back north."

"I heard that much." He nodded, listening to her tale.

"Well, we were camping at a hot spring when we were attacked by a lady with blue hair and pointed ears, she froze the water and attacked me while I was bathing." Kagome blushed a little, she couldn't bring herself to mention that she had died, it was just still too unreal even for her. "She froze the water and left me for dead but Sesshomaru got to me and after that we came here. There were less attacks but I think that might be because he's killed most of the demons from here to the well."

"So we have to add another unknown to the list of enemies." He frowned, he was more open with his emotions around her than he had been before. "This certainly doesn't bode well."

"It's okay." Kagome smiled reassuringly. "We'll get it all figured out. I think after surviving Naraku there isn't any demon out there that I can't weather."

"I only heard tales, I never had the chance to confront the half-demon directly." He replied with a shrug. "though if he thwarted Lord Sesshomaru for many years I can only guess how difficult he was to deal with."

"See." Kagome grinned and winked. "After Naraku this guy will be a piece of cake. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Your optimism never ceases to amaze." Rimida replied, though he did feel better. "You are quite the lady Kagome, I hope his lordship appreciates what he has."

"Eh, what?" Kagome blinked once in shock at that statement. "What do you mean? He and I…we're not…I…what do you mean?"

The knock at the door interrupted any chance of her getting that question answered just then.

**End Chapter**

I'm at a loss as to how else to insert things that actually let readers know when I'm switching scenes so you get to read it. So I guess you'll get to have little 'scene switch' comments in the future. Sorry. I'd prefer to just use a symbol of some kind but they won't save on the site when I do so. I apologize that it took me so long to figure this out.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything_ - Thank you for the comments. I appreciate them! I have considered doing the split point but I think regardless of how this ends I'll come back and do another fiction later that picks up from a certain chapter in this fiction instead. I think it leaves people guessing more that way.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - I try to keep chars as much IC as possible until events change that. So far I just can't see the two of them suddenly kissing.

_Zoey Tamagachi _- I thought that killing someone without remorse while they're begging for their life is cruel…that could be just me.

_Aznxgirl2020_ - The story is more than half-way but the full length basically depends on how long it takes me to bring together the various plot-threads I've put out there.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - Of course it shocks him. He serves Lord Sesshomaru. It didn't even enter into his mind to ever try overthrowing him. Thanks for the support and hope you continue to enjoy things.

_MoonDust369_ - I have finally sorta decided what's going to happen to our heroine but my lips are sealed as to her future decision.

_Gingersnaps_ - Thank you, things are coming along at least okay so far I think.


	35. ThirtyFive: Budding Hatred

_"During times of war, hatred becomes quite respectable, even though it has to masquerade often under the guise of patriotism."_

**-Howard Thurman**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** _Budding Hatred_

Kagome found herself preoccupied with just how difficult it was to read the demons around her whenever they were around someone else. A part of her wondering if he was smug about his ability to fluster the hell out of her…she was even more confused by his statement. He was saying he hoped Sesshomaru appreciated her like she was with the demon lord in some sort of intimate way but then he acted like he wanted to be with her…

_"I really am starting to hate how much I blush."_

Her cheeks were red again, a result of just how uncertain she was of what she wanted. Did Rimida's actions and words mean both the men she was interested in were actually interested back? Did they both really care about her in a way more than simple friends? If so, was Rimida letting her know he planned to step aside? Did she want the chaos demon to step aside? They'd both done so much for her and she cared about them both but maybe Rimida was right…Sesshomaru had brought her back to life after all…how could she possibly keep thinking about Rimida after that?

She had gotten herself completely frustrated and confused just in the short walk to Sesshomaru's office, not really paying much mind to the other people inside as she followed Rimida through the door. She heard the squawking of Jaken and the deep baritone of Sesshomaru along with the drawing timbre of Rimida discussing things that had been happening.

"What of the letter?" Rimida finally asked. "The offer that the cat demons are giving? The lady they're sending should be here sometime soon."

"I can't afford to simply dismiss them at this time." Sesshomaru answered, though he didn't seem happy about it. "I'll have to see her and at least appear to be considering the offer."

"You have no intention of going through with the nonsense do you milord?" Jaken spoke up, he was irritated at anyone thinking they'd order his lord around. "The cats are just trying to trick you…someone will have to keep an eye on her."

"I can do that if you'd like." Rimida offered. "that way no one could say you didn't offer a good bodyguard for her."

"And have whoever it is spend the days with Kagome?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I can't imagine a lady from the cats reacting well. Besides, if I were to keep an eye on her while my apparent 'betrothed' was elsewhere there would only be more of the unwanted rumors."

"You are suppose to marry someone?" Kagome finally spoke up. That news just made her situation more confusing - why would people act like she should be with the demon lord if he and another were promised to each other?

"It's not that simple." Sesshomaru offered the explanation. "Arranged mating rituals are common between ranking members of demon houses. Often they aren't taken any further than to produce a few offspring but if a clan as strong as the cats are offering me someone I can't directly refuse. Rimida…I want you to keep your job as Kagome's guard, feel free to return to your other duties as she's well enough to accompany you. It might do to have you out and about."

"I don't trust him." Jaken announced, he'd never liked the chaos demon so this wasn't a surprise. "I think he's still out to take things from you…it was all just an act before cause the vulture woman got dumb and was too open about her recruiting."

"Jaken. Silence." Sesshomaru didn't need to say anything else to the imp to get him to comply. "Rimida, do you have issues with this assignment?"

He wanted to say yes, to get someone else to watch over the priestess.

"No, I will keep her safe." He replied. "I will have efforts re-doubled to find whoever is behind all of this."

"Good, you are dismissed." He returned his eyes to his desk then, looking over the clues of what had happened so far, trying to put together for himself who was behind the attacks on his house.

Kagome followed Rimida back out, frowning a little, demonic society was pretty horrible…she wanted to go home again to where people were normal. By the time they'd returned to her room she was in a bad mood despite herself.

"It seems the optimist has retreated." Rimida observed, he was better at reading her than anyone in the estate really.

"I'm okay…I understand but I don't understand why things are the way they are…" She replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are all demons blind to love?"

"I do not believe all demons are blind to love lady Kagome." he answered, remaining in the post near the door he'd grown accustomed to during the priestess' first visit. Not trusting himself to move into the room further. "What makes you say that?"

"How could people just…breed…without ever knowing the other person? Or even despising them? That doesn't make any sense…why would you want to make a child of any kind without loving the person you are creating it with?" Kagome said a little sadly. "It seems so lonely and heartless."

"We are demons lady Kagome." Rimida said, adopting the softer tone he tended to use. "I imagine we weren't named such for our kind actions and feelings. We all feel emotion but most of us do not let any of the ones that are positive mean things to us."

"Why though?"

"I cannot say." He shook his head and held his hands up fairly helplessly. "Why does it bother you so deeply? Certainly in your years here you had to have realized that it is not in our nature."

"Yeah…I guess I should have." Kagome said softly. "I'm tired, I'm gonna get some rest if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He replied with a small bow. "Do try to rest well lady Kagome."

He left her then to brood on her thoughts while he stood in the hallway with the inability to act on his own uncertain feelings and prove her thoughts of his kind wrong.

**Scene Switch**

"The lady Nillian Olsia." Jaken announced the leopard demon that was sent as Sesshomaru's betrothed. She was very pretty to her own credit, long deep green hair that fell along her hourglass figure and curled around her hips at it's ends. She had a silver colored dress on that was long fitting enough and with high enough slits that it left little to be wondered about. Her body was tall, thin, but curvy and attractive enough that most men would find it desirable. She had a small smile set on her lips and she curtseyed after stepping around the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West. The stories speak greatly of your power and ability but so little of your handsome countenance, I believe that they do not do you credit." her voice was almost a natural kind of purr, something that drew attention but in a less demanding way than most demons.

"Lady Olsia." He replied without standing from his desk. "I'm afraid I've heard nothing of you until a few days ago. Jaken, leave us, close the door."

The imp jumped to comply to the order and was out with the door slamming just a little a second or two later.

"Are you in such a rush to be alone with me?" She asked with a sly smirk. "Right here on your desk? If we must but certainly I'd think you could wait a little longer."

"What is it the cat tribe wants now?" Sesshomaru asked without a hint of politeness but not openly rude - well in tone at least.

"Leopard." She corrected, slightly irritated at the reply to her advances. "I was sent here by my clan to mate you. Regardless of plans they might have I won't allow my name to be ruined because you decide to keep your bed cold to the world."

"So you tell me there is no other plan here, that you didn't expect me to refuse you like I have every other demoness various clans have sent me?" Sesshomaru asked more seriously. "Are you witless yet beautiful?"

"I am not witless." She hissed at him. "I had no choice but to come. I am not a member high in my house and I have to do as I'm ordered. I might lose some honor being their pawns and being refused by you but I'd lose more refusing to do my duty. I don't care if you sleep with me as long as you at least give the image of acceptance."

"Why?" he considered the demoness distrustfully. "Is it not the plan to have the insult of you being refused a reason to start a war?"

"I would think it is." She agreed and grew a little less angry. "But I hate my family likely even more than I think I'll hate you. If I am here then I am free of them, even if it's only for a little while. If you give the appearance of breeding with me and then return me for being unable to be with child then I will be free of any further ridicule…people will pass me over to concern themselves with larger threats."

"If you can't produce young then as an already distant member of the line you aren't worth worrying about." Sesshomaru observed. "I can't believe you that this isn't some sort of trick. What's to say you wouldn't return and tell them I am the one unable to bear children?"

"Even if I did that how would it harm you? You seem content without such pursuits." She shrugged a little, frustrated at the situation she already found herself in, she had hoped perhaps he might want her a little.

"Someday it is my duty to produce an heir." he shrugged lightly. "Current troubles won't let me take my eyes off the fact that I will be ruling here for years to come. I can't simply allow you to pass on my name such, even if it starts trouble I would be better off returning you to your clan and counting my losses now as opposed to later."

"You are already facing war." She hissed back, easily angered. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent here in the first place. One of my ladies in waiting has already gone missing while I've been in your lands…do you really think you can afford a battle on another front?"

"Missing?" Sesshomaru considered curiously. "What did she look like?"

"What does that have to…"

"Describe her." He interrupted. He wasn't about to be treated any differently by this woman than anyone else in his household.

She frowned more at him but composed herself as much as she could to comply, the confusion as to why a servant was important disrupting her anger. "She has bluish hair and is pale, she is a half-demon with some mastery over water magic's…why?"

Sesshomaru nodded a little, the woman that had attacked Kagome at the hot springs. _"So someone who is able to see areas far away from here…that explains some. Only Saiya has access to such an item…though if she's been sick as was reported then someone here that knew of her having it is behind this."_

"What does my lady in waiting have to do with this?" Olsia repeated, getting a tad impatient.

"Your lady in waiting attacked a ward of mine." Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I would think that such an act would be unappreciated by many of the surrounding lands as a sad attempt to start a war along with your arrival. I think during your stay here you should tread very carefully."

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all? Who could she attack that wouldn't simply overpower her? You have all demons in your employ." Olsia stepped toward him, her fists were balled. "I will not simply sit by and let you think I am so foolish."

"It was a mortal girl in my protection." he stood from his desk as an answer to her threatening advance. "However, I don't wish to argue with you. I have a different offer to make you…assuming you'll sit down and listen to it."

She paused and let a slow smile return to her face. "I have to apologize then for that behavior, I am on edge with my fate being so uncertain. What is it you wish to offer me then?"

"If you will do something to prove your loyalty to me, then I will allow you to stay here as a spy and diplomat under my banner. You say that you hate your family, then having my protection even if you face some measure of dishonor from them shouldn't be an issue."

"You are more clever than the stories claim." She observed, it was a compliment in it's own right. "I certainly believe that this beautiful palace would be much more a home than I've ever been offered. Let us discuss then what it is then that you want me to do to prove my loyalty?"

Sesshomaru nodded seriously, this was certainly a far better alternative than open war…speaking to her quietly as they sat in his office for some time…

**End Chapter**

This chapter celebrates me having over 40,000 hits, a first for any story for me. And I'm already well on my way to 50,000! I'm excited. The next chapter I have planned will be a little short but I just gotta find the time to write it out and I'll try to get it up soon for you guys.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Callie-Yue_ - It is a lot easier to just write that. Heh, I've had how the battle is gonna take place sense I first mentioned the vision from Rimida's sister. Hope that I keep you on your toes a little longer at least. Sometime soon things should start to come together.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Heh, well that's good. Things should be coming together fairly soon as far as main questions go…I've got quite a bit left to explain though.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - I did try using astricks but the site kept removing them. That's what I believed was in my first 30 some chapters before I realized there was nothing separating scenes.

_This kagome_ - Thanks for the awesome review. I did try to make Trion the Naraku of the story being that was who he was imitating and all. You are suppose to dislike him though. And LOL, your mortal made me crack up laughing. I might add Kagome thinking about that sometime when she's pondering a bath.

_Kuro Fuyu Mitsukai_ - Thanks.

_Zoey Tamagachi_ - I'm not sure how many chapters total I will have but there should be some more fluff, though there is plot stuffs for the next couple chapters before that will happen. I have some action planned for 37 when I get to it.


	36. ThirtySix: False Emotions

_Neither enemy faces, nor the mothers that love them, come to mind when one is thinking of nothing but endeavoring to survive. Philosophizing about war is useless under fire._

**- Linda Berdoll **

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**_ False Emotions_

Things didn't seem to be getting much better at the estate for Kagome over the next two days. She wasn't allowed to do much of anything, watching Rimida's daily activities was interesting enough given she got to see him in his usual days though it got sort of boring after a while just watching people practice for hours at a time and she finally had snuck off despite her previous hesitation.

She knew that people had been ordered away from the gardens so she figured it was the safest place for her to be. At least until later when Rimida would track her down and made her feel guilty for getting some time to herself.

She wanted a break from him as much as anything else, the days with him had only made her already great confusion, worse. Sometimes he seemed like he returned her budding feelings for him but then at other times he was completely a blank slate and she couldn't tell at all what he wanted. She was really just starting to hate men in general…life was much easier before she started liking boys.

"You shouldn't wander off."

She jumped at the voice behind her and then put a hand to her chest and breathed in relief when she noted it was Sesshomaru. She thought she was going to leave her skin behind with that scare, for such a tall man he treaded very softly.

"You scared me." She frowned at him, though his expression remained much the same. "I just needed to get away and be to myself for a while…though I'm starting to believe that isn't possible."

"Rimida is doing a poor job." the demon lord observed at her comments. "Letting you get out of his sight like this. What was he doing when you took your stroll here?"

_"Great. Now I'm going to get him in trouble. I suck."_

"I told him I'd stay put while he was sparing with someone." She answered. "It's not his fault, I shouldn't have lied to him."

"He should have been paying attention to you regardless. What if someone would have attacked you while he wasn't paying you any mind? Do you think you would have had to be here for damage to occur?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Are you angry with me?" Kagome asked with a little surprise. "Or with Rimida?"

"I am irritated with you both for being foolish." the demon lord snapped a little when he answered her, looking at her. "If something happens to you I can't save you with Tensaiga again."

She was about to get mad at being called names but paused. "You're worried about me."

He was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I suppose I am. I can't have anything happening to you while you are under my care."

She smiled brightly at him, despite the added comment she was glad to see that he'd opened up just a little to her. Perhaps he was interested in being more than just a ally after all…though what exactly that meant was still in the air. She knew she was friends with both of her crushes but she sorta hoped that one or the other would step up and help her figure out which way to go.

Unless she knew for sure what they wanted she was pretty unwilling to express her own feelings - lord knows that never helped her with Inuyasha - he was in the arms of another woman.

"You know Rimida was just trying to help you right?" She asked curiously, she didn't want to see the two of them fight but had this sinking feeling that they were going to and there was little she could do to stop it.

"That I'm still not sure of." He answered her with a shrug. "There are a lot of things at work here and many of them are hinting that he is one of the plotters behind all these issues."

"No." Kagome shook her head immediately. "He couldn't possibly be, I've seen him talk about you and he's taken care of me all this time…just couldn't be."

"Well it would be easy to stage such things to you wouldn't it? Have you bring back all the information that he's loyal when he's still taking servants of my own for his - even if they still work for me by design…people are starting to believe that he has more control here."

"I'm just never gonna understand such things. I don't want to see you two hurt each other." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Is there a reason you are so attached to him?" Sesshomaru asked her at the way she phrased things. He couldn't argue that a fight with the chaos demon would be difficult but he had no doubts as to his victory if such a need did arise.

"I'm not attached to him." Kagome said immediately. "You are both my friends. I don't want to see you fight at all. Especially over this kind of thing."

"I do not wish it to come to that either." the demon lord offered her honestly. "I doubt it will get that far. Though disciplining him for failing to do his duties? That will happen regardless of what anyone else may want. He needs to keep a better eye on you and stop trusting that you'll do as you say. He should know better."

"Don't blame him…I want him to trust me." Kagome bit her lip, a tad ashamed of her behavior now. "I won't wander off from him again."

Sesshomaru nodded to her but what his thoughts were…that was as difficult to decipher as ever.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked to change the subject from her wandering.

"I was taking a small break from things." He replied with a shrug. "Giving myself time to consider all of what is happening here."

"Has anything been found out yet?" She was a little intimidated to be speaking with him so directly but somehow it wasn't as difficult as it might have once been.

"There are some things but given I don't know the reach of this enemies eyes or ears I have to be careful what I talk about." the demon lord explained to her as he glanced toward another part of the garden. "If you had to choose a side, what would it be?"

She blinked once at the unexpected question, shaking her head. "What do you mean?"

He glanced back to her, his golden eyes piercing her as if causing an invisible force to hold her in place. She couldn't quite manage to look away from him. "That's a pointless question."

She hesitated, she was suppose to pick one of them now? That was basically what he was saying wasn't it? Sure he didn't mean it exactly the way she was taking it…he was talking about who she would pick on a military styled level…but it was still something that was difficult for her to answer. His eyes were what were the hardest part of answering…remembering the protective looks he'd given her recently.

"I'm not sure." She finally managed. "I don't really know how that sort of thing works though."

"You are quite the diplomat." He replied, looking toward the sky. "I wonder what you plan to do once this enemy is defeated."

"I…I hadn't thought about it." Kagome answered, the questions somehow more bizarre because it was Sesshomaru asking them. She frowned a little - that was the whole reason she didn't flee into the well when Inuyasha betrayed her…it seemed like such a long time ago now but it wasn't really. Someday she would need to return home…

"You humans are odd creatures. Such short lives yet you seem to plan so little." the demon lord commented. "Sometime you'll have to make a choice between us."

"I…" She blinked a little, confused at what he was saying. She knew he was right but now she wasn't sure what it was he was really talking about. _"Is it just military things?"_

"Kagome." She turned to where the pale chaos demon was walking up on the pair of them. "Come here Kagome."

She blushed a little, embarrassed and a little ashamed of her actions. "I'm sorry I wandered off."

"Come here." He repeated, his voice less calm than normal. There was an edge of urgency to it. "Now…."

He was cut off by the demon lord.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru answered as he settled a clawed hand on his Tenseiga, preparing to draw the dangerous fang of his father. "She can stay in the gardens for a while. Though I doubt she'll want to see what's about to happen."

"Huh?" Kagome seemed confused as the demon lord drew his blade. "What's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshomaru replied as he drew his sword. "This fight between Rimida and I was destined to occur…I should have honestly just removed him as a threat sooner. Now he can't even accomplish the simple task of keeping an eye on a mortal…what more could I truly expect of him."

"Wait…no." Kagome shook her head. "I am the one that wandered off, don't blame Rimida…you two don't need to do this!"

"It is as necessary as the air we breath Kagome…even if you do stay to watch I recommend that you back away."

**End Chapter**

Okay so yes this chapter is short but I had to end it there. The next part needs to be a chapter by itself. Yay combat stuffs!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Zoey Tamagachi_ - Thought it would make it more interesting.

_Turtley2005_ - Not sure on the Olsia/Kagome thing. I have some plans for our lovely leopard demoness.

_This Kagome_ - Lol, sometimes it's hard to find quotes that fit the chapters and I have to reach a bit…though I try to make sure they do fit what happens. Aw, poor Sesshomaru…I still love him. There is some I can't say ;). Battle next chapter.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Heh, it'll work out. Promise. giggle I laugh at my own sad jokes. You'll get that when you read the next chapter (once I finish it).

_Sesshy-kaglover29 - _I'm not sure. And to explain the chaos demon thing. Saiya and Trion are both seers but Saiya is much -much- better at it. She was raised to it and for Trion it's more of a very latent ability where he doesn't have much control over it. All chaos demons are born with seer abilities but only some are trained in them. Maybe I didn't explain that well enough earlier on. Rimida doesn't have any seer abilities he can access because of his unique breeding.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Yay reviews! Thank you so much.

_Callie-yue_ - Hope you keep liking it, I'm finally starting to get toward the end of the fiction but I still have a ways to go at the same time. It's easier reading than writing though.

_Anzxgirl2020_ - I know how the story will end at this time and who will end up with whom but I also have a few vague plans for a sequel. I just hope everyone will enjoy what I have planned.


	37. ThirtySeven: Promise of Twilight

_War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself._

**-John Stuart Mill**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** _Promise of Twilight_

"Kagome…be kind enough to trust me in the future." The chaos demon had sped past the demon lord and picked her up, he took a hit to a shoulder but settled her without seeming concerned about the blood soaking his expensive clothing. "That isn't Sesshomaru. It's just a chameleon demon enjoying the form it's taken."

"Chameleon demon?" She blinked a little, frowning at his shoulder and about to reach out to help when he leapt back to face the creature, his paired blades in his hands without her ever noticing when he had drawn them.

"They're an older race of demons, other demons did what they could to kill their clan." Rimida explained. "I'd figured there probably weren't many left but it makes sense that whoever's behind this could access even uncommon demons."

"A bit of a odd statement coming from a chaos demon." The copy of Sesshomaru kept his cool voice perfectly, raising the bloody sword he was holding a hint. "Though I can see why you would go extinct if you are this weak and foolhardy. That girl isn't a part of my job, she'd of been dead before you arrived otherwise. In other circumstances I would probably empathize with those of your blood but I'm afraid I have a contract that doesn't allow me to offer you mercy."

Kagome frowned at the blood on her from the wound Rimida had taken, it had to extend all the way through his upper body if it had fallen on her so heavily. "Rimida…are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Stay back Kagome." He replied when she took a step forward, even though he wasn't looking at her. "This is still going to be a very dangerous battle. Chameleon demons can take on the aspects of power of the creature they are mimicking as long as they have a piece of them. A strand of hair or finger nail clipping is enough, that is part of what made them such a threat."

"You are well informed for someone that was sealed away for ages." The Sesshy-copy commented as he raised his blade a little more. "Though I'm afraid I have to ask how you knew what I was? Even Sesshomaru couldn't scent me when I was pretending to be that useless imp. I know my acting wasn't too far off the mark, you weren't even here for that. No, something let you know right away…"

"Consider it a natural dislike." Rimida replied with a small smirk. "Your clan stood against mine before we were banished did you not?"

"We just hired ourselves out to the largest bidder at the table." He smirked, speeding forward to clash into Rimida's paired swords hard enough that the chaos demon was pushed back a few inches. "That doesn't answer my question. I'd at least like to know how I was caught before I kill you…I'll even spare your ward there in return for the information."

His eyes were deceptively slow in their movement, as calm as could be despite the excitement in his features otherwise. He let himself get shoved backward as a grin flickered across his normally composed face. "Not needed. You assume you'll win. Kagome, close your eyes."

He didn't give her much chance after the warning, reality around him starting to churn as he braced himself and tugged one sword free to duck it low and just miss the barely dodging doppelganger. He twirled his swords once as he walked toward the slightly surprised opponent, sparks flying when blades met again.

"Simply fascinating." the chameleon observed as he used his free hand to rake claws across his shoulder, pushing him back after taking a stab to one hip - the white kimono more obviously staining as he returned a small smirk to the chaos demon. "Your race certainly is even more intriguing than I remember. Though your skills grew rusty if that's the best you can manage."

Rimida chuckled darkly. "You know - I get sick of correcting children after a while."

He vanished then, was simply gone for a second before he appeared behind the fake Sesshomaru, his paired blades only had time to glint once in the light before digging themselves deeply into the back of the copy, crimson falling around the pair.

The copy turned faster than was expected and backhanded him before retreating with both swords sticking out of him. The blood trickling from his chin and a busted lip just made him smile more at his opponent. "Perhaps you'll be more fun than originally expected."

He flicked his wrists and the Sesshomaru copy twitched as the blades simply disappeared from his body, reappearing in Rimida's hands. The world continued to warp and change around him, plants died on one side then sprouted to instant overgrowth on the other, sprouting different colored blooms. "Pity I can't spend the time to really enjoy this."

The chameleon demon was breaking character some by staring at the display with wide amber eyes. Leveling the copy of Sesshomaru's sword in front of him. "I've already got what I need but I suppose I shouldn't let you think I'm so weak eh? Might want to move your mortal friend, I'm not really sure how far this attack reaches."

Rimida blinked once in surprise as the doppelganger turned the blade horizontally in front of him, the chaos demon flickering out of reality again and appearing near Kagome to pick her up.

"Dragon Strike."

The blue strikes of electricity gathered around the copy and while they were weaker than they would have been for Sesshomaru the attack had surprising kick…this opponent wasn't as much of a simple pushover as Rimida might have initially believed.

Though his through processes came to a sudden stop as he pulled kagome to the roof and out of the range of the attack, his unique energy mixing with her priestess abilities for a moment and blending them into a more controlled nature for just a moment. He blinked in surprise when he was able to think again, glancing down to the now unconscious mortal girl.

_"What is Kagome?"_ He thought curiously as he settled her down, returning his blades to his hands with a silent command. _"No time to dwell now."_

He flickered back out of view and slammed both of his blades so harshly against the copies that it immediately interrupted the ongoing attack, the blue lightning fading off in midair as the pale demon pressed hard enough that the ground around his opponent cracked and there were small craters being made where his feet were placed.

Whatever the short contact with kagome's holy powers had done it certainly hadn't weakened Rimida in anyway. He felt jolted somehow, as if the sacred energy had only sufficed to strengthen him. He didn't realize that his eyes had taken on a silver glow and he was ignoring the new shock registering on the copy-Sesshy's face.

"What are you?" The copies form fluttered then, shifting between different faces of people they'd copied through the years before returning to the Sesshomaru form they'd taken. Their arms dropping as the two swords went hatefully through either shoulder, pressing them backward several feet.

Rimida laughed cruelly as the glow to his eyes shined with righteous might. The power he'd exchanged with Kagome only an ironic addiction to the malevolence that was written in his handsome face. He tugged his blades free again and let the world distort around him, though this time it was enough to erase parts of matter completely from the ground or the world around him, invisible strands of energy hungrily absorbing or deforming anything he was near.

He let his swords drop and they vanished back to his belt, whatever magic he used for them not even needing concentration to work. Instead he held a single hand toward his opponent, the sky darkening as power started to encircle him.

_**"Hear me Stygian night... Acknowledge my fiendish decent…"**_

His voice seemed to shift slightly as he intoned the beginning of an ancient spell. Disembodied chains wrapped themselves around the chameleon demon's leg that had taken a step back, rooting him to the earth. "You aren't just some chaos demon…Trion lied…who are you?"

_**"Heed the cowardice my temper inspires. Shadows genuflect in vile reverence as the world eclipses itself in dread."**_

The phantasmal shackles crawled further up his form and it was perhaps an odd thing to see Sesshomaru (even if it was known to be a copy) staring in terror at the creature before him. The darkness continued to gather in Rimida's outstretched hand.

_**"The light will not find sanctuary here. The honorable will not find sanctuary here. Nature herself quivers in the wake of my stained soul…"**_

The whole of the sky had clouds covering it now and no sunlight was peeking its way through. The earth cracked and shattered around Rimida's feet, leaving him standing in midair as the pieces of dirt crystallized around him and simply started to float slowly skyward.

_**"The profane too shall tremble in awe of my sacred disrespect and even the great anguish of abandon will weep her wicked tears at my approach."**_

"Stop…what are you doing? What black magic is this?" The creature was frantic and any attempt to keep the false persona of the person they were mimicking was long forgotten. "Stop it."

_**"Those who rise will find themselves reduced to dust for their transgressions."**_

Rimida only offered his cruelest of smiles as he continued whatever it was he'd started, mercy wasn't a part of him once he'd chosen an opponent and nor was the case this time.

_**"Ruthless agony tear into my proclaimed enemies and rip from them the very essence of their lives and souls…"**_

The chameleon had given up on speaking and was hysterically trying to tear away the nearly invisible chains with clawed and bloodied hands. The chaotic movement around Rimida ceased and the crystallized earth hung in the air.

_**"The void of my conscience demands nothing less than this pact. Let it mark upon my spirit the unforgivable sin I exact upon reality and let the blood run cold."**_

He returned his shadow covered hand to his mouth, small fangs showing as he ripped apart his skin and let whatever the darkness was eat of his blood - as it didn't fall from the nasty wound he'd created. He then offered his malicious grin to the creature before him, whatever kindness he often held in Kagome's company forgotten in face of this darker person he'd become. He pointed then at the chameleon demon as he finished the spell.

_**"Promise of Twilight."**_

The darkness leapt hungrily from his outstretched hand and seemed to draw in the shadows from other nearby places as it tore itself into the chameleon demon, rendering it instantly into it's natural manikin like form. There was a moment where nothing at all happened and the chameleon laughed as he was able to move again.

"That's it? All that show and nothing?"

"It's already over." Rimida replied with a smirk, turning to retrieve Kagome from where he'd left her. "You just don't realize it yet."

The young priestess though was watching through pained breathing from the rooftop, frightened herself by the show of raw energy still playing around her caretaker. She had to blink in horrified astonishment as the true effect of Rimida's spell was shown.

**End Chapter**

A little short but you got some action, and I had to make it a cliffhanger somehow! Hehe. Sorry…but only a little. Hope I still have you guessing. This chapter knocks me over 80,000 words, not a search requirement but still sorta neat. Have to aim for 100,000 before this is all over. Oh, next chapter there will be a bit of citrus-ey stuff. I will post a warning then as well.

_-Aura_

P.S. I did write the spell I used but I'm reusing it as something I'd originally made for another fiction.

To my reviewers:

_Chelsea34_ - Heh, surprised no one guessed what was happening. Guess I did okay then.

_This kagome_ - Well good! And yes, I meant to do the Kagome having the same issue as Inuyasha in this story. Guys are dumb and often fight over women. Heh, well Rimida wouldn't purposely do anything harmful toward Sesshomaru - he is honest in his appreciation for being saved.

_Kanae14_ - Funniest review ever, you made me laugh outright. Your review was why I worked on getting the next part up faster than I originally had planned.

_Fuzzy Kitten_ - Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the fiction.

_Elvenarcher516_ - aw don't cry, I updated really fast.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - Well good, I like to keep my readers guessing, it's not as fun if people can predict everything that goes on. Though I am a bit surprised no one has.

_RedRose722_ - I'm not torturing you, I got a update up pretty quick O.o

_Aznxgirl2020_ - There was a reason for the fight heh, just not what people apparently thought it was. Trion did mention hiring a shape shifter in an earlier chapter after all.


	38. ThirtyEight: The Dance of War

**Warning:** This chapter contains citrus-ey stuff later on in the second scene part as well as some horror I'd definitely rate R. You were warned…

_The flesh being proud, Desire doth fight with Grace,  
For there it revels, and when that decays,  
The guilty Rebel for remission prays._

**-William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** _The Dance of War_

Trion laughed at the scene before him, grinning a little, perhaps he'd lost the use of a fairly decent asset in the chameleon demon but he knew what was about to happen, he hadn't been able to gleam much of the future ever. Even if chaos demons were masters of it his training had been lax at best but even the worst of chaos demons had flashes of the future to come and it was all going to fall into place after all.

His cheerful demeanor was fully back and it had an edge of victory to it. He let the crystal ball darken once Rimida had begun to cast his spell. He'd seen it before and knew the ending already. The scrying device had played out it's usefulness for the moment and he had to hurry if things were going to go as he'd planned them. Thankfully his pawn had done it's main job before getting killed, it had turned the lady Olsia to his whim before finding Kagome in the courtyard. Fate was favoring his cause after all.

He moved over with a skip to his step and pulled a long box from under his bed, settling it on the top of a table before opening it. Inside rested a long dagger, the blade however was made from some sort of black crystal and had fine scarlet rubies worked into it that spelled out "Crimson Night". The hilt was fashioned of a fine gold and had ribbons of diamond spider webbed into it. He didn't have time to really appreciate the craftsmanship though and after discerning it was in it's proper place he closed the case again and took off toward the door.

It was the best chance he had of removing his relation from the picture. He initially didn't want to kill any demon but as Rimida foolishly refused to take any power himself it couldn't be helped that he had to be killed as well. Saiya's vision hadn't yet played itself out if he had anything to say about it. Despite the possibility it may have in the form of his chameleon demon he could still arrange a battle between the real thing if the blade didn't kill him.

The blade he was about to deliver to Olsia could kill any demon as long as it got even the smallest of cuts on them…it held it's own infernal poison that released only when used on someone with demonic blood. To any normal human it would like any other weapon but for Rimida it should suffice for deadliness and who better to give such a blow than the woman that was suppose to be working for Lord Sesshomaru.

He laughed a little as he knocked on her door. Even if the poisoned dagger didn't finish him his retaliation of murdering Sesshomaru's betrothed would set them enough at odds that even if the demon lord didn't finish his cousin then he could step in from the illness the blade would bring. Things were just too perfect not to enjoy them.

**Scene Switch**

Reality was still fractured somehow around Rimida as he walked toward Kagome but she was looking behind him at the demon he'd just dismissed. She knew she wasn't suppose to watch but it was one of those train wreck moments - only somehow worse.

The man had been told he was already defeated and there was probably no better way to describe what happened to him. The ambiguous manikin styled creature took a step forward as if to take advantage of the large opening the pale chaos demon had left him when his face contorted into confusion, his whole form starting to simply disintegrate as if it had been made of sand and within moments he'd simply blown away.

She blinked and returned her vision to Rimida, a little surprised to see him mostly back to normal other than the wounds he was bleeding from, he leapt up in a single bound and landed near her, settling to the ground with a graceful ease she'd only seen demons manage.

"I…you murdered him…" Kagome commented weakly. She was dizzy from whatever had happened when he'd lifted her. Not to mention she was still trying to banish the heartless gleam that had been in his eyes from her memory.

"I killed him in battle." Rimida corrected with a tiny shrug of his injured shoulders, barely wincing at it. "I am a soldier Kagome, it isn't as if you haven't seen demons killed in the past. It was the same thing."

"No." She shook her head. "It wasn't just that. You enjoyed it…you were having fun."

"I was." He agreed. "I believe we've had a conversation similar to this in the past. I was bred to want to kill my enemies, why would I not enjoy doing what I was made for?"

"It's just…" she frowned a little. "It's sort of scary to see that. It's like the whole world changes and you aren't the same person that's speaking to me right now."

" Every person has different pieces to their personality. You have traveled with people for some time that enjoyed succeeding in battle, this is no different." He frowned a bit at her comments. "I don't mean to frighten you but I did ask you to look away. I will not apologize for being myself, even to you Kagome."

"I…you enjoyed causing them pain. I didn't travel with anyone like that. You took pleasure out of torturing them…" Kagome answered nervously, unable to meet his snowy eyes. _"It was the same as before, actually worse, he was completely somewhere else."_

He paused to consider those words, thinking back on the rush of the battle.

"You are mistaken." He shook his head, perhaps slightly angry. "You are a poor judge Kagome. I don't simply enjoy battle however, it is one of the only times in this tedious life that I feel truly alive. The action, the feel, the constant change and anticipation…the dance of war is something that fuels me as nothing else has touched me. It turns my soul alight and I want to extent that elation as long as possible before I'm forced to recede back into the commonplace. I do not lengthen anyone's loss in the intention of torturing them, I do so to be able to come to life myself."

She sunk her shoulders a little as he explained himself, it was still a bit of a frightening thing but how horrible must it be to only enjoy life when trapped in battle? She glanced back up and had to catch her breath a moment at the blizzard within that gaze, it still seemed to be slightly aglow. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you. You've been so kind to me…you deserve better from me."

He calmed a little at the statement and he knew it wasn't exactly safe but met her gaze in return. "Don't concern yourself with it, I'm still inebriated by the battle. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. And I suppose I should say there is one other thing that's offered me euphoria."

She swallowed a bit as she watched the pale demon before her, mouth suddenly dry as she felt a blush come to her cheeks. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just stared, lost in the storm of his unique gaze.

Perhaps it was the rush of the conflict, or the loss of blood, or just the left over exultation the sparks of power Kagome had poured into him but he was less inclined than usual to consider his lords feelings when it came to the mortal girl. He was less willing to give up that rare feeling of exhilaration after the battle and her closeness only added to the elated emotions still flowing through his system.

"Rimida." She said softly, almost whispering without meaning to, still trapped by his eyes but a bit uncertain at the sudden fervor within them.

He didn't answer her, not with words, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers with a passion that made Kagome's heart skip a few beats. The desire he had for her was easily expressed in just the way he'd taken her lips but he continued his embrace by pulling her against him and wrapping an arm around her waste while tangling his fingers into her hair. It was so sudden and unexpected that Kagome didn't get a chance to really enjoy it as much as she would have liked, she returned the kiss but pulled herself back to reality after he broke it to kiss the bottom of her ear instead.

"I want you Kagome." The whisper held an underlying hunger to it and his breath on her neck made her dizzy, his actions had her body reeling as much as her mind.

She almost melted into him right then, she might have been a virgin but all at once she wanted him to remedy her of that title just from a few whispered words and the best kiss of her life to date. She didn't resist when he pressed her back onto the flatter part of the rooftop, letting her eyes flutter closed when he started to kiss along her neck so slowly she was starting to wondering if he enjoyed tormenting her.

He smelled a little of coffee Kagome thought absently as she nuzzled his hair and kissed his ear in return affection.

Sesshomaru had become the farthest thing from either of their minds.

She let her hands wander over his body, pulling them in front of her so she could begin to unbutton his jacket and then his shirt, wanting to be able to feel over his muscular chest without the pesky fabric in the way. Though he was returning the favor by starting to unbutton her uniform in return, though much more slowly…he wasn't going to rush in any case. He wanted to enjoy every inch of the woman below him and whatever other responsibilities he had would wait.

She slowed her own button tugging when he pressed her into another deep kiss, distracting her from it. She melted into the attention, digging one of her hands into his alabaster locks in return and tracing his muscles through the thin fabric of his suit's shirt.

There was more fire in their impromptu encirclement than Kagome had ever expected out of such a thing, certainly she'd read various novels or poetry but the real thing blew away any description words could ever manage to justify.

She wanted to meld into him with ever fiber of her being and everything outside of the two had faded away, all that mattered was that they were there now and this instant was more than could have been dreamed.

She arched her back, not even noticing how uncomfortable the ledge was once his trail of kisses had reached her breasts. He teased her to the point of what might be considered the best form of torture with his tongue tracing circles around her nipples. Her moans were in utter abandon, what little resistance might have remained before then was gone and she was his for as long as this scene would play out.

He only seemed encouraged by her vocals and let one of his gloved hands slide up her thigh to tease her womanhood through the thin cotton of her panties as his tongue relinquished one of her nipples only to discover the other.

It was no surprise that while so engaged neither heard the demoness sneaking up on them, neither saw the glint of the blade poised to strike the pale demon enwrapped in Kagome's arms…

Until it was too late they didn't realize Olsia existed at all.

She drove the blackened metal deep into Rimada's back, the sharp blade a rude awakening to reality for him and the warmth of his blood falling onto Kagome's chest was a horrific one for her to open her eyes too. She started to scream as another gush fell onto her mostly naked body, whatever pleasure she'd been experiencing a moment before replaced by complete terror.

The chaos demon struck the lesser demon down nearly instantly in response to the attack he'd suffered. Both of his swords were sticking out of such vital areas of the woman that she was probably dead where she stood. He blinked however when he couldn't call them back, the world fuzzier than it should be. He rolled to one side of the poor terrified mortal below him and did his best not to cough up the blood he felt welling into his lungs as the world spun.

He could still distantly hear her screaming his name as the woman fell from his counterattack and his consciousness started to fall away from him.

**End Chapter**

Ha! I should be a horror writer after that chapter. Poor Kagome and Rimida both…mostly Kagome…I'll have to figure out how she could ever be intimate again after that scene. I hope you don't kill me for the way they were interrupted. I was sick of the whole people walking in sorta thing - thought this was new. And ooh, I hit 300 reviews, I feel warm and fuzzy.

_-Aura_

I know I haven't done this before but I have to give you a preview of the next chapter…giggle

_It was a moment later and Emera was looking on in shock as Sesshomaru held Kagome up by her throat, the priestess grasping frantically at his clawed hand as she tried to gasp for air. The dragonfly demoness gaping when he dropped the woman he'd taken such care to nurse back to life to the ground cruelly, turning his attention with his sword to the chaos demon still injured in the bed._

_"You'll pay just like her for betraying me." He snapped angrily and she couldn't see well through the sheet but she heard and saw the silhouette of the blade coming down and completely breaking the bed Rimida had been resting on._

To my reviewers: (Don't kill me after this chapter! whimper)

_Chelsea34_ - Kagome always had fits of random power in the show. I was sort of taking my ideas from that. She's just a really powerful priestess that was never trained in my opinion. Thank you for the compliment, I wish I could get published other than a rare short story here and there but I've had no real luck with novels to this date.

_Fuzzy Kitten_ - I purposely left out just how much Kagome saw of things ;) So I can't tell you. Sesshomaru hasn't shown up yet cause of how long it took for him to get word of things. Keep in mind Trion is being a pretty good puppet-master of quite a few of Sesshomaru's servants. Hope you continue to like the story.

_Annxgirl2020_ - Well you got to see the effect heh, that's why it was half a cliffy.

_Callie-yue_ - Rimida is very scary.

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - Thank you for the good review. I don't know if the ideas are brilliant but I think I do okay. The random ideas are probably from having played table top RPG's for years and years and needing to think on my feet.

_Sati_ - Well thanks a lot, you didn't have to wait too long for the update.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Aw blush.

_This Kagome_ - I love reading your reviews. They're just nifty to read. I haven't seen Trinity Blood in a long while and I don't remember the first episode so dunno. Rimida does have a sadistic side, it's built into him you could say. Not sure if this chapter will be good for your heart though. I just hope people don't wanna kill me.


	39. ThirtyNine: Grasping Faith

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go._

**-Herman Hesse**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** _Grasping Faith_

The already horrific scene in front of Kagome was only made worse by the fact that Rimida wasn't moving where he'd rolled next to her and he was certainly still bleeding more than she'd ever seen him. She'd seen Inuyasha take worse hits but this was definitely not the same. Lady Olsia meanwhile had fallen over with the chaos demons swords still sticking from her throat and chest. She was more lifeless than the man she'd attacked moments before.

While Rimida was barely breathing and definitely not reacting to the screams and shakes Kagome was offering his way he was still alive.

"Rimida! Rimida!" Kagome was still shaking him almost violently as she searched frantically for a response, she wasn't sure how long she was doing it when she was pulled free of his limp body and stood up nearby.

Sesshomaru had found them, likely the moments had seemed much longer than they had actually been…the whole fight and resulting scene afterward had in reality not been more than ten or fifteen minutes in total.

He took in Kagome's disheveled and bloody state before determining she hadn't taken any wounds of her own, the high schooler starting to tug her clothes back on as quickly as she could with that dose of reality. The blood was caking but still sticky and made her feel far more dirty than she likely should have felt.

He turned his attention instead then to Rimida, he recognized the leopardess as dead before he'd even paused Kagome's innocent assault on his captain's body. The wound was nasty but not something that should have laid him to unconsciousness so easily, he shook his head a little at the guards own disheveled state; only a moron couldn't have put together what was happening before they'd been ambushed.

Instead the demon lord walked over to his dead spy to pick up her form, pulling the deadly dagger from her dead grasping fingers and eyeing it seriously. He knew the dangerous blade for what it was, turning to slam it harshly into one of the rooftops - utterly destroying the ceiling of one of his rooms but also shattering the weapon so it couldn't be used against anyone else.

Kagome took the action as more anger than was honestly within it, jumping and casting her eyes downward. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been poisoned." Sesshomaru replied honestly as he walked back over to the captains body, considering him silently. It would be simple enough to kill him now and resolve all these issues, remove the problems that were surrounding him. The thought was tempting but Sesshomaru rarely let his emotions get ahead of his other plans, the slight envy he felt over what Rimida had shared with the priestess would pass easily enough. It wasn't something he was destined for anyway; as if he'd of really ever gotten together with a mortal girl.

"Will he be okay?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, she was still completely confused over what had happened just then and the moment of passion. Her lips still burned a little with the memory of his pressing against them…it was completely bizarre for her to have acted in such a way. _"Does that mean I've picked one then?"_

"I don't know." The demon lord replied, lifting the limp form of his captain and then taking Kagome in his other arm before leaping down and settling her to her feet. He headed away with Kagome close on his heels. "The poison isn't something that could harm a human but it's exceptionally deadly against demons. Very little of it still exists to be honest. Most demons destroy it so it can't be used against them…there is so much put into making it a useable poison it's easier to simply get rid of it than forge it most of the time."

"Is there a remedy though?" Kagome pressed, glancing to the somehow paler than usual Rimida with worry. She couldn't help but think it was her fault, if she hadn't been acting so out of character then he would have definitely seen that woman coming.

"None that I'm aware of." Sesshomaru replied honestly. "It's a matter of if he's strong enough to live through it or not. He took the blade in an area that would circulate the poison well…only Saiya would know more about it and she's still out of commission."

"Saiya…I'd never went with Rimida and checked on her." Kagome thought with more guilt to weight on her mind.

"Easy enough, you can do that now. I'm giving him the bed next to hers in the infirmary." Sesshomaru said with his normal cool tone. "Though I'm surprised he didn't take you to see his sister sooner, he was rather concerned about her."

"Maybe he thought I couldn't help." Kagome was reaching for reasons but had an idea of what else could have distracted him.

They walked in silence for the rest of the short trip and in the infirmary the dragonfly demoness stood at her lord's entry though he motioned lightly to signal it wasn't needed, settling Rimida on a bed near his sister, his wound had stopped bleeding at least but there was still a hole in his chest and it wasn't comforting to be able to see the white of the bed sheets through his body.

Saiya meanwhile seemed fine, as if she was simply sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her injured brother. A petite pretty woman that unless Kagome had already known better she probably wouldn't have ever guessed she was a demon. She walked over to the sleeping woman and watched her quietly for a few long moments.

_"I need to try to help her…"_ Kagome thought with a nod to herself. _"Even if it doesn't help Rimida this is something he would want."_

She picked up one of the woman's hands lightly and closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax and put the horrific scenes she's just been a part of out of her mind. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, concentrating on her holy magic as best she could, what little training she'd had made the effective use of her powers difficult at best.

Yet her powers had always reacted with her emotions to a great degree and her deeper desires tended to bring to light things she could have never physically controlled otherwise. When she had ceased to try to concentrate and was more trying to force her feelings into reality was when something happened for her; perhaps it was fate that she wasn't as gifted at all moments so she could do more miraculous things during important ones.

"Whom are you?" Saiya's voice was light as it had always been, curious at the mortal holding her hand as she woke. "I take it Trion has gone into hiding then?"

"Saiya, what do you know?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at Kagome at her bringing on this sudden recovery and then back to his seer. "Trion is the one behind all of this?"

"Yes my Lord." She agreed with a small nod. "He is the one that has orchestrated the problems up until I was removed from the problem at least. That is why I was having difficulties seeing whom was behind it. My brother…did you?"

"It wasn't I." Sesshomaru shook his head. "A woman sent by the leopard clan stabbed him with a shadow blade weapon. That is your specialty however."

Saiya frowned just a little, her doll-like face rarely moving much. "I need to know all of what's happened then. Can you both catch me up to what I missed during my forced nap?"

Sesshomaru nodded, speaking first. Explaining everything that he knew, right up until it was Kagome's turn to go over all that had happened this afternoon that lead up to Rimida being stabbed. The high schooler nodded a bit, she didn't really want to speak of it but she also knew she had to for the sake of the chaos demon laying nearby. He'd saved her so many times and it wouldn't do to leave out anything that could do the same for him; whatever the embarrassment.

After lots of blushing and bits of hesitation she managed to get through the tale of the afternoon, though she didn't detail out their intimate embrace to fully she did let them know it had occurred. Her eyes on the marble floor completely once she'd managed to finish talking about it, the horrific scene replaying in her mind as she explained how he was stabbed.

"I see." The woman touched her shoulder lightly. "Thank you miss Kagome. You have a stronger soul than I gave you credit for but now a lot of things make sense. Perhaps I needed to have more faith in the world and people closest to me than I had. My brother will be fine though, you need not fear of that. Give him a day or two and he will come out of this as good as new, such a poison is not enough to fell one such as him. He will need to be guarded however and I would recommend you remove the dragonfly healer to the dungeon for a time, she is one of Trion's minions - though it is a unwitting service so she is not to be blamed.

"That alone explains some things." Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he turned to glance at the unaware healer on the other end of the room. "Do you think that Trion will come out from hiding just to go after Rimida?"

Saiya didn't answer, she had placed a hand on her brothers arm and her eyes were distant, her mind elsewhere for a time before she drew her hand away and gasped in air; apparently she'd forgotten to breath while she was having her vision.

"No, you need to pretend to kill him for the healer to see." Saiya replied. "His plan was to have you murder him and then go after you with aid. If we act as if nothing has changed and that I am still ill then he will think you are an easier target than when Rimida was watching your back. I would add Kagome to the fake casuality's and then the two of us can stay with my brother while you act as if nothing is different."

Sesshomaru had to smirk just a little, this seemed as if things were turning back into his favor, Saiya had not lied to him then, this priestess did help bring a prosperous change to the household.

"If my vision is right he will not go after you until four days from now." The seer finished and folded her hands on her lap, returning to her bed before the dragonfly demoness saw her up and the plan was ruined. "I apologize for my incontinent absence my lord."

Sesshomaru shook his head once, he was unconcerned with such a thing now. "I am not worried about that but in the future we will need to have a discussion of truthfulness with the things you see."

The woman nodded once. "Good luck then."

She closed her eyes again and Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." She nodded seriously. She wanted this person brought down almost as much as she wanted to see Naraku destroyed.

It was a moment later and Emera was looking on in shock as Sesshomaru held Kagome up by her throat, the priestess grasping frantically at his clawed hand as she tried to gasp for air. The dragonfly demoness gaping when he dropped the woman he'd taken such care to nurse back to life to the ground cruelly, turning his attention with his sword to the chaos demon still injured in the bed.

"You'll pay just like her for betraying me." He snapped angrily and she couldn't see well through the sheet but she heard and saw the silhouette of the blade coming down and completely breaking the bed Rimida had been resting on. "Saiya, go and get my Chancellor and tell him to bring some guards with him. There are things here that need to be cleaned up. You don't need to be concerned any longer with taking care of either of the chaos demons or this mortal whelp."

The healer nodded and rushed out the door near her to do as she was told.

Sesshomaru shook his head a little at the deception but understood the need for it, bending to make sure Kagome hadn't taken any sort of serious injury during the pretend scuffle.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the delay, my laptop's net card stopped working for several days and I just got it going again today. This will be the last chapter for a while though cause my husband gets home from deployment tomorrow (YAY!) and fan fiction will be the last thing on my mind for a bit ;). I will get back to it sometime soon though. I wanted to get this chapter up for you so you weren't left on the cliffy of last chapter - I feel so generous giggle.

_-A very excited Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sesshy-kaglover29_ - Yes, I liked my evil preview. I was kind as I'm not sure when I'll have time to update again and didn't do it to you - this time! Bwahahahahaha cough hack

_KiTsUnEoOkAmI_ - Whew, your name is fun to write lol. I updated as soon as my computer allowed.

_Kagz-Sesshomaru4ever_ - I am a tad cruel, but it's the fun kind of pain.

_Obsequious101_ - Aw, I made someone jealous. I feel successful I think…

_Crensler_ - Heh, I suck at grammar so it's okay. I don't tend to use a beta-reader so it's mostly my laziness. Hope you continue to enjoy my story as it unravels itself.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Gah capital letters! tsks at you Bad elvenarcher, bad! bops you on the nose

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Lol, well at least you are caught up I guess. And I understand the issue of computer problems : (

_Chelsea34_ - I appreciate your comments a lot. I guess I should look into doing something with Rimida sometime at least.

_Fuzzy Kitten_ - Yay I have a worshipper! preens

_FluffyandKagome_ - Thank you, I hope you keep liking it.

_Western Lord's Yukitenshi _- He didn't die lol. At least not yet, I can't speak for certain of the future.

RED FAN - Lol, well it's okay, sometimes it feels good to rant and let it out. I understand that for sure and I've had bad days like that. I was starting to feel like that over my laptop's network card going haywire. Hopefully your washer will begin to work for you.

_Callie-yue_ - Yeah I thought about just having Sesshomaru walk up on them but I then I thought of the attack and was like 'backspace…type type type'. I figured people would wanna kill me for stabbing Rimida so viciously.


	40. Forty: Accursed Key

_Cowardice asks the question, "Is it safe?" Expediency asks the question, "Is it politic?" But conscience asks the question, "Is it right?" And there comes a time when one must take a position that is neither safe, nor politic, nor popular but because conscience tells one it is right. _

**-Martin Luther King Jr.**

**Chapter Forty: **_Accursed Key_

Kagome and Saiya were settled in chairs near the bed where Rimida had been discreetly moved to. It wasn't fancy compared to much of the rest of the manor but they were likely in the safest place they could be in the circumstances. They'd been settled in silence for some time but it was, perhaps surprisingly, the smaller of the two women who spoke first.

"May I ask what your intentions toward my brother are?" Saiya's voice was soft and calm as it always was, if it wasn't for her appearance one might get the idea of a wise grandmotherly sort from her tone.

Kagome had been considering that situation herself as she was enjoying some quiet after the previous afternoon. It had been so strange of her to react like that, she'd wanted to give herself to the chaos demon completely at that time but it was so much at once that now she wasn't sure what she wanted out of everything. She felt like the scene had only complicated everything more.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "I'm starting to understand what Inuyasha went through."

Though obviously Saiya would have been familiar with the name as Sesshomaru's brother she had no way of knowing what had happened to the high schooler - except of course being a seer. The nod that she offered to Kagome was a little more knowledgeable than Kagome was comfortable with.

"There is much to both Sesshomaru and Rimida you are unaware of." Saiya replied as she watched the girl with her depthless obsidian gaze - so different from her brothers.

"That's true, but it really doesn't help me. I care about both of them." Kagome blushed a little, not sure what to say or not say to such a woman. "At first I thought my actions yesterday spoke for me but I don't really know what to think now."

"Perhaps it would be better if I offered you some of the basic truth's of Rimida's existence." Saiya said with a sigh. "I think he would rather you know such things before you made such a choice."

"I didn't think seers were ever uncertain of themselves." Kagome half-joked as she answered her odd companion.

"It isn't such a luxurious position." Saiya explained seriously, not picking up on the joke at all. "We are not always correct and we have to decide what, if anything, to tell people so that good fortunes aren't ruined or bad fortunes aren't simply the result of our actions. Rarely is fate something that is avoidable though."

Kagome nodded, realizing that Saiya wasn't really the joking sort. "So what about Rimida then? You probably know more about him than anyone here."

Saiya smiled wistfully. "That statement is truer than you mean it to be. I am one of the members that helped fashion Rimida."

"Fashioned him? Made him to murder the enemies of your clan you mean?" Kagome was already a bit unsure of what Saiya was saying. This was all too dark for someone like her to really grasp to any great level.

"You have to realize that he is unique amongst those we made for battle, he was to be the general of our forces, our path out of the destruction that we faced." Saiya kept the small smile but it was more sad now as her empty eyes turned toward her brother on the bed. "He was the key to our salvation but things didn't turn out as we planned with him."

The girl grew quiet for a time before she started to speak again.

"We faced our doom you see. We knew the other clans would attack us for our visions and our power, the excuses of their justification were just that. Our own fates are more difficult to foresee however, a side effect of our blood. Our existence is a bit of an ironic thing, chaos demons trying to bring an order to the fate they see but no one wishes to die out."

Kagome listened, just nodding to show she was there, there was little she could add to such a story. Some of it she knew already thanks to Rimida but she had a feeling there were details that were going to change.

"So we researched the darkest of magic's, things so black our souls are eternally tainted for our delving into them so deeply. That is why our eyes are pits of obsidian, they used to be the white-silver chaos as Rimida's are, but those of us that helped create one such as he cannot be forgiven for our trespasses."

"We did not simply program his soul, we merged it with that of a god we snatched from the heavens themselves." Saiya didn't face Kagome as she spoke, still watching her resting brother. "Yet mixing the soul of a divine creature and one of an unborn chaos demon went unpredictably. We were expecting him to be a force to be reckoned with from birth but as he grew older we realized he had no knowledge of part of his former self. He needed to learn and develop on his own as any of our other children."

"He did take to things amazingly well. None of his lessons ever needed to be repeated, be they magic or melee. He will say he is poor at magic but you have witnessed otherwise. His memory when he casts spells is usually very vague and that's lead him to believe he is poor at it when he is not. He still became our general and he was indeed amazing, perhaps as much as we'd even hoped for if not more…but he was still too young when the war broke out and we were eventually sealed away; as the seers of fate we will never be masters of it."

"If he'd had even a decade more to train with our elders he would have been so dangerous his nickname would have been far more earned. He never learned to control his greatest power and even to this day he only has the smallest grip of what he's actually capable of." She chuckled a little bitterly and looked back to Kagome. "Those eyes of his are his greatest strength, he can will anything in his sight to anything he desires, he could make or unmake worlds with a small stroll if he learned to truly grasp his powers."

Kagome was staring back at the storyteller in a numb sort of shock, she had a crush on a god?

"He won't ever learn, the leaders that had the ability to show him that path have passed on long before us." Saiya reassured at the shocked look. "Or at least it will be many ages if he does, yet he does know if he lets go of the control he's learned to reign in the chaos blood within him will warp and distort the world around him and often the focus of his gaze will do exactly as he wants them to. His will is all he needs and it has seemed for some time that bouts of emotion only seem to strengthen those powers to a catastrophic level."

"You watched him turn a man to dust, that is an exceptionally high level incantation and I cannot even control it as one of the magi of my race yet in his moment of irritation a day ago he spouted it off as if it was nothing." The seer explained with a small shake of her head. "Rimida is not aware of these things himself. He has been his own person for so long that I didn't have the heart to tell him he was born from other people…or I was simply afraid of what his reaction would be. I am a coward after all, or I'd of never helped to fashion him anyway. I've cursed my own brother to this uncertain fate."

"You…" Kagome started to give words of reassurance but she was interrupted.

"I am not done priestess. Do not attempt to offer me solace or feel pity, my fate I brought upon myself and I will live with it. You must decide for yourself your intentions for my brother before I will help you wake him…don't you understand what happened to you yesterday?"

Kagome was quiet, still staring at the other woman.

"He put those feelings into you, you continue to think yourself that you would have never reacted in such a way. You must understand what it is that you are bringing upon yourself should you decide you want to be with him. You will constantly wonder if your decisions are your own or if they are inspired by those accursed eyes of his. If that all along any feelings you have weren't simply a result of those. Perhaps I am being cruel shoving this upon you but you have the right to know these things. I apologize that we don't have much time but you need to make some kind of decision by tomorrow, we cannot wait longer than that to wake him."

She rose from her chair, settling a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I apologize also for putting this burden on your shoulders but such things must be."

"Wait." Kagome put a hand over the other woman's before she could pull away. "Can't you see what will happen? You do see the future."

She shook her head in the negative. "I see shadows and wisps of things, I cannot see set futures and I have never been able to see all of my brothers. Yours is lost to me as well at the moment. I cannot make this choice for you."

She withdrew her hand then and left to an adjoining room, leaving Kagome lost amidst a sea of thoughts, doubts, and uncertainty's…

**Scene Switch**

Kagome was still settled next to Rimida's bed and still stunned by the words that she'd learned from Saiya. _"…if he was aware of what his gaze could do why would he come after her as he had. He knew he was influencing me to react to him in that way?"_

She hadn't slept yet and was only vaguely tired with the thoughts still running through her mind at such a pace she wouldn't have passed out even if she had lay down.

It all happened so fast and it was hard to tell if there was a line that was crossed where she wasn't acting on her own - perhaps the most frightening part of what Saiya had told her. That was why his enemies simply ceased to move when he was in combat with them - he just wanted them to and reality normally forced them to comply.

It seemed sort of like cheating. She was more lost than ever now that she'd learned his nature had been the driving force of her feelings for him. If it wasn't for his presence then would she have at some point pursued Sesshomaru and her confused emotions for him? It was all just running her in even more circles than before.

She'd assumed her…surrender to Rimida's attention had been a sort of subconscious decision at the time and was slightly relieved to be rid of her need to choose one or the other. Yet it hadn't really been her decision and with the way Saiya had spoken would it ever be?

Either way, it was close to the time his sister had given her. This deadline was the most difficult to meet in her life…yet, what was she to tell the tiny chaos demon that had asked her for an answer in the next few moments…

"I can't choose." Kagome finally stated with a small, guilty shake of her ebony locks. "It is not fair to any of the people involved in this mess. I know you were hoping I could come to a decision overnight but I haven't."

She couldn't meet the sister's gaze, she felt vaguely like she'd helped to lead on the pale demon laying nearby. She did care about him, but just as equally she cared about Sesshomaru and desired a chance to discover what her true feelings were. Saying one or the other would be a cruel and unfair decision.

"I understand." The woman spoke in her usual soft tone and was looking at her brother with an unchanging expression. "Then, regardless of where such drama will lead in the future we still need to wake him. Are you ready?"

Kagome didn't really know how to use her powers to do such a thing but nodded studiously as she was expecting the woman to explain. "Yes."

**End Chapter**

A little more of Rimida's history from Saiya's lips at least. No, Kagome hasn't chosen yet…her actions weren't really hers. Sorry about the delay but I've been spending all my time with my newly home hubby (who has had free time off work) and should be updating more again now that he's returned to work.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_KiTsUnEoOkAmI_ - Oh, whoops! Oh well, I can make typos too dang it! I'll have to try to remember to fix that sometime.

_Western Lord's Yukitenshi _- Lol, I think thanks? I think…

_Thiskagome_ - Yeah, computers are all going haywire lately it seems. My hubby's computer is also being screwy recently. Yay, worshiper number 2! beams

_FlufflyandKagome_ - I have had fun with my hubby yes. Though it's also good to have a little time to myself again…if that makes sense?

_Elvenarcher516_ - Glad you enjoyed it.

_Sesshy-kaglover29 _- Hehe, and the idea was to make folks think Sesshy was gonna go all nuts on Rimida.

_Diamond princes_ - …I say nuttin.

_SheDevil85_ - They will be about…just been busy.

_Callie-yue_ - Thanks.

_Jeweled Fairy_ - Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. And it was hard but sorta different to stab Rimida…feel like I'm stabbing myself him being my character and all.

_Turtley2005_ - Hehe. She didn't last long for a npc I gave a name too.

_midnight loon_ - I don't really do threesome styled things…it's a bit too odd for me and against my personal belief system.

_Lily_ - J Yay.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Yes I did. I'll fix that someday.

_Chloe Danielle_ - Heh, I'm still a little torn about my decision, it has been made but I shant say what it is.

_Fuzzy Kitten _- Thanks!

_Tora.of.the.sand_ - Updated!

_Aznxgirl2020_ - giggle I try to throw in lots of turns and twists and such.

_Lady-Wicca666_ - Updated!

\/p


	41. Fourty One: ThirdLevel Duplicity

_To be deceived by our enemies or betrayed by our friends in insupportable; yet by ourselves we are often content to be so treated._

_**-Due de La Rochefoucauld**_

_**Chapter Forty-One:**_ _Third-Level Duplicity_

Sesshomaru was eyeing the paperwork that had piled up on his desk to such an amount that he was vaguely tempted to use his acidic claws to burn it away. His eyes were starting to sting from the day of reading various letters and notices and his wrist was a bit sore from hours of penning replies or signing his name. Usually he had Jaken or some other retainer apply themselves to most of the lesser duties but with all the threats of war and now the difficulties following the death of the lady that had been his temporary ward he couldn't press the irritating parchments off on anyone else.

He had to admit that Trion had managed to spin a web worthy of Naraku's bothersome measure but that didn't leave his thoughts in any comfort. Even when the betrayer was murdered his actions would be a thorn in the demon lord's side for years, perhaps even centuries, to come.

It wasn't exactly what he'd imagined when Saiya had mentioned his house was suppose to prosper…unless by prosper she'd meant survive. Not that the alternative was anymore desirable, but his entire household being in complete disarray was certainly the opposite of thriving.

Though to give Saiya and his confusing priestess guest credit without them he would have been in more danger than he'd ever care to admit. Not that he doubted he would have handled it on his own perfectly fine, he would have definitely taken far more losses than at current. Not to mention even worse aftershocks than were already threatening his lands once they removed Trion.

As he read the paper in front of him for the fifth time he frowned idly and settled it down, there was also the matter of Kagome and her intentions once this threat was resolved. He glanced to the small figurine she'd 'given' him for the strange new year kind of holiday in her time. It was suppose to be a candle but it was crafted from a pure white and blue colored wax and was crafted with the curls that often represented the mortal view of dog demons in their transformed state. He couldn't quite bring himself to use it as a candle so instead it'd taken up a place as a makeshift paperweight on his desk.

Though that placement was probably a mistake in hindsight, it was one of the many things distracting him from the work that needed to be done. He was considering the priestess more than he likely should and that just had it's own circle of dark thoughts. He remembered too clearly the state of undress and the red marks on her skin that had been left by his overly forward captain. He didn't own the woman and while the actions would have been more questionable outside the presence of a chaos demon - where just about anything could occur…he had flashes of anger when he thought about it too much.

So he was doing what he could not to think about and went to reading over the paper in front of him for the sixth time. He wouldn't admit he was jealous of anyone, he never admitted he was jealous of Inuyasha for getting the sword he coveted for so long…even if he did get over it. He wouldn't admit now he was jealous of his own retainer for a mere mortal priestess.

Instead he delved further into his work and pressed forward so he wouldn't have to dwell on those problems at the moment. He even managed to make it about four or five more layers through his stack before he glanced up at the candle again and a frown creased his regal demeanor.

This wasn't working…wasn't Trion suppose to attack him sometime soon? Certainly beating on his enemies would be better than dwelling on such bothersome details…

**Scene Switch**

The darker of the chaos demons on Sesshomaru's estate was settled outside his window observing his frustrations with some measure of personal delight. He had gotten rid of the larger of the threats and managed to distract the demon lord so much he was actually showing his frustration physically. It was a sign that his plans were nearing fruition.

Though it was a little surprising that he would also kill the mortal priestess that didn't matter much to him…it was a pity he had to make Rimida a loss but the mortal wasn't one he was concerned with. It did however spell out just how much the demon lord didn't tolerate treachery of any kind. He would need to make his own battle with the lord as short as possible.

As a chaos demon of somewhat noble birth he wasn't a weak soul but he knew from personal observation that Sesshomaru was far from a pushover and his studies implied that he wouldn't be an easy battle regardless of his own personal power. The various wars he'd stirred hadn't managed to explode fast enough, he needed to act sooner than original desired.

That woman had gotten his poison blade shattered which was also a bit of bad news, but it all ended up better than he'd hoped given how Sesshomaru himself wasn't safe in his own home. His troops were only whispering more comments of disloyalty with each passing hour and the fires would be fanned by the rumor that the Lord Sesshomaru was the one to have ordered the Lady Olsia to murder Rimida.

He glanced to the shard of the poisoned blade he'd managed to retrieve, it wasn't enough to do more than likely sicken the demon lord so distracted at his desk but it would serve to weaken him sufficiently enough that Trion could finish the task much more easily than without it.

This it seemed, would be one of the final pieces of his web…

**Switch Scene**

Even after Saiya had explained it the process seemed a little strange and foreign to the priestess, she knew she could attempt it well enough but she'd never been gifted with controlling her powers. Even what little extra training Sesshomaru or Rimida had offered her hadn't really gone well. Most priestess' had training from youth and given her age she figured she would never fully grasp complete understanding.

Nonetheless, right now she needed to try to focus and summon Rimida back from the unconsciousness that had claimed him. She closed her eyes as the seer had suggested and was slowing her breath so she would be able to clear her mind easier.

What was next? Focus on her memories of the chaos demon. Dozens of images assaulted her, from the first time she'd seen the white haired captain, to the electric kiss they had shared, and the stab in the back followed by the more horrific imagery of his blood raining over her. It was easier once she simply considered a single picture of him in her mind…not the paler than usual creature in front of her but the lively and passionate one that had been stalking her on the roof merely a few days prior.

"Kagome?" His voice was enough to pull her back from the small trance she'd managed to enter with the seer's help and words guiding her. She blinked a few times and smiled when she saw his snowy gaze considering her curiously. "Why are you holding my skull?"

"Oh." She blinked and pulled her hands away. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." He answered her without getting up, shifting only to rub one of his temples with a hand. "I feel like I've been hit by an avalanche. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Saiya didn't seem surprised by her own question. Reaching over to touch her brother's forehead.

"Saiya." He stared in surprise this time at his sister, who last he knew had been lost to whatever sleeping magic had been used on her. He leaned up then and embraced her in a tight hug. "I am glad you are all right."

This time the seer was shocked and a gentle smile flickered over her face before it faded back to her normal calm expression. "I am glad you are all right as well brother. Though if you are feeling well, I would think we don't have much time. Trion is behind all of this and he'll be assaulting Sesshomaru anytime I'd imagine."

He drew back seriously then, watching his dark orbed sister with his own unpredictable white gaze. The threat to his lord was enough to make him instantly sober to what he needed to hear. His questions came as he rose to start putting his suit-coat and gloves on. "What is happening Saiya, what have I missed?"

Kagome sat nearby silently as she felt somehow discarded.

_How could he not remember? How could I ever forget?_

Saiya glanced to the girl and to a point could feel for her but other measures were more important than the youngsters love life. Other responsibilities took precedence. "You were fighting recently and one of Trion's assassin's reached you with a Miyu poison blade. If it wasn't for Kagome, I'd imagine you would have been completely lost to us. We used that opportunity to make it seem as if myself, Kagome, and you were killed by Sesshomau. I figure Trion will use the opening this evening to attack him…though I perhaps worry it will start any moment if it hasn't already. Are you well enough to battle him?"

"Thanks to Lady Kagome." He nodded seriously as he buttoned the last of his coat, turning to nod deeply to the still stunned high-schooler. "It seems I owe you much my lady. For the moment I will have to apologize and take my leave. Excuse me."

He was gone before Kagome could even offer a word in reply, barely raising a hand and still unable to speak as she touched her chest lightly. After they had nearly…he had just completely forgotten about it…would it always be such a thing?

"Kagome."

It was Saiya's soft tone that got her to raise her eyes this time.

"This is no time for such worries, we need to go offer what aid we can to the two of them." the seer said lightly, motioning toward the door. "Come."

Kagome nodded wordlessly, the other woman was right. It might have been hurtful but there were more important things going on…and it might have been the near death experience. Rimida could, would?, remember later…wouldn't he?

She shook her head to clear the worries as best she could for now and found that the work out of keeping up with the other quick demon was enough to at least help offset her mind. They turned a corner and she heard a small explosion as a blast of wind came down the corridor.

_Why was it seer's never seem to have good news in the things they predict? _Kagome thought with a frown as she pushed herself to keep up with the other woman yet slightly behind her. She had a bow and arrows slung over a shoulder - she wasn't sure what she could possibly accomplish but certainly she had to offer anything she could to help the men she had crushes on.

**End Chapter**

After a long period of writers block I finally bring you another chapter…despite the asshole-ish-ness(my new word I suppose) of people online. Hectic life is and between all my various hobbies I'm lucky to have found the time to get to work on this. Though now we are nearing the end…I'll get there. I haven't forgotten my readers.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_FluffyandKagome _- There, sorry for the long delay.

_Lady-Wicca666 _- Done

_Aznxgirl2020_ - I thought it made things more interesting.

_Elvenarcher516_ - Heh. Sometimes I still hope she would too.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Heh, it's not fair, but it does make it a little more Angst filled.

_LatinInuLuva_ - Thank you.

_This kagome_ - I'm not sure what color Periwinkle is off hand. I know burgundy though. And thanks for the long review…I think…

_XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx_ - God that name sucked to type out. And your story made me giggle.

_Lindajrjt_ - Updated when the time was had.

_KiTsUnEoOkAmI_ - Yuppers.

_Kammi_ - thank you for the reviews but no I'm not familiar with Tamora Pierce, though a lot of my inspiration for stuff came from various places. I do have a pretty decent understanding of greek mythology so it may have come from there without me thinking about it. I'll have to try to fix the lyrics label sometime thanks.

_Sakura-rocks106761 - Probably not the most amazing ever but I appreciate the praise nonetheless. _


	42. FortyTwo: Spider’s Crawl the Same

_There are no guarantees. From the viewpoint of fear, none are strong enough. From the viewpoint of love, none are necessary._

**-Emmanuel Philibert **

**Chapter Forty-Two:** _Spider's Crawl the Same_

Kagome had to hold her hands over her face as a second blast of wind swept through the hall, nearly taking her and some of the other furniture with it before Saiya pulled her back from the way she was lifted into the air. Her body might have been small but the tiny demon-ess could still fling Kagome about as if she were a rag doll if the demon-ess desired. She was forced to follow her as she cut her way through the pressure of the fighting powers around them.

Even Saiya was having difficulty approaching the room where Sesshomaru's office was, the winds screaming along the halls were so intense she was proceeding at barely a crawl when she paused to toss a cloak she hadn't previously possessed over Kagome's head and duck herself. The screaming of the wind reached a high pitched squeal before there was a ripping sound in the wood, metal, and stone of the palace's infrastructure.

The whole roof was ripped away, the palaces screams of protest ended as it's upper half was tossed away in what seemed akin to tornado like winds. A moment later Kagome felt the now familiar sensation of being pulled into the air. She'd spent much of her travels flying across the countryside, though it was a little odd to be dragged around by the small sister of Rimida. It was as if a child was pulling her so easily about.

The battle was a bit surprising to behold. Whatever it was that had been released, everyone involved was injured other than the two women.

Sesshomaru was sporting a nasty gash across his forehead from the center of his quarter moon to the side of his right eye, blood running from the wound and half-blinding the dog demon. Another wound was deep into his left thigh, apparently painful or deep enough that he was favoring the other leg. He had a few other small scrapes but nothing as devastating as those two, though his clothing was heavily tattered and stained.

Rimida wasn't much better off than his lord, he sported a huge basketball sized wound on his right side where all of the flesh had simply been torn off to reveal the muscles and organs beneath. He had more smaller cuts and bruises than the demon lord and had lost significantly more clothing.

If the two demons looked tattered the room itself was destroyed. No furniture had anything that resembled a recognizable form, splinters, busted up rocks and ceramics, tattered pieces of linen and paper carpeted the once gorgeous marble floor.

Their mutual opponent however, was much more worse off than they. Trion was leaning on a piece of the remaining wall in the demolished office. He was missing a few digits on his left hand and the shoulder of that arm appeared to be completely out of joint - the limb bent in a way that didn't seem possible otherwise. The front half of his right foot had been completely sliced off and the many bruises or cuts the other two held were deeper gashes or more noticeable nasty purple-black marks on the traitorous chaos demon.

However, it seemed the obviously dangerous battle had come to some sort of stand-off. The great winds were coming from Trion himself, surrounding him in a barrier of such strong gusts even the other demons were unable to easily approach.

"This isn't over." He promised darkly as he noted that Kagome and Saiya had joined them in the ruin of Sesshomaru's home. The winds died instantly which was enough to knock the clumsy Kagome over to the floor. Saiya had to grab a wall with the sudden vacuum of suction the dropping of the barrier created to stop herself from joining the woman and even Rimida and Sesshomaru in the sky were drawn to the floor with the second 'explosion' of power.

Kagome pushed herself up and ran toward the injured pair, only to find herself grabbed from behind and picked up, a new growing wind curling maliciously around her and the chaos demon that had grabbed her. "You always find yourself interfering eh?"

His voice dripped with hatred, though what it was aimed at was difficult to tell with the edge of sadistic crazy also in his voice. Kagome felt a blade press itself so hard into her neck she could tell a thin line had been created in her skin, her own blood dripping along her neck as her head was held in place by the dangerous sword.

"Now then." She could hear the grin in Trion's voice even if she couldn't see it. "You'll all back off and let me away from here or your mortal whore here will only be remembered by her rolling skull."

Both of the warriors against him hesitated, neither Sesshomaru or Rimida were willing to risk Kagome's death by pressing forward.

"Good." The sound was a evil purr, delight curling into the insanity as he began again to take the upper hand. Trion was, for lack of a better way to put it, a damn nutter.

Kagome couldn't manage to call on her powers, her holy energy seeming to grow and then fizzle, being drawn away from her by the nasty black blade at her throat. As if it could absorb her power and was somehow protecting the madman holding her at ransom.

"Now. Get over there with them seer." He demanded, moving Saiya from her position nearby. The black eyed woman stone-faced as she moved slowly over to her brother and lord.

"You can't run from us forever Trion." She promised him as she took a place away from the two. "I can find you wherever you would run."

The traitor was unbothered by the threat, instead looking at Rimida seriously and seeming to have a moment to grin impishly. "You, Rimida…it's sad it has to come to this but turn and strike down your master. Otherwise your coveted human here will become nothing and all the strange power in the world won't be able to save her. I can't expect the demon lord not to defend himself, besides, such a battle will be fun to watch will it not?"

"You can't be serious." It was a cold toned Sesshomaru that spoke this time, his blade glinting hatefully near him as if the metal itself desired to cut into the coward holding Kagome as such. "Do you think such a pitiful plan will succeed?"

"It will." Trion screamed defiantly back at the lord of the west. It was obvious now that he had little mental capacity left, his plans for conquest were all that remained for him to achieve and given the sudden lack of his concern at his own safety to so - well, it only made him more dangerous.

Kagome was gasping for breath but she managed to squeak out. "Don't…I don't want…"

Then the busted up arm of the chaos demon slammed into her kidney from behind, silencing her protest instantly. "Do it, or the woman dies…"

Rimida seemed almost frozen in place, glancing only a little between his lord and the girl that had so touched his life. He was apparently lost in his own thoughts and torn so badly he was hesitating to act at all, even to speak in answer to the demand that had been given him.

Kagome screamed as claws dug so deeply into her arm it began to bleed profusely, she couldn't hold in the sound and tried to speak again but was still slightly stunned by the shot to the kidney and the now deep gashes near her shoulder.

That was the sound that seemed to herald action, Rimida's paired blades were deflected by his apparently former master almost as soon as her unwanted cry for help hit the air. Sesshomaru raised paired silver brows at the action from his captain, though held him at bay through several more strikes. Having an ease to how he fended two swords at once with his one more fluidly than any of the other people present had suspected. It was as if Sesshomaru was simply that much more skilled than the other demon before him.

Though, he didn't seem to ever be able to successfully form a counterattack. The battle itself was so inhumanly fast there was a constant hum of metal against metal, a blur of activity that Kagome couldn't manage to follow with her only human eyes. She couldn't quite bring up the energy but she wanted desperately to cry, to somehow tell them that she'd rather be a sacrifice than see them fight one another. She was about to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch when one or the other finally got lucky and struck a final nasty blow when Trion spoke again behind her.

"Stop playing." Trion broke in, forcing the two to pause in their steps. "I've seen you fel hundreds of enemies Rimida, do you not think that I wouldn't know just how pathetic that little act was that you were giving me?"

She hadn't realized it was only an act and that gave her hope that they weren't actually planning to kill one another for her sake, they had to have some other plan to rip her from the clutches of the evil madman holding her an itch from death.

Then everything seemed to pause, moving as if someone had slowed it down on a movie player, the whole scene unfolding horribly slow. When Rimida turned back his eyes seemed alight with power, he had used the battle with Sesshomaru to call upon the strange divine forces within him. His hair moved in a wind that was wholly separate from the ones curling around herself and Trion.

She felt the man start to push her head forward into the blade, ready to make good on the threat he'd given to kill her but it moved so slowly it was if she had minutes, hours perhaps? To contemplate the terror of the end of her days. She suddenly wished she had gone to her home and locked off the well, that she'd left this place. Not even so much for herself but so she wouldn't have touched and therefore brought more pain into the lives of the people she considered friends. Would her mother never know what had happened to her.

Then the world sped up again and it was so quick everything was a blur. Her neck was still bleeding but the line of blood was so hollow she would easily survive the wound. But she was free of Trion suddenly, standing on her own and then falling to her knees as she was watching him hold Rimida instead of her. Her brain was too slow to instantly realize the implications of her new position though there was a cry of protest coming from Saiya nearby at the same time that she had been somehow traded places with the chaos demon that had been her protector.

The blade instead bit deep into the flesh of Rimida who had taken her place in death, the wicked dagger deep enough that there was no wonder left to the observers as to if he would survive the strike, it was more than half way through finishing it's work of decapitating him when his swords reached backward and met the heart and the lower body of the demon behind him. The two finishing each other in a matter of seconds.

Kagome's hand didn't even raise in her own disbelief until the two had started to fall toward the ground.

**End Chapter**

Okay so this chapter was a little shorter than I wanted but it was where it needed to end. I hope that no one murders me for what I did to my own character. It was what I'd planned on happening for a while now. I wonder how much I'll get hateful spam for killin' off my own character O.o?

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lady-Wicca666_ - Thanks and I hope it was a fairly quick update this time.

_Callie-yue-Sesshy's Plaything_ - Thanks.

_FluffyandKagome_ - Thanks and I think for the moment at least I'm okay with the writers block.

_Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick_ - Yeah, writers block really sucks.

_Bleeding Black Roses_ - I refuse to keep typing that name out. I think this chapter definitely shows that the story is coming to an end though.

_This Kagome_ - Well, to be fair, Trion did a better job of taking out a main character really than even Naraku so far. He hasn't managed to kill people that were already dead.

_Pinkpantherprankster - Hehe, well I'm glad you like them so much._


	43. FortyThree: Afterthought Confusion

_The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of the final moment; but it is no less a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy._

_**-John F. Kennedy**_

**Forty-Three: **_Afterthoughts_

She didn't scream, any noise she would have made couldn't have reached across the void and touched Rimida anyway…even the shrieks of pain coming from the normally calm Saiya seemed muted somehow. The world was still in slow motion, the bodies and pieces thereof hitting the floor of the decimated palace with hollowed thuds or other horrifying sounds. She could feel Sesshomaru holding her then, glancing up to the demon lord - though he was watching the now sobbing chaos demon near them.

"Are you all right Kagome?" He asked, his voice more gentle than usual or perhaps it was just this ambience around her, everything almost seemed like it was happening to her through thick glass. Though she nodded wordlessly at the question, she would fair far better than her chaos demon friends and guardians.

"_Will everything I care about shatter?"_ She wondered a moment as she watched the soft-spoken wisp of a girl holding her brother to her, her tears starting to stain the front of his suit where the blood hadn't yet reached.

"Come on." Sesshomaru picked her up, though she didn't protest she didn't move to help him either, limply letting her body go where he wanted it to be. "You don't need to see this."

"…Tensaiga!" The realization hit her in an instant, tearing through the shocked numbness that had surrounded her since the battle. Sesshomaru had the sword of healing didn't he? Hadn't he saved Rin with it? "You can bring him back with it."

She struggled down to her feet and started to try to pull him back but he caught her arm with a firmness she didn't expect and she turned her head back to him with a baffled frown. "Come on."

"Kagome." He stopped her with her name, his tone something that broke her new resolve. "I cannot use the Tensaiga to save Rimida…it isn't something that can work on him after some of what he's been through. I tried to use it on another chaos demon once before."

"But…he's different…" She protested the news with a broken voice, trying not to break into tears. "He…you have to save him….he can't die…it's my fault."

She started to let herself fall back over but Sesshomaru caught her and she started to weep into his shoulder, crying so heavily her whole body shook as he held her against him.

"It's not your fault." Sesshomaru comforted as best he could, setting one hand on her head and petting her hair. "He wanted to save you because he cared about you."

"But…he…" She was broken and almost impossible to understand pressed against his chest and otherwise talking between sobs. "he…ed…e…a…pose…ve…ack."

Sesshomaru let her go on, settling them down to sit on the bed in her room after carrying her there, it was something that had to have been hard for her to witness after how close the two had become. He wasn't used to consoling something of that magnitude and he doubted a simple flower or candy would entertain her away from her tears as he often did with Rin. Instead he offered the comfort of a shoulder to cry on, which was really what the girl needed at that moment.

Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep before he was able to pry her away, his chest wet from her tears and her body still twitching a little from half-breaths that accompanied such a long session of crying. He considered her quietly and shook his head, it had seemed so recently that he'd saved her from the woods and so much had happened sense then.

"Perhaps you did save my house and my person Kagome." He admitted as he considered the events. "Sleep peaceably as I can't see your waking as pleasant for some time."

He spoke the well wishes softly and retreated from her room to instead check on Saiya, the poor thing was still holding onto the now stiffening form of her brother's body. It seemed many of the ladies in his employ were in need of a shoulder tonight. He bend down near her, settling his clawed hands on her now bloodstained ones before she finally looked up. Eyes normally a void of color had changed and instead had augmented spots on them as if oil had been spilled within.

"He is lost to us Saiya." Sesshomaru said, his voice a little firmer with the servant but not by much. "You need to let him go…everything is as he would have wanted it."

She nodded a little, finally letting go and setting the soulless husk down to the ground gently. "Perhaps that is why it came to pass…"

"He will have the highest honors." the demon lord assured. "Though for now we need to assure those of us that remain are safe and that things are getting done to rebuild. He wouldn't have wanted us to dwell unnecessarily on his passing."

"You are right." She nodded, returning much to how she usually was at that reminder. To continue her wild actions would be an insult to her brother's memory. "I will go and see who remains and begin to gather them so you can offer what orders you will."

"I appreciate that. I am sorry for your loss Saiya, he is irreplaceable to all of us." Sesshomaru offered as she walked away, the demon lord gazing over his broken and destroyed gardens. The torn apart and broken down palace seemed to somehow fit the fact that his Captain of the Guard had died in such a fashion.

When Jaken stepped into what was left of his office he turned to look at the imp, his face impassive as always, now was a time he could afford less than any other to show expression or weakness to those below him. He still didn't know how far Trion's corruption reached through his ranks or who might make the foolish attempt for power in his current state.

He had many days of boring reports and posturing pointed threats ahead of him.

**Switch Scene**

Kagome had a glorious moment upon waking where she didn't remember the horrible things she'd been through the last few days, though that was only a fleeting few seconds before she noted that she still had some splattering of blood on some of her uniform where she had been left to rest in her room.

She curled up but didn't think she had any tears left as she didn't feel any welling up. She recalled the death scene in such detail she suddenly wanted her amnesia back. She wanted to run away from it all, she didn't want to be here after all that the feudal era had done to her.

"I guess I had tears after all…" She commented to herself bitterly as she started to cry again, picking up her pillow to sob into it. She had seen death before, but none of her friends had actually been lost to her in the long battle with Naraku. Even Sango's brother - who they had all thought a needed sacrifice - had survived. She sniffed and did her best to stop as she heard the door open.

"I heard you moving about and wanted to see how you were." Sesshomaru offered honestly, he probably should have minced words but didn't want to stress her anymore than she'd already been. The dog demon moving over to where she was but just standing there, his face slightly softened but still hard to read.

"I…how's Saiya?" Kagome asked, obviously the sister would be hit harder than she by Rimida's death.

"She is coping well. We both decided that it is what Rimida would have wanted to move along and not mourn him for a long time." He answered. "It is not the demon way to spend a long time to dwell on the passing of our comrades."

She nodded a little, sniffing again and doing her best to compose herself. If Saiya could put forth a brave face then she would too. "Is there going to be a funeral?"

"There will be a larger official service to him in a military fashion and then a smaller burial that Saiya herself will perform. She requested to have his body burned and given to her to inter in the earth where she chooses." Sesshomaru explained, offering a hand to help her up. "I…"

He hesitated then, an uncommon thing from the assured demon lord to be sure. Kagome smiled just a bit at that, it was nice to see him do something so human. "It's okay. I'll miss him too."

That hadn't been where the demon lord was going but he nodded in agreement, it wasn't the time for him to ask her if she was going to stay now that the threat was dealt with or if she was going to return to her time and home.

He had a bit of a fear she would leave now but knew she would remain at least until after the service for Rimida so he still had time to bring it up. "There is a bath drawn up for you and some new clothing delivered to the bath while you are in it. I believe it might help you feel a little better. I'll also have someone bring food for you when you are finished."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand in appreciation, watching him a moment until it became awkward and she nodded, blushing as she trotted off to take that bath. Feeling horrible for her feelings about the demon lord as she was suppose to be mourning for Rimida not pondering what it would be like to kiss Sesshomaru…confused and frustrated as ever when she moved off to take a bath.

The demon lord was glancing after her, a little unsure as to his own feelings about the mortal. Was he really turning into his father? Wondering what it would be like to touch a mortal girl intimately…perhaps Rimida's death was just getting to him more than he wished to let on.

He turned to let her continue her bath and dressing, he still had details of the honors ceremony he had to attend to and it wouldn't be long before Jaken would come after him, squeaking for details that he couldn't come up with on his own. Stepping on the imp might lighten his mood a little though, his makeshift office wasn't so bad a place to be then…

**End Chapter**

_Whew, I know it's short and I apologize but I am tired and I had to write this tonight and get it up or I don't know when I would have the chance again so I ended it here. I liked the idea of ending it on a Jaken stepping plan ;) It's been too long sense I've gotten the inkling to work on this, I took killing my own character as a writers block for a while but now things are starting to wrap up. Not too many chapters left before this fiction will be able to be marked as complete. Thanks for sticking with me through it all._

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: 

_Elvenarcher516 _- Aw don't cry. I had to kill him. It was the best way to honor him and have Kagome be able to actually end up with Sesshy. It's been planned for many chapters…I sorry.

_XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx _- Aw! I'm sorry! I had too!

_Turtley2005_ - It's hard sometimes but yeah, I try to get back to things sooner or later. Sometimes years later so I know where you are.

_Aznxgirl2020_ - I apologize again but I had to. I think it was the best way to honor his memory. And keep in mind Rimida can't always completely control his powers - thus being a chaos demon. In this fiction Rimida is done at least. I am pondering doing an alternate ending type fiction for the Rimida fans where he doesn't die though.

_This kagome_ - Yah, I am sorry -again-!

_Killerbat91_ - A food story? What's that mean? Um, get it on? cough lol, probably not right now

_B.D. Garretson - Thanks! I like being thought of as dark and evil - it makes me warm and fuzzy. And don't attack me with chipmunks of doom - then I can't update._


	44. FortyFour: Falling from Grace

"_I don't know if it be a peculiarity in me, but I am seldom otherwise than happy while watching in the chamber of death, should no frenzied or despairing mourner share the duty with me. I see a repose that neither earth nor hell can break; and I feel an assurance of the endless and shadow less hereafter - the Eternity they have entered - where life is boundless in its duration, and love in its sympathy, and joy in its fullness."_

_**-Emily Bronte**_

**Forty-Four:** _Falling From Grace_

Rows of soldiers were settled in place along the area of the palace where the funeral honors had been placed - not coincidentally one of the only areas that survived the massive battles that had occurred recently. Though the fact that they were in the building normally reserved for training of the troops somehow fit the solemn event dedicated to the former captain of the guard.

Kagome was dressed in an expensive deep blue kimono with silver marks matching the cherry blossom pattern of Sesshomaru's house. She was doing her best not to shed the tears threatening in her eyes and instead was watching silently, she had never seen the demon equivalent of a funeral and didn't wish to do or say anything that would be thought of as inappropriate. Her hair was pulled up and flowers had been put into it with Rin's help earlier in the morning. The young girl had been a refreshing company after recent events but she wasn't at the ceremony now.

There was a flute playing that seemed slightly distant but she could only guess was for the ceremony, a pyre had been raised and while the ghastly shape his body had been left in was covered, it was within a simple coffin instead.

Saiya had replaced her old kimono with a darker one and a veil, The back of it trailing through the middle of the path of solders at attention. It was as if Sesshomaru's hold army had come to pay homage to the passing of Rimida.

Saiya wasn't standing with Sesshomaru or Kagome, instead walking toward the pyre with the torch that would light it, perhaps her duty as the closest family that still survived him. Her steps slow but steady and the music seeming to grow louder the closer the childlike demoness approached.

Though her face was covered Kagome couldn't imagine that she was failing to cry - why else to wear a veil in mourning than to cover tears. The progression was different compared to what Kagome was used to - wondering if Rimida would have a shrine built to him or if demons all ended as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father…only remembered by name or deed…eventually lost to time. That was what had happened to almost all the good and bad demons of this era.

Once Saiya had reached the pyre and settled the torch down Kagome couldn't will herself not to cry anymore, turning to press her face against Sesshomaru's kimono, doing her best instead to sob quietly when he settled an arm over her. Breaking down in that instant that all people seem to have at such a sad affair…

She heard the flames growing behind her and turned her face a little at the warmth, the fire had grown so quickly it was hard to take in at first the grand flames and the smoke curling into the air not more than fifty feet from her. It was a sort of release, as if the smoke was some sort of vessel to transfer his soul to the world beyond.

Though the flames somehow didn't completely fit his lost snowy countenance…it was hard for Kagome to believe he had actually been lost to them…how rarely had she honestly lost a close friend even in her previous ventures to the feudal era?

Sesshomaru meanwhile seemed unchanged…as impossible to read as always and his face stony as he continued to look on the fire, it reflecting brightly in his golden gaze and drawing Kagome's own eyes back. It did make her feel somehow better having come to watch, even if it wasn't a talkative time it was a simple honor for a friend she could never replace.

**Switch Scene**

After the ceremony there was a small gathering more for moral of the troops than for an honor of Rimida, Kagome had left a while before and was watching the forests from the view that was given from the new guest room she'd been moved into. Considering just what she would do now that the threat of Trion had passed and she was left without much reason to be here…

There was that moment of warmth though when she pressed her tears into Sesshomaru's shoulder…that brief memory of his fingers pressing reassuringly against her back.

"_Do I want to leave behind possibilities for a modern world that hasn't been mine sense I pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest years ago?"_ She thought to herself with a deep breath, the air and feel - the very magic and essence of this time enthralled her…as much as the conveniences of the modern world were nice nothing quite matched up to how she had grown up here.

"You probably shouldn't wander off." Sesshomaru's voice reached her and she smiled softly, turning to look at him. "It still might not be safe if there are still those that were working with Trion about."

"I'm sorry." She offered with a shake of her head. "I just didn't feel like eating much or being about, I don't really know many others here."

"Seems unlike you to avoid remedying that." Sesshomaru observed in his usual cool manner, moving up next to her where she was standing at the railing. "Are you feeling unwell."

She shook her head in the negative manner. "Not anymore than you might expect in the circumstances. I just…wanted to be alone for a while…I like the view here…it's very pretty."

"Still pretty cool out, aren't you cold?"

"A little…but it's all right." She smiled a little again, closing her eyes at a small gust of wind that blew by. "I like the feel of the forest here, it's nothing like the city."

"You are welcome to stay here whenever you'd like." He commented, settling a blanket over her shoulders and making her blink and look toward him. Blushing a little when she realized he was looking after her in his own cool manner. Even now her brain sending her mixed signals.

"That's good to know." She finally managed with an awkward smile. "…thank you for everything…you've really done a lot for me. I just…"

"You are planning to return to your family?" He asked seriously then, still watching his new ward, unsure himself as to his feelings about her possibly leaving.

"Maybe…for a while…" She shrugged lightly. "…you'll be busy anyway won't you for a while? I'd think you need to oversee rebuilding and the like instead of taking time to teach me. I wouldn't want to be an interruption and I doubt there's much I could do to help. If I stay here people will just start more rumors and I'll cause you more trouble."

The reasoning was good, it was a pity that she had to have good reasoning now of all times. Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "I suppose so…I can arrange for you to get an escort back to the well of yours. Though it will probably be at least a week before I'll be able to spare the troops if you don't mind waiting."

"I can't really argue." She offered a slightly warmer smile, tugging the blanket closer around her shoulders. "I think I can wait that long…maybe I'll find a way to make myself useful in the meantime."

"Something can be found for you." He agreed, still watching her as she watched the forest.

"_Am I turning into my father then?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself at his treacherous concerns for the mortal standing near him. He was not a creature completely unaware of emotion - however he would pretend otherwise many times. There was a certain spark of memory he still had when he found her being ravaged by Rimida on that rooftop, there was a streak of green that had trailed across his consciousness then and a moment of regretful joy that any competition had been removed from him upon his captain's death. It was a horrible thing but those small shifts in emotion wouldn't be uncommon for a demon being possessive. _"Why is it I am so irreversibly drawn to this colorful mortal girl? Is this what he felt for Inuyasha's mother when he fell from grace?"_

He could have easily spared some troops to escort her sooner than a week, but the white lie was something that bought him more time to come to terms with his own sparing uncertainties. "I should head back to the gathering, there is much that needs to be discussed but I will speak with you tomorrow. No reason to waste the time we have while you are here in allowing you to be lax in your studies."

She nodded a little, a bit surprised. "If you want to, I figured you'd be to busy."

"It is my estate for a reason." Sesshomaru replied expressionlessly, though his voice seemed vaguely amused. "I will task Jaken to deal with more mundane matters when I am working with you."

"Guess that makes sense." She commented, having to a point been trying to avoid such sessions by going home.

"_Am I going to keep running?"_ She thought to herself with an internal sigh. _"I can't keep trying to escape from my problems…"_

She shook her head then, she'd shed all the tears she had for Rimida and while she was still torn she knew she had to learn something from the time she had with him. If she wanted something she had to make it be. She caught Sesshomaru's hand as he had dismissed himself and turned to leave, the flicker of him starting to grasp his fingers around hers all the push she needed to turn herself around and lean her lips up toward his…

**End Chapter**

Yes, another shorter chapter, but I had to end it there. I figure I'll be yelled at for the cliffy of sorts… I am quite tired and this chapter I will hopefully go back over at a future date. I should get myself a reader someday I suppose…bad Aura, bad. Off to bed for me.

_-Aura_

_P.S. I am sorry again for the death of Rimida. I am still pondering how I might toss him into another fiction. Thanks for sticking with me readers in my long down times._


	45. FortyFive: Haunting Subconscious

"How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light."

_**-Barry Lopez**_

**Forty-Five: **_Haunting Subconscious_

_She caught Sesshomaru's hand as he had dismissed himself and turned to leave, the flicker of him starting to grasp his fingers around hers all the push she needed to turn herself around and lean her lips up toward his…_

He was too shocked by the brazen action to back away or dodge the oncoming embrace. The soft warmth pressing against him and trying to pull him into an alluring trance as Kagome pushed herself closer to his body. He returned the kiss a moment, lost for that split second in the fevor, then realized just what was happening…backing a step away and holding her at arms length. "Kagome…what…are you doing?"

He almost frowned at his near stutter, and the fact that he had responded that short moment before remembering himself and backing away. Still, years of practice allowed him to keep his cool features in place.

"I just…" she blinked then, the confidence from a minute before fading. "I thought that…I'm…sorry…"

He just stood there, this was a world he never figured he would be a part of…what on earth was he suppose to say anyway? He shook his head a little. "That doesn't make sense."

"I just…I thought you wanted…" she hesitated, that seemed so wrong of her to say…instead she blurted out. "I wanted to kiss you."

Then she was blushing away, staring at the ground of the balcony and regretting the decision…she was never so forward. She didn't fully understand the sudden gesture herself…of course Sesshomaru wouldn't really be interested in her. She was a human, he hated normal humans most of the time…she was so stupid.

"I should get back to the party." He repeated, not sure what else to say. "Try to get some rest Kagome, I will see you tomorrow when we continue your training."

He then walked off again, leaving her to look back at the pretty landscape…not really seeing it as she broke down into tears, clutching the railing as she moved to her knees. She hadn't sobbed all day and suddenly she needed to more than she'd ever needed to cry in her life.

Outside Sesshomaru only returned to the party for a while, mostly to give out some orders and then instructions to those that were still high enough ranking to handle things and retreated himself to his new temporary room. Wanting to be away from the noise and bustle, completely confused about his new ward's actions.

He could still remember the velvet feel of her lips, the deceptive way they had intoxicated his senses with an alien attraction. She still smelled of the orchid flowers that had been in her hair for the ceremony…and he had known she was aroused by the long kiss. It was something that would be the largest disgrace for his family. He'd never fathered a true demon blooded child…there was nothing pure of his line to carry on after him…he figured he had hundreds of years to arrange such a thing…

His kimono was pulled free in irritation, his thoughts still haunted by a prideful disgust for the temptation he was feeling for the girl. He hadn't brought her here with the intention of mating with her…

"_Why on earth am I even considering this?"_ He thought to himself and shook his head. _"It is out of the question. Kagome is not a stupid girl…she has to understand that I have duties and responsibilities… She survived losing Inuyasha, and now Rimida, she'll manage just fine…it's probably just an emotional reaction after Rimida's death. Human's are always overly emotional after all…"_

He finished disrobing, moving to the bath connected to the normally guest quarters he was forced to use. It wasn't as grand as his but he was never one that cared overly much about such things - he had the largest room and bath because he was the leader…it was a mark of station. Using the smaller room only bothered him because it was a reminder of how someone had scarred his palace and therefore come so close to taking that station from him.

Another reason he couldn't even consider the Kagome kiss issue…such a possibly was not an option to him. He paused to call a servant and request water for the bath, leaning back on the bed as he waited, eyes considering the top of the thin canopy fabric silently. Willing himself to think of nothing instead, he was good at clearing his head when he needed, it was why he was always stronger than Inuyasha, he didn't let his anger cloud his mind.

Yet; there was so much to consider…not to mention he would have to announce a new captain of the guard before long…and that was a step that he knew would bother Saiya and Kagome. While the tiny demoness would understand and adjust more easily to the duties that needed to be accomplished his new ward wouldn't likely be as receptive when she heard about it.

Meditation would allow him a short escape from the myriad feelings and thoughts buzzing away in the demon lords brain. He closed his eyes as he relaxed in the warm water of his bath, it would help him wash away more than the dirt plaguing his skin…though again it was only years of practice that let him temporarily lock away his busy mind for a while…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome was still sobbing meanwhile. She was shaking and had curled her head into her knees, ignoring the growing and slightly sticky moisture that was starting to stain the pretty kimono she had been lent for the day. The whole world seemed somehow irrelevant. Everything had ground itself to an end and now she was left again with nothing at all.

"It would have been better if I had just died at the bottom of that cliff…" She mumbled in a half-raspy whisper, voice broken and strained. Tears still streamed along her cheeks, eyes tightly shut as her nails dug into her legs where they grasped, trying to pull into herself or cause herself some physical pain. Perhaps if she managed to make herself feel enough physical pain then she could mange to look past all the emotional agony raging through her tormented mind.

She should have known that he would reject her…that her moment of strength would only leave her weaker in the end. She couldn't help but wonder if all the negative things had been her fault…obviously Trion would have still betrayed Sesshomaru but she wouldn't have been here. She wouldn't have been this weak creature that needed to be replaced with Rimida.

"_Didn't Saiya say that Rimida could control everything? That whatever he wanted to happen would?"_ Her mind was still wild with her sorrow. _"He wanted to die then? Why? Because I wasn't sure if I cared about him in the same way he wanted me? Even if it was to save me…I killed him…how do I ever deserve anything good in my life if I only cause pain to those I care about?"_

"_He wouldn't even want me to cry and I can't stop myself from doing that."_

"_And Sesshomaru…how could I think he would really want me? Why would someone of his station and demonic power have anything to do in a relationship with a weak untrained mortal priestess? I really am such a worthless stupid girl…"_

Kagome's negative thoughts continued into the early morning, she hadn't slept and nor did she really feel like sleeping. Her body was tired but she didn't completely think she deserved such pleasure as a release from her hurt…she had never truly lost someone before and it was too much for the tender-hearted girl to survive with her mind in order.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there wallowing in pity for herself and her lost friend, she knew that it had rained for a short time sometime before the sun started to rise and that she was still damp from that, her body shivering in open protest of still being out in the cool morning air. She ignored it as best she could though.

That was how Sesshomaru found her the next day, staring absently at the sunrise, eyes still red though she had lost all the tears she could make the night before. Leaving the demon lord to stare at her in surprise at the breakdown she'd had, she hadn't even seemed to notice he was standing nearby watching her.

"Kagome." His voice seemed to draw her from whatever dark thoughts were currently crossing her mind and her head raised a little and turned to look at him. Her once brilliant innocent gaze had been broken, blissful ignorance shattered by the blood of a possible lover. She seemed to hesitate and tears that were gone threatened her instantly again when she saw Sesshomaru watching her. "You shouldn't have stayed the whole night out here."

He bent down then and picked her up, the movement of muscles that hadn't moved in hours made her wince but she blinked in surprise at how gently he moved her back inside and toward the bath she'd been given. He moved himself to pump warm water but she stopped him, shaking her head despite the sharp pain it gave her in return, ignoring the black spots in front of her eyes.

"Don't…" Her voice was coarse and broken, Kagome realizing for the first time it was a little hard to breath, she'd made herself sick. "I can…"

"Shhh." He corrected her, interrupting as he pulled his arm away from her weak protest. "You are going to kill yourself doing things like that. Was that the idea? Make yourself sick so you don't have to deal with it? Other people mourn for Rimida as well…other people will miss him…is it a common fool act for mortals to hurt themselves when they lose others?"

He was the most angry she'd ever heard him, making her blink and stare at him as he turned after pumping some water into the bath. She didn't get a chance to offer him an answer, she'd shaken her head 'no' for a moment before he continued his tirade.

"Did I not tell you before that tears were something Rimida wouldn't have wanted you to shed?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting or allowing her to answer. "So you think perhaps getting yourself so sick you'll die will do more to honor his memory? Rushing off to see him on the other side might cheer him after sacrificing himself so that you would be well?"

Kagome blinked again, finally having the chance to retort she did. "I thought about that…I did…it's just…"

"Just what?" He still seemed livid, there were lines of crimson threatening to root into his golden gaze. It was frightening - or would have been more so if he hadn't also been preparing her a bath.

"…What am I suppose to do!?" Her protest would have been more dramatic if she'd actually been able to raise her voice as she wanted. Tears starting down her cheeks again… "He died for me! Because of me! It's my fault he's not here! That Saiya doesn't have a brother anymore…that this place is down a defender…I…how am I suppose to live with that?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to blink at the woman in front of him, the red that was threatening in his eyes gone when she started to cry and go on. She was too kind of a person for her own good, it was likely this would be something that would haunt her for as long as she lived. But the answer was a simple enough one, Rimida had given his life for her…

"You are suppose to live." Sesshomaru answered with a much kinder tone than his angry one. "I would think that he saved you because he wanted you to live. To smile as you so often did, and to not lose yourself because of losing him."

That in turn, gave Kagome another moment of silence. The uncomfortable minutes of quiet were starting to add up during the awkward conversation.

Though it was finally Kagome that broke it in a whispered question. "How could you possibly know that…he might not have actually intended to take my place…"

"He did." There was an assurance in those two words that took her off guard and she frowned at it.

"How can you know? How can you possibly know that?" She was angry again, still confused and hurt by the last few days. Torn between what should have happened and what did.

"I do know." Sesshomaru shook his head at Kagome, his serious tone back as he interrupted another tirade of tears. "It's exactly what I would want and would have done."

That statement got her to stare then, the day was full of shocking events for the teenager, she was starting to wonder if every time she spoke she wasn't going to be surprised in some way. She hadn't managed to formulate an answer to that flattering explanation when Sesshomaru settled a towel near her.

"You should get out of those clothes and take a bath before you get sicker than you already are. Your voice is already starting to go. You don't want to lose it completely." He commented with his neutral expression firmly back in place and left the room before she could raise a hand to stop him.

"_I really am stupid…"_ She thought to herself before finally managing a bittersweet smile. For the first time in days, as she sniffled and shivered getting out of her clothes, she was sick as a dog - but she truly felt as if things were going to be okay.

**End Chapter**

_There was a lot of jumping emotions in this chapter…I was doing what I could to go through the random emotions that accompany the loss of a loved one. Harder of course when Kagome is involved given what a nice and positive person she usually is. Hope folks enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer. Should take me up to over 100,000 words! Makes me all giddy and stuff._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Not too much to answer to my reviewers really. Glad you keep reading after Rimada's death…I miss him too._


	46. FortySix: Close to Arbor

"_Whenever we dream out loud, we're criticized for being foolish by people who really have no idea how special we are. As a result, we crush our dreams without giving them half a chance."_

_**-Barbara Sher**_

**Forty-Six:** _Close to Arbor_

"People are starting to whisper about the girl still being here." The whiny voice was only barely daring to protest, the top of the staff of two heads all that was visible as it bobbed up and down between words. "With Rin I think they just sort of accepted it cause she's only a child but with Kagome…well…there is talk that you are betraying your heritage with a priestess."

"From whom?" Sesshomaru asked darkly, he was tired of these whispers…not that he could argue them with any conviction he truly felt. A part of him almost regretted saving Kagome from those woods in the first place. "I will not tolerate further betrayal."

"Just some of the troops mi…milord…not me of course." The imp straightened to his full three feet two inches after getting over his stutter. "I know that you would never lessen your family's illustrious blood by even considering such a dirty human. Priestess or not I reassured them that you only keep her here because training her is a great way to have a warrior against other demon armies."

"How did they react?" He had a chance to consider that, the excuses that Jaken could come up with on his own was definitely one of the reasons to keep him around as an advisor.

"They of course agreed that it was a wise course. Many of the demons that had met Kagome or felt a bit of her power had to agree that she would make a dangerous asset against our enemies." Jaken was probably standing up on his toes cause a little of his sickly green head and bulbous eyes had become visible on the other side of the desk.

"Good. Keep your eyes and ears open for further complaints. You are dismissed." He commented coolly, this was a great excuse after all. At least it was a reminder as to why he continued to keep Jaken around. He couldn't openly get irritated with his underlings or justify himself directly - that would only make him seem weak.

He leaned back in his chair after Jaken left the room acting as his office…there was so much he needed to consider after the night before…yet he had time for very little in these times of treachery. He pushed much off on Jaken and some of his other workers, Saiya had taken on many extra responsibilities just so the seer could remain busy after the loss of her brother.

Though Kagome was his largest issue.

He knew he couldn't keep her here forever, she had her own responsibilities and life…yet, he didn't want to let her go; at least not yet. She didn't owe him anything - or at least he didn't think so. Some people might consider the fact that he had saved her life on multiple occasions something she might be in debt for. He wasn't concerned with that, he was more distracted as to his own intentions toward the female teenager.

"_Even if I decided to take her as a consort…"_ Sesshomaru pondered idly as he leaned back over the desk and tapped his quill near the side of the parchment he was suppose to be reading and signing. _"…mortals have short lives…she would be gone while I was still in my prime. I could find another mate with which to make a full blooded heir."_

His thoughts only made him frown, not only at the fact that they were something he should consider inappropriate - also because the idea of Kagome's death bothered him. Even if it was something that would occur years in the future, much like Rin's passing - it was an eventually that even his sword couldn't solve. Just another reminder that the sword his father had passed to him was more of an insult as opposed to any sort of useful weapon or tool. What worth was it if it couldn't hold those mortals he did care for close to him forever?

"My father was such a disgraceful fool." He muttered to himself and set the parchments aside - he wouldn't be able to concentrate to work. _"I'm just wondering if all my troops and the rumors aren't closer to the truth than I care to admit. Perhaps the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

"_It shouldn't matter to me what they think. What the society of demons thinks of me has never been of the highest importance and it isn't as if I do care to justify myself to anyone." _He closed his eyes, it was still so easy to remember how soft her lips were. _"How many years has it been sense I've shared a bed with a woman? Too many…or I probably would be thinking more clearly about this."_

He had always been advised to take on a harem or at least a few discreet consorts as he got older, that spending time with a woman on occasion would help him remain clear-headed and relaxed. He'd never much liked the suggestion and had only bothered with mating on very rare occasions, he was not a man that gave into his desires, he didn't need to have weak women clinging to him in hopes of the scraps of power sharing his bed might bring. It was always more effort than the end result could have possibly been worth.

After the way Kagome had pressed her young body against him the night before…he was starting to see the wisdom of having such a set of persons in his service. When other younger students had made comments about women he'd never really understood. Desire was a part of life for a demon, but physical desire had never been one of his vices - though now he was starting to wonder if he wasn't just a late bloomer.

Memories of the way other male demons would describe their possessiveness and basic need for the female of their interest were coming back with a familiarity that was bothersome. He wasn't some hapless pup…he was the lord of the west, this childish lusting was below him.

"_I wanted to kiss you."_

She sounded so sad when he'd rejected her. Then she was off and being crazy, but for that moment she had touched him…and as much as he hated to admit it…he did enjoy that short embrace they'd shared.

He pushed himself to a stand, walking across his office and then ignoring any passerby as he moved back over to Kagome's room. Knocking before letting himself in, he could hear her moving the water around in her bath and picked her scent up immediately coming from the attached room. At least she was awake.

"_Now, just a matter of what I actually say."_ He stood near her window, looking out over the forests of his domain. The trees were well into spring now, many of them with green leaves now but a few still with just the buds of the time of year. _"Approaching a mortal was definitely never a skill I was well acquainted with."_

He was still considering what his words would be, or in fact if there would be any at all when she came from the bathroom, dressed in the uniform from her time. Her hair was still wet, dripping along one shoulder and dampening her shirt.

"_Why does she insist on wearing that outfit anyway?"_ He thought idly. _"It isn't as if it leaves much to be wondered about."_

He could smell the faintest scent of orchid's clinging to her again, mingling with her own gentle scent and augmenting it pleasantly. She jumped a little when she first saw him.

"Whew…don't do that…I didn't hear you come in." She coughed a couple times when she first jumped, leaning on the doorframe. Her voice was still rough but she was obviously much better than the night before. Though at least her hints of sickness made her much less attractive.

"Are you ready for your lessons or do you need more time to recover?" He asked coolly, dropping back into his neutral personality because that's all he knew.

"I should be all right as long as we don't overdo it." She smiled and sat on the edge of her bed to put her socks and shoes on. "I…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to seem so forward. I was just…all this has been hard to deal with…I think I just wanted to be close to someone. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your hospitality."

"_She took advantage of me?"_ He pondered in amusement.

"It's not an issue." He shrugged lightly. "It is a more difficult time for mortals when people pass on."

"Of course it is." She had to frown a little, so much for the kinder Sesshomaru she'd seen for a moment the night before. "Demon's don't live forever, doesn't the idea of death bother you?"

"I have millennia of years before I would die of old age…the majority of demons die in battle ages before they would die such a dishonorable death." Sesshomaru explained, turning back from the window to consider the wide eyed girl.

"You'll live to be thousands of years old?" She asked in surprise. "That's…just insane. How old are you now?"

"I am somewhere in my fifth century at the moment. The equivalent of late teenage years for a human from what I was taught." He explained, her surprise was odd even if she wasn't originally from this world. She knew that Inuyasha was nearly a hundred when she traveled with him.

"Wow…that's just…you've seen the world for such a long time…" She commented as she thought about it, sure Inuyasha had been old compared to her…but this was a whole new story. "…that's so neat."

"I don't consider it much." He replied honestly, still watching her honest fascination. "I have much that needs to be done at all times and a demon never knows when another might rise against them and take them down. You were witness to the most recent attempts at my life."

"Yeah…but…" She shook her head. "I can't imagine anyone actually defeating you…I guess I used to hope Inuyasha might kick your butt sometimes but you are so strong. You were always a different level of power than any other demon we were up against. Even Naraku ran away from you a few times…you were ah…well…it doesn't matter. You know you are strong. You don't need me to go on and point it out."

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, blushing a little. _"Great Kagome, way to make him feel like the kiss was an accident. Just go on about how amazing he is and then assure him you aren't at all interested. Stupid."_

He watched her blush, picking up various emotions along with the scents she gave off easier than one might expect from a man as un-empathetic as Lord Sesshomaru. She certainly thought well enough of him…the mention of Inuyasha was bothersome but could be tolerated in the circumstances. He knew he was a demon among demons, but he had so far to go that he couldn't completely take her words in as a true compliment.

"Are you certain you are well?" He finally asked when she stayed silent and continued to blush.

"Yes, I just…" She hesitated…she wanted to ask him if the kiss had meant anything…but it was so difficult. She had been rejected by Inuyasha and somehow mentally raped by Rimida if Saiya was being honest, her love life was a disaster…why would it change if she wanted to be stupid and go after someone as cold as Sesshomaru? "well not really. I think I should go home for a while after all. I'm not really physically ill but I have things I'll need to catch up on. I think without a guard I should be okay, I still remember a lot of the training I had and with a bow and some arrows I could make it over to the well fine by myself."

"On foot that travel would be a little over a week." Sesshomaru pointed out, watching her as she seemed nervous again. "With all that has been happening I couldn't let you go alone. Why the sudden change?"

"I miss my family." She replied, it wasn't completely honest but she wasn't lying. "I think that you just need some time to work on the problems you have here. I'm only in the way and it would be better if I left for a while."

"This is because of what happened on the balcony last night." He pointed out, he wasn't stupid and someone that was emotionally dead could reason the truth behind her change of heart. "I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome."

He knew it wasn't something he would normally say, he couldn't even keep his neutral expression…this damn mortal was getting to him.

"It's…there is more to it." She shook her head. "I'm just confused right now. So much has happened…I think it'd be good for me to be in more familiar surroundings for a while. I don't want to leave forever, but I want a break from this world for a while."

He didn't want her to leave, that much was for certain…but it wasn't his place to stop her. He was still so unsure himself of his thoughts on Kagome. "I will send Jaken and Ah-Un to accompany you then. Can you wait until they have things prepared?"

She smiled to him at that, openly appreciative of what he was doing. "Yes, Thank you for the spared help. I know it's a hard time to let anyone go."

"It is." He agreed, though he wasn't thinking about anyone outside of the room. "I'll let people know, stay well on your trip Kagome."

**End Chapter**

_Dammit! The moment I think I'm getting this toward an ending…my characters go 'bwahahaha' and argue with where I originally wanted to take things. I swear I am moving this fiction toward a close…just…happened to sidetrack a little longer than initially expected. I think I like to make myself pull hairs…anyway…hope folks enjoy the chapter._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Nay, Rimida shall not be back (in this fiction anyway). He has passed on protecting the woman he loved._


	47. FortySeven: ButtonHook

_"Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse of impossibility; for it thinks all things lawful for itself, and all things possible." _

_**-Thomas Kepmis**_

**Forty-Seven:** _Button-Hook_

Sesshomaru was settled in his office, he'd watched them take off an hour before but he hadn't wished Kagome a direct farewell. It wouldn't have looked good on him with all the current gossip running rampant through his subordinates. Though he was less concerned with his appearance than not wanting to see her off, untrusting of his own intentions with Kagome.

It was a difficult issue and he was inwardly glad on second thought that she had taken the space, he knew that he needed it as well. He was finally managing to catch up on some of the paperwork and considering the piece treaty that the cat tribes had sent as a likely trick. Though they apologized for Lady Olisia being inadequate and offered to let him choose a mate if he so desired from their remaining free demoness's. He already had penned his polite decline of that offer, explaining that he would prefer to search for a mate in his own demon blood.

It was true enough.

Perhaps sending Olisia had just been a way to rid themselves of a demon they didn't like as well - he wouldn't put it past them. Though he had actually taken a walk around his grounds to consider a possible consort. It was bound to calm his nerves after the last few weeks, yet he hadn't been able to find anyone he cared to pursue in that way. Not that there weren't attractive demons amongst his servants but he couldn't actually step up and ask.

He never had. He'd always been pursued, he'd never been the one doing the pursuing. He either gave in or didn't to the sexual advances of his previous and temporary mates, he wasn't sure he was built for chasing as opposed to being chased. Even Kagome had kissed him.

He frowned as that memory rose, that was the damn event that had him pondering his search in the first place. He could simply assign someone to find him an applicable mate and send them to his quarters - that wasn't an uncommon practice amongst many ranking demons - some of his own underlings warmed their beds in that way.

It would get him what he was after and pass the irritable need to search out someone himself.

He nodded at that, it seemed acceptable enough. Calling in his acting secretary in Jaken's absence to shock him with this new request.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"_If anything happens to her Jaken. You'll die."_

The small imp muttered curses as he remembered the tone his master has used with him. It was bad enough that he had to cease his duties to baby-sit the mouthy priestess but now his life was on the line. The way that Sesshomaru had been talking the imp knew that if anything befell Kagome that his head would roll shortly thereafter.

He was doing his best not to glare - which meant he was sending her dirty looks every few minutes…making the long flight seem even longer as tension grew.

"What the hell is the matter with you now you little bug?" Kagome finally exclaimed, irritated at all the drama from the smaller demon and still genuinely disliking him after years of butting heads.

"Hmph!" Jaken snapped back, raising his nose to her and looking back ahead of the dimwitted two headed dragon - that was blissfully ignoring the argument taking place on it's back as it flew. "What isn't the matter! I'm stuck here babysitting you instead of helping my great master search for spies still in his ranks."

"You mean…more people were working with Trion?" Kagome's mean tone died a little as she asked the question.

"Duh!" Jaken rolled his eyes superiorly. "You really are stupid even for a human. Of course there were other people against my great master, otherwise Trion's plans wouldn't have gotten so far. I guess a useless mortal like you couldn't understand the greater intrigues of a demon lord's court though."

"Hey…" Kagome frowned at the insults. "I was trying to help."

"You help?" He scoffed. "Best help you've offered is when you finally decided to leave. First you get our captain of the guard killed and then you get more rumors spread about the great master. Good riddance in my opinion, should have stayed away the first time. Someone like you doesn't belong here."

"What rumors?" Kagome swallowed, trying to push away that still too fresh scene of Rimida taking her place in death…

"People think cause of you that Lord Sesshomaru will end up dishonored and with some useless half-demon offspring like Inuyasha." Jaken's tone had taken a disgusted note. "It's such a joke. As if my great master would lower himself to mating with a human, more or less some weak priestess that can't even use her own powers."

Kagome was silent in her seat on the back of the dragon, eyes staring emptily at her lap and the broken black leather of the saddle. She could have yelled at the imp but a part of her had to admit that he was right…she didn't belong here. This wasn't her time, it had always been borrowed. For all the rudeness in Jaken's words and tone, the essence of it didn't change. Her place wasn't here and never had been.

She would be best off if she went through the well and never returned here, if she went back to her normal life as a high school student and forgot about her fantasy tales in the feudal era. She had convinced herself that her course of action would be that exactly when a sudden flurry of hail sent Ah-Un careening through the air and it was all Kagome and Jaken could do was stay atop the dragon flailing for control.

"What's going on?" She yelled over the sudden wind, trying to look through the hail and gasping when she noted that Jaken was standing in front of her holding off the female demon that had frozen her before with his staff of two heads.

Her whole body stiffened with a cold that went deeper than the chilly wind and icy precipitation. Someone that had not just attempted to murder her but succeeded had just failed to pierce her chest with a icy spear. She couldn't even shiver, she just knew she was horribly afraid. When the woman pulled her spear back for another strike she laughed darkly.

"You thought that you could stand up to me? A little imp? Sesshomaru's pointless footrest? This is going to be easier than I thought." The cruel cold tone bit into both of them as harshly as the sudden winter weather. "Did you honestly think we'd let the woman escape if the demon lord cares about her?"

"You are the fool." Jaken hissed back angrily. "Do you think your weak magic is anything against the power of the staff of two head's?"

He tilted the ugly staff to one side and one of the mouths fell open, releasing a gust of fire directly into the off-guard half-demon's chest and face. Forcing her back as the fire curled merciless into her skin, warping it and catching on her blue hair. She screamed in agony as she took such a direct fireball and half flew/half-fell backward off of the two headed dragon. Ah-Un only furthered her sudden retreat as he blasted lines of energy at the new enemy - even as mostly witless it understood this new person as a threat.

Kagome only felt a blast of heat and heard the scream before looking to see the vicious results of Jaken's surprise attack.

"Ah-Un, go back to the palace…it's still too far to the well." Jaken ordered the dragon to take a different direction as he pointed the staff menacingly at the area where the female demon seemed to be floating and trying to recover from the devastating flame still burning her hair.

Kagome might have felt sorry for her…if she hadn't been the woman that killed her…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"_This is a pointless idea."_

Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if even his subconscious was out to get him. He was staring at the top of his canopy bed, though the chance to rest for a bit was actually nice. He was so busy spending energy throughout the day just to keep up his untouched demeanor the rare times he did lie down were something he enjoyed regardless of if someone shared his bed.

He was so on edge that finally laying down was allowing him to relax, a nap while the new shocked secretary found him a volunteer wouldn't hurt at all. It would give him the chance to actually rest while he body and mind planned to let him.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

It was a cool ride, Kagome's clothes had been soaked with the cold ice and rain her murderer had evoked and she was shivering by the time they got back to the palace and landed. It was well into the night and most of the place seemed to be asleep already though there were always some guards.

Kagome shivered as she moved after Jaken, not sure who to stay near.

"Don't follow me you stupid girl." Jaken snapped at her as he moved to find out who was in charge at the moment as the light had been off in Sesshomaru's office meaning he was resting. "Go to Sesshomaru's room and let him know what has happened while I report to the acting Captain of the Guard and other ranking members. You'll be safest there."

She stopped at that and blinked after him, nodding a little bit and biting her lip before heading down the hallway, they had landed near where Sesshomaru's room was and Kagome had also noticed the lack of lighting in his office. She felt horrible to wake him up when he never seemed to get rest though so she just moved in without knocking. Planning to gently wake him as opposed to the harsh pounding on his door, moving inside the dark room and over to the huge bed.

"_Why are all the beds here so large?"_ She thought idly between shivers, moving over to pull the curtain on the side of the bed away, pausing with a small gasp. He was so peaceful when he slept…the neutral cool expression was gone and he seemed almost gentle. He still had covers pulled up to half way up his chest, though she wasn't concerned with his muscular chest at the time being. _"I really am such a bother to him."_

He was only partially conscious, eyes half focusing on the female next to his bed, she certainly looked and smelled like Kagome. Albeit a very wet and cold one, making him blink a few times as he pulled himself out of his grogginess. Confused at what he was expecting in his bed as opposed to what ended up next to it. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry…Jaken told me I should come here." She said between chattering teeth.

Sesshomaru pulled his blanket free and put it around the shivering girl, sitting up to face her and still pondering the mixed signals his brain was tossing around. "What happened?"

"The ice girl…from…from before." Kagome couldn't manage to explain more than that…the idea that she had already died once still haunted her. "She attacked us…Jaken fended her off and returned us here saying the rest of the trip would be too risky. He told me to come here and started to alert the guards as to her attack and to look out for her."

Jaken was doing a good job again…twice in a month…that had to be a record.

"You are almost frozen solid…you need to change and get into bed. Do you require bedclothes?" He was right there again, doing what he could to protect her and the cold personality had been forgotten for a short time. "Hurry up. I don't care what other people think…you were already sick."

"I have a set of pajama's in my bag…but…you…" She blinked, still shivering and wanting to undress but he was right there.

"I will go into the bath for a while." He moved off immediately, closing the door. Kagome was too cold to argue. She dug her other clothes free of her bag and took off the again wet uniform. Changing as quickly as her body spasms let her and then getting into the thankfully still warm bed. She was disoriented and starting to pass out and then blinked herself awake again as she felt arms slide around her.

Kagome blinked herself from the threatening unconsciousness when she felt warm arms snake around her, needing to catch her breath when it was a still half-naked Sesshomaru in front of her, his chest perfect and muscular and it immediately made her flush as much as she could in her half-icicle circumstances.

"W.w.w.what?"

He shook his head at her mid-stutter, interrupting her. "Don't worry about it Kagome…you need all the warmth you can manage so you don't go into shock."

"but…your image…I…" She tried to protest but her stutter was making it difficult to form words at all. "…n't wan…se…prob…ems."

He blinked at that broken series of words, shaking his head as she glanced up at his face. "Kagome, my image is my own to be concerned with. Your health is not something I would risk regardless of what people might want to start rumors about. They are lesser creatures and don't matter."

She was about to protest again but then he did something that shocked her into silence. He leaned down and he kissed her forehead. She wasn't able to voice anymore protests, her brain and body were both exhausted and with her body losing the cold from the blankets and being held by the demon lord she couldn't gather the words she wanted before she passed into unconsciousness.

**End Chapter**

_Teehee, so I tossed things a little forward again. I think in the far future when I go back and edit this fiction I'll fiddle with this chapter a little bit but I'm content for the moment…of course it's 4 am so perhaps later on I might change my mind._

_-Aura_

_P.S. I warn you now that next chapter may or may not have a lemon. I haven't decided for sure yet but there is a possibility._


	48. FortyEight: Paling Ambrosia

_Warning: _There is a little citrus in this chapter…but I suck at all the net comments of what citrus means what. If you want to skip by the short lemony/limey stuffs then go to after the mid-section switch of scene. Thanks for reading.

"_Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train."_

_**-Buddha Gotama**_

**Forty-Eight:** _Paling Ambrosia_

Sesshomaru took in the aroma of Kagome and even if she wasn't awake he was finding it hard not to get himself drunk on the scent of her. His claws dragging gentle lines in the girls arms as he nuzzled deeper into her hair…she was still cool but was growing quickly warmer.

He pulled her form closer, closing his eyes and moving his nose down to trace her spine, his lips parting to kiss the flesh of her shoulder, then continuing to trail his lips with small kisses down her arm…hesitating then as he caught up to just how far he was taking things.

Then she moaned lightly, enchanting chocolate eyes fluttering to take in the demon lord that was waking her in the most exquisite of ways. His honeyed eyes had transformed from the neutrality he always held and there was a underlying passion that made the grogginess that was holding her previously disappear.

"I…Sesshomaru…?" She barely managed to form his name, her voice a little hoarse after what she'd been through… _"Am I hallucinating?"_

He didn't give her much chance to say anything other than that, her lips covered hers in a demanding fervent embrace, his claws wandering further along her body as he pressed himself closer against her. An electricity seemed to curl from him and into her, her own hands beginning to wander.

Kagome's mega-shocked thought processes weren't likely to soon recover and when uncertain or in doubt in this situation was it really a sin to surrender?

If it was it was a sin they wouldn't reflect on until another time, lust is a sin of passion after all. Passion drives all creatures to actions that are thoughtless yet gratifying…perhaps as a demon his furor was greater but then again…humans are known for the emotions.

Regardless of the circumstances or arguments, neither of them was pausing the other as they tugged at the offending clothing between them…each seemed to suddenly want to press themselves into the other and whatever reservations either individual might have had were, at least temporarily, forgotten in the heat of the moment.

She traced her fingers openly along the muscles of his chest and back, exploring the feel of him inch by seductive inch…though that fascinating pursuit was instantly forgotten as his lips went down past her neck and found her breasts, making her exploring fingers instead grip at his back.

Her sharp intake of breath and other reactions only flaming the fire for the aroused demon lord, a growl echoing low in his throat as he pulled her body closer to him again. Tearing free her remaining clothing, tatters of the white clothing falling to the bed as he pushed her down then beneath him…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The silky sheets were a pleasant cool on her skin, Kagome nuzzling her face into the expensive linen comfortably as snuggled deeper into the mattress and closer to the warmth behind her. Pieces of what was once her pajama's were littered around her and mingled with the blanket and sheets. Though as she noted that the warmth wasn't just from the bed she blinked her eyes awake, turning to look at the demon lord resting next to her. One of his arms tightened around her waste when she moved, possessively tugging her body nearer in his unconsciousness. The gesture making her lips quirk a little on one side.

Then she just managed to turn her head to sneeze into her pillow, she doubted she would have lived down the embarrassment if she would have spread her snot all over his chest. Her encounter the night before was probably going to leave her with a cold…though her later exercise had left her feeling exceptionally better than any other time she had the sniffles.

"_I can't believe that we actually…" _She let her thoughts drift off as she considered the repercussions of that action. _"Maybe I was too feverish. I mean it was still…amazing…but just how far did we go? I'm not sure I want to remember."_

"Are you feeling better?" His voice drew her eyes right back up to the gorgeous demon-lord laying next to her, doing her best not to sniffle.

"Yes." She offered a sheepish smile as the blood rushed to her face, moving slowly to get up. "I think I might have a cold but I suppose it could be a lot worse."

"Don't wander far…the troops have yet to find the woman after you." He answered, relinquishing her easier once he was awake, letting her retrieve some clothes quickly and pad off to the bathroom as he leaned back to look at the ceiling. _"Am I no different than father after all?"_

Kagome meanwhile left the demon lord to ponder, reliving herself and then considering her reflection in the mirror. She was afraid, it was part of why she was angry, part of why she hated that cat demon. When they were attacked she was completely useless, she couldn't do anything but sit there and try to will away the nightmare…how else was she suppose to react to the person that had frozen her to death?

"_I should have fought back I should have done anything…but that woman. I hate that woman.."_

Though that thought changed nothing, she was still so afraid she was shaking lightly…she just didn't want to let Sesshomaru know how much this woman had gotten to her. Espically not after the interlude they had the night before. It certainly had changed all the rules…she wanted to be happy but she couldn't.

Her stomach hurt and she probably would have thrown up if it wasn't for the fact that there was nothing in her to come out. She was simply scared, devastatingly terrified into a sick paralysis…she wanted to curl up in the bathroom on the floor but she couldn't even manage to sink herself to the floor. No enemy in all of her travels had managed to strike such fear into her heart.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, blinking back tears and then motion returned instantly as she felt her hands grow chilled on the countertops, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes widened.

The blue haired half cat demon was smiling superiorly at her from a seat it'd taken on the countertop not more than a foot or two away, the feminine form somehow wicked with the long features her demonic blood graced her with.

Kagome couldn't even manage to scream, it was as if her body had suddenly decided to betray her completely. She just stood there stupidly, she wanted to scream, to squeak, to let out any sound at all but her throat had closed to her. She wanted to run, but her feet seemed suddenly disjointed from her legs…nothing would work…she was staring at a second possible death and all she could do was gape.

**End Chapter**

Yes I realize this chapter is very short…however, this is exactly where I wanted to end it. My fiction however is coming toward it's end. Depending on the time I get and the inspiration I have for my story here there will not be much more to tell. I don't expect more than a few more chapters (planned to be longer than this one atm) before I reach its conclusion.

_-Aura_

_P.S. Before folks tell me sesshy was ooc, please remember he was all hot and bothered for some before Kagome returned…I can't imagine it's easy for an aroused demon just to chill and do nothing when laying half neked next to the girl of his dreams (admittedly or otherwise)_


	49. FortyNine: Eternal Assurances

_**Forty-Nine: **__Eternal Assurances_

"_The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed."_

**-Jiddu Krishnamurti**

The room was so cold but that wasn't the only reason she was shivering. Kagome truly feared for her life, and she knew that if she were to die again that this time Sesshomaru's blade wouldn't be capable of saving her. Then she saw the flicker in the air and a shield of white and silver appeared in front of her as Sesshomaru shifted so quickly next to her that her hair waved in the wind his dash had created.

He had blocked the incoming strike from the half-demon woman's sword but at the cost of it digging deeply into his left shoulder, the smallest trickle of crimson beginning to stain the back of his fine kimono. His clothing was still in disarray, hanging open to show his chest much more freely than his armor would have normally allowed. He had been in the midst of dressing when he picked up the scent of Kagome's fear and the more muffled aroma of the intruding half-breed.

"Ah, the pesky ruler arrives." The woman commented as she left a shard of ice through his shoulder, breaking off the hilt of her sword, a new blade crafted from the frozen water re-emerging once she'd removed the last. "Here I thought I'd just get the best of you again while you were busy."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the creature threatening Kagome, veins of crimson darkening the white area of his eyes…gold darkening to black. His rage showing as his claws moved forward, leaving lines in her arm as she barely dodged away from the swift strike.

"So angry over a mere human." The girl continued to mock him. "But the death of my lady meant nothing to you? No wonder you weren't interested in her…you were already bedding a mortal whore."

Kagome couldn't see just how angry Sesshomaru was becoming, still staring at the scene before her…frowning a bit when she was called a whore but still not able to move. She couldn't even get her legs to budge though she was screaming at herself to run away.

Sesshomaru was a blur as he dashed at the woman again, sparks and ice flying as she barely managed to block the heavy strike of his claws, a cloud of poison curling against the wall. The acidic substance melting through the tile as the smaller demon was forced to one side. There wasn't much room for her to run in the bath - though it was larger than such a room might normally be. His eyes were still hovering between control and the rage he felt, shifting between gold and white and black and red.

"Such irritation." The girl continued to mock him. "You don't seriously think you can transform in such a small space…what if you hurt your new toy? The great Lord Sesshomaru has promised everyone a full blooded heir after all. I suppose the troops won't mind her as a concubine as long as you still give them an acceptable child."

"Silence." The order was absolute as the ribbon of electric energy cut deep into one of her sides, nearly slicing her in half before she managed to fall to one side. She didn't have time to hit the floor before her body was slammed into the wall, held by her neck so tightly that blood was beginning to run down his hand from where his claws were cutting into the pale flesh of her throat.

He was holding her there, a crater in the wall behind her from the pressure of the slam that had left her seeing stars, black spots dancing before her eyes as the half-cat demon tried to make out the partially dressed lord of the west. "Go ahead then."

"What were your orders coming here?" Sesshomaru had gained control over his anger and the flickering rage had ceased to be visible in his eyes. "Obviously there was more to it than your late lady."

"I have no need to tell you." She laughed at him wildly, glancing to the cowering human girl. "Like father like son, you are just as worthless as the last lord of these lands…how long will you let your house stand without honor? Or will you offer a full blooded heir at…"

The mocking was cut short by a sickening squashing sound followed by a sharp snap as he dug his claws deep enough and severed her spinal cord…the smile fading from her face. As her body went limp the chill that followed her fell away and warmth began to return to the room. Kagome only watched in horror, a helpless deer trapped in the headlights. As the demon lord dropped the boy and turned away cast off blood landed on her cheek, it was still warm. A sickening reminder of the cruel world the demons represented.

"Kagome?" It was a moment before she realized that Sesshomaru was next to her, the heartless tone he'd had only moments before replaced with a hint of concern. His hypnotic honeyed gaze was an oasis in a desert of uncertainty, a steadfast pillar in the storm.

"Are you hurt?" She realized he was repeating the question and she suddenly nodded furiously.

"I'm fine…you saved me…are you all right?" It seemed almost absurd to ask him but she wasn't sure what else to say…so many questions were in her mind but she couldn't find the strength to voice any of them. She was afraid to be rejected again.

"Better than you I'm sure." He answered easily, lifting her from the ground and carrying her close to his chest. Despite the fresh blood on his hand she found she was still considering his face…he seemed so serious despite all the things that were said.

"Aren't you…worried about what she was saying?" Kagome asked as he paused to settle her on the bed, not fighting him…being close to him was pleasantly warm. "I mean…do you only think of me as…some kind of concubine?"

She pushed tears back, she hated to ask, feared to ask, but she had to pull the bandage off quick to avoid further pain.

"I do not consider you as such…" He shook his head…pausing and seeming to think. Though he was as annoyingly hard to read as ever. "It is a difficult situation Kagome. I will keep you near me if you will let me. Though it will be hard…there will be others that will want your life. That will reject you as someone that I would be with."

She blinked a few times as she registered what was being said to her, her cheeks taking on warmth as she watched the demon lord's face. Despite his usual lack of expression she could sense that there was a change there…she nodded a little wordlessly…her world had changed so completely sense she'd fallen and lost her memory months before.

The high school girl lifted a hand as Sesshomaru turned to fetch her a healer, barely managing to catch his sleeve…she was still confused herself as to all this…she still was hurting over the loss of her friend Rimida…shocked by her near death experience minutes before…but…

"I want to stay here with you." She offered meekly, her voice barely above a whisper as she did her best not to start crying with all the overexcitement. It couldn't possibly improve Sesshomaru's image if she was believed to be a weak human that teared up at any moment… "I want to finish my training and help…I guess I'm a little confused too but I want to be near you too."

Sesshomaru's face moved just a bit then, he offered her the lightest of smiles and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We will figure it all out Kagome…we have much time to discuss and figure things out…for now rest…I imagine it won't be long before we're dealing with some other issue."

She couldn't help but smile, despite the ominous nature of that statement…for the first time in a long time she felt comfortable…she didn't need to run anymore.

**End Story**

_So I wanted to extend this chapter a little more…though I fiddled for a while before deciding to post it as is. I might extend the fight with the half-demon girl some in the far future. Perhaps I might just combine the previous chapter and this one. Though I am still pondering a separate fiction with Kagome and Rimida. I hope you've enjoyed my story and that you'll continue to stick with me with my other stories. Thank you for reading._

_-Aura_

_P.S. To all my reviewers. I want to thank you so much…there were points where the feedback is what got me the inspiration to continue. It was a fun ride._


End file.
